El escocés domado
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Kag había decidido que prefería mil veces tener que pedirle a ese bruto, Inuyasha MacAllister, que le ayudara a huir de Escocía a verse obligada a un matrimonio sin amor. Aún sumido en el dolor que le provocó la muerte de su hermano y la traición de la mujer que amaba, el hosco y ermitaño Inuyasha quiere negarse, pero finalmente accede ayudar a esa extraña aunque fascinante mujer
1. PROLOGO

Esta novela no es mía es de la autora Kinley Mcgregor llamada "El escocés domado", adaptada a Inuyasha que tampoco es mío es de la gran Rumiko, y todo es sin fines de lucro.

**Prólogo**

Ese día era el aniversario del «día». El día que había cambiado la vida de Inuyasha MacAllister para siempre.

En un instante no era más que el hijo ingenuo de un lord temido y respetado.

Al siguiente, se había convertido en el asesino de su propio hermano.

Con un nudo en el estómago provocado por el dolor y la culpa, Inuyasha contempló el lago, cuyas oscuras y encrespadas aguas brillaban como el cristal, y recordó el rostro de su hermano Sesshomaru. Recordó el día en que había robado lo único que Sesshomaru amaba más que a su propia vida.

—Maldita seas, Kikyo—gruñó antes de apurar de un trago la cerveza que quedaba en la jarra.

De no haber sido por Kikyo y sus perversas maquinaciones, el mundo en el que vivía habría sido un lugar completamente diferente. Él se habría casado con Catie ingen Anghus. Y sin duda Sesshomaru se habría casado con Fia, del clan de los MacDouglas, y ambos seguirían siendo amigos íntimos.

En cambio, su hermano estaba perdido en las ennegrecidas profundidades de ese lago y él había jurado vivir solo, haciendo penitencia por aquello que le había costado el alma inmortal a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha había provocado incontables dolores y agonías a toda la gente a quien amaba y había causado la muerte del hermano que lo significaba todo para él.

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que una decisión estúpida podía destruir la vida de tantas personas.

Habría vendido su propia alma con tal de cambiar esa decisión.

La angustia lo embargó una vez más. En algún lugar de las tranquilas profundidades del lago descansaba el cuerpo del hermano que había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente.

Aunque amaba al resto de sus hermanos, había sido Sesshomaru quien estuviera a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Había sido a Sesshomaru a quien confiara los más íntimos secretos que albergaba en el corazón.

Hasta el día que Kikyo se interpuso entre ellos con sus mentiras y estratagemas. Había sido bendecida con el rostro de un ángel y el alma de una hija de Satanás.

Jamás le había importado nadie más que ella misma.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado; le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas no derramadas mientras recordaba el momento que había destruido su juventud...

«Te amo, Inuyasha.» Los oscuros ojos azules de Kikyo estaban cuajados de lágrimas y su largo cabello negro se mecía al compás de la brisa.

Lo había sorprendido mientras se dirigía a los establos y lo había arrastrado hacia la parte trasera de la torre, hacia el jardín de su madre.

Una vez allí se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo había besado con una pasión desconocida para él hasta entonces.

Apenas un muchacho, Inuyasha había sido incapaz de comprender del todo sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría una mujer tan bella, tan delicada, interesarse aunque fuera un instante por un muchacho desgarbado al que resultaba difícil caminar sin golpearse la cabeza con algo?

Sabía que no poseía la apostura ni los encantos del resto de sus hermanos. Era un hecho que todo el mundo comentaba. Así pues, ¿cómo podía Kikyo desear estar a solas con él?

Había tratado de apartarla, pero ella se negó.

—Eres la prometida de Sesshomaru—arguyó Inuyasha.

Esos ojos de víbora volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ha sido cosa de Sesshomaru, no mía. Traté de decirle que no lo amaba, pero no quiso escucharme.

Inuyasha sintió que le ardía el brazo cuando la mujer le acarició los músculos y se apoyó contra su cuerpo en clara invitación.

—Por favor, Inuyasha, tienes que ayudarme. No quiero unirme a un hombre al que no amo. A uno que oye pero jamás escucha una palabra de lo que digo. Es a ti a quien necesito. Eres tú quien se ha ganado mi corazón con tu silenciosa presencia. Quiero un hombre que se preocupe por mí, que me proteja. Uno que no me aburra con palabras. Llévame a Inglaterra y seré tuya para siempre.

Como joven y estúpido que era, había creído sus palabras sin saber que le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a Inuyasha a fin de que la alejara de Onigumo MacDouglas. El padre de la joven eligió a Onigumo como marido, pero Kikyo se había negado a llevar a cabo esa unión. Le había dicho a Sesshomaru que lo amaba y que si la ayudaba se convertiría de buena gana en su esposa.

No obstante, a la única persona que amaba Kikyo era a ella misma.

En el silencio del jardín de aquel día de primavera, Inuyasha había perdido su inocencia en más de un sentido.

Tres días más tarde, ambos se escabullían por la muralla exterior del castillo, camino de Inglaterra, donde supuestamente debían reunirse con la tía de Kikyo que los acogería en su hogar.

En realidad, habían cabalgado para encontrarse con el amante inglés de Kikyo.

Inuyasha jamás olvidaría el rostro arrogante del hombre que los había estado aguardando. Ni la imagen de Kikyo mientras lo abrazaba.

Se habían dirigido al hogar de su amante y no al de su tía.

Los ojos de la joven brillaban de satisfacción mientras le explicaba sus retorcidos planes al inglés y le decía que había engañado a los MacAllister para poder llegar sana y salva hasta sus brazos.

En un primer momento había intentado que Sesshomaru la llevara hasta Inglaterra, pero cuando éste decidió mantenerla en Escocia y convertirla en su esposa, dirigió su atención hacia Inuyasha con la certeza de que no podría permanecer allí si quería quedarse con ella.

—Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que traerme.

¿Cómo iba a quedarse en su hogar y convivir con el odio de Sesshomaru?

Encolerizado por semejante engaño, Inuyasha había desafiado al caballero inglés y había luchado con él. Sin embargo, puesto que era demasiado joven para haber hecho acopio de la destreza necesaria y descoordinado para poder rivalizar con la agilidad del caballero, más bajo que él, había perdido la batalla.

Derrotado tanto física como mentalmente, había sido obligado a abandonar el salón y a ponerse en camino.

Desde entonces, aquella traición pendía de su corazón como una losa.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a Escocia, se había jurado que compensaría a Sesshomaru y le diría que ambos estarían mucho mejor sin la deslealtad de Kikyo.

Sin embargo, había llegado a casa en mitad del velatorio de su hermano. Regresó a un hogar inundado de dolor porque Sesshomaru, incapaz de vivir sin Kikyo, se había suicidado.

Ese mismo día, años atrás, su hermano se había acercado hasta esa orilla, se despojó de la ropa y de la espada y caminó hacia las tenebrosas profundidades del lago, donde había encontrado la forma de poner fin al dolor de su corazón destrozado.

¡Cómo anhelaba encontrar un modo de aliviar el suyo!

—Lo siento, Sesshomaru—les susurró a las olas que rompían suavemente sobre sus botas—Si pudiera, hermano, daría de buena gana mi vida para devolverte la tuya.

Y como en tantas otras ocasiones, la idea de unirse a Sesshomaru le cruzó por la mente. Sería bastante fácil meterse en el agua como había hecho su hermano y dejar que su reconfortante serenidad apaciguara también su sufrimiento.

Hundirse hasta el fondo del lago, donde por fin podría compensar a Sesshomaru...

**Continuara…..**

**Como les prometí en el final de la anterior novela les voy a adaptar esta novela a los personajes de Inuyasha, también es de la autora Kinley Macgregor y está muy buena si les gusto dueño del deseo esta les gustara igual, estaré subiendo los capítulos seguidos comenten si les gusta o no.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**El escocés domado**

Capitulo 1

Hacía falta mucho arrojo para enfrentarse al demonio en su guarida. O, como en el caso de Kagome ingen Alexander, mucha desesperación. Una desesperación que le encogía el corazón y le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ahogándola con su apremio.

Si el demonio se negaba a ayudarla...

Bueno, en ese caso pondría rumbo a Inglaterra ella sola. Nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario. Nadie. Ni su padre ni su madre. Ni siquiera «el demonio» en persona.

A medida que se acercaba a la cima de la montaña, su coraje comenzó a flaquear. ¿De veras podía un hombre vivir en una cueva? Eso se rumoreaba, pero hasta ese momento había asumido que no era otra cosa que un mito inventado por los hombres que temían enfrentarse a Inuyasha MacAllister. Después de todo, los MacAllister eran los hombres más temidos y respetados de Escocia. Y también se decía que eran los más ricos. A buen seguro que semejantes hombres, muy al contrario que su rudo y exasperante progenitor, harían gala de algún tipo de refinamiento.

¿O no?

De cualquier modo, mientras observaba la desierta cumbre de la montaña, no vio nada que le recordara ni por asomo a una cabaña o a algún tipo de hogar.

Inuyasha MacAllister era realmente el bárbaro que decía la leyenda.

—Da lo mismo —dijo Kagome al tiempo que se alzaba las faldas azul oscuro para rodear un grupo de rocas.

Tal vez albergara en su corazón el sueño de encontrar un caballero refinado de virtudes galantes que lograra conquistar su afecto, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un bárbaro.

Un bárbaro con una enorme y poderosa espada.

Si hacía caso de los rumores, Inuyasha MacAllister era justo lo que precisaba para poner en marcha su aventura.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escarpada cuesta, notó que la «cueva» tenía una puerta de madera casi oculta por la maleza y la tierra. Al parecer, Inuyasha no deseaba tener visitas.

En cualquier otro momento, Kagome habría captado la indirecta y respetado los deseos del hombre; pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Su necesidad de libertad era mucho mayor que la necesidad de aislamiento de Inuyasha MacAllister.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando se detuvo para observar el pequeño claro que la rodeaba.

Ese hombre vivía en un lugar de lo más interesante. Desde la cueva podía apreciarse el lago que había más abajo, donde la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre el agua. Era una vista impresionante. Destilaba tranquilidad. Serenidad. No era de extrañar que el tipo hubiera elegido ese lugar.

Sin duda alguna, un auténtico bárbaro no sería capaz de apreciar algo tan refinado y hermoso como ese paisaje. Eso le dio esperanzas.

Tras acercarse de nuevo a la puerta, la golpeó con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Hola? -dijo a modo de saludo mientras llamaba con más fuerza-. ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie respondió.

En un arranque de osadía, probó a abrir la puerta. El picaporte cedió con un ruido metálico y la hoja se abrió con facilidad.

En el interior descubrió una morada de lo más interesante. El suelo estaba cubierto con gruesas alfombras y juncias. De los muros de piedra colgaban algunos tapices para absorber la humedad. Había un hogar de extraño diseño con la chimenea inclinada, de modo que salía por el lateral de la montaña en lugar de hacerlo por arriba. Justo enfrente había una mesa con dos sillas.

Sin embargo, lo más interesante era la cama emplazada al fondo. Enorme y suntuosa, debería estar en el elegante castillo de un noble y no en una cueva en mitad del bosque, en la cima de una montaña.

Inuyasha MacAllister era sin duda un hombre de lo más extraño. ¿Por qué habría elegido semejante sitio para luego acomodarlo con los lujos de un hogar?

Y, en ese momento, Kagome oyó el gruñido de la bestia en persona. Un gruñido breve y escalofriante, terrorífico y gutural.

Su corazón dejó de latir un instante y después se desbocó al descubrir que el sonido procedía de la enorme cama. Lo único que podía ver desde su posición junto a la puerta era lo que en un principio le pareció un bulto oscuro y que, en esos momentos, supuso que sería el hombre.

¿Estaba dormido?

Era plena tarde, demasiado temprano como para retirarse a pasar la noche y demasiado tarde como para seguir durmiendo desde la mañana.

¿Una siesta quizá?

¿O acaso estaría enfermo?

«Por favor, que no esté enfermo.»

Necesitaba que estuviera sano como un roble para poder llevar a cabo su aventura. Un bárbaro enfermo no le serviría para nada.

-¿Milord? -preguntó al tiempo que daba unos pasos en dirección al bulto-. Lord Inuyasha, ¿podría hablar con vos un instante?

Obtuvo un ronquido por respuesta.

«Menudo fastidio!»

Había recorrido todo el camino hasta allí esperando encontrarse con un ogro y lo único que había conseguido era un cachorrito dormido. ¿Dónde estaba el gigante de leyenda que aterrorizaba a todo aquel que pronunciaba su nombre?

Necesitaba a esa bestia terrorífica.

Sí, la necesitaba y mucho.

Enderezó la espalda y se aproximó a la cama, pero titubeó de nuevo cuando por fin consiguió ver al hombre con claridad en la penumbra de la cueva.

Yacía de costado sobre el colchón, tan desnudo como el día que llegó al mundo. Kag jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, aunque estaba bastante segura de que ningún otro podría ser tan apuesto y magnífico como el que tenía delante.

Sobre todo mientras dormía.

Sus largos y robustos miembros parecían no tener fin. Era tan alto y musculoso que apenas cabía en la cama; tenía la certeza de que, si estuviera estirado por completo, tanto las piernas como los brazos colgarían por los bordes del colchón.

Una melena negra, desgreñada y muy mal cortada, enmarcaba un rostro tan viril y apuesto que la dejó sin aliento. Y llevaba una barba de al menos una semana.

Sin embargo, esa apariencia tosca e indómita lograba que pareciera aún más deseable. Más aguerrido.

«Es un bárbaro.»

Su piel morena se extendía sobre unos músculos definidos y firmes como una roca.

Sí, era un hombre magnífico que le aceleraba el corazón y le encendía el cuerpo. Estaba claro que no tenía igual.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Kagome se percató de que su mirada descendía hacia la parte central de ese delicioso cuerpo masculino, hacia su...

Un intenso rubor le cubrió el rostro.

¡Och! No era posible que hubiera hecho algo semejante. Mirar el miembro de un hombre era propio de las desvergonzadas, y no de las doncellas recatadas como ella.

Aunque...

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para estudiar esa parte de su anatomía. Era interesante. Y parecía bastante grande allí, sobre los rizos cortos y oscuros. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía un aspecto inofensivo y sintió el súbito impulso de extender la mano para tocarlo.

«Kagome ingen Alexander, ¿dónde te has dejado el sentido común?»

En la pocilga, al parecer. Acompañado por una curiosidad vulgar y cargada de lujuria.

Aunque nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo con anterioridad, sabía muy bien lo que los hombres desnudos hacían a las mujeres desnudas y lo que podía sucederle a una mujer que permitiera que un hombre le hiciera eso.

Era sin duda la perdición de una doncella.

Con las mejillas encendidas, agarró sin más dilación las mantas de piel de la cama y lo cubrió con ellas.

Así estaba todo mucho mejor.

Bueno, no todo. Aún podía ver esos hombros anchos y deslumbrantes y esas piernas largas y viriles...

« ¡Kag! »

De acuerdo, no miraría más.

Al menos no «allí».

Sin embargo, le resultó imposible evitar que su mirada lo recorriera de los pies a la cabeza una vez más. En realidad no había nada de malo en contemplar las piernas de un hombre, ¿o sí?

Mientras reflexionaba sobre la posible indecencia de su escrutinio, el hombre se movió y las mantas se deslizaron de un modo peligroso.

-Nada de eso -dijo en voz alta al tiempo que volvía a cubrirlo con ellas.

Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron de forma accidental el duro y musculoso abdomen masculino, una mano grande y fuerte le sujetó la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

Kagome jadeó y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos más dorados que había visto en la vida. Unos ojos ribeteados de rojo y cargados de ira que se entrecerraron para contemplarla con hostilidad.

-¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tenía una voz profunda y amenazadora, y despierto resultaba tan aterrador como aseguraban los rumores que había escuchado.

-Yo... -Se le quedó la mente en blanco cuando advirtió que tenía la mano apoyada sobre la cálida piel que cubría esos músculos duros y firmes. La sensación le provocó un súbito estremecimiento.

Se le secó la boca al tiempo que una llamarada desconocida y apremiante la consumía.

Era un hombre apuesto, sin duda.

-Mujer, será mejor que me contestes.

La furiosa nota recriminatoria que se percibía en su voz logró que Kagome perdiera la paciencia. Indignada, se zafó de la mano del hombre de un tirón y se enderezó.

-¿Y quién creéis que sois vos para emplear semejante tono conmigo? ¿Acaso no tenéis modales?

Inuyasha parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Le estaba dando un sermón? ¿La misma mujer que había invadido su hogar e interrumpido el agradable sueño que había logrado gracias a la cerveza?

Sorprendido por la audacia de la desconocida, parpadeó de nuevo para aclararse la visión, aunque tenía los ojos irritados y sentía un palpitante dolor de cabeza. Con la boca cerrada, era una mujer bastante atractiva.

A pesar de que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un largo velo azul y blanco, pudo ver que tenía una abundante melena castañá que le recordó el delicioso chocolate. Sus ojos cafes no eran muy grandes, pero su forma rasgada les confería cierta reminiscencia felina.

Pícara. Era la única palabra que describía la insólita belleza de esa mujer y, pese a todo, se comportaba con una orgullosa dignidad que proclamaba a voz en grito que se trataba de una dama de buena cuna, y no de una moza del pueblo que hubiera ido a su hogar para poner su mundo patas arriba.

Pero ¿por qué iba a estar una mujer semejante en su cueva? Sola, por añadidura.

— ¿Que quién me creo que soy? —Respondió con lentitud—Da la casualidad de que soy el dueño de este lugar y no suelo tomarme muy bien las visitas inesperadas de desconocidos. De cualquier forma, y teniendo en cuenta que habéis invadido mis dominios, lo menos que podríais hacer es decirme quién sois y por qué habéis venido sin ser invitada.

Eso echó por tierra la mayor parte de la altanería de la joven, que desvió la vista mientras murmuraba:

—Bueno, sí, eso es cierto—Volvió a mirarlo y elevó la barbilla con renovado coraje para añadir con firmeza —Pero estoy aquí por una buena razón.

— ¡Maldita sea! Más os vale que sea buena.

—Un momento— dijo mientras movía un dedo en su dirección a modo de reprimenda— No hay necesidad de que empecéis a maldecir. Esto ya resulta bastante incómodo, con vuestro estado de desnudez y todo eso, pero...

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja al escucharla. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pero advirtió que sólo estaba cubierto por una manta de piel cuando la mujer sacó el tema a colación.

—... no hay ninguna necesidad de que seáis tan grosero. Inuyasha resopló.

-Nací siendo grosero.

-Eso dicen. No obstante, grosero o no, necesito de vuestros servicios.

Inuyasha enarcó la otra ceja por la gracia de la situación y, antes de poder evitarlo, comenzó a tomarle el pelo.

-¿De mis servicios... desnudos?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven, logrando que sus ojos parecieran más verdes que azules.

—Por supuesto que no. Preferiría con mucho que estuvierais vestido, pero si tenéis por costumbre ir por ahí desnudo, bueno, allá cada cual con sus gustos.

A decir verdad, lo estaba pasando bien por primera vez desde hacía años. Era una muchacha deslenguada y audaz. Muy diferente ha todas las que había conocido.

Aunque nunca antes se había encontrado con una dama desconocida mientras estaba desnudo en su cama, por supuesto.

Se preguntó para sus adentros si ella sería tan audaz allí donde más importaba: entre las mantas.

Su miembro cobró vida en cuanto se le pasó la idea por la cabeza y se endureció aún más cuando la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.

Sí, tenía las curvas perfectas para que la experiencia mereciera la pena. Pechos grandes y caderas voluptuosas. Probablemente sólo uno o dos años más joven que él. Sí, todo un delicioso bocadito que saborear.

Un bocadito que tardaría toda una noche en paladear, hasta que ambos quedaran saciados y exhaustos.

Sí, tenía un buen trasero. Uno de esos que un hombre podía agarrar y...

—Milord—dijo ella con voz firme, tal y como haría un tutor con un alumno distraído al que se le hubiera ido el santo al cielo. Semejante tono de voz invadió los erráticos pensamientos acerca de sus «atributos» —Estoy aquí para solicitar vuestros servicios como escolta.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escucharla.

— ¿Mis qué?

—Necesito a un hombre que me acompañe a Inglaterra.

«¡No!», rugió su mente. Recordaba con total claridad lo que había sucedido la última vez que una mujer le dijera esas mismas palabras.

Era lo último que le faltaba oír, sobre todo ese día. Y muy especialmente de labios de una hermosa mujer.

La desconocida dio un paso atrás al escuchar su gruñido. —¿Qué habéis dicho? —gruñó Inuyasha.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Necesito que un hombre me acompañe hasta la casa de mi tía en Inglaterra.

Inuyasha tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse donde estaba y no comenzar a derribar las paredes. Estaba claro que las Parcas se burlaban de él. ¿Cómo era posible que a un hombre le sucediera algo así dos veces en la vida? —¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Ajena a la furia que se agitaba en su interior, la desconocida carraspeó.

—Estoy comprometida con un hombre al que detesto y necesito que me llevéis a salvo hasta el hogar de mi tía para librarme del matrimonio con ese gusano.

Inuyasha profirió una horrenda maldición que reverberó en los muros de piedra.

— ¿Acaso estáis chiflada?

—Por supuesto que no.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué habéis acudido a mí?

—Porque sois el hombre más temido de toda Escocia. Ninguno de los miembros del clan de mi padre ni del de mi prometido osarían impedir que me llevarais con vos.

—Muy bien, pues ya podéis ir olvidándoos de que eso suceda, encanto. No hay poder en este mundo ni en el más allá que pueda obligarme a llevaros a Inglaterra. Ahora salid de aquí de inmediato y...

La joven enderezó la espalda.

—No puedo.

—Queréis decir que no queréis.

—No— replicó ella, retorciendo el velo entre sus manos —Quiero decir que no puedo volver.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque he dejado una nota diciendo que me fugaba con vos.

**Continuara…**

**Hola aquí les traigo la continuación espero que les guste esta historia, nos vemos hasta la próxima continuación.**

**Saludos y cuídense**.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Por la expresión de su rostro, Kagome dedujo que había pronunciado las palabras más horribles que el hombre pudiera imaginar. Su piel adquirió una tonalidad extraña, provocada por una mezcla de furia, aversión e incredulidad.

— ¿Qué demonios queréis decir con eso de que habéis dejado una nota?

A juzgar por el brillo iracundo de sus gélidos ojos dorados, estaba claro que había dicho las palabras equivocadas.

De repente, Kagome se sintió aterrada y eso no era algo que sucediera a menudo. De hecho, su padre solía decir que no conocía el miedo. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, su corazón latía desbocado por el temor que le provocaba ese despliegue de furia contenida. Inuyasha MacAllister no era un hombre pequeño y ella no tenía la menor idea de cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba.

—No tuve alternativa—le explicó con la esperanza de aplacar su enfado, aunque fuera un poco.

—Mujer, siempre hay alternativas—Inuyasha se levantó de la cama e hizo una mueca cuando una punzada de intenso dolor le atravesó la cabeza.

La manta de piel resbaló de su cuerpo desnudo cuando alzó la mano para presionarse el ojo izquierdo al tiempo que soltaba otra maldición.

Kagome jadeó y se puso de espaldas al hombre, aunque una minúscula y perversa parte de su ser deseaba contemplar toda esa fuerza exuberante y esa piel bronceada.

Sin duda, era un hombre aguerrido.

Un hombre de evidente apostura y con una presencia física musculosa y tosca.

Escuchó la retahíla de maldiciones que Inuyasha soltaba mientras recogía sus ropas y se vestía, y entretanto fue consciente de que la fulminaba con la mirada. Una mirada abrasadora, poderosa y terrorífica que la hizo temblar.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer algo tan estúpido? —Gruñó él— ¿Qué se os metió en la cabeza para elegirme a mí, nada más y nada menos, cuando escribisteis esa nota?

—Por favor— le pidió con voz suave e implorante—No puedo casarme con Koga MacAren. Es egoísta y arrogante. Apesta como si nunca se bañara y huele a huevos... —Se estremeció ante ese recuerdo— Le gusta comer huevos crudos, un hábito cuanto menos asqueroso y, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, creo que es su rasgo más atractivo. Preferiría morirme antes que casarme con él.

Inuyasha refunfuñó:

-La última vez que una mujer me dijo eso la creí, y por ello mi clan se enzarzó en una contienda en la que murieron innumerables hombres y mujeres de ambos bandos. A mi hermano le costó tanto la vida como el alma y también envió a mi padre a la tumba. Así que os pregunto: ¿por qué debería importarme un comino lo que os suceda cuando ni siquiera os conozco?

Kagome se quedó anonadada por sus palabras.

—¿Otra mujer huyó de Koga MacAren y eso provocó que los MacAllister se enzarzaran en una contienda?

El hombre se situó delante de ella y la miró echando chispas por los ojos. Le latía una vena en la sien y tenía los ojos entrecerrados de manera amenazadora.

— ¿Acaso pretendéis hacerme enojar todavía más?

—No, no quiero haceros enfadar de ninguna de las maneras.

Sólo intento conseguir vuestra ayuda. Puedo pagaros, si eso es lo que os preocupa.

—No necesito vuestro dinero.

Inuyasha jamás había conocido a una mujer semejante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir en su busca para pedirle algo así? Era evidente que no tenía más seso que una pulga. ¿Qué clase de mujer se metería en el hogar de un hombre y le pediría a un completo desconocido que la alejara de sus padres?

Y mientras la contemplaba, no dejaba de preguntarse hasta qué punto se parecería a Kikyo. Hasta qué extremos llegaría para obtener su ayuda...

La recorrió de arriba abajo con una abrasadora y lasciva mirada, dejando que sus ojos se demoraran a conciencia en sus pechos— ¿Tenéis algo más que ofrecerme?

La joven parpadeó como si no lo entendiera; pero Inuyasha, que seguía con la mirada clavada en ella, pudo ver el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos chocolate.

La desconocida jadeó y después lo recorrió con una mirada de repugnancia idéntica a la suya. No había el menor resquicio de trampa ni artificio en ella. Su pregunta la había ofendido de verdad.

-¡Och! ¡Un momento! -exclamó antes de fruncir los labios-. Sois despreciable por atreveros a sugerir algo así a una dama de buena cuna. ¡Cómo os atrevéis! Bueno, da igual. Encontraré la forma de llegar yo sola hasta Inglaterra para no tener que soportar más vuestra presencia.

Inuyasha quedó sorprendido tanto por las palabras como por la indignación que demostraban. Ofendida, la joven se recogió las faldas y le dirigió una última mirada desdeñosa al tiempo que añadía:

—Sois un bruto sin modales que apesta a cerveza. Un hombre así no me sirve para nada. Prefiero viajar sola hasta casa de mi tía a tener que negociar con alguien de vuestra ralea. Jamás debí venir.

¿Y por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Inuyasha la agarró del brazo cuando pasó junto a él.

— ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

Ella miró con una expresión furibunda la mano que le sujetaba el brazo.

—Llegué a caballo hasta vuestra montaña y luego seguí a pie— ¿Y así pretendéis llegar hasta Inglaterra? —Sí. Me arrastraré sobre pies y manos si es necesario—Nunca lo conseguiréis sola.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada desabrida y resuelta— En ese caso, moriré en el intento.

La furia volvió a apoderarse de Inuyasha.

-¡Y una mierda! Voy a llevaros de vuelta a casa, a vuestro clan. -Nunca.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que lo enfureciera tanto. Las mujeres se sentían demasiado aterradas o demasiado embargadas por la lujuria en su presencia como para hacer algo más que asentir o echarse a reír como tontas. Pero ésa... ésa le hacía hervir la sangre.

— ¿De veras creéis que no lo haré? — le preguntó. La desconocida se zafó de su mano.

—Lo que creo es que no sabéis cuál es mi clan. No tenéis la menor idea de quién soy y por tanto no podéis devolverme a mi padre a menos que yo os lo diga, cosa que desde luego no pienso hacer.

Lo tenía atrapado.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Pero me lo diréis.

— ¡Ja! —exclamó ella, alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Inuyasha apretó los puños. ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre con una mujer semejante?

— ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres de Escocia acudisteis a mí? — le preguntó.

Porque, por lo que sé, vuestros hermanos y vos sois los únicos que le inspiran temor a Koga. Sabía que Sin y Bankotsu MacAllister jamás abandonarían a sus esposas para llevarme a Inglaterra y que Miroku, al ser el lord, jamás se prestaría a ayudarme por miedo a provocar una contienda con el clan de mi padre. Eso os deja a vos, que carecéis de cualquier lazo. Creí que si le decía a mi padre que había huido con vos nadie se atrevería a perseguirme.

Inuyasha masculló entre dientes algo acerca de las mujeres y sus estúpidas maquinaciones. Todo aquello era como revivir una pesadilla. Muy parecido a lo que sucedió con Kikyo; pero, a la vez, extrañamente distinto.

¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera aquello de nuevo? El día del aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, nada menos— ¿Les dijisteis que habíais huido conmigo? — inquirió—Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Podríais haber hecho lo que se os ordenaba —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer. Lo único que no pienso hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no permitiré que me conviertan en un adorno inútil.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante esas inesperadas palabras. Si bien no tenía ni idea de por qué lo hizo. Esa mujer parecía echar por tierra todas sus creencias cada vez que abría la boca.

—No soy un objeto al que se pueda desdeñar o darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito faldero —continuó —Ya resulta bastante desagradable que mi propio padre me considere estúpida, pero casarme con un hombre así... Jamás.

Qué preocupación más extraña para una mujer. ¿Se habría encontrado alguien con un caso semejante alguna vez? La obligación de una mujer era hacer lo que le decían; doblegarse a la voluntad de su padre y después a la del marido que éste le había elegido.

Que Dios se apiadara de los hombres cuando una mujer se empeñaba en pensar por sí misma. Él, desde luego, jamás volvería a ayudar a una mujer a desafiar los deseos de su familia.

— ¿Y por esto estáis dispuesta a arriesgar la vida? — preguntó.

—Si alguien planeara encerraros y no haceros caso, oíros sin escuchar jamás lo que decís, ¿lo toleraríais? —Le echó un vistazo a su cueva y pareció cambiar de opinión—Puede que vos sí lo hicierais, pero yo no. Tengo una mente propia y mi deseo es utilizarla.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad —¿De dónde habéis sacado semejantes ideas? Ella pasó por alto el comentario.

—Habéis dejado muy claro que no deseáis ayudarme. Que así sea. No os molestaré más. Ahora dejadme pasar y me marcharé. Me espera un largo camino por delante y...

—No os marcharéis.

— ¿Cómo decís?

—Ya me habéis oído. No voy a permitir que os embarquéis en un viaje en el que acabaríais violada en el mejor de los casos y muerta en el peor.

—No soy responsabilidad vuestra.

—Señora— dijo con voz ronca y amenazadora— desde el momento en que pusisteis mi nombre en un pergamino asignándome el papel de vuestro prometido, os convertisteis en mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué creéis que pasaría si resultarais herida? Vuestro padre, quienquiera que sea, pediría mi cabeza por haber permitido que os sucediera algo. Porque así lo han decretado vuestras propias palabras, estamos unidos el uno al otro.

Ella hizo una mueca, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido eso antes.

—Tal vez no lo crean —replicó, esperanzada. Asintió con la cabeza como si acabara de convencerse de que tenía razón —Después de todo, jamás nos habíamos visto. Puestos a pensarlo, no deberían creerlo ni por asomo.

—Pero lo harán— replicó él con irritación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

—Creedme, con la suerte que tengo no podría suceder de otra manera.

El hombre emitió un gruñido ronco. Kagome parecía provocar ese efecto en la mayoría de los hombres con los que hablaba. Aunque la razón por la que acababa exasperando a todo el mundo se le escapaba por completo. Lo observó mientras él comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Me preparo para llevaros al castillo de mi hermano. -¿Por qué?

—Porque no podéis quedaros aquí conmigo de ninguna de las maneras.

Kagome puso los brazos en jarras.

—No deseo ir al castillo de vuestro hermano. Debo llegar a casa de mi tía.

—En Inglaterra.

—Así es.

Inuyasha se detuvo para mirarla.

—Pues decidme, os lo ruego, ¿quién es esa maravillosa tía hasta la que queréis que os lleve?

Kagome titubeó. Esa información bien podría perjudicarla en lugar de ayudarla. Debía elegir con mucho cuidado a qué personas se la confiaba... ya que las consecuencias podrían ser funestas.

—Si os lo digo, debéis jurarme por vuestra alma que no me llevaréis de vuelta con mi padre.

—Bien. Juro por cualquier retazo de alma que me quede que no os llevaré de vuelta con vuestro padre.

Ella inspiró hondo y deseó que Inuyasha MacAllister hiciera honor a su promesa.

—Mi tía es Kagome de Aquitania.

Inuyasha se echó a reír con incredulidad ante sus palabras.

¡Och! ¿Qué clase de locura era aquélla? Jamás había escuchado algo más ridículo. Menuda pieza estaba hecha esa mujer, quien quiera que fuese, para declarar tamaña insensatez—¿La reina Kagome de Inglaterra es vuestra tía?

—Sí.

Señor, la muchacha estaba chiflada, sin duda. No había otra explicación. Declararse sobrina de la reina de Inglaterra era una absoluta y completa locura.

—Y yo soy hijo de Guillermo el Conquistador.

—Es un placer conoceros, Guillermo el Rojo.

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba hacer con esa mano era rodearle el cuello y apretar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa mujer?

No creía sus palabras ni por asomo. Si la sobrina de Kagome de Aquitania residiera en cualquier lugar de Escocia todo el mundo lo sabría.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas, muchacha?

—Kagome, en honor a mi tía.

—¿Y cuál es tu clan?

—Eso no pienso decíroslo.

Por primera vez, Inuyasha comprendió parte de la frustración que sintió Miroku cuando tuvo que tratar con koharu durante los últimos días de la contienda que los enfrentaba al clan MacDouglas. Miroku, al menos, había contado con Bankotsu para que solucionara las cosas y domara a la muchacha. Sin embargo, él no tenía a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo en tan ardua tarea.

¿Qué podía hacer un hombre con una mujer que no se avenía a razones?

¿Sería un atrevimiento suplicar un poco de intervención divina? Era evidente que sí.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar; pero, claro, tratar con mujeres era la especialidad de sus hermanos, no la suya... -Muy bien, niña...

—Kagome.

Ésta se encogió ante la mirada asesina que él le dirigió.

—Dejadme que os diga algo —dijo ella en voz baja—nunca tuve la intención de ser una molestia para vos. Sólo deseo llegar lo antes posible hasta mi tía. Kagome siempre me ha dicho que podría acudir a ella cuando lo necesitara.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

— ¿Y no te dijo nada más?

—Que no permitiera que ningún hombre, salvo Dios Nuestro Señor, dictara mi comportamiento.

Inuyasha titubeó. Eso sí que parecía salido de labios de la reina de la leyenda; sin embargo, el comentario sólo dejaba claro que esa mujer sabía algunas cosas sobre ella. De ninguna de las maneras podía ser una princesa o lo que quiera que fuese la sobrina de Kagome. Esa muchacha era tan escocesa como él mismo.

Y cuanto antes la apartara de su vida, más feliz sería él.

Con esa idea en mente, apagó el fuego e hizo acopio de comida y de unos cuantos mantos.

Kagome observó cómo Inuyasha se preparaba para marchar. En parte sentía la tentación de huir, pero tenía la certeza de que la atraparía.

Esas piernas tan largas darían una zancada que equivaldría a tres de las suyas.

Tal vez pudiera sobornar o persuadir a Miroku de que obligara a Inuyasha o algún otro de sus hombres a llevarla a Inglaterra. Tenía que abandonar el país antes de que su padre se percatara de su ausencia y saliera en su busca.

Había aducido que sufría molestias femeninas y se había retirado a su cuarto para fingir que dormía. Albergaba la esperanza de que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que su madre fuera a ver cómo se encontraba y descubriera la nota.

Tal vez ya la hubieran descubierto.

«¡Jamás debiste dejar esa nota!»

Cierto, pero no quería que su padre se preocupara demasiado. Había creído que la mención del nombre de Inuyasha asustaría y aplacaría a su padre lo suficiente como para dejarla tranquila o, al menos, para que vacilara un poco antes de salir en su busca.

El plan no le había parecido tan estúpido cuando su doncella la ayudó a trazarlo.

¡Och! Puestos a pensarlo a fondo, había sido una mala idea. Pero estaba desesperada y, tal y como su madre solía decir, las personas desesperadas cometen actos desesperados. Por no mencionar que su doncella la había animado a que buscara a Inuyasha.

«Tengo la certeza de que un MacAllister no abandonaría a una dama en apuros. Se dice que todos han jurado defender a los oprimidos, y no se me ocurre nadie más oprimido que una dama casada con lord Koga. Id a buscarlo, milady y, hagáis lo que hagáis, no dejéis que Inuyasha MacAllister os desvíe de vuestro objetivo.»

Y por eso se encontraba en la cima de una montaña con un hombre que parecía preferir que le arrancaran la cabeza antes que tolerar su compañía un solo momento más.

Kagome observó que Inuyasha MacAllister se movía con manifiesta furia. Era una bestia temible y, sin embargo, no despertaba en ella un verdadero temor. En sus ojos había una profunda tristeza y cierto aire malhumorado. Además, pese a su rudeza, no parecía ser mezquino ni irrespetuoso.

Al menos la escuchaba.

Aunque fuera en parte.

Se acercó a él y se vio obligada a doblar el cuello para poder mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué os dieron de comer para que crecierais tanto?

Un brillo jocoso iluminó los gélidos ojos del hombre.

—Me encantaba mamar de la teta.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante respuesta.

—Os complace sobremanera escandalizar a la gente, ¿no es así?

Con esa expresión relajada, el hombre parecía casi un muchacho. Encantador. Aunque no tardó en desaparecer para dar paso a ese semblante ceñudo al que Kagome comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—Lo que me complace es que la gente me deje en paz. He descubierto que mi comportamiento escandaloso consigue que la gente salga huyendo de mi presencia al instante.

—Ya me ofrecí a marcharme.

El hombre refunfuñó:

—Vamos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Cuanto antes te deje con Miroku, antes podré regresar.

—¿Para revolcaros en vuestras miserias?

Él enderezó la espalda ante el comentario—Yo no me revuelco en la miseria.

—Vaya, perdonadme. Veréis, allí de donde vengo, ese rictus de vuestros labios se considera una mueca malhumorada; y si además fruncís el ceño mientras os mantenéis alejado de todos y de todo, significa que os estáis revolcando en la miseria. Supongo que aquí en vuestra cueva el mundo está del revés y un ceño fruncido significa que estáis contento.

— ¿Siempre hablas tanto?

—Sí, sobre todo cuando la gente, en especial los hombres, intentan mostrarse indiferentes.

Inuyasha la miró con expresión risueña.

—Qué maravilloso don.

La muchacha pasó por alto el sarcasmo.

—Así me lo parece. Mi tía dice que soy encantadora.

—¿Tu tía Kagome?

—Sí.

—Y dime, te lo ruego, ¿cuándo has viajado a Inglaterra para encontrarte con ella?

—Nunca. Mi madre no soporta los viajes, así que Kagome ha venido a vernos varias veces a lo largo de los años para mantener el contacto.

— ¿Y nadie en Escocia lo sabe?

—Mi padre lo sabe, al igual que nuestros sirvientes, pero mi tía prefiere viajar disfrazada. Al parecer, en una de las ocasiones que viajaba como reina le sucedió algo y desde entonces se asegura de que nadie sepa quién es ni cuándo va a emprender un viaje.

—Ya veo.

Kagome escuchó su réplica, pero supo que no lo decía en serio. Inuyasha MacAllister creía que estaba loca. Bueno, le habían dicho cosas peores. Quizá, si la consideraba un poco corta de entendederas, podría persuadirlo de que hiciera la vista gorda mientras ella seguía camino.

No era una mala idea...

El hombre la precedió al exterior.

—¿Habéis estado alguna vez en Inglaterra? —le preguntó mientras apresuraba el paso para mantenerse a la altura de sus largas y furiosas zancadas— Mi madre dice que Londres es un lugar sucio, sofocante en verano y demasiado atestado de gente.

Inuyasha emitió un gruñido mientras aseguraba la puerta de su hogar. Ése iba a ser un camino muy largo si la muchacha continuaba parloteando durante todo el trayecto. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar.

Se dio la vuelta y la encontró tan cerca que estuvo a punto de arrollarla.

La muchacha se ruborizó de forma encantadora antes de hacerse a un lado.

— ¿Nos ponemos en marcha, pues?

Inuyasha se frotó la frente con la mano y compuso una mueca de dolor.

—¿Os duele la cabeza?

Él detuvo el movimiento de la mano y abrió un ojo para mirarla.

—Sí.

—Venid —le dijo Kagome al tiempo que lo cogía del brazo y le indicaba que se sentara en una piedra que había a un lado —Sentaos y permitid que os ayude.

Inuyasha la miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?

—Os sorprenderíais. Mi padre siempre dice que es un don que el buen Dios me ha dado para ayudar a aliviar el daño que causo.

Con la frente arrugada ante semejante comentario, Inuyasha tomó asiento.

— ¿Tu padre siempre es tan severo contigo?

—No, es un buen hombre. Lo que sucede es que suelo crisparle los nervios de vez en cuando.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido, sin ponerlo en duda ni un instante. Esa mujer acabaría con la paciencia del santo Job.

Tan pronto como se sentó, la muchacha comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo, masajeándole el cráneo.

¡Och! Era una sensación maravillosa. Sus manos eran cálidas y delicadas y sus dedos mitigaban con eficacia el dolor mientras le daba suaves tirones del cabello. No tardó en encontrarse mucho más relajado y tranquilo. El opresivo dolor se había atenuado.

Un hombre podría acostumbrarse a algo así. Y, por primera vez, se percató del agradable aroma de emanaba de ella. Olía a lilas y a rayos de sol, una fragancia que resultaba tan fascinante como la propia dama.

Era una doncella muy hermosa. Se le había deslizado el velo de la cabeza mientras lo atendía y en esos momentos le rodeaba los hombros como si de un manto se tratara. Su largo cabello castaño resplandecía y su figura era lo bastante esbelta y voluptuosa como para garantizar un buen revolcón.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato ante la idea de tener a la muchacha bajo él, de saborear sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos... Inspiró con brusquedad al sentir una indeseada erección. —Bueno —dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie— ya basta. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

— ¿Os sentís algo mejor?

—Sí— respondió con voz cortante.

Desde luego que se sentía mejor. Aunque había comenzado a dolerle otra parte del cuerpo...

Se aclaró la garganta y se encaminó hacia el estrecho sendero que los conduciría colina abajo, hasta el establo donde tenía a su caballo.

Kagome lo siguió sin dejar de fijarse en la agilidad de sus movimientos, en la elegancia tan masculina que poseía. Era alto y fuerte, y caminaba con más seguridad que ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido jamás.

A decir verdad, cuando no gruñía resultaba bastante atractivo, pese a la barba que le cubría la cara. Su ondulado cabello negro necesitaba un buen peinado y, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sintió deseos de ofrecerse a pasar los dedos por esos atractivos mechones a fin de desenredarlos.

Le recordaba a un oso grandullón con su enorme cuerpo, sus refunfuños y sus gruñidos.

Resultaba evidente que Inuyasha MacAllister y la palabra «refinamiento» eran del todo ajenos y, sin embargo, había algo en ese hombre rudo y atormentado que le resultaba extrañamente cautivador.

De repente se preguntó si siempre habría tenido una actitud tan taciturna.

Sin duda, de niño habría sido risueño y despreocupado. ¿O no?

—¿Siempre habéis sido tan grande? —le preguntó.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro.

—Sí, salí del vientre de mi madre con este tamaño. La impresión casi la mató del susto.

Kagome frunció los labios ante semejante muestra de humor.

—¿Siempre andáis tan deprisa? Apenas puedo mantener el ritmo. Me siento como una niña pequeña corriendo detrás de su padre.

Cuando tropezó con las rocas, él la atrapó de inmediato y volvió a enderezarla. Para la más absoluta mortificación de Kagome, sus manos habían ido a parar a los fuertes brazos del hombre y pudo sentir el increíble poder de su cuerpo. Era un muro de sólidos músculos. Un muro que la dejaba sin aliento y hacía que su cuerpo estallara en llamas.

Contra su voluntad, su mente conjuró una imagen de ese cuerpo desnudo extendido de forma seductora en su cama.

Sí, sabía muy bien qué encantos masculinos se escondían bajo su camisa color azafrán y sus calzas. Había visto la fuerza que exudaban esos casi dos metros de altura.

Sin duda, el suyo era un cuerpo creado para el pecado. —Tened cuidado, milady— le dijo con sorna— No tengo deseo alguno de llevaros a casa magullada.

Pese a la rudeza de sus palabras, había cierta ternura en sus manos que desdecía el tono de voz. Su ogro no era una bestia tan fiera como le gustaba hacer creer. Estaba bastante segura de ello.

— ¿Por qué deseáis vivir aquí solo? — le preguntó cuando se apartó de ella y reanudó la marcha.

—Me gusta la soledad.

—¿Pero no es demasiado solitario?

El hombre titubeó.

—No.

En ese momento, descubrió algo sobre él: su nariz se arrugaba levemente cuando mentía.

—¿No echáis de menos a vuestros hermanos?

Una sombría y profunda tristeza se apoderó de sus facciones y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿Te importaría refrenar tu lengua aunque fuera un poco? No estoy acostumbrado a la conversación y debo confesar que me agota.

—Refrenaré mi lengua si contestáis a una última pregunta.

—¿Y cuál es?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que matasteis a vuestro hermano?

**Continuara…..**

**Que les pareció Kagome marea a Inuyasha con tanta cháchara verdad jaja.**

**¿Qué le contestara Inuyasha?**

**En el próximo capítulo lo veremos entre más comentarios más luego subo la continuación saludos y gracias.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

—Porque realmente maté a mi hermano.

Aunque Kagome viviera mil años, jamás olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha al pronunciar esas angustiosas palabras. Su sufrimiento. Su dolor.

No era el rostro de un hombre que hubiera matado a su hermano. Al menos, no de forma premeditada.

Era el rostro de un hombre atormentado por la pérdida. De un hombre que habría dado cualquier cosa por devolverle la vida a su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Sus ojos dorados se tornaron gélidos cuando se apartó de ella.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No lo conocías. Por los demonios del infierno, apenas me conoces a mí y no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Respetaría su decisión. Resultaba de lo más evidente que estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de su hermano y por lo que le había sucedido, fuera lo que fuese.

A lo largo de los años había escuchado un buen número de historias acerca de la muerte de Sesshomaru MacAllister. Había quien aseguraba que Inuyasha le había rebanado el pescuezo mientras dormía. Otros decían que le había arrancado el corazón. Y unos cuantos se decantaban por historias mucho más grotescas.

Lo único que los rumores tenían en común era que Inuyasha había matado a Sesshomaru.

A título personal, Kagome no creía en esos cuentos por una sencilla razón: si Inuyasha MacAllister le hubiera quitado la vida a su hermano, no habría mantenido una relación tan estrecha con los otros tres MacAllister. Y éstos no saldrían en su defensa cuando se hablaba mal de él.

Cualquiera que tuviera una gota de sangre escocesa en las venas conocía la única ley que regía el clan de los MacAllister: amenazar a un hermano era amenazarlos a todos.

Una relación fraternal como ésa no toleraría, ni mucho menos protegería, a Inuyasha si fuera culpable del asesinato de Sesshomaru. Y por eso Kagome había estado dispuesta a jugarse la vida con semejante deducción.

Por fortuna, hasta el momento había estado en lo cierto.

Inuyasha la condujo hacia un pequeño establo en el que no se había fijado cuando llegó. Escondido tras un bosquecillo, era un corral de buen tamaño que aprovechaba un hueco de la montaña y estaba cerrado por una cerca de madera.

Kagome miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Había dejado a su doncella y a uno de los criados de su padre esperando en las cercanías, junto con su yegua. En ese momento sólo su montura seguía allí. Las dos personas y sus respectivos caballos no se veían por ningún sitio.

-¿Yura? ¿Manten? — los llamó al tiempo que echaba un vistazo por los alrededores.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome siguió buscando a sus acompañantes con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

—Mi doncella y uno de los hombres de mi padre estaban aquí. Los dejé para llegar a solas hasta vuestra... —Se detuvo antes de decir algo que pudiera ofenderlo y luego concluyó—Casa.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Y tu escolta lo permitió?

—Bueno, sí. No discutió cuando le dije que iría a vuestra cueva sola. Dijo que esperaría justo aquí hasta que regresara—El miedo y la preocupación le provocaron un nudo en el estómago— ¿Creéis que puede haberles ocurrido algo?

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, Kagome vio un trozo de pergamino atado a su silla de montar con una cinta roja. Movida por la curiosidad, se acercó y la desató. Desplegó la nota y la leyó. Kagome contempló las palabras, estupefacta.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Inuyasha, cuando llegó a su lado— Manten dice que me han abandonado -respondió en voz baja. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho algo así?

Kagome leyó las palabras en voz alta.

—Y que, puesto que me han dejado en vuestras capaces manos, han decidido que sería mejor para ellos regresar a casa antes de que alguien se percate de su ausencia y crea que forman parte de mi conspiración.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro irritado.

—En ese caso es una suerte que yo estuviera aquí, ya que de otra manera te habrían dejado abandonada a tu suerte. Si estuviera en el lugar de tu padre, pediría el pellejo de ese hombre por su imprudencia. Tamaña negligencia se merece, como poco, una paliza.

Hablaba como un caballero sin refinamiento alguno. A decir verdad, Manten tendría que haberse asegurado de su bienestar antes de marcharse, pero eso no lo hacía merecedor de una paliza brutal. Manten siempre había sido un sirviente leal, no sólo con ella sino también con su padre. No tenía sentido que la hubiera abandonado allí sin asegurarse antes de que se encontraba bien.

¿Por qué habría hecho algo así?

Tras dar media vuelta, Inuyasha le silbó a su caballo y, para el asombro de Kagome, la bestia se acercó.

Trotó hacia él como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en el hocico.

—Hola, chico— le dijo en voz baja —¿Estás listo para dar una vuelta?

El caballo relinchó antes de darle un cabezazo cariñoso en el hombro. Sin dirigirle una palabra a Kagome, Inuyasha soltó el caballo y se adentró en la pequeña cuadra.

Ella lo siguió, guiada por la curiosidad. En el interior había un improvisado almacén donde se acumulaban el heno y el grano para el animal. Todo estaba muy limpio y bien cuidado, al igual que la cueva que hacía las veces de su hogar.

Inuyasha descolgó las bridas del gancho de la pared y cogió la enorme silla como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo vio salir cargado con ella por la puerta. La tela de la camisa se amoldaba al contorno de todos y cada uno de los músculos de su espalda y de su torso. Todo un despliegue de masculinidad que se mostraba ante su hambrienta mirada con la misma efectividad que si estuviera desnudo.

Se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Inuyasha era todo un festín para la vista, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sus músculos se contraían con cada movimiento y, aunque su cabello era demasiado largo, Kagome encontraba un extraño atractivo en su textura.

Recordaba a la perfección lo que se sentía al enterrar los dedos en esos negros y abundantes mechones.

Y sus pestañas...

Ciertamente, ningún hombre debería tenerlas tan largas. Eran el marco perfecto para sus cristalinos ojos dorados.

Era lo que su madre llamaba «una sublime muestra de perfección masculina».

Kagome permaneció en completo silencio mientras el hombre ensillaba su montura. Sentía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. Sobre todo cuando Inuyasha se agachó para ajustar la cincha bajo la panza del caballo.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se fijaba en el trasero de un hombre. Las oscuras calzas marrones se ajustaban a sus nalgas, dejando bien claras sus varoniles proporciones. Estaba claro que haber visto ese trasero desnudo y saber de primera mano lo bien formado que estaba no la ayudaba en nada.

Resultaba de lo más perturbador.

Aunque no tanto como el extraño impulso que sentía de acercarse a él y deslizar las manos por esas esbeltas caderas antes de subirlas hacia la espalda para acabar en el pecho.

«¡Kagome!»

¿De dónde salían esas ideas? Su madre se habría muerto de la impresión y ella misma se sentía mortificada por el descarriado rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le hacía desear hacerle cosas por las cuales debería hacer penitencia el resto de su vida?

Siempre se había creído una dama decente y decorosa. Circunspecta en todos los sentidos. Hasta ese momento, jamás había experimentado de verdad el pecaminoso asalto de la lujuria.

Pero eso era sin duda lo que experimentaba en ese instante.

Una lujuria abrasadora y exigente.

Aterradora.

Y demasiado sugerente.

Inuyasha guió su caballo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la yegua con la intención de examinar a esta última. Kagome se vio sacudida por un estremecimiento involuntario cuando notó la delicadeza con que trataba al animal. La forma en que sus delgados y elegantes dedos la acariciaban y tranquilizaban.

No, no era un ogro malvado. De lo contrario, no se preocuparía de esa manera por los animales. Y un verdadero ogro jamás utilizaría las manos con tanta ternura.

Se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tienes intención de acercarte para montar o piensas quedarte ahí todo el día mirándome el trasero?

Kagome sintió que un rubor abrasador le cubría las mejillas, aunque no estaba segura de si se debía al enfado que le habían provocado sus palabras o a la vergüenza que sentía por el hecho de que fueran ciertas.

—Vos, señor, tenéis los modales de un tocón. Él la miró con sorna.

—Dado que soy tan alto como un árbol, resulta bastante adecuado, ¿no te parece?

Su broma la pilló desprevenida. Resultaba interesante que él pudiera bromear acerca de su altura porque, honestamente, el comentario había sido de lo más desconsiderado por su parte. No debería haberlo dicho. Por regla general no solía comportarse de ese modo, pero ese hombre tenía algo que sacaba a relucir lo peor de sí misma. Aunque era probable que la culpa fuera de esos modales de tocón que tenía.

Kagome se acercó a su yegua y dio media vuelta para mirarlo con manifiesta impaciencia.

Él se dirigió a su caballo y montó sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella cuando resultó más que evidente que no tenía intención de volver a su lado.

El hombre la miró con semblante imperturbable, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que quería.

—Y bien, ¿qué?

¿Cuán obtuso podría llegar a ser? Sin duda podría mostrar mayor consideración, ¿o no?

— ¿Es que no pensáis ayudarme a montar? — inquirió

— ¿No puedes hacerlo sola? —contesto Inuyasha.

La pregunta la dejó estupefacta. ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía madre? ¿Ni una hermana? ¿Ninguna figura femenina a su alrededor? Pues no. Necesito que me ayudéis.

Él utilizó las riendas para rascarse la barbuda mejilla mientras la miraba de forma pensativa.

—Necesitas que te ayude... ¿a qué?

A montar.

Inuyasha resopló ante su respuesta. Soltó las riendas, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la atravesó con esos gélidos ojos ambar.

—Si necesitáis mi ayuda para montar... milady... me parece que habéis dejado atrás una palabra muy importante en esa frase.

Semejante demanda la dejó atónita. ¿El oso que vivía en una cueva le estaba dando un sermón sobre buenos modales?

¿Sería aquello alguna clase de broma?

—Estoy esperando— dijo él con impaciencia.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada; no podía creer que ese hombre le exigiera buenos modales cuando él no hacía gala de ninguno.

—Muy bien —replicó ella con terquedad, negándose a darle la satisfacción de corregir su actitud —lo haré sola— O eso pensaba.

Hasta que descubrió casi al instante que el animal tenía la tendencia de alejarse cada vez que ella hacía ademán de montar.

Lo intentó unas cuantas veces; tantas como el animal se apartó de ella.

—¡Uf! —exclamó cuando se le escapó el pie del estribo y se encontró una vez más de pie junto a la yegua mientras la maldita bestia la miraba con cierta guasa.

—¿Tienes algún problemilla? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

—No —se apresuró a asegurarle mientras se recogía las faldas con el fin de prepararse para hacer otro intento—Ningún problema en absoluto.

Si pudiera conseguir que la bestia se quedara quieta... Volvió a intentarlo.

En esa ocasión, la yegua se alejó en el peor momento posible. Nora perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo con las faldas hasta los muslos, lo que la dejó expuesta a la mirada del hombre. ¡Och! ¡Menuda humillación!

Inuyasha corrió a su lado y obligó a la nerviosa yegua a apartarse.

— ¿Te has hecho daño, muchacha?

Ella tironeó de las faldas para taparse.

—Sólo en el orgullo, os lo aseguro.

Para su sorpresa, él la ayudó a ponerse en pie y le sacudió el polvo de las faldas con suavidad.

—No pretendía que mi malhumor te causara daño alguno, Kagome. A ver... -La levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma y la dejó a lomos de la yegua.

Totalmente anonadada por semejante cambio de actitud, Kagome lo observó en silencio mientras él se acercaba a su caballo. La facilidad con la que pasó la pierna por encima de su montura despertó en ella un ramalazo de envidia.

Con total despreocupación, el hombre se colocó a lomos del caballo y se inclinó para recoger las riendas que había soltado cuando se apresuró a acudir en su ayuda.

¿Por qué su caballo se quedaba quieto de forma tan paciente mientras que su yegua sentía la necesidad de encabritarse y avergonzarla?

Aunque ver a Inuyasha sobre la montura, manejando al poderoso y brioso corcel sin dificultad alguna, fue lo que más la sorprendió. Se sentaba en la silla con un porte seguro, rodeado por un aura de intensa masculinidad que a Kagome le provocaba un ardiente rubor en las mejillas y le aceleraba el corazón de una manera muy extraña.

A pesar de que estaba medio borracho y del mal estado de su indumentaria, era un hombre de un atractivo increíble y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría si se diera un baño, se afeitara y se pusiera ropa limpia.

Tenía la certeza de que sería devastador.

Tal vez su estado fuera una bendición después de todo. Vestido tal y como estaba, le resultaba mucho más fácil recordar que no era la clase de hombre con el que ella fantaseaba. Que su falta de refinamiento resultaba más que obvia. Que carecía de modales y educación.

Aunque los defectos de su personalidad quedaban más que resarcidos por su apariencia física...

«¡Kagome!», se reprendió para sus adentros.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se comportaba como la doncella de su madre, siempre presta a perseguir a cualquier hombre medianamente guapo, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos que él pudiera albergar ni las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran reportarle.

Kagome siempre miraba lo que un hombre albergaba en su interior. Un bonito envoltorio podría ser muy agradable de contemplar; pero si escondía una serpiente, era mucho mejor apartarse de él que acunarlo contra el pecho.

Su vida siempre se había regido por ese lema y nadie, ni siquiera Inuyasha MacAllister, iba a hacerla cambiar.

Sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada más, él chasqueó la lengua y acicateó a su semental para que se pusiera en marcha. Sus acciones volvieron a dejarla estupefacta, ya que hombre y caballo se lanzaron al galope por el escabroso terreno, donde cualquier paso en falso podría ponerlos en peligro.

¡Señor, tendrían suerte si no acababan con el cuello roto!

— Bueno, si crees que voy a lanzarme detrás de ti a ese paso infernal, te espera otra sorpresa, Inuyasha MacAllister —dijo ella, aunque sabía que no podía oírla.

Puede que él fuera un engreído a lomos de su caballo, pero ella no era tan estúpida como para arriesgar su vida de ese modo. Tenía toda la intención de llegar a Inglaterra de una pieza.

Así pues, instó a su yegua a ponerse en movimiento y la hizo atravesar el terreno cubierto de musgo a un paso mucho más cuidadoso.

Cuando llegó al límite del prado, Inuyasha se había detenido y la estaba esperando con un puño apoyado en la cadera. Su caballo tironeaba nervioso del bocado, ya que quería correr un poco más, pero él lo mantenía bajo control.

A juzgar por su expresión, Kagome dedujo que estaba muy molesto con ella.

—Pisando huevos, ¿no? —le preguntó con tono brusco.

—No — respondió ella de forma remilgada-, me estaba limitando a irritarte y, por tu expresión, me atrevería a decir que lo he hecho muy bien. Mi madre siempre dice que cualquier cosa digna de esfuerzo merece otro gran esfuerzo.

El hombre se mesó la barba con un gruñido y la miró echando chispas por los ojos. Kagome se preguntó si sabría siquiera cómo sonreír y si se daría cuenta del aspecto tan feroz que ofrecía.

—Eres una muchacha malcriada, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondió ella al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza con cierta picardía — Mi padre dice que es una de mis cualidades más atractivas.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido ante el comentario e hizo que su caballo diera media vuelta para conducirlo en dirección al frondoso bosque. En esa ocasión su paso fue mucho más razonable. Tanto que a ella no le costó nada mantenerse a la par.

Puesto que se encontraban mucho más cerca, Kagome comenzó a hacer las preguntas que había querido formularle antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar hasta el castillo de vuestro hermano? Estamos en tierra de los MacAllister, ¿no es así?

—Sí — contestó él con la vista clavada en el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos —Pero justo en el límite. Por regla general suelo hacer el trayecto en día y medio; pero si insistes en viajar a este paso, lo más probable es que tardemos un año o más. Kagome replicó con patente sarcasmo:

—¿Eso quiere decir que siempre corréis como si os persiguiera el diablo?

Él no contestó.

Kagome esperó un buen rato.

El hombre continuó sin hacerle el menor caso. Se comportaba como si no existiera.

—Disculpadme -dijo ella, irritada-, pero os he hecho una pregunta, Inuyasha MacAllister.

Una vez más, no respondió.

Kagome estaba escandalizada.

— ¿Tenéis la costumbre de hacer oídos sordos a las preguntas?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

—Si viajaras en silencio, te daría cualquier cosa que pidieras.

— ¿Me llevaríais a Londres?

—No.

Kagome apretó los dientes. Muy bien. Si no tenía intención de hacer lo que le pedía, ella actuaría en consonancia.

—Hace buen tiempo, ¿no creéis? -le preguntó mientras observaba el bosque. Acicateó a su montura para colocarse junto a Inuyasha —Cálido y maravilloso. Prefiero esta época del año. Siempre ha sido mi favorita. Señor, si hasta me acuerdo de cuando era pequeña. Mi madre y yo solíamos... Inuyasha gruñó al darse cuenta de que la mujer pretendía parlotear hasta que la matara o cediera a sus pretensiones. Los oídos le zumbaban por la incesante cháchara y, aunque su voz le resultaba agradable y seductora, lo sería aun más si la empleara con más moderación.

Todavía padecía un palpitante dolor de cabeza a causa de la cerveza que había bebido. Le escocían los ojos por la brillante luz del sol y le dolía el estómago.

Había planeado pasar el resto de ese condenado día tumbado en la cama y sumido en un beatífico estupor. En cambio, se encontraba de camino al castillo de Miroku, donde tendría que enfrentarse a su madre y a su hermano. Ser testigo del dolor por la muerte que él mismo había provocado.

Aun después del tiempo que había pasado, le resultaba difícil mirar a su madre a la cara. Aunque ella jamás había pronunciado una palabra en su contra, Inuyasha sabía tan bien como ella sobre quién recaía la culpa de la muerte de Sesshomaru.

Directamente sobre sus hombros.

Se le hizo un nudo en las entrañas. Parecía que había sido el día anterior cuando Sesshomaru y él jugaran a la guerra. Cuando ambos soñaban y alardeaban sobre el tipo de hombre en el que llegarían a convertirse algún día.

— ¿Estáis bien? —La pregunta de Kagome se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece. Parecéis triste y enfadado. ¿Tanto os desagrada mi compañía?

Tenía el sí en la punta de la lengua, pero la mentira se le atascó en la garganta. No había ninguna necesidad de mostrarse cruel con ella de forma deliberada. La muchacha no tenía la culpa de estar un poco chiflada. Tal vez hubiera padecido algún trauma en su pasado que le provocara esos delirios.

**Continuara….**

**Hola sé que me tarde pero tenía que concentrarme en los capítulos de mis fics, pero prometo estar actualizando más pronto, cambiando de tema la verdad sí que se ve medio sicópata Kagome pero admito que a mí también me ha pasado quedándome observando un bello trasero jejeje admítanlo quien no lo ha hecho aunque sea discretamente espero sus comentarios y gracias.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

— Tras perdidos sus sueños de una manera tan dolorosa, jamás se los arrancaría a otra persona.

—No. No te encuentro desagradable.

—Sólo irritante.

—Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

El comentario le valió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cálida y dulce que arrancó destellos a esos ojos chocolate.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me encontráis encantadora?

Inuyasha sintió el extraño impulso de echarse a llorar ante tan pertinaz insistencia.

— ¿Acaso eres incapaz de guardar silencio?

— ¿Acaso sois incapaz de hablar?

—Sí. Total y absolutamente.

—Bueno, en ese caso habláis muy bien para ser mudo. Una vez conocí a un mudo. Vivía en el pueblo y fabricaba los zapatos más maravillosos del mundo. Tan suaves que creías tener los pies envueltos en almohadones.

Inuyasha gimoteó al ver que ella proseguía con su historia acerca del zapatero y del pueblo donde vivía.

Ésa debía de ser su penitencia.

Estaba claro que el demonio le había enviado a esa mujer ese día en concreto para que lo atormentara. No había otra explicación. Ella era su castigo. La carga que debía soportar.

Habría sido mucho más caritativo que lo colgaran, lo ahogaran o lo descuartizaran.

Viajaron durante un buen rato a un paso tranquilo, mucho más frustrante que productivo. Y ella no dejó de parlotear sobre cualquier tema imaginable hasta que Inuyasha temió que los oídos empezaran a sangrarle por semejante esfuerzo.

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche, buscó un lugar para dormir. Un lugar que le permitiera poner una gran distancia entre ambos antes de que cediera al impulso de estrangularla.

Encontró un pequeño claro junto a un arroyo que les proporcionaría agua fresca.

—¿Vamos a parar aquí? —le preguntó ella al ver que se detenía— ¿Para pasar la noche?

—Sí —respondió con irritación—, a menos que desees cabalgar toda la noche.

Cosa que él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer. Lo que fuese con tal de librarse de ella lo antes posible y poder regresar a su hogar para recuperar la tranquilidad.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor con una expresión preocupada.

— ¿No hay algún lugar en el que podamos encontrar una cama?

— ¿Ves alguna cama?

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿No hay ninguna aldea cerca?

—Sí, a unas cuantas horas de camino; pero al paso que viajas tardaríamos al menos medio día.

Kagome irguió la espalda.

—¿Al paso que viajo? ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. ¿Acaso estaba ciega para no darse cuenta de la respuesta? ¿O su intención era la de enfurecerlo todavía más?

—¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido que detenernos para que atendieras tus necesidades? No, espera, ésta es mejor. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que volver sobre mis pasos en tu busca porque se te había ido el santo al cielo en lugar de seguirme el paso? Juro que...

—No juréis en mi presencia. Es una grosería.

Inuyasha cerró la boca de golpe y refrenó la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba al respecto. Si creía que eso era ser grosero, bien podría enseñarle cuán grosero podía ser.

Desmontó y llevó a su caballo hacia el arroyo para que bebiera.

Al mirar hacia atrás, vio la expresión horrorizada del rostro de la muchacha ante la idea de pasar la noche en el frío suelo. Y con esa imagen llegó otra: la de su delicada madre y sus cuñadas. Todas y cada una de esas damas se merecían lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por muy irritante que fuera Kagome, era una dama de noble cuna y no estaba acostumbrada a esas penalidades. Estaba seguro de que jamás había dormido sobre otra cosa que no fuese un colchón de plumas y multitud de almohadones.

Desalentado y exhausto, volvió a montar y se acercó a ella. —Muy bien— le dijo—, si retrocedemos un poco por donde hemos venido, Lenalor no queda a demasiada distancia.

— ¿Lenalor?

—Es una aldea muy pequeña en la que podremos comer algo caliente y podrás dormir en una cama.

El alivio iluminó sus dulces ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

—No mucho.

—¿Es una aldea grande? Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿Qué encontraremos?

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el pelo cuando comenzó a agobiarlo con sus preguntas. La curiosidad de la dama era interminable, al contrario que su silencio.

—Os negáis a contestarme de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó un poco después.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. Apenas puedo tomar aliento para contestar a una cuando ya me has lanzado otras tres.

—En ese caso os preguntaré más despacio.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces me sentiría en la obligación de contestarlas.

Para su sorpresa, ella se echó a reír. Era un risa dulce, ni aguda ni estúpida. Más bien ronca y agradable.

—Pobre Inuyasha, siempre irritado a causa de la lengua de una insignificante doncella. Mi padre suele decir que si pudiera atrapar la inagotable energía de mi boca y alimentar a sus hombres con ella, jamás volvería a preocuparle la posibilidad de que otro ejército los derrotara en la batalla. Dice que una hora de mi cháchara mantendría a un ejército luchando cuanto menos tres o cuatro días.

Inuyasha la miró por encima del hombro.

—Ésas son palabras muy duras.

—No, en absoluto. Mi padre me ama y lo sé muy bien. Y es cierto que hablo mucho. Es un defecto que he padecido durante toda la vida. Mi madre dice que se debe a que no tengo hermanos y, dado que ella quería una gran familia, el buen Dios tuvo a bien enviarme a mí. Tal vez sea hija única, pero hago el mismo ruido que una docena.

Inuyasha resopló ante el comentario.

— ¿Eso ha sido una carcajada?

— No, sólo una forma de demostrar mi acuerdo.

— Mmm —murmuró ella mientras lo miraba— ¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Creo que ésa es la razón por la que no hablas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Supongo que con tantos hermanos debía de ser muy difícil hacerse oír por encima de los demás.

—Te aseguro que soy muy capaz de hacerme oír cuando es necesario.

La muchacha avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

—No estoy segura —dijo ella con cierta inseguridad —Tu voz es tan grave que dudo que seas capaz de proferir un grito —En ese momento, bajó la voz hasta adquirir un tono tan gutural que Inuyasha sintió un extraño escalofrío en la espalda —Mira qué voz tan ronca tengo cuando hablo de esta manera—Retomó su tono normal de voz— No, es posible gritar como es debido con una voz así. Te compadezco por sufrir semejante maldición.

—Haces bien en compadecerme— replicó entre dientes, preguntándose por qué razón la muchacha le causaba tanta gracia.

A decir verdad, había algo refrescante en ella. Era bastante descarada y se enfrentaba a él como nadie lo había hecho jamás, ni siquiera sus hermanos. La mayoría de las mujeres se sentían intimidadas por su altura y su expresión ceñuda. Sólo tenía que mirar a una doncella para que ésta saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria, o lo que era peor, para que comenzara a reírse como una tonta.

Y él odiaba las risillas tontas.

Kagome nunca reía de esa manera. Su risa era agradable. Relajante. Y en ese momento, la muchacha comenzó a tararear. Inuyasha tiró de las riendas y se detuvo para contemplarla. Ella lo imitó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Y ahora por qué me miras con el ceño fruncido?

—Vives en perpetuo estado de alegría. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada, tan contenta por nada en concreto?

—Desde luego es mucho mejor que estar triste por nada en concreto. ¿No crees que tengo razón?

Inuyasha se tensó por la indirecta.

—Da la casualidad de que me gusta estar triste por nada en concreto. Creo que me sienta bien.

—Te sentaría mucho mejor una sonrisa. Mi madre siempre dice que las sonrisas son el adorno perfecto para la cara.

—Y yo siempre digo que la cara, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, está mejor desnuda.

Las mejillas de la muchacha adquirieron un repentino rubor.

— ¿Siempre hablas con tanta franqueza?

—Creí que habías dicho que no hablaba en absoluto.

Una expresión pícara y alegre iluminó el rostro de la muchacha. Kagome estaba disfrutando de su disputa verbal y, a pesar de que detestaba tener que admitirlo, parte de él también lo estaba disfrutando.

—No hay duda de que eres una contradicción muy interesante —admitió ella— Lo reconozco. La personificación de la discrepancia.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Bueno, vives en una cueva, lo que sugiere un comportamiento rudo; pero al mismo tiempo te has asegurado de amueblar tu hogar con toda clase de lujos. Te comportas de un modo detestable con las personas, pero tratas a los animales con mucha ternura. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

—Que has pasado demasiado tiempo observándome.

De la misma manera que él se había pasado demasiado tiempo observándola a ella y el modo en que la brisa jugueteaba con los mechones castaños que el velo dejaba a la vista. Observando la tentadora humedad que cubría sus voluptuosos labios.

Unos labios que parecían tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa.

Unos labios que sabrían a ambrosía...

Se obligó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. La última vez que había pensado en semejantes tonterías, pagó un precio muy alto.

Y Sesshomaru también.

—¿Te gusta vivir solo? —le preguntó ella de repente —No creo que a mí me gustara—Antes de que pudiera responder, la muchacha añadió-: Claro que, como hablo tanto, seguro que me crees capaz de mantener una conversación conmigo misma durante tanto tiempo que probablemente no echaría de menos a nadie.

Él sonrió muy a pesar de sí suyo.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa?

Inuyasha carraspeó.

— ¿El qué?

—Ese modo tan extraño en que se han curvado tus labios. Ya me entiendes, cuando las comisuras se curvan hacia arriba y no hacia abajo.

Inuyasha tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no volver a sonreír.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

No funcionó.

Ella se arrellanó en la silla con una expresión satisfecha en su hermoso rostro.

—Tienes una sonrisa muy agradable, Inuyasha. Tal vez sea mejor que la mantengas oculta. Su rareza la hace mucho más valiosa. Así pues, atesoraré ésta hasta la próxima vez que me gane otra.

Era la mujer más extraña que había conocido nunca. Bastante chiflada, de hecho.

Ella prosiguió con su cháchara y Inuyasha se descubrió prestándole atención. Escuchando la cadencia y esa cualidad reconfortante de su voz.

Había algo relajante tanto en el sonido como en el hecho de que la muchacha no pretendiera mantener una conversación con él, sino que se contentara con charlar consigo misma.

Aunque era el anhelo que la muchacha despertaba en su interior lo que más lo perturbaba.

Se había mantenido alejado de las mujeres de forma deliberada. Había oído mentiras suficientes para llenar toda una vida y había jurado mucho tiempo atrás que ninguna otra mujer le arrebataría el corazón.

Así pues, había mantenido a todas las mujeres a distancia. Tanto de pensamiento como de obra.

Después de Kikyo, no se había sentido atraído por ninguna. Sin embargo, Kagome tenía algo que despertaba el deseo en él. Deseaba besarla.

Saborearla.

Lo que era peor, deseaba abrazarla y dejar que ella hiciera desaparecer la soledad que moraba en su interior.

¿Por qué esos pensamientos tan extraños? No necesitaba que lo consolaran. Ya lo había demostrado. No se merecía ningún tipo de consuelo después de lo que había hecho.

Con todo, sentía un extraño placer al estar en compañía de Kagome.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, llegaron a Lenalor.

Al menos allí podría encontrar un poco de paz, lejos de la dama que lo acompañaba y de los pensamientos que ésta evocaba.

—Qué lugar más pintoresco —dijo Kagome cuando entraron en la aldea.

Hacía mucho que había anochecido y la mayoría de los habitantes estaba ya en sus casas. La luz del fuego se atisbaba a través de las rendijas de las puertas y de las ventanas abiertas ante las que pasaban.

—No es muy grande que digamos —continuó ella—, aunque sí parece bastante limpio y agradable.

Inuyasha guardó silencio mientras se acercaban a la casa del cervecero, emplazada al final de la hilera de casitas que bordeaban el camino que atravesaba la aldea.

El viejo Totosai el Cervecero y él mantenían una relación de amor-odio. A Totosai le encantaba ver al único hombre que podía beber más que él hasta caer borracho, aunque también odiaba verlo partir.

Inuyasha detuvo el caballo y desmontó delante de la puerta de Totosai. Llamó a la puerta.

—No abro durante la noche—gruñó el anciano desde el otro lado-, así que, quienquiera que seas, mejor que... —La frase quedó en el aire cuando abrió la puerta de repente y vio a Inuyasha. Su rostro y su humor cambiaron de inmediato — ¡Inuyasha! —Se echó a reír al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda — Ya has acabado con mi cerveza, ¿no? Bien, bien, muchacho, pasa. Tengo mucha más para mantenerte contento.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome no estaba a su lado. Cuando se giró, la vio subida todavía a su yegua, mirando el suelo con expresión inquieta.

Con un gruñido ronco, se apartó de Totosai para acercarse a ella.

—Saltar no va a matarte.

—No, pero bien podría romperme una pierna. Torcerme un tobillo. Como poco, me ensuciaré el vestido. ¿Siempre eres tan desconsiderado como para dejar que una dama se las arregle sola?

—No estoy acostumbrado a estar en compañía de una dama sin que mis hermanos estén presentes—Tensó la mandíbula tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Nora

—Nada.

La ayudó a desmontar e hizo todo lo que pudo para no detenerse a pensar en lo agradable que resultaba tenerla en los brazos.

En lo agradable que resultaba sentir su cuerpo deslizándose sobre él...

Apenas pudo controlar el impulso de inclinarse hacia ella para inhalar ese dulce y femenino aroma. Para dejar que el agradable olor lo envolviera y lo embriagara.

Tan pronto como la hubo dejado en el suelo, apareció la vieja Kaede, la esposa de Totosai, para saludarlos. Parte de él se enfureció por la interrupción de la mujer, si bien su lado racional agradeció la distracción.

El largo cabello canoso de la anciana caía en dos trenzas a ambos lados de su rostro mientras se arrebujaba en el tartán con el que se cubría los hombros. Sus ojos grises tenían una expresión risueña y feliz, que reflejaba el carácter de la mujer.

Inuyasha la conocía desde siempre y en ocasiones la consideraba una segunda madre. Amaba a la anciana con todo su corazón.

— Inuyasha—La anciana resplandecía de felicidad—Totosai no me dijo que esta vez venías acompañado, y de una dama nada menos. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya has sentado cabeza?

—No, Kaede. Sólo la llevo a casa de mi hermano.

Dejó a Kagome al cuidado de Kaede y condujo a los caballos a la parte trasera de la casa para entregárselos al aprendiz de Totosai, que también hacía las veces de mozo de cuadra.

Kagome lo observó mientras se alejaba y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sus modales son espantosos —dijo entre dientes. Se giró hacia la anciana—Me llamo Kagome.

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa amonestadora.

—No seáis tan dura con mi muchacho, milady. Es un poco gruñón, pero tiene un buen corazón.

—Pues lo disimula muy bien.

La anciana la cogió del brazo como si se conocieran de toda la vida y la condujo al interior de la casita.

— ¿Debo contestar a vuestra pregunta?

— ¿Qué pregunta?

—La que acabáis de hacerle sobre la cuestión de no estar en presencia de una dama sin sus hermanos.

—Sí, por favor.

— ¿Conocéis a alguno de sus hermanos?

—No.

—Bueno, pues yo los conozco a todos. Les cambié los pañales a casi todos cuando era la doncella de su madre. Un puñado de muchachos de lo más vigorosos, no hay duda. Pero Inuyasha siempre fue mucho más tranquilo que los demás, y cada vez que una dama se acercaba, sus hermanos comenzaban a pelearse por su atención. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que intentó hablar con una mujer antes de que aparecieran Bankotsu o Sesshomaru para echarlo a un lado. Al final, dejó de intentar competir con ellos y se dedicó a ocuparse de sus propias necesidades sin prestarles atención a los demás.

Vaya, eso sí era interesante.

—¿Sus hermanos son tan apuestos como él?

—Hay quien dice que incluso más. Pero yo creo que cada uno de ellos es apuesto a su manera. El más joven, Bankotsu, se parece mucho a Inuyasha y es increíblemente guapo, pero presume demasiado de serlo. Miroku me recuerda a un ángel , todo elegancia y refinamiento. El mayor de todos, Sin, tiene el aspecto de un ángel caído y una actitud siniestra, aunque no por ello resulta menos fascinante. Y Sesshomaru, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, era el sueño de toda mujer, sí, señor. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos tan claros que daba la sensación de que carecían de color—La anciana dejó escapar un triste suspiro— ¡Ay, esos ojos...! Sonreían incluso cuando estaba serio. Era un sinvergüenza encantador que tenía aún más aventuras que Bankotsu. Os aseguro que el mundo no es un lugar tan alegre desde que él no está.

Kaede miró a sus espaldas como si buscara a Inuyasha y después de inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

—No sabéis qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

—¿Martes?

Kaede negó con la cabeza.

—No, milady. Es el aniversario de la muerte de Sesshomaru. Tal día como hoy, su hermano fue en busca del muchacho y encontró su espada y su tartán junto a la orilla del lago. Kagome se quedó helada ante sus palabras.

—¿Inuyasha ahogó a su hermano?

Kaede se apartó con una expresión malhumorada —¿Qué os hace pensar algo así?

—Según los rumores que he oído, Inuyasha mató a su hermano.

-No, milady. Sesshomaru se suicidó porque Inuyasha huyó con la dama a la que ambos amaban. Yo estaba allí el día que Sesshomaru descubrió que Inuyasha e Kikyo habían desaparecido. El muchacho no podía creer que hubiera perdido a su amada por culpa de su hermano. Con el corazón destrozado, le dijo a su familia que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas. Lo más probable es que Inuyasha estuviera ya a medio camino de Londres cuando Sesshomaru se quitó la vida.

Kagome miró a la mujer con perplejidad tras escuchar la última frase.

— ¿A medio camino de Londres?

—Sí, iban a casa de la tía de la dama. Se suponía que ella les daría cobijo. Al final, resultó una mentira que la dama le había contado a Inuyasha para que la llevara a Inglaterra a fin de reunirse con su amante. El pobre muchacho quedó devastado cuando ella lo abandonó.

Las noticias hicieron que a Kagome se le revolviera el estómago. No era de extrañar que se hubiera enfadado tanto con ella cuando le hizo su proposición.

—Ay, Kaede, soy una estúpida.

—¿Por qué decís eso?

—Le pedí a Inuyasha que me llevara a Londres para quedarme con mi tía y de ese modo evitar casarme con un hombre al que desprecio —Kaede jadeó— No lo sabía —se apresuró a asegurarle a la mujer. Aunque se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho— No puedo creer que eligiera precisamente este día. Al menos ahora sé por qué parecía querer estrangularme.

No era de extrañar que el pobre hombre estuviera borracho en la cama. A buen seguro que había estado haciendo todo lo posible para olvidar el dolor que le había causado a su hermano.

Kagome deseó poder deshacer lo que había hecho. Deseó poder retroceder en el tiempo y planear su viaje para otro día que no fuera ése en concreto.

Ojalá lo hubiera sabido...

**Continuara….**

**Hola como estas gracias por seguir el fic disculpen los errores anteriores es que como lo hice con prisa lo corregiré en seguida, se encuentras otro me avisan y los corrijo espero sus comentarios. **

**Saludos**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Kaede se aclaró la garganta cuando Inuyasha regresó junto a ellas.

Sus ojos seguían enrojecidos, pero Kagome observó que tenían mucho mejor aspecto que cuando comenzaron el viaje. Caminaba con la espalda recta, con el porte de un hombre orgulloso. Sin embargo, el triste tormento que asomaba a sus ojos delataba el dolor que sentía.

Un dolor que ella había empeorado sin saberlo.

El hombre ya pasaba de largo cuando Kagome lo llamó.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Él se detuvo para mirarla —¿Podría hablar contigo?

Kaede los dejó a solas cuando Inuyasha se acercó.

— ¿Necesitas algo? -le peguntó con brusquedad.

—Yo... — Kagome tragó saliva mientras meditaba acerca de lo que debía decirle.

«Lo siento» le parecía un poco insignificante dado lo que le había hecho ese día y los recuerdos que hiciera aflorar a la superficie de modo involuntario.

— Gracias — dijo en voz baja— Te agradezco muchísimo que me estés haciendo este favor cuando no tendrías por qué hacerlo. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia la casa.

Inuyasha estaba anonadado por las acciones de la muchacha. ¿Acababa de darle las gracias?

¡Lo había besado!

No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era más sorprendente... y por su vida que no era capaz de comprender qué las había provocado.

Que la muchacha era extraña estaba claro. Singular y extraña. Y, sin embargo, en cierta forma también era encantadora, sobre todo cuando cerraba la boca.

Aturdido, siguió a las mujeres al interior de la casa.

Totosai ya estaba sentado a la mesa situada en el centro de la estancia principal y llenaba unas enormes copas de cerveza.

Sin sentarse en ninguna de las cinco sillas, Inuyasha cogió su copa, la vació de un trago y soltó un eructo.

Mientras la dejaba en la mesa para que se la llenaran de nuevo, se percató del semblante horrorizado de Kagome, que había tomado asiento junto a Totosai.

—Señor, no creo haber visto jamás a un hombre que apure todo el vaso de un trago —le dijo con tono amonestador —Si sigues así, estarás borracho en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Él se burló de su advertencia al tiempo que cogía una silla para sentarse.

—Me llevará mucho más, créeme.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Totosai, que le llenó la copa hasta el borde.

Kaede les preparó unos platos de jamón asado con puerros y cebollas.

Fiel a su costumbre, Inuyasha siguió bebiendo sin prestar atención a la comida. E intentó hacer lo mismo con la mujer que se sentaba frente a él. Cosa que le resultó imposible. Al parecer, sólo era capaz de observar los destellos azulados que la luz del fuego arrancaba a su cabello. La forma en la que las sombras danzaban sobre su tersa piel. Las delicadas maneras de sus manos mientras cortaba la comida y se la llevaba a los labios.

Kagome era la personificación de la elegancia. Y eso lo hacía arder de deseo por ella.

La muchacha no le dijo una sola palabra más acerca de su forma de beber y, en cambio, se dedicó a hablar con Kaede.

—Es muy amable de tu parte que nos des de comer, buena mujer. Siento mucho que llegáramos sin avisar.

Kaede le restó importancia al asunto con un significativo gesto de la mano.

—Estamos acostumbrados. Inuyasha siempre viene a visitarnos de improviso.

Kagome lo miró con impaciencia.

—¿Y por qué pasaste de largo la aldea?

—Quería llevarte junto a Miroku lo antes posible.

—¿Y por qué retrocedimos?

«Porque una dama tan refinada merece dormir sobre algo mejor que el suelo mojado, conmigo como compañía.»

Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de explicárselo.

—Porque me dio la gana.

Inuyasha se sirvió más cerveza, se la bebió de un trago y volvió a llenar la copa. Luego cogió la copa y el pichel y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Kagome lo observó marcharse, perpleja.

—Totosai, ve tras él —dijo Kaede —No quiero que vuelva a dormir en el establo. La última vez que lo hizo cogió frío y estuvo enfermo durante días.

Totosai asintió y se puso en pie para seguirlo. Cuando el hombre se marchó, Kagome se giró hacia Kaede.

—Kaede, ¿por qué Inuyasha es tan...?

— ¿Gruñón?

—Iba a decir «taciturno y borracho», pero gruñón también sirve.

—La culpa, milady, es una carga demasiado pesada para un hombre. Inuyasha siente que le debe a su hermano cada uno de los días de su vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Kaede empezó a trazar círculos sobre la mesa con un dedo, meditando al parecer si debía contestar o no. Cuando habló, su voz fue apenas un susurro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

—Bueno, una noche que el muchacho estaba borracho dijo algo que se me ha quedado grabado en la cabeza. Dijo que no merecía ningún consuelo mientras su hermano yaciera en el fondo de un frío lago a causa de su estupidez.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Pero su cueva está amueblada con todos los lujos.

—Sí, su madre se encargó de eso en cuanto descubrió que vivía en las montañas sin la más mínima comodidad. Ni siquiera una manta que lo abrigara. La dama no pudo soportar la idea de verlo vivir en semejante miseria, de manera que encabezó un ejército de sirvientes y le amenazó con aparecer cada día si se le ocurría deshacerse de algo.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa ante la ternura de la mujer.

—Así que pretende malgastar su vida porque su hermano está muerto, ¿no?

—Eso parece.

Kagome se arrellanó en su asiento mientras lo meditaba ¿Por qué querría echar a perder su vida por la debilidad de su hermano?

—Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de estupidez es ésa? —inquirió.

—Milady, vos no sabéis lo unidos que estaban.

—Tal vez no, pero ¿de veras cree que bebiendo y malgastando su vida hará feliz a su hermano?

No tenía el menor sentido que pensara o actuara de la manera en la que lo hacía. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kagome se puso en pie y salió en busca de Inuyasha. Estaba sentado en un tronco que había en la parte trasera de la casa, bebiendo con Totosai.

En cuanto la vio, soltó una maldición.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Ella no respondió. En cambio, le arrebató la copa de las manos y arrojó su contenido al suelo.

El rostro de Inuyasha se puso lívido de furia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La respuesta era tan evidente que Kagome no se molestó en contestar. En cambio, cogió el pichel y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que Inuyasha la atrapara.

—Dame eso— le dijo al tiempo que intentaba quitárselo de las manos.

—No— replicó ella con firmeza.

Inuyasha parecía totalmente estupefacto.

—¿No?

—No.

Trató de arrebatarle el pichel de nuevo.

Kagome se retorció en un intento por zafarse de él, pero de alguna manera acabaron empapándose ambos antes de tropezar.

Tan absorto estaba Inuyasha en su afán por recuperar la cerveza que ni se le ocurrió detener la caída. Así que acabó en el suelo, en un lío de brazos y piernas, con Kagome encima. Su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir la exquisitez del cuerpo que se debatía contra él.

Por un instante fue incapaz de moverse. Lo único que le importaba era sentir esos senos contra el pecho, esas piernas sobre las suyas, ese aliento sobre el rostro...

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que abrazara a una mujer; mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viera a una mujer tan hermosa como ésa que no perteneciera a alguno de sus hermanos.

El deseo lo atravesó cuando clavó la mirada en esos labios entreabiertos.

«Pruébala.»

Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a la angustiosa necesidad que despertaba en él. A la abrasadora demanda de su entrepierna, que le exigía que probara ese cuerpo.

Sí, la muchacha era puro fuego, una belleza. Y él la deseaba con la más absoluta desesperación.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento cuando su mirada se encontró con los perfectos ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Jamás en su vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Quién iba a imaginarse que podía ser tan duro, tan... bueno, tan masculino. Sintió el extraño impulso de frotarse contra él, de sentir su dureza con todo el cuerpo.

La mirada del hombre se tornó oscura y peligrosa mientras la observaba en silencio.

—Milady —le dijo Totosai cuando se acercó a ellos— Dejad que os ayude a levantaros.

Inuyasha maldijo de nuevo y, cuando Totosai la ayudó a ponerse en pie, Kagome vio sus ropas y comprendió el motivo: estaban empapados de cerveza.

Totosai resopló.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, muchacho. Tenemos más que de sobra, puedes estar seguro.

Inuyasha se puso en pie muy despacio.

—No le hace falta beber más cerveza —le dijo Kagome a Totosai— Lo que necesita es un buen baño y una noche de descanso.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo beber?

Ella meditó la cuestión un instante y se aferró a lo único que no podría rebatir.

—Tu responsabilidad.

El rostro de Inuyasha pasó de la ira a la estupefacción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Soy tu responsabilidad —repitió— y no puedes velar por mi seguridad como es debido si estás borracho como una cuba. Resulta que soy bastante inquieta y podría meterme en infinidad de apuros mientras estás inconsciente. Así que, como puedes ver, es mi deber sermonearte sobre la ingente cantidad de cerveza que bebes.

Kagome se fijó en el músculo que comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Inuyasha.

El hombre miró al anciano que estaba su lado— Totosai, tráeme un hacha.

Totosai desapareció para cumplir su orden.

Semejantes palabras consiguieron ponerla nerviosa. Sobre todo porque las había pronunciado con una mezcla de furia y determinación.

—¿Un hacha? ¿Para qué necesitas un hacha?

Los ojos de Inuyasha relampaguearon.

—Voy a ocuparme de mi «responsabilidad» para que no pueda volver a molestarme.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Encargarte de mí de qué manera?

—Voy a cortarte la cabeza y a enterrar tu cuerpo allí detrás. Kagome retrocedió, sin saber muy bien si lo decía en serio. Su semblante parecía lo bastante serio y adusto.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez. Pero si no me dejas tranquilo, mujer, vas a descubrir por qué elegí vivir solo.

Totosai regresó con el hacha.

Inuyasha se la quitó de las manos, le dirigió a Kagome una mirada furibunda a modo de advertencia y le tendió al anciano el pichel vacío.

—Llévatela adentro para que acabe de cenar, Totosai. Yo volveré más tarde.

—¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Kagome.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a encaminarse hacia el bosque.

—Dejadlo tranquilo un rato —le susurró Totosai —Va a desfogar parte de su furia.

-¿Cómo?

—Cortando leña. Ya tengo bastante como para calentar a toda la aldea durante el más crudo de los inviernos. Pero lo tranquiliza, por eso no digo nada. Venid, milady, volvamos a la casa para que podáis secaros.

Kagome siguió al anciano y se reunieron con Kaede en su desvencijado pero acogedor hogar.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? — preguntó la mujer mientras limpiaba el plato del aludido.

Totosai se quitó el gorro y lo dejó en un gancho junto a la puerta. —En la leñera.

Kaede suspiró.

—Pobre muchacho. Al ritmo que va, podremos construir un castillo.

Kagome se sentó de nuevo.

—¿Siempre está tan enfadado?

—Es un hombre atormentado, milady— respondió la anciana en voz baja mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa para hacerle compañía a Kagome —Ha olvidado lo que es vivir sin dolor. Ha olvidado cómo encontrar cualquier tipo de felicidad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando era un chiquillo? —preguntó Totosai, que también retomó su asiento.

—Sí—Kaede sonrió mientras pasaba un paño por la mesa— Era un muchacho tan alegre... Solía despertarse y bajar las escaleras dando traspiés, preguntando «¿Dónde está mi Sesshomaru?» — Le sonrió a Kagome y explicó sus palabras —Pensaba que era el dueño de su hermano. Y Sesshomaru, bendita sea su alma, rara vez perdía la paciencia con él. Creo que jamás los vi separados.

—Hasta que se enamoraron de la misma mujer—dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Kikyo era una muchacha perversa —afirmó Totosai-. Los enfrentó para obtener lo que quería. Sé que el demonio le tiene reservado un lugar muy especial en el infierno.

— ¡Totosai! —Exclamó Kaede— Cuida tu lengua en presencia de la dama.

—Lo siento— musitó el anciano—Pero es la verdad.

Kagome comió en silencio mientras pensaba en el solitario hombre que había en el bosque.

¿Qué se sentiría al vivir con semejante culpa? No quería ni imaginárselo.

En cuanto terminó de comer y se cambió de ropa, dejó a la pareja y salió de nuevo para ir en busca de Inuyasha. Desde la parte posterior de la casa partía un pequeño sendero que se internaba en el bosque.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Podía escuchar el sonido del hacha a pesar de la distancia.

Lo que no había esperado era encontrarlo sin camisa. Inuyasha tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que hacía resplandecer su piel bajo la luz de la luna.

Era hermoso.

Viril.

Fuerte.

Y tan pronto como la vio, hizo lo que ella esperaba: maldecir. Al parecer, era el único recibimiento que iba a obtener de ese hombre.

—A menos que traigas más cerveza, te sugiero que vuelvas a la casa.

—¿Y si lo que traigo es una disculpa?

Él ni siquiera detuvo el movimiento del hacha.

—No estoy de humor para escucharla.

—Sin embargo, yo sí estoy de humor para ofrecerla. Solamente quería decirte que lamento mucho haberte metido a la fuerza en mis problemas cuando es evidente que los tuyos son mucho peores.

Inuyasha liberó el hacha del tocón antes de volver a hundirla en la madera.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mis problemas?

—A decir verdad, nada. Pero pareces muy triste y enfadado. Debería haberte dejado inconsciente en tu cueva.

Él volvió a golpear la madera.

—Sí, eso deberías haber hecho.

Kagome lo observó con fascinación mientras apilaba los leños que había cortado y los colocaba en el enorme montón. Kaede y Totosai tenían razón. Había una verdadera montaña de leña.

Y él era una verdadera montaña de deliciosos músculos. Un hombre cuyo cuerpo se tensaba a cada movimiento. Se enjugó la cara con el brazo antes de recoger el hacha del suelo y acercarse a otro árbol.

Kagome tragó saliva ante el impactante espectáculo que suponía verlo trabajar. Los músculos de la espalda de Inuyasha se contraían y distendían, haciendo que un extraño y ardoroso anhelo se adueñara del cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Dime —preguntó—, ¿sirve de algo? ¿La cerveza te ayuda a aliviar lo que sientes?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Me preguntaba si, en el caso de que no consiguiera llegar a Inglaterra y me viera obligada a casarme con Koga, me serviría para aliviar la desdichada vida que sin duda me dará.

El árbol comenzó a inclinarse con sólo tres golpes del hacha.

Inuyasha esperó a que cayera antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez a tu prometido?

—Sí, en numerosas ocasiones.

—¿Y es tan insufrible?

Kagome se estremeció al pensar en Koga. Nunca se habían llevado bien y, la verdad fuera dicha, no podía creer que quisiera casarse con ella teniendo en cuenta el mutuo desprecio que se profesaban.

—Ni te lo puedes imaginar. Es detestable. Me mira y no ve más allá de mi dote. Cuando hablo se da la vuelta —Sacudió la cabeza—Cómo desearía ser un hombre... Si lo fuera, jamás malgastaría la vida escondiéndome.

—«No juzguéis para que no seáis juzgados.»

—Cierto, pero sigo sin encontrarle sentido. Tú tienes pleno control sobre tu vida y aun así no haces nada con ella. Yo, en cambio, debo hacer lo que me ordenan. Ni siquiera puedo ir donde quiero.

—¿Acaso no es lo que has hecho?

—Sí, ¿pero a qué precio? Mi doncella y mi criado bien podrían ser castigados por ello y tú me devolverías con mi padre en un santiamén si te dijera quién es.

Inuyasha meditó sus palabras. Nunca había pensado en lo que se sentiría al ser mujer. Siempre había dado por sentada su libertad. La muchacha tenía razón: él no respondía ante nadie. Era un hombre libre sin más lazos que su propia familia.

Se detuvo para mirarla.

—¿Qué harías si fueras libre?

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto encantador.

—No lo sé. Tal vez viajar. Siempre he querido ver Aquitania. Mi madre cuenta historias tan maravillosas sobre los acres de viñedos... Dice que es el lugar más hermoso de la Tierra. O puede que fuera a Roma. En peregrinación. ¿Has estado en Tierra Santa?

—No.

El rostro de Kagome se tornó triste.

—Vaya. Mi tía sí estuvo allí. Dice que es un lugar maravilloso—Desprendió un broche de su vestido y se lo tendió para mostrárselo —Me regaló esto. Me dijo que se lo compró a un cruzado que vendía objetos con el fin de conseguir el dinero necesario para volver a casa.

Inuyasha estudió la pieza. Mostraba a un caballero sobre su montura que lucía una cruz en el escudo; era sin duda la insignia de un peregrino. Cerró los dedos en torno a la joya y la apretó con fuerza.

¿Sería posible que la muchacha fuera quien decía ser?

Con todo, era incapaz de desechar la sensación de que no era verdad. Por más sincera que pareciera, era imposible que la sobrina de la mujer más poderosa de toda la Cristiandad hubiera aparecido en su cueva sin escolta alguna. La sobrina de la reina Kagome sería una mujer de valor incalculable.

Vigilada con esmero a todas horas.

Jamás se le permitiría abandonar la casa de su padre en una aventura tan absurda. No sin que se alertara a todos los miembros de la guardia.

Le devolvió el broche. El roce de sus dedos le provocó una extraña sensación que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Era tan suave y su aroma tan femenino y delicado... Cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume.

Era una mujer tan dulce...

Sin duda, un bocado digno de probar.

Kagome se echó a temblar al contemplar la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha. Sólo la habían besado una vez. Había sido una experiencia efímera y repugnante. Le resultó tan desagradable que jamás había querido repetirla y, sin embargo, mientras le contaba a Inuyasha sus deseos sintió el extraño anhelo de saborear sus labios.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

Kagome se puso de puntillas de forma instintiva.

Inuyasha extendió una de sus grandes manos y le alzó la barbilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

Kagome gimió por la intimidad del contacto y por el sabor del hombre mezclado con el de la cerveza. La lengua de Inuyasha rozó la suya, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza.

Sus brazos se alzaron por voluntad propia y le rodearon los hombros desnudos con el fin de sentir los movimientos de sus músculos bajo las manos.

Estaba sudoroso, acalorado y su olor habría debido resultarle repugnante, pero no era así. En realidad Inuyasha no apestaba. Desprendía un olor agradablemente masculino y el tacto húmedo de su piel sólo conseguía avivar el deseo que sentía por él.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Jamás había sentido algo semejante. No era de extrañar que algunas mujeres acabaran siendo unas desvergonzadas. ¿Quién habría imaginado que acariciar a un hombre pudiera resultar tan placentero?

Inuyasha dejó escapar un ronco gemido al probar el dulce sabor de la muchacha. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que besara a una muchacha tan hermosa. Desde que las manos de una mujer le acariciaran el cabello.

Había olvidado el placer del momento y, sin embargo, mientras la besaba, se percató de que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera besado le había resultado tan maravillosa como la que tenía entre sus brazos.

Y al hilo de ese pensamiento, llegó otro: mientras la besaba, ella no podía hablar.

Se echó a reír ante la idea.

Kagome tensó el cuerpo y se apartó de él.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—No, encanto —le dijo con sinceridad y sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar— Me reía de algo que se me ha ocurrido de repente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos como si no lo creyera —¿Y qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?

—Que no puedes hablar y besar al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Kagome adquirió un intenso rubor—Eres un sinvergüenza.

—Sí, hasta lo más profundo de mi alma impenitente.

La mirada de la muchacha se tornó tierna y plácida.

—La verdad es que no es muy apropiado que esté contigo aquí sola.

Acto seguido, lo miró de arriba abajo, logrando que su miembro se endureciera por el desbordante deseo de acariciarla un poco más. De acariciarla de pies a cabeza

— Mi madre se escandalizaría muchísimo.

Inuyasha apartó la mano de su barbilla.

—Tu padre se pondría furioso.

—Sí, desde luego. No me cabe la menor duda de que reclamaría tu cabeza.

Sí, y no precisamente la que tenía sobre los hombros. —A mí tampoco.

La muchacha carraspeó y dio media vuelta. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo para mirarlo por encima del hombre —Por cierto, Inuyasha...

— ¿Sí?

—Besas muy bien.

Aturdido, Inuyasha la observó mientras se alejaba.

«Besas muy bien.» Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, inundándolo con un extraño y arrogante placer.

Aunque el motivo se le escapaba por completo. Sólo sabía con certeza que sentía el abrumador impulso de seguirla, cogerla en brazos y comprobar si era tan atrevida y directa en la intimidad de su cama. Y justo a la zaga de esa idea llegó otra; una mucho más dolorosa.

Nunca lo averiguaría.

Un hombre que había sido el causante de la muerte de su hermano y mejor amigo no merecía a una mujer como ella. No merecía nada en absoluto.

Y eso sería lo que tendría: nada. Se lo debía a Sesshomaru.

**Continuara…..**

**Pobre Inuyasha, ¿no lo creen?, se siente tan culpable que piensa que no merece ser feliz con nadie, esperemos que se dé cuenta que el no tuvo la culpa que fue decisión de Sesshomaru, pero ni modo eso lo veremos más adelante espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguir esta historia que aunque no es mía es un honor adaptarla a estos personajes.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo seis  
**

**Esta novela no es mía es de la autora Kinley Mcgregor llamada "El escocés domado", adaptada a Inuyasha que tampoco es mío es de la gran Rumiko, y todo es sin fines de lucro.**

Sango se detuvo junto a la hoguera para escuchar a los tres hombres que planeaban el ataque a Inuyasha MacAllister mientras un cuarto los observaba, apoyado contra la rueda del carromato.

Pagan tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y estaba sentado con esas largas piernas estiradas frente a él, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. La larga melena rubia le caía sobre los hombros y el pecho. La luz del fuego le confería un tono rojizo y jugueteaba sobre su atractivo y anguloso rostro. No cabía duda de que era un guerrero apuesto. Alto. Musculoso. Tan serio que resultaba aterrador. Sus ojos azules eran tan penetrantes como los de un depredador al que no se le escapara un solo detalle.

Cada vez que miraba a Sango, ésta sentía el súbito impulso de santiguarse.

Nadie sabía con certeza de dónde procedía ese hombre. Se negaba a hablar tanto de su pasado como de su hogar; un hogar que debía de estar bastante lejos, dado que el exótico acento con el que hablaba resultaba imposible de identificar para ninguno de ellos. La única pista que tenían acerca de su pasado era la extraordinaria habilidad con la que manejaba la espada. Era obvio que lo habían entrenado y que, además, lo habían hecho bien; aunque ni siquiera sabían si se trataba de un caballero o de un antiguo escudero.

Por no mencionar que Pagan no era su verdadero nombre. Era un apodo que Suikotsu y el resto le habían dado tiempo atrás en Tierra Santa a causa de la fiereza de su carácter y del hecho de que nadie le inspiraba temor. Ni siquiera el Señor Todopoderoso.

O eso afirmaba él. Porque, para ser un hombre que alegaba carecer tanto de alma como de respeto por la justicia divina, jamás se quitaba el pequeño crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

No llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Sólo unas cuantas semanas. Se había unido a ellos en Inglaterra mientras iban de camino al norte, a Escocia. Sango no había estado muy segura de poder confiar ni en él ni en esa aura letal que lo envolvía como una segunda piel, pero Suikotsu lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y había intercedido a su favor.

Y así, después de un pequeño debate, Pagan se había unido al grupo. Formaba parte de él y, sin embargo, siempre se mantenía apartado.

La mirada de Pagan se posó sobre ella mientras Sango permanecía en pie observando a los hombres y fue entonces cuando se percató de que al guerrero le divertían los planes de los tres restantes miembros del grupo tanto como a ella misma. Los labios de Pagan se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica y Sango supo que también censuraba los planes de los tres hombres.

Renkotsu, que era la figura más cercana a un padre que jamás había conocido, sostenía una bolsa ajada y enorme en la mano derecha; una bolsa que la propia Sango había remendado ese mismo día. Tenía el cabello gris alborotado sobre la frente, como si se lo hubiera mesado mientras intentaba convencer a los demás de su postura.

—Yo digo que lo ataquemos por la espalda. —En ese momento miró hacia su derecha y le tendió la bolsa al hombre que estaba junto a él —Shippo, coge esto. Se lo echaremos encima y le daremos un buen golpe en la mollera.

Shippo asintió. No mucho más alto que Sango, Shippo era el músico del grupo. Era tres años mayor que ella y ya había llegado a los veinticinco. Tenía el cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos color azabache. Un hombre guapo al que siempre había considerado una especie de hermano.

—Si utilizo mi maza lo tendremos tendido en el carromato en un santiamén —añadió Suikotsu, un guerrero alto y feroz, al que habían enviado para vigilarla y usar su fuerza bruta en caso de que fuese necesario.

—O podíais matarlo los tres a la vez —comentó San, uniéndose a la conversación.

Observó a cada uno de los tres hombres. Los cansados ojos grises de Renkotsu tenían un brillo inusual, y los verdes de Suikotsu resplandecían de entusiasmo. Shippo apartó la mirada, azorado.

Pagan soltó una ronca carcajada que se ganó unas cuantas miradas ceñudas por parte del grupo. Suikotsu trató de asestarle una patada en los pies, pero antes de rozarlo siquiera el guerrero los apartó como si hubiera anticipado el «amistoso» ataque.

La rapidez de movimientos de Pagan, junto con su habilidad para descifrar las intenciones y los pensamientos de los demás, en ocasiones antes incluso de que éstos fueran conscientes, resultaba de lo más espeluznante.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto, mujer? —preguntó Suikotsu con patente irritación—. Te estás entrometiendo en un asunto de hombres.

—Sí, claro... —replicó ella con una desabrida carcajada—. El asesinato suele serlo, pero no sé si recordáis que nos pagaron para «secuestrar» a Inuyasha MacAllister, no para matarlo. Pensad un poco, ¿qué ocurriría si volviésemos con su cadáver?

Pagan asintió de forma imperceptible con la cabeza, como si estuviera impresionado por su razonamiento. El hombre continuó observando al resto del grupo sin decir una palabra, a la espera de sus respuestas.

— ¿Tienes un plan mejor? —preguntó Renkotsu. A diferencia de los otros dos conspiradores, el anciano respetaba su intelecto. Sango asintió.

—Yo digo que lo droguemos.

—Un truco taimado, típico de una mujer— masculló Suikotsu —Yo digo que lo ataquemos sin rodeos, como hacen los hombres.

Ella resopló.

—De esa forma lo mataréis. Un hombre como ése no permitirá que lo arrastréis sin plantar cara. Si lo atacáis, responderá. Suikotsu le contestó con un grosero gruñido.

—Venga, sigamos con lo nuestro. Sango, encárgate de que el carromato esté preparado para nuestro regreso.

— ¿Pagan? —dijo Sango, mirando al hombre que aún parecía encontrar divertida la discusión—. ¿Qué dices tú?

Su voz era tan grave y profunda como el sonido del trueno, impresión que quedaba reforzada por su extraño acento.

—Yo digo que jamás hay que inmiscuirse en las maquinaciones de los demás a menos que te inviten a hacerlo. Se han rebanado pescuezos por mucho menos.

—En ese caso, ¿te unirás a nosotros? —le preguntó Suikotsu. Pagan negó con la cabeza.

—No le guardo rencor alguno a ese hombre y no tengo deseos de luchar contra él. Dejaré todo el asunto en vuestras manos. Suikotsu le respondió con un brusco asentimiento.

Sango alzó las manos, poco dispuesta a seguir discutiendo. —Cuando Inuyasha MacAllister muera y sus hermanos pidan vuestras cabezas, quiero que recordéis quién habló con la voz de la razón. Cuando Renkotsu se dispuso a marcharse con ellos, Suikotsu lo obligó a quedarse atrás.

—Haces demasiado ruido, Renkotsu. Sería mejor que nos dejaras esto a Shippo y a mí.

El hombre asintió a regañadientes. Volvió despacio a la hoguera, donde Sango aún permanecía de pie con los brazos en jarras, observando cómo los otros dos imbéciles se alejaban.

—Menudo par de idiotas —dijo entre dientes.

—Sango, no te enfades tanto porque no te hayan hecho caso.

—No estoy enfadada. Estoy de lo más tranquila. ¿No me ves?

Renkotsu soltó una carcajada al escucharla y, acto seguido, Pagan y él la ayudaron a limpiar los restos de la cena. Sango se encargó de lavar las jarras y los platos mientras Renkotsu echaba los restos a los caballos.

Pagan volvió a sentarse junto al carromato, donde permaneció impasible y en silencio.

Suikotsu y Shippo regresaron poco después con las manos vacías. Ambos estaban bastante pálidos.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Renkotsu con un tono de voz a camino entre la esperanza y el temor.

—¿Habéis visto la estatura que tiene ese tipo? —preguntó Shippo con una nota de asombro—. Es incluso más alto que Pagan.

Sango echó un vistazo al aludido, que le sacaba al menos una cabeza a cualquier hombre que ella hubiese conocido. Incluso el rostro de Suikotsu había perdido el color, y jamás había visto al antiguo soldado intimidado por algo. Siendo un veterano de las Cruzadas, Suikotsu siempre había hecho gala de una enorme templanza.

Hasta ese momento.

—A decir verdad, no quiero golpear a ese hombre -confesó Suikotsu. — Lo más probable es que sólo consiguiera fastidiarlo. Pagan soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tan grande es? —preguntó Renkotsu.

Suikotsu extendió el brazo por encima de su cabeza y se puso de puntillas.

—Es un gigante. Nadie había mencionado que tendríamos que secuestrar a un gigante.

Shippo asintió con vigor.

—Necesitaremos un carromato más grande para transportarlo. Sango intercambió una mirada jocosa con Pagan, que seguía observándolos en silencio.

Renkotsu se acarició la barba mientras meditaba acerca del cambio de planes.

—Me aseguraron que bebía mucho. ¿Es que no estaba como una cuba?

Suikotsu se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que sé es que tenía un hacha y que lo he visto derribar un árbol cuyo tronco era tres veces más grueso que yo con sólo tres golpes. No iba a interponerme entre el hacha y el hombre para averiguar si estaba borracho o no. Y si es capaz de hacer eso borracho... Bueno, creo que tenemos un enorme problema entre manos.

De súbito, los tres hombres miraron a Pagan, que arqueó una ceja ante semejante atención.

—No pienso dejar que me involucréis en esta locura. Si queréis atraparlo, tendréis que apañároslas solos.

Al unísono, los ojos de los tres hombres se posaron sobre Sango.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó ella con sorna—. A ver, ¿por qué me miráis de ese modo?

Suikotsu se aclaró la garganta. Observó a Shippo y a Renkotsu antes de volver a mirarla a ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, mujer?

—¡Bueno! Así que ahora quieres saber mi opinión. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una simple mujer descerebrada como yo pueda tener algo útil que aportar a un «asunto de hombres»? Pero si un simple pensamiento me deja al borde del desmayo...

Suikotsu frunció los labios.

—Por favor— intervino Shippo, acercándose a ella—. Ni te imaginas lo que acabamos de ver. Si se te ocurre cualquier otra idea, soy todo oídos. —Echó un vistazo a Suikotsu por encima del hombro—. Y si te vuelve a insultar, será a él a quien le aticemos en la mollera.

Kagome se despertó temprano, aun antes que el cervecero y su esposa. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la casita para atender sus necesidades.

Apenas había amanecido y la luz grisácea del alba comenzaba a iluminar la aldea. Ése era uno de sus momentos preferidos del día. Casi siempre se levantaba antes que los demás y atesoraba esos instantes en los que parecía estar sola en el mundo.

Sin embargo, no estaba sola, comprendió mientras se aproximaba al pequeño arroyo que corría tras la casa.

Inuyasha le había tomado la delantera a la hora de levantarse y de llegar al arroyo.

En cuanto lo vio bajo la mortecina luz del alba se quedó paralizada. Tenía el cabello negro apartado de la cara y estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura mientras se afeitaba el cuello con la navaja.

Los ojos de Kagome se dieron un festín con toda esa piel morena que quedaba a la vista; con las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo y lo acariciaban cada vez que lo salpicaba la corriente. Recorrió con la mirada el contorno de esos músculos, observando cómo se contraían y se relajaban con cada movimiento.

Sí, Inuyasha MacAllister era el hombre más apuesto que había visto jamás.

Puesto que siempre había estado resguardada en su casa, Kagome no sabía lo que era sentir un deseo semejante por un hombre. Pero lo averiguó en esos momentos. Sentía el deseo en todo su cuerpo: en el corazón, que latía desbocado; en los pulmones, que se esforzaban por respirar, y en las piernas, que estaban a punto de ceder bajo su peso.

¿Qué tendría ese tosco rufián para atraerla de ese modo? No era el tipo de hombre que la cortejaría con poesía. Tampoco era el tipo de hombre que se sentaría junto a ella durante horas mientras escuchaban cantar a un bardo. A buen seguro que era como su padre, impaciente con todos los trovadores. Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que su padre había obligado a su madre a retirarse a sus aposentos en lugar de quedarse a escuchar la historia de un bardo.

Su padre siempre estaba presto a darle un bramido a su madre para que se reuniera con él y jamás había encontrado de su gusto sentarse a escuchar a los demás.

Su madre, bendita fuera su alma, siempre se había mostrado paciente y entregada, tal y como se suponía que debía ser una esposa. Cada vez que su marido mostraba deseos de retirarse, ella lo complacía aun cuando estuviera haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Kagome quería algo más.

No deseaba convertirse en una esposa sumisa que aceptara sin rechistar los deseos de su marido. Quería vivir la vida según sus propios términos.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al hombre perfecto. Un hombre culto y reflexivo que leería con ella y compondría poemas y canciones.

No uno que saliera en tromba a talar árboles con un hacha cada vez que se enfadara.

No obstante, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha, tuvo que admitir que esa costumbre de talar árboles había hecho maravillas con su físico. Lo había dotado de unos fuertes y magníficos hombros, de unos poderosos muslos salpicados de vello oscuro y de un torso musculoso que era el epítome de la belleza masculina

De repente, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la vio allí de pie en mitad del claro.

Kagome se quedó helada, incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de respirar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, fue la apostura de ese rostro recién afeitado lo que más la sorprendió. Las elegantes líneas de sus rasgos...

De no ser por su estatura y esa presencia tan masculina, podría ser tildado de hermoso.

Sin embargo, no había nada femenino o delicado en el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Era la personificación de la virilidad.

—¿Necesitas algo, muchacha? —le preguntó.

El profundo tono de su voz hizo que se le erizara la piel. Kagome tragó saliva y se dispuso a decir algo, pero descubrió que se había quedado muda, por extraño que pareciera.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Inuyasha, dando un paso hacia ella.

Kagome soltó un chillido ante la idea de que saliera del agua. Si se encontraba tan afectada por la mera visión de su pecho y su espalda desnudos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sentiría al verlo despierto y sin ropa.

El día anterior, cuando lo viera desnudo en su cama, no le había parecido tan...

«¡Grande!»

—Estoy bien— contestó antes de dar media vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Inuyasha sonrió al verla marcharse con tanta prisa.

Así que la muchacha lo había visto bañándose...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su cuerpo reaccionó ante la idea de que ella lo hubiera estado mirando. Lo había contemplado con una expresión audaz y decidida. Sin sonrojos ni risillas tontas.

Lo había contemplado como una mujer consciente de su voluntad y de sus apetencias.

Semejante idea logró que su miembro se sacudiera con un ramalazo de deseo y que la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Con sólo imaginar lo que sería acostarse con semejante mujer...

Y al hilo de ese pensamiento llegó otro más: jamás la conocería. No de esa forma. Aun cuando no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a Sesshomaru, todavía quedaba el insignificante detalle de que la muchacha estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

Ya le había arrebatado una mujer a otro con anterioridad. Jamás volvería a cometer ese error.

Kikyo le había asegurado a Sesshomaru que su prometido, Onigumo MacDouglas, no sentía nada por ella; y después lo había convencido a él de que su hermano no la amaba.

A la postre, tanto Onigumo como Sesshomaru habían estado dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por esa perra traicionera. Mientras Sesshomaru había elegido la muerte, Onigumo había iniciado una contienda que había estado a punto de acabar con los clanes de los MacAllister y los MacDouglas por igual.

Era un precio demasiado alto por una mujer. Kagome pertenecía a Koga.

Sin importar sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha, la respetaría como si fuera la esposa de ese hombre y mandaría sus deseos al infierno.

Kagome pasó el resto de la mañana evitando a Inuyasha, algo que resultó en extremo difícil una vez que dejaron la casa del cervecero y prosiguieron su viaje hacia el castillo de Miroku.

—Estás tan callada, muchacha, que empiezo a creer que has enfermado. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Muy bien —se apresuró a contestarle. Ya había respondido esa misma pregunta demasiadas veces.

No estaba dispuesta a confesarle que lo que le pasaba era «él». ¿Quién se habría imaginado que la ausencia de la barba provocaría un cambio tan drástico en su rostro? Ya no parecía antipático ni desagradable. Tenía unos rasgos atractivos y elegantes que le recordaban a los de un poderoso depredador.

¿Por qué iba a ocultar un hombre un rostro tan increíblemente apuesto tras una barba? Sin duda alguna, debería haber alguna ley que prohibiera semejante crimen.

Y esos hombros tan anchos...

Eran pecaminosos. Poderosos. Se contraían con cada uno de sus movimientos, despertando en ella oleadas de deseo cuando se imaginaba deslizando la mano sobre esa piel suave.

Acariciando de nuevo ese cabello del color del ébano.

Se había pasado todo el día tratando de borrar las imágenes de Inuyasha de su mente. La visión de ese cuerpo desnudo y relajado en su cama. El sonido ronco de su risa. El sabor del beso de la noche anterior.

Y, sobre todo, la imagen que había visto esa misma mañana en el arroyo.

Sí, era muy difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa cuando la asaltaban todos esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Al menos, el hombre no había bebido cerveza esa mañana y tampoco había aceptado la que Totosai le ofreciera para el camino. Al parecer, tenía la intención de permanecer sobrio mientras estuvieran juntos.

No cabía duda de que era una buena señal.

Pasaron la mañana en silencio hasta que se cruzaron con un buhonero que iba en dirección contraria. La carreta del hombre estaba atestada de telas, cajas y toneles. Un caballo recio y pequeño tiraba de ella mientras el hombre caminaba delante, sosteniendo las riendas.

El tipo, de baja estatura, figura rechoncha y agradables ojos castaños, les sonrió y les hizo un gesto con el gorro a modo de saludo. El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir más rápido al ver su mercancía.

—¿Podemos detenernos? —le preguntó a Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría echar un vistazo. Por favor.

Inuyasha detuvo al buhonero de mala gana y la ayudó a desmontar.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no tratarla con brusquedad, aunque no le resultó fácil.

La dama era como una urraca que volvía la cabeza ante cualquier cosa que le resultara mínimamente atractiva o interesante. Aunque al menos esa mañana no lo había obligado a detenerse para admirar las flores.

Esperaba que la muchacha eligiera una de las costosas pieles que estaban dobladas en la parte posterior del carromato. En cambio, Kagome se acercó al lugar donde el vendedor había atado cuatro laúdes. Pasó la mano sobre ellos como si fueran los objetos más hermosos del mundo.

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras observaba la tierna caricia y se preguntaba lo que sentiría si esa mano se deslizara sobre su espalda...

— ¡Son preciosos! —exclamó Kagome.

— ¿Os gustan los laúdes, milady? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí.

Inuyasha resopló ante semejante entusiasmo, aun cuando la deslumbrante expresión de su rostro lo tenía cautivado.

—No son más que laúdes, Kagome. Y no parecen nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de laúdes? —Su expresión se suavizó cuando volvió a mirar los toscos laúdes de madera de sauce—. Son preciosos, ¿verdad? l—e preguntó al buhonero.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza mientras ella rasgueaba una de las cuerdas.

El buhonero sacó uno de los instrumentos del carromato y se lo ofreció.

— ¿Os gustaría cogerlo? —le preguntó.

— ¡Sí! Muchísimas gracias. —Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos resplandecieron como el sol. Era una criatura encantadora, tan llena de alegría como él lo estaba de malhumor.

—¿Habéis tocado mucho? —le preguntó el vendedor.

—No. Mi padre decía que tocaba como una sirvienta que le estuviera retorciendo el pescuezo a un gato. Así que una noche, después de que me fuera a dormir, arrojó mi laúd al fuego. — Kagome acunó el instrumento en su regazo y rasgueó las cuerdas, arrancándoles un acorde desafinado.

El discordante sonido logró que todos hicieran una mueca.

Su padre tenía razón. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera retorciéndole el pescuezo a un gato.

—Permíteme— le dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que intentaba arrebatárselo de las manos para evitar que siguiera torturándolos.

Kagome hizo ademán de protestar, pero él le quitó el laúd y lo afinó con presteza. Atónita, ladeó la cabeza y observó el modo experto con el que Inuyasha sostenía el instrumento y rasgueaba las cuerdas. ¡Pero bueno...! Ni siquiera necesitaba una flauta para afinarlo, tal y como ella había visto hacer a los trovadores en el salón de su padre.

—¿Sabes tocar? —Era una pregunta retórica.

Él respondió tocando el Himno de Bad Roy.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que ese oso grandullón tendría semejante talento?

Jamás había oído a alguien que tocara mejor. Sus enormes manos acariciaban las cuerdas con una facilidad que delataba años de cuidada práctica. Esas manos fuertes y feroces que la noche anterior habían talado un árbol y habían apilado madera.

Las manos de un hombre carente de refinamiento. Carente de refinamiento y, pese a todo, increíblemente fascinante. Aún más fascinante tras descubrir semejante habilidad.

Inuyasha le devolvió el instrumento.

Ella le sonrió mientras comprobaba las cuerdas.

— ¿Cuánto quieres por él? —le preguntó Inuyasha al buhonero. Kagome se detuvo al escucharlo.

—Cinco libras, milord.

Inuyasha ni siquiera protestó. Sacó el dinero y se lo dio al hombre. —¿Tienes cuerdas de repuesto?

—Sí, milord.

—Me llevaré dos juegos.

El corazón de Kagome se desbocó ante esa muestra de amabilidad. ¿Por qué le regalaba el laúd? Apenas la conocía; no era más que una mujer que había irrumpido en su vida de la forma más grosera.

Debería odiarla por lo que le había hecho.

En cambio, le hacía un regalo. Uno que había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas desde el día que su padre destrozara su laúd.

En cuanto Inuyasha pagó las cuerdas, el buhonero se despidió de ellos.

Kagome permaneció de pie en mitad del camino, mirando a Inuyasha con adoración. En ese momento le parecía el hombre más dulce que hubiera conocido jamás.

Sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad y gratitud ante semejante detalle.

Tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darle las gracias con un beso.

— ¿Por qué me lo has comprado? —le preguntó con voz llorosa a causa de la alegría.

Inuyasha tragó saliva al escuchar su pregunta. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Salvo que la expresión del rostro de la muchacha al ver el laúd lo había golpeado en el estómago como si de un puño se tratara. Era obvio que el insignificante instrumento le reportaría incontables horas de felicidad y, por alguna razón que no se atrevía a sopesar, la idea de hacerla feliz lograba que se sintiera mejor.

Incapaz de explicarle sus motivos, se encogió de hombros antes de regresar a su montura.

—¡Espera!

Se dio la vuelta al escucharla.

— ¿No podemos detenernos un momento para que me enseñes a tocarlo? ¿Un ratito de nada?

—Kagome, todavía tenemos que...

La alegría desapareció del rostro de la muchacha. Y a él se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Muy bien —concedió.

¿Qué importaría un rato más, dado el tiempo que ya habían perdido? Además, le gustaba viajar con ella. Era una chica muy atractiva y, a decir verdad, conseguía que olvidara el pasado.

Al menos durante un rato.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa que le nubló todos los sentidos.

La muchacha se encaminó sin más dilación hacia un tronco caído sobre el que tomó asiento, mientras él agarraba las riendas de los caballos y los guiaba hacia una zona donde podrían pastar y descansar.

Kagome se sentó con el laúd en el regazo, sujetándolo con torpeza. Inuyasha la rodeó con un brazo con la intención de mostrarle cómo se sujetaba y corregir su postura, pero se vio asaltado por el fresco y suave aroma de su cabello. Por el suave tacto de esas manos sobre las suyas. Por la increíble sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Una profunda necesidad se adueñó de él, provocándole una erección tan intensa que le resultó dolorosa. Siguió inhalando su aroma, dejando que lo inundara mientras sentía el roce de sus dedos sobre las manos.

¡Dios! Era maravilloso abrazarla.

Aunque besarla había sido mucho mejor...

Kagome era muy consciente del brazo que la rodeaba. Del aliento que le rozaba el cuello. Del modo en que esas fuertes manos guiaban las suyas hacia las cuerdas y los trastes para enseñarle a tocar.

Disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo masculino al tiempo que desechaba todos los sueños acerca de su pretendiente imaginario. La imagen de su trovador rubio se esfumó y en su lugar apareció el rostro de un hombre con unos atormentados ojos dorados.

Un hombre cuyas manos eran capaces de crear una música maravillosa.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes y luchó contra el impulso de enterrar el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kagome. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras permanecía allí sentado, con ella prácticamente en su regazo, rasgueando las cuerdas para enseñarle una sencilla melodía.

— ¿Conoces la letra de esta canción? —le preguntó la muchacha.

—Sí.

— ¿Me la enseñarás también?

—No, Kagome. Te aseguro que no te gustaría oírme cantar. Según me han dicho, es mucho más agradable escuchar el croar de una rana que mis berridos.

—No me lo creo. Me encantaría oírte cantar.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante semejante idea. Había soportado las crueles burlas de sus hermanos durante demasiados años como para hacerse falsas ilusiones acerca de su talento.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Kagome y vio la expresión entusiasta que asomaba a su rostro, no pudo resistirse.

—Sólo si me juras que no te reirás de mí.

Kagome alzó la cabeza y, al mirarlo a los ojos, descubrió que estaba hablando en serio. ¿Quién habría pensado que un hombre así podría temer que alguien se burlara de él?

¿Quién se atrevería a hacerlo? Sería preferible burlarse del mismísimo diablo que de un hombre como Inuyasha MacAllister.

—Prometo no reírme.

Inuyasha cantó unas cuantas estrofas y Kagome no tardó en comprobar que había estado en lo cierto. Lo hacía fatal.

Sin embargo, no se rió. Se limitó a sonreírle hasta que hubo aprendido lo bastante de la canción como para poder entonarla ella misma.

—Tienes una voz preciosa —le dijo Inuyasha con voz baja y tierna. Kagome no podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había dedicado un halago que hubiera significado tanto para ella. —Gracias.

Inuyasha siguió escuchándola y dejó que el sonido de su voz lo relajara. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, había enterrado la mano en su cabello.

Pero ella no protestó.

—¿Quién eres en realidad, Kagome? —le preguntó en un susurro mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo y luchaba contra el deseo de enterrar los labios en la piel expuesta de su cuello.

No le cabía la menor duda de que sabría a miel y que su intenso sabor le haría anhelar mucho más.

—No puedo decírtelo, Inuyasha. Mandarías llamar a mi padre si lo hiciera.

Inuyasha deslizó los dedos por su pelo hasta llegar a la delicada curva de la mejilla. Jamás había acariciado una piel tan suave y tersa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con una mujer. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin experimentar el reconfortante alivio de tener un cuerpo junto al suyo que la cercanía de Kagome le resultaba dolorosa. Sin embargo, no era capaz de decirle que se apartara. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de atracción por nadie.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le permitiría hacerle el amor. Tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Por muy audaz que se mostrara, Kagome era una dama de noble cuna. Una doncella cuya inocencia lo conmovía hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Nunca había conocido las caricias de un hombre. Nunca había conocido la belleza de la unión entre dos personas desnudas que se consuelan la una a la otra mientras alcanzan el placer más sublime reservado a un ser humano.

Kikyo había sido quien se lo mostrara por primera vez. Y así, durante un breve intervalo de tiempo, había sentido que era algo más aparte del MacAllister olvidado.

Bankotsu era el guapo. Miroku el inteligente. Sesshomaru el encantador y él...

Él había sido el taciturno.

El que hacía que su padre sacudiera la cabeza y murmurara entre dientes: «No sé qué va a ser de él, Izayoi. Tal vez debiéramos consagrarlo a la vida monacal y dejar que los monjes lidien con ese retraimiento.»

A lo que su madre contestaba: « ¡Dios! Baja la voz si no quieres que te oiga. Inuyasha es un buen muchacho y va a convertirse en un buen hombre.»

Sin embargo, su padre siempre había objetado: «Es débil. ¿Acaso no ves cómo se doblega ante sus hermanos? Incluso ante Bankotsu, que es más pequeño. Es vergonzoso. Debería haber sido una niña. Al menos así entendería por qué se empeña en esconderse en su habitación. No es rival para los otros. Jamás lo será.»

La censura de su padre se le había grabado a fuego en el alma. Sus hermanos nunca lo habían asustado. Lo que sucedía era que no veía la necesidad de tener que luchar con ellos por cualquier cosa. Un hombre se cansaba de tanta lucha.

Al contrario de lo que les ocurría a sus hermanos, la soledad y la tranquilidad siempre le habían parecido más valiosas que un puñetazo en la cara. Tal vez debiera haberse convertido en monje, después de todo.

Mientras observaba cómo la dama practicaba la melodía se dio cuenta de que la vida monacal habría sido igualmente un trágico error. No habría sido capaz de mantener los votos.

Kagome se arrellanó entre sus brazos y el movimiento lo sorprendió.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando aprendiste a tocar? -le preguntó.

—Doce.

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y la ladeó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué te motivó a aprender?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ojalá contestaras alguna pregunta de vez en cuando, Inuyasha. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Inuyasha suspiró al recordar su infancia. El lugar al que había sido relegado en su familia. Rara vez se aventuraba a recordar ese pasado tan lejano. No había mucho que mereciera la pena rememorar.

No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, se descubrió contestando su pregunta.

—El laúd era de mi hermano Sesshomaru. Lo había comprado para escribirle un poema a la muchacha que había atrapado su corazón esa semana en concreto. Ensayó un poco, pero descubrió poco después que estaba enamorado de otra y dejó que el laúd acumulara polvo en su habitación. Se lo quité un día sin que se diera cuenta mientras él estaba fuera retozando y aprendí yo solo a tocarlo.

— ¿De veras? — Al ver que Inuyasha asentía, añadió: —¿Por qué? Y no te atrevas a encogerte de hombros otra vez.

Los labios de Inuyasha esbozaron una sonrisa ante el imperioso tono de la muchacha.

—No lo sé. Me parecía un desperdicio que el instrumento estuviera allí sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Kagome sonrió ante su respuesta.

— ¿Te gusta la música?

—No está mal. Aunque prefiero tocar melodías a escuchar a otros.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó ella, tensándose sobre su regazo—. Espero que no te haya molestado que cantara.

—No, Kagome. Me gusta el sonido de tu voz. — Inuyasha se encogió para sus adentros en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios.

No debería haber confesado una cosa semejante. A partir de ese momento ella le daría rienda suelta a su lengua, sin duda.

Sin embargo, sus palabras la relajaron y volvió a apoyarse contra él mientras alzaba el rostro para mirarlo con una expresión tan dulce en sus ojos castaños que Inuyasha sintió el impulso de tomarse ciertas libertades que no se atrevía a imaginar.

Kagome era consciente de que debería alejarse de Inuyasha, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Estar rodeada por sus brazos resultaba de lo más placentero. Jamás se habría atrevido a hacer algo así de haber estado en su casa o si hubiera alguna persona cerca.

Con todo, le daba la sensación de que estaba donde debía estar, contemplando la forma en que los rayos de sol le arrancaban destellos a su oscuro cabello. No podía haber ningún hombre más apuesto.

— ¿Incluso cuando hablo demasiado? —preguntó, incapaz de resistirse.

Inuyasha la miró un instante antes de desviar la vista. —Deberíamos reanudar el viaje. Me gustaría llegar al castillo antes de que anochezca.

Kagome se puso en pie a regañadientes.

Inuyasha la ayudó a acomodarse sobre su montura y después le tendió el laúd. Acto seguido se subió a su caballo.

Kagome viajaba tras él mientras sostenía el laúd en su regazo con tanto cuidado como si de un precioso bebé se tratara. Lo último que quería era ocasionarle algún tipo de daño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaré en aprender? —le preguntó.

—Supongo que depende de lo que practiques.

—¿Debería practicar todos los días? ¿Cuánto practicas tú? ¿Tardaste mucho en tocar de forma aceptable? Me has dicho que aprendiste tú solo, ¿cómo aprendiste sin que nadie te enseñara?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a acosarlo con sus preguntas, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma se sentía aliviado. A decir verdad, el silencio de la muchacha durante la mañana lo había preocupado. En esos momentos había recuperado su habitual y parlanchina forma de ser.

Tardaron bastante en llegar al claro donde solía dejar que su caballo descansara cuando hacía el viaje a solas.

Sin embargo, su lugar favorito bajo el enorme roble ya estaba ocupado en esa ocasión. Maldición. Tendría que buscar otro sitio donde detenerse a descansar.

Inuyasha se dispuso a guiar a Kagome lejos del pequeño grupo de personas que estaba almorzando, pero un hombre mayor les hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Saludos, milord. ¿Os gustaría a vuestra dama y a vos compartir el almuerzo con nosotros? Tenemos comida de sobra.

Inuyasha estudió el grupo. Estaba compuesto por un hombre mayor, tres más jóvenes y una mujer. Salvo por el hombre rubio que los observaba con manifiesta crueldad, parecían bastante inofensivos. Eran buhoneros o gitanos de algún tipo, a juzgar por el carromato cubierto y por sus ropas.

La mujer tenía el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y los ojos rasgados como los de un gato. El hombre mayor tenía la piel atezada y el cabello gris.

La mirada de Inuyasha volvió al hombre rubio, que los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y adoptó una expresión irónica, abandonando el aire amenazador que tuviera poco antes.

No, no correrían peligro alguno si descansaban con ellos.

—¿Qué dices tú, Kagome?

La muchacha le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

—Creo que sería muy agradable compartir una comida con alguien que responda a mis preguntas con algo más que un gruñido. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

—O que me mire de esa forma —añadió ella.

Inuyasha aceptó la invitación. Ayudó a Kagome a desmontar y se fijó en que la muchacha aferraba el laúd como si fuera algo en extremo valioso. Le costó bastante esfuerzo no sonreír ante semejante actitud.

¿Cómo era posible que un regalo tan insignificante le reportara tanto placer a una persona?

El hombre más joven se acercó a él para ayudarle a atender a los caballos. Su piel era casi tan oscura como la de un sarraceno y su cabello era abundante y rizado. Llevaba una camisa verde con un fajín rojo anudado en torno a la cintura.

—Me llamo Shippo —le dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano. Inuyasha hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y aceptó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

—Inuyasha MacAllister.

Shippo señaló al anciano que los había saludado en primer lugar. —Éste es nuestro tío Renkotsu y éstos son mis primos, Suikotsu y Sango. El hombre rubio es otro viajero que hemos recogido en el camino y que responde al nombre de Pagan.

Inuyasha saludó a cada uno de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza mientras Sango confraternizaba con Kagome.

—¿Qué os trae a las tierras de los MacAllister? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Shippo mientras el hombre acariciaba a la yegua de Kagome.

—Sólo estamos de paso.

—¿Sois buhoneros?

—Artistas. Nos dirigimos a la feria de Arrowsbough.

Inuyasha guardó silencio mientras daba de comer y beber a su caballo. El parloteo y las alegres carcajadas de Kagome le inundaban los oídos mientras la muchacha charlaba con los demás.

—¿Llevas viajando toda la vida? —le preguntó Kagome a Sango.

—Sí, desde el momento en que nací.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

—En todas partes.

Kagome bebió un sorbo de vino antes de proseguir con su interrogatorio.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Aquitania?

—Nací justo al sur de la región.

—No puede ser, ¿de veras?

—De veras.

Una expresión soñadora y tierna asomó al rostro de Kagome, logrando que el cuerpo de Inuyasha reaccionara de inmediato. Le habría encantado que la muchacha tuviera esa misma expresión después de pasar toda la noche saciando las ansias de su entrepierna.

—Me encantaría viajar... –dijo Kagome con voz ronca y emocionada. — Eres muy afortunada por tener a un tío que te permite acompañarlo en sus viajes.

—Sí, desde luego.

Poco después, Shippo se inclinó hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Vuestra dama se queda alguna vez sin preguntas?

—No, nunca.

Shippo se alejó de él y murmuró: —No es de extrañar que bebáis.

Inuyasha se tensó ante el comentario que el hombre acababa de susurrar entre dientes. No sabía si había entendido bien las palabras. —¿Cómo has dicho?

Shippo se aclaró la garganta.

—He dicho que me daría a la bebida si tuviera que viajar con semejante mujer.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. ¿Lo habría entendido mal?

—¡Inuyasha! —Lo llamó Kagome-. Tienes que probar este estofado.

Está delicioso. El mejor que he probado en toda mi vida. Sango sonrió de oreja en oreja con evidente satisfacción.

—Es una receta que me enseñó mi madre. –

—¿No viaja tu madre con vosotros? —le preguntó Kagome.

—No, está en Anjou, con mi padre.

El brillo de los ojos de Kagome se intensificó.

—¿Y te han permitido venir a Escocia con tu tío? ¿Sola?

Sango se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre comprende muy bien mi necesidad de ser libre.

Kagome se sentó sobre los talones, como si semejante noción le resultara incomprensible.

—No puedo imaginarme a una madre así. A mis padres les daría un síncope si supieran que yo... —Dejó la frase en el aire y alzó la mirada cuando Inuyasha se unió al grupo—. Estoy segura que están sufriendo un síncope en este instante.

Sin pensarlo, Inuyasha extendió un brazo y le acarició la mano en un gesto reconfortante.

—Les enviaremos noticias en cuanto lleguemos al castillo de Miroku.

— ¿Os habéis fugado? —preguntó Sango.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ahogarse al escuchar semejante pregunta.

—No —contestó Kagome con presteza-. Inuyasha está teniendo la amabilidad de ayudarme a escapar de una situación horrible.

Inuyasha tomó asiento junto a Renkotsu, que le tendió una jarra de cerveza y después un cuenco con estofado. Kagome se sentó a su derecha y continuó comiendo y charlando con la otra mujer.

—¿Y qué os trae por Escocia? —le preguntó a Sango.

—Nos dijeron que era una tierra hermosa —contestó Renkotsu —y decidimos venir a comprobarlo.

Kagome tragó el bocado de comida.

—¿Tenéis pensado regresar pronto a casa?

—Tal vez.

Cuando Inuyasha hubo dado cuenta de su estofado, descubrió que se sentía mareado. En un principio creyó que se trataba de un dolor de cabeza provocado por la insaciable curiosidad de Kagome, pero después se percató de que el mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Me siento raro.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba. Parecía un poco pálido y se tambaleaba. Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Ella tragó saliva, aterrada.

-¿Inuyasha?

Suikotsu y Shippo lo agarraron justo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con más fuerza al ver a su aguerrido guardián inconsciente. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?

—¿Inuyasha? — lo llamó mientras le frotaba la mejilla, áspera por la barba. — ¿Estás enfermo?

Kagome se acercó a ella y la apartó de los hombres.

—Se pondrá bien, milady. Renkotsu es un sanador maravilloso. Lo subiremos al carromato y lo atenderemos allí.

—Pero...

—Nos ocuparemos de él -le aseguró la mujer—. ¿Adónde os dirigíais?

—Al castillo MacAllister.

—Bueno, no hay problema —le aseguró Sango—. Nosotros también vamos en esa dirección. Os dejaremos un sitio en el carromato, donde podréis cuidar de vuestro hombre. Llegaremos al castillo en un santiamén, ¿verdad, Renkotsu?

—Sí. Os llevaremos a casa, podéis creerme.

Kagome sonrió ante semejante muestra de amabilidad. Era maravilloso que ambos se mostraran tan dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Y, puestos a pensarlo, era maravilloso que se hubieran detenido. ¿Qué habría hecho si Inuyasha hubiera enfermado y ella hubiera estado sola?

—Gracias —le dijo a Sango.

Suikotsu y Pagan metieron a Inuyasha en el carromato mientras que ella aguardaba fuera con la otra mujer. Renkotsu subió a ayudar a tender a Inuyasha sobre el suelo y a ver en qué más podía servir de ayuda. Los hombres tardaron un poco en bajar y acercarse a Kagome. Renkotsu le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Estará bien después de un poco de descanso. Podéis viajar en el carromato con él si lo deseáis.

Kagome atravesó la corta distancia que la separaba de los escalones del vehículo.

Tras lanzar una extraña mirada a Renkotsu, Shippo la ayudó a subir. Kagome se acercó para ver qué tal estaba Inuyasha y se quedó helada ante lo que descubrió. Lo habían atado y amordazado.

¿Qué...?»

Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

¡Dios! Aquello no pintaba nada bien. No había razón alguna para que inmovilizaran a Inuyasha. Se dio la vuelta en el mismo instante en que Renkotsu cerraba la portezuela del carromato. Sin ver lo que hacía, se acercó a la puerta sólo para descubrir que se cerraba desde fuera.

—¿Sango? ¿Renkotsu? —gritó con furia—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Todo saldrá bien, milady —escuchó que contestaba Sango desde el otro lado de la portezuela—. No tengáis miedo. Sólo seréis nuestra invitada durante más tiempo del que teníais pensado.

Oyó que Suikotsu se burlaba de las palabras de Sango.

—Dile a la muchacha que ha sido secuestrada, San. De cualquier forma lo descubrirá muy pronto.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Secuestrada?

¡Por dios! ¡Menudo lío! La cosa iba de mal en peor.

¡Y todo porque Koga MacAren era un demonio!

El carromato se bamboleó cuando Renkotsu tomó asiento en la parte delantera. Kagome oyó que el resto del grupo montaba sus caballos y ataban su yegua y el semental de Inuyasha a la parte posterior del vehículo.

Secuestrada. La palabra resonaba en sus oídos mientras regresaba junto a Inuyasha. Su irascible compañero tendría una buena razón para mostrarse quisquilloso una vez que se despertara y descubriera el apuro en el que se encontraban.

Estaba segura de que todo era culpa suya. No le cabía la menor duda de que el grupo la había reconocido como la sobrina de la reina de Inglaterra y había decidido utilizarla para pedir un rescate.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

**Continuara….**

**Hola, si lo se me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero me quede sin cargador y acabo de comprar otro, mil disculpas lectores, espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima, les agradezco por sus comentarios y espero que sigan dejando los mismos. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Esta novela no es mía es de la autora Kinley Mcgregor llamada "El escocés domado", adaptada a Inuyasha que tampoco es mío es de la gran Rumiko, y todo es sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo siete**

Inuyasha se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan espantoso que por un instante se preguntó si no lo habría pisoteado su caballo. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse y descubrió que tenía las manos y las piernas atadas, comenzó a sospechar algo mucho peor que eso.

Parpadeó para aclararse la vista y descubrió que Kagome estaba sentada a su lado. Con el rostro pálido bajo la mortecina luz del carromato, la muchacha contemplaba la puerta como si deseara poder destrozarla con el pensamiento.

El carromato dio unos cuantos bandazos, haciendo que se golpeara con fuerza las costillas contra el suelo. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — gruñó.

Su pregunta la sobresaltó. La muchacha se giró de un salto para mirarlo a la cara. El alivio se reflejaba en cada uno de sus delicados rasgos cuando enfrentó su furibunda mirada.

—Estás despierto.

—Sí. ¿Por qué estoy atado? ¿Lo has hecho tú? —inquirió, aunque sabía que era una idea descabellada.

No obstante, con ella era posible cualquier cosa.

La muchacha pareció ofendida por semejante pregunta.

—Fueron nuestros amigos. Creo que te drogaron durante la comida y después te trajeron aquí dentro y te ataron.

— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú entretanto?

—Creí que estabas enfermo.

Inuyasha se dio perfecta cuenta de que había evitado responder a la pregunta.

— ¿No te resultó raro que quisieran atar a un hombre enfermo?

Ella comenzó a removerse, como si estuviera nerviosa. —No me enteré de eso hasta que entré en el carromato y te vi tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

—Traté de salir.

— ¿Y después?

La muchacha alzó un pequeño trozo de tela que había a su lado en el suelo.

—Te quité la mordaza.

No era eso lo que Inuyasha había deseado escuchar. Seguro que había hecho algo más que someterse alegremente a la captura.

—Qué considerado de tu parte. ¿No se te ocurrió quitarme el resto de las ataduras?

—Sí, pero están demasiado apretadas. Necesitaría una daga para librarte de ellas.

Inuyasha respiró hondo y trató de no enfadarse con ella. Después de todo, había cuatro hombres y no le cabía duda de que habría acabado herida de haberse enfrentado a ellos. Al menos de esa forma estaba sana y salva y podía prestarle ayuda.

La culpa era suya por haber bajado la guardia y haberse dejado embaucar. No tenía ningún derecho a descargar su furia con Kagome.

—Busca en el interior de mi bota derecha. Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Llevas una daga?

—Sí. Siempre.

La muchacha extendió una mano hacia su rodilla y le palpó la espinilla.

—En la cara interior de la pierna, Kagome.

Ella vaciló, como si temiera tocarlo de una forma tan personal. Hizo lo que le había pedido con el rostro ruborizado.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la frescura de su mano sobre la cara interna de la pantorrilla. Era maravilloso sentir el roce de esos dedos que se deslizaban con cautela por debajo del cuero en busca de la daga que estaba oculta en una vaina diseñada a tal efecto.

Su tacto se asemejaba al de la seda sobre la piel y a Inuyasha le provocó una miríada de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Por no mencionar otras cosas.

—Sácala muy despacio—le advirtió cuando ella la encontró—. No me gustaría acabar mutilado.

Kagome obedeció y sus lentos y cuidadosos movimientos sólo lograron endurecer su miembro aún más al tiempo que el deseo lo consumía. Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no gemir ante esa sensación.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por sentir esas manos suaves y delicadas sobre la espalda, mientras la aplastaba bajo su cuerpo.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y el gesto hizo que el cuerpo de Inuyasha se sacudiera de placer.

Una vez que hubo sacado la daga cortó las cuerdas que le ataban las manos.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras relajaba sus brazos y luchaba contra el impulso de aliviar con sus propias manos parte de la incomodidad que le producía la erección. Al paso que iban comenzaría a sentirse como Príapo, y, si no encontraba una forma de aliviar su cuerpo, al final la lujuria contenida acabaría afectando a su salud sin duda alguna.

Le quitó la daga de la mano para cortar las ataduras de los pies y después volvió a colocársela en la bota.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente?

—Es difícil decirlo, pero ha sido bastante. Hemos estado avanzando a paso regular desde entonces.

— ¿Alguna idea de por qué nos han secuestrado?

Ella se agitó con incomodidad.

A Inuyasha se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Kagome?

—Nada —replicó ella a la defensiva—. No puedo evitar ser quien soy, al igual que tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia las manos, que no dejaba de retorcer sobre su regazo.

—Creo que es posible que me hayan reconocido. Dijeron que habían estado en Aquitania y en Inglaterra. Es probable que se hayan encontrado con Kagome y...

A Inuyasha se le acabó la paciencia.

—¿Quieres dejar de repetir esa estupidez de Kagome? Necesito que permanezcas cuerda durante un rato.

Ella enderezó la espalda y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué te hace pensar que mentiría acerca de una cosa así?

—El hecho de que mi hermano sea uno de los consejeros del rey Enrique, y si su sobrina se encontrara en Escocia él lo habría lo habría mencionado.

La muchacha adoptó una postura aún más arrogante y le devolvió una mirada incrédula de su propia cosecha.

—Bien, si tu hermano es tan íntimo de Enrique, ¿cómo es posible que no haya oído hablar de mí?

Inuyasha se quedó desconcertado ante su lógica. —¿Qué?

—Tal vez tu hermano no sea tan amigo de Enrique como te ha dado a entender. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a permitir Enrique que un escocés se acercara a él? Siente un profundo desagrado por cualquiera que haya nacido más allá de la Muralla de Adriano.

Aquello era ridículo. ¿Por qué esa mujer no se daba cuenta de la realidad? Necesitaba que recuperara la cordura para poder escapar.

—Eso es una soberana estupidez —arguyó en defensa de su hermano—. He visto cómo el propio Enrique abrazaba a mi hermano.

Kagome dejó escapar un grosero resoplido.

—No te creo— aseguró con los párpados entornados hasta que no fueron más que dos rendijas de intenso color—. Conozco bien a mi tío. Él no abraza a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus hijos.

Kagome se pasó las manos por la cara. Esa mujer estaba chiflada. Por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que estaba emparentada con la reina Kagome.

Discutir con ella no lo llevaría a ningún sitio.

Lo que lo conducía hasta una inquietante pregunta: ¿los habían secuestrado de verdad?

¿Qué esperaban conseguir los gitanos con todo aquello?

Miroku preferiría morir a tener que soltar una sola moneda a cambio de su vida. Su hermano esperaría que se las apañara él solo para salir del atolladero, y eso sería lo que haría.

No había ninguna otra razón para secuestrarlo.

Tal vez Kagome fuera la razón de que los hubieran secuestrado, después de todo. Era bastante probable que su padre fuera alguien importante que no dudaría en pagar el rescate de un rey a cambio de la devolución de su hija. Cualquier padre decente lo haría, y, aunque la muchacha estaba mal de la cabeza, había ocasiones en las que resultaba encantadora.

— ¿Adónde crees que nos llevan? —le preguntó ella.

-No tengo la menor idea. ¿Te han dicho algo?

—Dijeron que nos llevaban al castillo de Miroku. Pero no creo que sea allí adonde nos dirigimos.

—No me digas...

Ella se tensó ante el sarcasmo.

—No hay necesidad de que te burles de mí.

Inuyasha apoyó la cabeza contra uno de los laterales del carromato y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío? Lo único que quería era ahogar su dolor con un poco de cerveza.

Debería estar en casa, metido en la cama, ajeno al resto del mundo. En cambio estaba atrapado en un carromato desvencijado con una mujer que desconocía la virtud del silencio.

— ¿Adónde crees que nos llevan? —Preguntó Kagome—. ¿Crees que tienen una celda preparada para nosotros? Tal vez en el castillo de algún noble. Pero, ¿quién se atrevería a retener a un MacAllister en su guarida? Me pregunto si nos cortarán una oreja para demostrar que nos encontramos en su poder. Mi padre cuenta a menudo la historia de su abuelo, a quien sus enemigos le cortaron una mano como prueba de su captura cuando pidieron un rescate. —Alzó la mano para examinarla bajo la tenue luz. —Detestaría perder la mano. Y estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo al respecto. La mano de un hombre es algo necesario. Me pregunto qué otra cosa podrían cortarnos...

—Tal vez te corten la lengua como prueba. —Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La lengua? ¿Y qué probaría eso? Supongo que una lengua tiene el mismo aspecto que cualquier otra.

—Cierto, pero el mero hecho de habértela cortado sería prueba suficiente de que te tienen a ti y no a ninguna otra.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al menos el comentario le valió un momento de respiro.

Por desgracia, no duró mucho antes de que ella comenzara a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas acerca del lugar al que los llevaban y lo que les aguardaba.

El tiempo pasaba con mucha lentitud y Inuyasha comenzó a desear que le cortaran las orejas, después de todo.

Quería escuchar a la gente que había en el exterior del carromato para conseguir alguna pista, pero lo único que podía oír eran las interminables conjeturas de Kagome.

La muchacha tenía razón. Su cháchara suplía a la de una familia entera.

Y a pesar de que eso tendría que haberlo enfurecido, se descubrió conversando un poco con ella. Era una joven fantasiosa e inteligente, cuya imaginación demostró no tener límites mientras repasaba las distintas opciones a las que podrían enfrentarse.

— ¿Sabes? — le dijo mientras le daba tironcitos a su velo-, dicen que hay dragones en las colinas. Quizá nos lleven allí para alimentar a alguno de ellos. A decir verdad jamás he creído en los dragones, pero un buhonero que fue a casa tenía una herida. Decía que era un mordisco y era así de grande. —Extendió los brazos para indicar una longitud considerable. —Y la tenía en el brazo. Dijo que le había mordido un dragón cuando era joven.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te contó esa historia?

—Doce.

—Puede que la inventara para entretenerte.

—Puede, pero parecía de lo más sincero al contarla. ¿Crees que existen los dragones? Si es así, me gustaría ver alguno...

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza mientras ella seguía contando historias.

A la dama le gustaba hablar en la misma medida que él lo detestaba. A la postre, el carromato se detuvo y con él la cháchara de Kagome. La muchacha inclinó la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Hasta Inuyasha llegaron las voces apagadas del exterior.

— ¿Crees que ya se habrá despertado?

No estaba seguro de cuál de los hombres había hablado.

—Debería— respondió Sango. — No le di más que un poco de raíz y, a juzgar por su tamaño, el efecto ya debería haber pasado hace rato.

—Pobre hombre— dijo otro de ellos. —Imagínate que te encierran en un carromato con la lengua de esa mujer. No me cabe duda de que pedirá nuestras cabezas por ello.

La indignación hizo que Kagome se quedara con la boca abierta.

—Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo inconsciente. -Ésa era sin duda la voz de Suikotsu. —Estará muy enfadado con nosotros y no me apetece en lo más mínimo probar su cólera.

—Eso echaría por tierra nuestro propósito, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Sango. —No, tendremos que despertar al hombre en algún momento.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué querían decir?

—En ese caso, abramos la portezuela y veamos si está despierto —dijo el hombre que había hablado en primer lugar.

En ese momento la portezuela trasera del carromato se abrió y unos ojos negros se asomaron por la rendija. Se trataba de Shippo.

—Se ha soltado —dijo Shippo. —La dama debe de haberlo desatado.

—Creí que habías dicho que lo habías atado bien —se quejó Sango con voz irritada.

—Y lo hice.

Alguien apartó a Shippo de en medio y los ojos de Sango contemplaron el interior.

—Pásame las cuerdas —exigió.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Bueno, si quieres salir para atender tus necesidades, será mejor que hagas lo que te dicen.

—Deja que salgan, San —dijo Renkotsu.

Ella se negó.

—No hasta que vea esas cuerdas. Quiero saber cómo se libraron de ellas.

Inuyasha echó a Kagome hacia atrás cuando ella hizo ademán de obedecer a la gitana.

—No es necesario que veas las cuerdas, muchacha. Déjanos salir.

—¡Ja!

Inuyasha apretó los dientes. ¿Qué pasaba ese día? ¿Lo habían maldecido con mujeres que no sabían cuál era su lugar?

Kagome se encogió de hombros para zafarse de sus manos y le tendió una de las cuerdas a Sango a través de la rendija de la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Inuyasha con los dientes apretados.

—Logrando que nos dejen salir— siseó ella en respuesta.

— ¡Mirad! —exclamó Sango en tono triunfal. —Han cortado las cuerdas. Tienen una daga. De haber abierto la puerta, es probable que uno de nosotros ya estuviera muerto a estas alturas.

— ¡Dadnos la daga! — gruñó Suikotsu.

Inuyasha resopló al oírlo.

— ¿Qué les entregara su única arma? Jamás.

— De eso nada.

—En ese caso, podéis quedaros ahí dentro –replicó Sango.

—Hay un pequeño problema —dijo Kagome. — Necesito salir del carromato.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Renkotsu.

—Tengo que... bueno... tengo que salir del carromato. Y pronto.

Inuyasha soltó un juramento ininteligible cuando comprendió lo que ocurría. Muy típico de una mujer no tener control alguno sobre su cuerpo.

Fue Sango quien respondió:

—En ese caso, será mejor que convenzas a tu hombre de que nos entregue su daga.

Kagome lo miró con una expresión implorante.

—Kagome, no puedo entregarles mi daga. Si lo hiciera estaríamos indefensos.

Inuyasha, tengo que salir ya de aquí. No podré aguantar mucho más.

La rendija se agrandó y alguien deslizó un orinal a través de ella.

—Que no se diga que no tenemos piedad —afirmó Sango.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamó Kagome al contemplar el objeto con desagrado. —No pienso usar esa cosa con él aquí dentro. ¡Sería una indecencia!

—No miraré.

Kagome se quedó estupefacta al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha. Ese hombre era un verdadero bárbaro por sugerir siquiera que hiciera algo así estando encerrados en un sitio tan pequeño.

Por no mencionar que no estaban casados. Ni prometidos. Inaceptable.

¡Estaba chiflado!

— ¡No! No usaré eso. Entrégales la daga ahora mismo, Inuyasha MacAllister, o te juro que hablaré hasta que te sangren los oídos.

Él compuso una mueca ante semejante amenaza.

Kagome percibió la indecisión que reflejaban sus ojos.

Inuyasha, por favor —rogó una vez más. — De verdad que necesito salir.

Con un ronco gruñido, Inuyasha volvió a sacarse la daga de la bota y, tras sujetarla por la hoja, se la ofreció a los gitanos a través de la rendija de la puerta.

— ¿Ya estás contenta? — le preguntó con irritación.

—Sí. Contentísima. —Se giró hacia Sango—: ¿Puedo salir ya?

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y vieron a Suikotsu y a Shippo, apuntándolos con sus espadas.

Renkotsu y Pagan permanecían más atrás. Renkotsu parecía nervioso, pero Pagan tenía todo el aspecto de estar conteniendo la risa.

Kagome se apeó del carromato y contempló con cautela a los hombres armados. Ambos tenían puesta toda su atención en Inuyasha, quien a su vez los estaba evaluando. Estaba agazapado como una serpiente preparada para atacar y los dos hombres lo sabían muy bien.

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras sopesaba lo que debía hacer. Al diablo con todo, sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Era el único modo de evitar que Inuyasha los atacara y matara a alguno de esos estúpidos.

Simuló tropezarse contra Suikotsu y le cogió la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba la espada antes de retorcerla con fuerza.

El hombre soltó el arma en cuanto ella utilizó todo su peso para desequilibrarlo. Se alzó las faldas y se las enrolló en la mano izquierda antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Shippo, cuyo rostro había perdido todo el color y parecía estar decidiendo si debía luchar contra ella o no.

Inuyasha estuvo tras ella en un santiamén.

—Dame la espada.

Ella se tensó por lo que implicaba la orden.

—¿Sabes? Soy muy capaz de luchar contra él. Mi tía me envió un tutor cuando no era más que una niña y, a petición suya, estudié durante años, aunque a mi padre le enfurecía que se hubiera atrevido a una cosa semejante sin pedir su consentimiento.

—La espada, Kagome. Ahora.

Kagome le hizo una mueca antes de tenderle la espada por la empuñadura. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo cuando tenían que escapar. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y semejante distracción sólo conseguiría que los atraparan de nuevo.

—A por él, Shippo—dijo Suikotsu mientras se ponía en pie.

Los dos hombres entrechocaron sus espadas.

Kagome contempló con asombro la destreza de Inuyasha. Para ser un oso, resultaba bastante ágil. Se movía con rapidez. Con elegancia. Con fuerza. Era una visión de lo más atractiva.

Resultaba bastante evidente quién era el mejor espadachín. Kagome dudaba de que hubiese alguien que pudiera rivalizar con la destreza de Inuyasha.

Y entonces Shippo hizo algo inesperado. Se agachó para esquivar uno de los envites de Inuyasha, giró sobre sus talones y le tendió la espada a Sango.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sango comprobó el peso de la espada y a continuación avanzó para enfrentarse a Inuyasha, quien se echó hacia atrás con incredulidad.

—¿Asustado de una mujer? —preguntó la gitana. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—Te romperé el brazo si golpeo tu espada.

-Inténtalo. —La muchacha blandió la espada, pero Inuyasha ni siquiera hizo ademán de enfrentarse a ella.

En cambio, se agachó y giró para apartarse.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome, que extendió la mano para recibir el arma. Si no estaba dispuesto a luchar por la libertad de ambos, ella sí lo estaba.

A decir verdad, no esperaba que él le devolviera la espada, pero lo hizo.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza para agradecérselo antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Sango.

— ¿Dispuesta?

Los ojos de Sango resplandecieron.

—Dispuesta.

Inuyasha retrocedió con el resto de los hombres mientras las contemplaba. No había visto algo parecido en toda su vida. Luchaban como dos paladines.

Inuyasha había estado a punto de no darle la espada, pero no tenía el más mínimo deseo de herir a la gitana luchando con ella. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que había tomado una sabia decisión al confiar en Kagome.

—Asombroso, ¿no? —comentó Renkotsu, que se puso a su lado. —Catarina es uno de los mejores espadachines que conocerás jamás.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban a su lado y que no apartaban la vista de las mujeres. Debería estar enfrentándose a ellos, pero era incapaz de apartar la vista de las mujeres. Su enfrentamiento resultaba fascinante. Jamás había contemplado a dos mujeres luchando con espadas.

—San fue entrenada por el rey Felipe en persona —dijo Renkotsu. —Siempre ha dicho que tenía la habilidad de diez hombres.

Inuyasha mostró su acuerdo.

—Estoy impresionado. Lucha bien.

—Y también tu dama —añadió Shippo. — A decir verdad, es tan buena como Sango.

Sí, lo era.

—¿Cómo es posible que el rey Felipe enseñara a luchar a una gitana? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Renkotsu.

Renkotsu y Shippo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. —Es un amigo de la familia. Más o menos. Conoce a Sango de toda la vida.

Mmm... Qué cosa más extraña.

—¿No deberíamos estar luchando? —inquirió Suikotsu.

Inuyasha descruzó los brazos y se giró hacia los hombres.

—Es muy probable. ¿Vamos?

Los tres gitanos que compartían parentesco intercambiaron una nueva mirada de intranquilidad mientras Pagan se echaba a reír y sacudía la cabeza para declinar la lucha.

Renkotsu y Shippo dieron un paso atrás.

—Yo al menos no tengo deseo alguno de derramar sangre hoy —dijo Pagan. —¿Por qué no dejamos que las mujeres determinen el desenlace?

—Eso —convino Suikotsu. —Quien gane... — Hizo una pausa, como si acabara de ocurrírsele una idea. — Bueno, si los dejamos marchar no nos pagarán, ¿verdad?

Renkotsu suspiró.

—Pues más bien no.

—¿Pagaros por qué? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Nos contrataron para secuestraron— afirmó Shippo.

— ¿Por qué?

Los gitanos se encogieron de hombros.

—Nos dijeron que os diéramos un paseo de unos cuantos días y que después os dejáramos solos para que volvierais a casa como buenamente pudierais.

— ¿Por qué?- —repitió Inuyasha.

Volvieron a encogerse de hombros. Salvo Pagan, y Inuyasha comenzó a sospechar que el hombre sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

No obstante, eso podía esperar.

Inuyasha silbó para llamar la atención de las mujeres. — Señoras, por favor, dejad las armas.

Ambas obedecieron.

Inuyasha se giró de nuevo hacia Renkotsu.

—Ahora, dime quién os ha pagado.

—Nadie nos ha pagado todavía. Sólo se nos ordenó que os lleváramos lejos y que luego recogiéramos nuestro dinero.

Inuyasha se quedó del todo estupefacto ante las inesperadas palabras.

—¿Quién va a pagaros? ¿Acaso no habéis visto al hombre que os ha contratado?

—Bueno, sí. Pero nunca lo habíamos visto antes —señaló Shippo. —Apareció sin más mientras estábamos de visita en...

Suikotsu carraspeó y le dio un pisotón a Shippo.

El gitano soltó una maldición y apartó al hombre de un empujón.

—No iba a decirle eso.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Que estábamos visitando a la madrina de San.

—¡Shippo! —Renkotsu se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y le atizó a Shippo con él.

—¡Ay! —exclamó el muchacho.— Eso duele. Renkotsu lo golpeó de nuevo.

Inuyasha se interpuso entre ambos para evitar futuros ataques de Renkotsu.

—Caballeros, por favor. No me preocupa a quién estuvierais visitando, sino el hombre que os contrató. ¿Qué es lo que os dijo exactamente?

Sango se acercó y le devolvió la espada a Shippo. Había un brillo calculador en sus ojos que a Inuyasha no terminaba de gustarle.

—Dijo que nos pagaría veinte marcos de plata si te atrapábamos y te manteníamos alejado un tiempo. Cuando llegáramos a Drixel, él nos estaría aguardando allí para pagarnos.

—Creí que Renkotsu había dicho que teníais que llevarnos a Kagome y a mí.

—Renkotsu estaba equivocado. Nos pagaron para secuestrarte sólo a ti.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo ante esas palabras. No era eso lo que había escuchado mientras Kagome y él se encontraban en el interior del carromato. Los gitanos le estaban mintiendo, pero no sabía en qué.

¿Podrían tener alguna otra razón para secuestrarlos?

—¿Sabéis por qué quería que me secuestrarais? — preguntó.

—Dijo que no iba a hacerte daño —afirmó Renkotsu. — Me aseguré de preguntarle eso. Yo no estaba dispuesto a tomar parte en un asesinato. Dijo que lo único que necesitaba era que te quitáramos de en medio durante un tiempo y que en cuanto te hubiéramos tenido alejado de tu casa unos días podríamos dejarte marchar.

—Pero vosotros no me secuestrasteis de mi casa.

Renkotsu se movió con manifiesto nerviosismo al oír eso.

—Pensábamos hacerlo, pero entonces vimos a la dama, al criado y a la doncella. De modo que esperamos a que se fueran y entonces tú también te pusiste en camino y tuvimos que seguiros a los dos hasta el pueblo con la esperanza de poder capturarte anoche.

Miró a Suikotsu y a Shippo con expresión avergonzada.

—Puesto que no fuimos capaces de atraparte anoche, a Sango se le ocurrió la idea de ponernos en marcha temprano y esperarte en el prado con el fin de hacerlo esta tarde.

El ceño de Inuyasha se acentuó. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera escapado algo tan importante como que cinco personas lo siguieran? No era normal que le fallara el sexto sentido que tenía para esas cosas.

Nadie lo había pillado con la guardia baja antes.

Claro que se había pasado borracho o con resaca todo el viaje a Lenalor. Tal vez Kagome tuviese razón y debiera mantenerse sobrio más a menudo.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo ocho**

Se frotó la nuca mientras meditaba lo que debería hacer tanto con los gitanos como con el hombre que había ordenado su secuestro. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer una cosa así y por qué? Tenía que averiguar si tenía un enemigo semejante.

— ¿Qué aspecto tenía ese hombre? — preguntó.

—Más o menos de esta estatura. Suikotsu alzó la mano para indicar que el hombre tendría una altura de un metro setenta aproximadamente.

Demasiado bajo para ser uno de sus hermanos. ¿De quién se trataba, entonces?

¿Quién aparte de ellos ordenaría algo así y mucho menos pagaría por ello? No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

— ¿Tenía planeado encontrarse con vosotros en Drixel? —

Renkotsu hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza—Ése era el plan.

Inuyasha se giró hacia Kagome.

—¿Te importaría que viajáramos con ellos durante un poco más de tiempo?

Inuyasha percibió la indecisión en el rostro de la muchacha. Pero cuando habló, sus valientes palabras lo sorprendieron.

—Siempre estoy preparada para una aventura.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado con nosotros? — preguntó Shippo con voz esperanzada.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se clavaron en él de forma intimidatoria.

—El palpitante dolor de cabeza que tengo no me hace mucha gracia, pero si podéis reprimir el impulso de volver a drogarme creo que podré perdonaros.

Renkotsu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Eres un buen hombre, Inuyasha MacAllister. Shippo, trae la cerveza.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza mientras los tres hombres se dirigían al carromato en busca de la cerveza y Pagan se quedaba a su lado, junto a Sango y a Kagome.

—No puedo creer que vaya a viajar con unos gitanos— dijo Inuyasha.

Pagan esbozó una sonrisa jocosa.

—Yo me digo lo mismo cada día y, sin embargo, aquí estoy.

Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Yo lo que no puedo creer es que no estés enfadado con ellos.

Inuyasha se giró y descubrió que ella se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo con un brillo agradecido en esos ojos ambarinos. La luz que iluminaba su rostro conseguía que su piel pareciera incluso más suave, más tangible. Más deliciosa.

Luchó contra el impulso de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Si hubieran sido más competentes a la hora de realizar la tarea, tal vez lo habría estado. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, parecen bastante inofensivos. Me limitaré a asegurarme de no beber cerveza hasta que ellos la hayan probado primero.

—Eres un hombre inteligente— afirmó Pagan en un susurro.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y miró a Kagome tras recordar su anterior urgencia por salir del carromato.

—Creí que tenías que atender algunos asuntos personales.

—Así es. —Le tendió la espada y después se alejó en dirección a los árboles.

Inuyasha la observó mientras se marchaba. Caminaba con la majestuosidad de una reina, con un delicado vaivén de caderas que le hacía desear probarla. Era una muchacha fascinante y resultaba difícil creer que una dama tan refinada fuera capaz de manejar la espada casi tan bien como un hombre.

Kagome era una caja inagotable de sorpresas y, para su más profunda consternación, le resultaba irresistible. ¿Por qué le hacía tanta gracia?

Puestos a pensarlo, ¿por qué le hacían gracia los gitanos?

No era propio de su naturaleza. Siempre había sido un hombre taciturno. Siempre había encontrado el lado oscuro en cualquier cosa y había disfrutado revolcándose en su mal humor.

Debería sentirse furioso y con ansias de venganza. Y, sin embargo, estaba de lo más impaciente por comenzar el viaje de dos días hacia el norte que tenían por delante.

—¿Estás seguro de que vosotros dos no estáis casados? — preguntó Shippo cuando regresó con la cerveza.

Semejante pregunta lo dejó estupefacto. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Apenas podéis soportar dirigiros la palabra y, sin embargo, cuando la dama se aleja da la sensación de que la estás echando de menos. A mí eso me huele a matrimonio.

—Sí —convino Renkotsu cuando llevó las jarras.

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de descifrar su lógica. —No, no estamos casados. —Sólo estaba en celo...

El matrimonio jamás sería una opción para él y, por extraño que pareciera, comenzaba a preguntarse con quién se casaría Kagome y si ese Koga del que huía sería amable con ella.

¿Podría ver ese desconocido todas las cosas que él veía en ella o perdería la paciencia a causa de su incesante cháchara?

La muchacha se merecía un marido que fuera capaz de apreciar sus peculiares encantos. A decir verdad, resultaba bastante agradable una vez que uno se acostumbraba a su forma de ser...

Kagome se detuvo un momento en el bosque para coger flores con las que elaborar una guirnalda y un ramo de dulce olor. Siempre le habían encantado las flores recién cortadas. Los colores, los olores...

El paraje era muy hermoso.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras vagabundeaba por el bosque, soñando despierta y fingiendo ser un hada que pudiera hacer desaparecer a Koga y llegar a salvo hasta su tia.

Estaba inmersa en sus fantasías.

Hasta que escuchó el bramido.

-¡Kagome!

Dio un respingo al oír el colérico sonido de la voz de Inuyasha. Su grito había sido lo bastante alto como para que el mundo se sacudiera. Sus suposiciones habían sido inciertas. Pese a esa voz grave y profunda, el hombre era capaz de emitir un buen rugido cuando le venía en gana.

Incluso podía escuchar cómo se abría paso a través del bosque, como si de un oso grandullón y desgarbado se tratara.

— Estoy aquí —dijo cuando atisbó su camisa blanca. Él se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora? — le preguntó Kagome.

— ¿Tienes la más mínima idea del tiempo que llevas aquí? Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Estabas preocupado?

El ceño del hombre se acentuó.

—Hay todo tipo de animales salvajes y bandidos en los bosques. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberte encontrado y hecho cualquier cosa.

— ¿Estabas preocupado? —repitió ella.

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor con incomodidad.

No deberías vagabundear por ahí —masculló con sequedad.

—Sí que estabas preocupado.

El hombre resopló.

La sonrisa de Kagome se ensanchó.

—Déjame decirte que no eres tan temible cuando estás preocupado.

Inuyasha soltó un resoplido.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que admita que estoy preocupado?

—No lo es. Pero me gusta fastidiarte porque la mera idea te parece de lo más desagradable. ¿Crees que debería sentirme ofendida?

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha extendió uno de sus largos brazos para apartarle un mechón castaño del rostro. La tierna caricia parecía tan inusual en él que le erizó la piel y logró que su corazón se encogiera de ternura.

Era un hombre decente cuando quería.

—Estaba preocupado —admitió él por fin.

Kagome luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y saborear su leve contacto. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan grande ser tan delicado? —Ha sido muy amable por tu parte venir a buscarme.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y apartó la mano de su mejilla. — ¿Qué te ha entretenido?

—Estaba cogiendo flores. —Le mostró el ramo que había reunido.

Él hizo una mueca de desprecio.

— ¿Y crees que ese puñado de mala hierba merece que arriesgues tu vida y tu bienestar?

Kagome compuso un mohín mientras pasaba la mano por las flores silvestres, haciendo que su dulce aroma flotara en el aire. Las olió y dejó que su fragancia la trasladara a aquellos días de su infancia en los que su madre y ella pasaban horas cogiendo flores y atendiendo el jardín.

Las acunó contra su pecho.

—Mi madre me ha dicho en muchas ocasiones que los hombres han sacrificado sus vidas y sus reinos por la sonrisa de una mujer, de modo que ¿por qué no iba yo a arriesgarme a la ira de un oso por un ramo de flores?

—La mayoría de los hombres son estúpidos.

Ella se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y el dolor que las acompañaba. Al recordar lo que Kaede le había contado acerca de la traición que Inuyasha había sufrido, sintió lástima por el hombre que había abjurado de la belleza para siempre.

— ¿No crees que la belleza es algo por lo que merece la pena sacrificarse?

—No, en absoluto. —La sinceridad de sus ojos la abrasó. Lo decía en serio.

—Pero está claro que no siempre has pensado así.

—Yo aprendo de mis errores.

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras. No podía imaginarse una vida semejante.

—Y has permanecido sin ningún tipo de belleza desde entonces —dijo con tristeza. —Siento que haya sido así, Inuyasha. Todo el mundo necesita un poco de belleza en su vida.

Inuyasha se preguntó por un instante si se estaría burlando de él, pero bastó una mirada a sus inocentes ojos para saber que no era así.

Ella jamás conocería la clase de dolor con la que él vivía. Para Kagome, el mundo era un lugar benévolo y feliz, lleno de bondad y de luz.

Ojalá él pudiera vivir también en semejante ignorancia.

—No me imagino cómo podría vivir sin gozar de las cosas que me proporcionan placer —afirmó Kagome en voz baja. —Hace falta ser un hombre muy fuerte para vivir como tú lo haces. Para levantarse cada mañana y seguir adelante cuando lo único que ves es la desesperanza y la miseria del mundo.

—No soy fuerte —confesó Inuyasha. Se preguntó por qué había dicho eso. No era propio de él abrirse a los demás. Sin embargo, había algo en Kagome que lo reconfortaba. Algo que le hacía desear compartir cosas con ella. —Fui un estúpido atolondrado que creyó a una arpía mentirosa. No hay fuerza alguna en lo que hago ahora ni en lo que hice en el pasado.

La condujo a través del bosque de vuelta al campamento de los gitanos.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo mientras caminaba a su lado. — Un hombre débil no seguiría con vida.

—Un hombre fuerte sería capaz de mirar a su madre a la cara. —Inuyasha ni siquiera podía creer que esas palabras hubieran escapado de su boca. Jamás le había confesado ese secreto a nadie.

Kagome se detuvo y le cogió la mano.

Inuyasha contempló esa mano diminuta, los largos y elegantes dedos que estaban entrelazados con los suyos. Su mano era casi dos veces más grande que la de ella. Kagome tenía una piel pálida y suave, mientras que la suya estaba bronceada y llena de callos.

No había suavidad en su vida.

Ni elegancia ni belleza.

A decir verdad, en su vida no había nada de nada.

—Ésta no es la mano de un hombre débil —afirmó ella antes de darle un leve apretón en los dedos. — Podrías haber dejado que me las apañara sola y no lo hiciste. A pesar de que mi situación te causaba tormento, preferiste venir conmigo a verme herida. ¿Qué forma de debilidad hay en eso?

Inuyasha no sabía qué responder. Ninguna mujer le había dicho algo parecido en toda su vida. Nadie lo había defendido jamás. Hacía que se sintiera casi como un héroe. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Se llevó su mano a los labios, la besó con suavidad e inhaló la suave y fragante esencia de su piel. Olía a las flores que tenía en la otra mano, a tierra y a mujer. Y era una combinación embriagadora que lo atravesaba de arriba abajo y prendía fuego a su cuerpo.

En ese instante le parecía hermosa. No sólo por su apariencia, sino por su interior.

Ella era la belleza que él deseaba tener. La belleza que contemplaría gustoso durante toda la vida mientras la guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero ella jamás sería suya.

Pertenecía a otro.

—Gracias —susurró Inuyasha antes de bajar la mano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por hacer que me sienta mejor.

Ella le sonrió y Inuyasha sintió que un puño invisible lo golpeaba en el estómago.

Ojalá pudiera quedarse así con ella para siempre. Pero no podría ser. Estaba comprometida con otro hombre y era muy probable que tuviese un padre muerto de miedo a causa de su desaparición.

De haber sido un hombre decente, se habría puesto en marcha hacia el castillo de Miroku con ella y habría dejado que su hermano descubriera quién era el padre de la muchacha para poder llevarla de vuelta a casa y acabar así con las preocupaciones de su progenitor.

En cambio, iba a pasar los próximos días con ella y con sus inesperados anfitriones. No sólo porque quisiera descubrir por qué lo habían secuestrado, sino porque quería pasar más tiempo con esa mujer.

No tenía sentido.

Kagome representaba todo lo que él habría debido odiar. Era audaz y testaruda. Exasperante.

Pero, sobre todo, era fascinante y hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo fascinaba. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que sintiera el calor abrasador de la pasión o del deseo.

La deseaba.

Deseaba con toda la energía de su cuerpo tomarla entre sus brazos y reclamar su cuerpo. Quitarle la ropa y explorar cada palmo de piel desnuda con los labios. Extender su cabello sobre la almohada y contemplar su rostro desfigurado por el placer mientras llegaba al orgasmo debajo de él.

Sin embargo, eso jamás sucedería.

Era una doncella virtuosa.

Y él estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para que continuara siéndolo.

Kagome refrenó la lengua mientras Inuyasha la llevaba de vuelta al campamento. Debía de haberse lavado la cara justo antes de ir a buscarla. El ondulado cabello negro brillaba y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás. Sus hombros eran amplios, aunque ya no le parecía tan temible como antes.

Se estaba acostumbrando a sus expresiones taciturnas y a sus ceños fruncidos. Era una extraña mezcla de bruto y caballero. Una mezcla embriagadora entre un poderoso depredador y un ángel guardián.

Sus caricias eran tan tiernas que le resultaban sorprendentes. Jamás habría creído que podría mostrarse tan considerado con ella.

En lo más profundo de su mente se preguntaba cómo sería como marido.

¿La escucharía o sería como los demás hombres, que la mandaban callar sólo porque había nacido con el sexo equivocado?

«Kagome, ¿en qué estás pensando? Este hombre es completamente inapropiado.»

Eso era cierto. Enorme, gigantesco.

Con unos adorables ojos dorados que reflejaban un tremendo dolor.

Sacudía la cabeza para deshacerse de semejante idea cuando se reunió de nuevo con los gitanos.

Renkotsu y Shippo estaban sentados frente al fuego, fumando en pipa y bebiendo cerveza mientras charlaban. Suikotsu estaba un poco apartado de ellos, tumbado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dormitando al parecer mientras Sango preparaba la cena. Pagan se encontraba sentado junto al fuego, tallando un pequeño trozo de madera con una daga curva.

Por extraño que pareciera, la escena resultaba acogedora. Sango le hizo un gesto para que se acercara mientras Inuyasha se reunía con el resto de los hombres junto al fuego.

—Así que te encontró —dijo cuando Kagome estuvo cerca.

—Sí.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Eso fue lo que dijo.

—No, milady —afirmó la gitana con un brillo de absoluta sinceridad en la mirada. —No creo que comprendáis de verdad lo que quiero decir. Ese hombre estaba extremadamente preocupado por vuestro bienestar. ¿No habéis notado la forma en que os mira?

No, a decir verdad no había prestado mucha atención.

—¿De qué forma me mira?

-—Como un mendigo ante un banquete. Siempre os mira con ojos hambrientos.

Kagome soltó un bufido ante semejante idea. Inuaysha apenas reparaba en su persona y, cuando lo hacía, su mera presencia parecía enfurecerlo.

—Te equivocas.

—Vigila cada uno de vuestros movimientos.

Kagome echó un vistazo al lugar donde Inuyasha se había sentado con Renkotsu y con Shippo. Para confirmar las palabras de Sango, su intensa mirada estaba clavada en ella, pero la apartó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que lo observaba.

—¿Veis? —inquirió Sango.

—Estás exagerando.

—Quizá. Pero ¿qué pensáis hacer al respecto?

—No pienso hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Nada? —preguntó la gitana con incredulidad. —Entonces, ¿no deseáis reclamarlo para vos?

Kagome se sintió algo desconcertada al pensarlo; aunque, para ser sincera, no estaba ni de cerca tan desconcertada como lo habría estado el día que lo conoció.

—No, jamás —se apresuró a decir. — Tengo intención de llegar a casa de mi tía en Inglaterra. Inuyasha está... Bueno, estoy segura de que se sentirá encantado de regresar a su hogar y olvidar el día que se despertó y me encontró en su cueva.

Sango lo miró con una expresión pensativa.

—Será un buen marido para alguna mujer afortunada. Es muy guapo, eso seguro.

—Sí, lo es.

—Fuerte. Y en mi opinión bastante encantador.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo ante tanto halago. ¿Adónde quería llegar con todo aquello?

—No es tan encantador —la corrigió mientras la ayudaba a remover el estofado. — Es bastante taciturno y callado, si quieres saber la verdad. Y puede ser bastante rudo cuando le da la gana.

—Dicen que las apariencias engañan...

Kagome se detuvo un instante y contempló el rostro de Sango mientras la mujer observaba el lugar donde Inuyasha se había sentado con los demás. Los hermosos rasgos de la gitana tenían una expresión soñadora y resplandeciente.

Calculadora, incluso.

A Kagome no le gustó en absoluto esa mirada.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Sólo en que si vos no estáis interesada en él quizá yo pueda intentarlo. Jamás he conocido a un hombre que pudiera rivalizar con él. Es único en su especie y resulta que me fascinan sus modales rudos y ese porte robusto.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco al imaginarse a Sango abrazando a Inuyasha. Al imaginarse a Sango haciendo cualquier cosa con Inuyasha.

—Os molesta imaginarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó la gitana cuando se giró para mirarla y descubrió que estaba con la boca abierta.

Kagome cerró la boca y quiso responder con una mentira, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. El mero hecho de haber insinuado que estaba interesada en Inuyasha le molestaba muchísimo más de lo que debería y le provocaba un enorme deseo de hacerle cosas horribles a Sango.

La gitana sonrió.

—Decidme, ¿habéis oído alguna vez hablar de los poemas de Rowena de Vitry?

Kagome se sintió emocionada al descubrir a otra persona que conocía y amaba las narraciones de los bardos.

—¡Sí! La Dama del Amor es una de mis trovadoras favoritas.

¿Conocéis entonces El Romance del Silencio?

—No, ¿es nuevo?

—Más o menos. —Sango añadió las verduras que había estado cortando antes de arrebatarle el cucharón a Kagome y agitar el caldo para que se mezclara todo bien. Golpeó el cucharón contra el borde del caldero antes de dejarlo a un lado. —Es la historia de una mujer enamorada de un hombre al que ve todos los años durante una feria. Es testigo de cómo él se va enamorando de otra y, a medida que pasan los años, lo ve con su esposa, sus hijos y así sucesivamente, hasta que llega a la vejez. En su lecho de muerte, ella va a verlo y le confiesa su amor. Le confiesa que ha soñado siempre con él desde que tenía dieciocho años y no era más que una muchacha de ojos alegres. Le dice que por él jamás se había casado ni conocido felicidad alguna salvo en sus sueños, donde podía fingir que él le pertenecía.

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en semejante dolor. Era un tributo a la maravillosa imaginación de Rowena haber escrito un cuento tan trágico.

—Qué triste.

Sango se secó las manos en la falda.

—Sí, pero lo más triste de todo es que, justo antes de que el hombre muera, le confiesa que también él la ha amado siempre. Que iba a la feria cada año para poder contemplarla desde lejos; pero, puesto que ella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, había asumido que no sentía nada por él. Así que los dos se pasaron toda la vida sufriendo por lo que podrían haber compartido si tan sólo se hubieran dignado a hablarse.

—Qué trágico.

—Así es, pero no os dais cuenta de adónde quiero llegar, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sango hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Inuyasha — ¿No creéis que resulta extraño que sintáis celos cuando yo hablo de cortejarlo?

Kagome tensó el cuerpo ante la insinuación. —No —mintió.

Sango se echó a reír.

—Os gusta, admitidlo.

—De eso nada —afirmó Kagome remilgadamente antes de coger el cucharón y volver a remover el estofado. No se atrevía a admitir sus sentimientos delante de nadie. Apenas podía reconocerlos ante sí misma. — No es en absoluto el tipo de hombre que me interesa.

Kagome pareció anonadada.

—Milady, tenéis unas expectativas demasiado elevadas. ¿Qué más podríais pedirle a un hombre?

—Refinamiento. Un hombre que sea honorable y de buenos modales. Uno que sea...

—Aburrido.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—¿Y eso por qué?

¿Habéis estado alguna vez con un hombre así? Lloran como bebés. Se preocupan demasiado por su cabello y sus ropas. Son más mujeres que hombres. —Sango señaló a Inuyasha con la cabeza. — Que me den un hombre al que no le preocupe ensuciarse un poco las manos cuando haga falta. ¿Creéis que ese caballero vuestro habría ido a buscaros si os entretuvierais en el bosque? Habría temido por su propia vida y ni siquiera habría pensado en vos.

¿Creéis que ese remilgado hombre de vuestros sueños se habría reído de lo que le habíamos hecho? ¿O habría exigido nuestras vidas por habernos atrevido a desordenarle su cabello y su ropa? Inuyasha se ha comportado muy bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Cualquier otro hombre pediría la cabeza de Renkotsu por lo que le hemos hecho. En cambio, él viaja con nosotros como un amigo y un igual.

—Es un tipo un poco extraño, lo que no hace sino confirmar lo que estoy diciendo.

Sango meneó la cabeza.

—Algunas veces, milady, una persona tiene que mirar a otra sólo con el corazón, y no con los ojos.

Kagome echó un vistazo a Inuyasha. Los demás hombres bromeaban y reían. Él estaba sentado con semblante imperturbable y mirada preocupada.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo reír.

—Siempre está triste.

Sango asintió.

—¿Sabéis? Mi madre tiene un dicho: «Un hombre jovial puede mostrarse feliz con cualquiera, pero cuando uno triste ríe convierte en un tesoro a la persona que le muestra la felicidad.»

Kagome meditó esas palabras. Había algo de verdad en ellas. Nadie debería vivir con la culpa que cargaba Inuyasha sobre los hombros, en especial cuando él no era el responsable de nada.

Había sido Sesshomaru quien tomara la decisión de acabar con su vida. Inuyasha no había hecho otra cosa que cometer el error de creer a una lengua viperina.

Kagome no tenía ningún interés romántico en Inuyasha.

No importaba lo atractivo que fuera ni lo bien que besara. A fin de cuentas, carecía de lo que ella buscaba en un marido. Aunque no tendría reparos en ayudarlo si era posible.

Nadie se merecía que lo relegaran a una cueva sin familiares ni amigos.

Le quedaban unos cuantos días con él. Quizás ese pequeño respiro lo ayudara a ver que la vida era mucho mejor cuando uno participaba en ella.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Hola, sé que me quieren matar por la tardanza pero el trabajo no me da el suficiente tiempo pero en fin aquí estoy trayéndoles la continuación, espero y les guste no les digo cuando actualizare pero en verdad espero pronto poder hacerlo.**

**Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar comentarios.**

**Los quiero y saluditos.**

**RoseKagome22**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo nueve**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Inuyasha cuando Kagome se acercó a él con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Semejante expresión era tan impropia de ella que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Ella le tendió el laúd.

—Dijiste que me enseñarías a tocar. Me gustaría que me dieras otra lección.

Inuyasha cogió el instrumento que le ofrecía mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

Muy cerca de él.

Trató de no fijarse en el radiante brillo de sus ojos. En la manera en que los rubios mechones de su cabello le enmarcaron el rostro cuando se apartó el velo para mirarlo.

Poseía una gran belleza. Una belleza que lo hacía arder de deseo.

Incluso en esos momentos podía saborear la inocencia de su beso, la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre la cara. La forma en que lo había mirado al decirle que besaba muy bien...

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas. El corazón le latía desbocado y tenía una extraña sensación de mareo, como si su mera presencia lo embriagara. Lo hiciera sentirse despreocupado y feliz.

Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse de esa forma.

Ni siquiera Kikyo.

Kikyo sólo había excitado su cuerpo. En aquella época era demasiado joven e inexperto como para comprender la diferencia entre el amor y la lujuria.

Lo que sentía por Kagome era completamente diferente. A decir verdad, le gustaba la muchacha. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y escuchar sus increíbles ocurrencias y sus interminables historias.

Ella lo reconfortaba a un nivel profundo.

Tomó su mano izquierda y le colocó los dedos en posición mientras le mostraba los tres primeros acordes de la balada favorita de su madre.

—Se te da bien enseñar —dijo Shippo desde su asiento al otro lado del fuego.

—Sí, es cierto —convino Kagome.

Puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta y le enseñó otro acorde.

—La capacidad de enseñanza de un maestro se mide por la capacidad de aprendizaje de su alumno.

Ella le sonrió.

Fascinado, Inuyasha no pudo apartar los ojos de su rostro. Su piel era suave y perfecta. Sus ojos claros y brillantes. Sus labios, rojos y llenos, habían sido creados para besos largos y apasionados. Para volver loco de deseo a un hombre.

Y eso exactamente era lo que estaban consiguiendo en ese momento. Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse temerario y, de alguna manera, libre. La deseaba en contra de toda lógica.

Su presencia lo hacía traspasar los límites de la cordura y la razón. Lo llevaba directamente al reino de la fantasía, donde todo era posible. Donde no había pasado que lo atormentara. Ni futuro que temer.

Sólo estaban ellos dos, y lo demás no importaba.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Rápido, antes de perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Se echó hacia atrás para no estar tan cerca de ella y del peligro que representaba y asintió al comprobar los progresos de la muchacha.

—Sigue practicando esos acordes; después te enseñaré más.

Mientras Kagome rasgueaba las cuerdas, Shippo fue en busca de su laúd.

—Toca tus tres acordes, Kagome —dijo al regresar a su sitio. Cuando ella lo hizo, Shippo comenzó a crear una tonada que armonizara con la de la muchacha.

Sango se acercó y comenzó a tocar las palmas al ritmo de la melodía.

Inuyasha se sentó mientras escuchaba sin perder detalle.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kagome resplandecían de felicidad y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. No había duda de que estaba disfrutando de su pequeña contribución. El rubor le sentaba de maravilla a su rostro y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando estuviera consumida por la pasión.

Apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su mente reflexionara acerca de lo delicada que sabía que sería.

Cuando cerró los ojos, habría podido jurar que era capaz de paladear el intenso y dulce sabor de su piel. O sentir la calidez y la acogida de sus brazos...

¿Cómo sería yacer con ella?

Kagome le sonrió a Shippo mientras tocaba. Jamás había pasado una noche como aquélla en toda su vida. Estaba creando música. ¡Música de verdad!

Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a ella, y su presencia le resultaba estremecedora, mientras Sango comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música que tocaban. Pagan se quedó a un lado, aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de la gitana.

Suikotsu sacó un tambor que utilizó para marcar el ritmo de los movimientos de Sango. Kagome estaba impresionada con la danza exótica y salvaje de la gitana, hasta que echó un vistazo a Inuyasha y vio que la contemplaba como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Kagome tuvo la impresión de estar mirando a un lobo hambriento que contemplara a la gallina que quería devorar.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió una dolorosa punzada de celos.

¿ ¡Cómo se atrevía Inuyasha a mirar a Sango así!? Como si quisiera besarla o hacerle más cosas.

Se suponía que era a ella a quien debía mirar así.

Se suponía que no debía lograr que se sintiera inquieta y enardecida cada vez que se sentaba junto a ella. Con todo, hacía eso y más. Movida por la necesidad de apartar la atención de Inuyasha de la gitana, Kagome le tendió su laúd.

— ¿Te gustaría tocar?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—Venga, vamos... —dijo Renkotsu—. Toca una canción si eres capaz.

—No, de verdad —insistió Inuyasha—. Jamás he tocado delante de una audiencia.

—A mí me gustaría escuchar cómo tocas —dijo Sango con voz grave y sensual.

Kagome frunció el ceño ante ese tono sugerente.

—Está bien, pues —replicó Inuyasha antes de colocarse el laúd sobre el regazo.

En ese instante Kagome se enfureció de verdad. ¿No había tocado cuando ella se lo había pedido pero sí tocaba para Sango? ¡Era un hombre perverso!

Los hombres comenzaron a tocar una melodía de ritmo rápido, que permitió a Sango bailar como Salomé. Salvo que Kagome estaba segura de que no era la cabeza de Inuyasha lo que la gitana buscaba...

¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía Sango comportarse así después de lo que habían hablado? Esa mujer era una arpía. Una arpía alta, morena y hermosa que podría alejar a Inuyasha de...

«De mí.»

Esas dos palabras resonaron un buen tiempo en su mente.

Era cierto. Le gustaba Inuyasha. Más de lo que debería, y la mera idea de imaginárselo con Sango era suficiente para que deseara hacerle algo perverso a la mujer.

Sin embargo, él no le pertenecía. No podía controlarlo y no tenía derecho a decirle a quién podía mirar y a quién no. A quién podía desear...

Inuyasha jamás sería suyo.

Carecía de las cualidades que ella deseaba en un esposo.

Señor, sería exactamente igual que su padre, eructando en la mesa, siempre fuera de casa y practicando con la espada. O celebrando ruidosas reuniones por las noches con sus amigos, que alardeaban y se emborrachaban mientras se contaban una y otra vez las aburridas historias de siempre.

Había pasado la vida contemplando cómo su elegante y delicada madre era acosada por su enorme padre, quien apenas podía permitir que la pobre mujer se apartara de su vista. Siempre la llamaba a voces, exigiendo parte de su tiempo. Siempre quería que ella participara en sus poco refinadas actividades, como la de verlo luchar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que su padre había cogido a su madre en brazos y la había llevado a sus aposentos mientras ella protestaba y le decía que tenía deberes que atender.

¿Y acaso él la escuchaba?

No, nunca.

Mientras que su madre prefería hablar con suavidad, su padre gritaba. Su madre adoraba la poesía y la música; a su padre le gustaba lanzar troncos y cazar ciervos.

Kagome no había conocido a una pareja peor avenida en toda su vida. Y a pesar de que su padre era un buen hombre de corazón dulce, su madre y él no tenían nada en común.

Señor, apenas hablaban entre sí. Su padre exigía y su madre asentía.

Kagome quería mucho más que eso de su marido. Soñaba con un hombre que pudiera hablar con ella sobre ciencia. Uno que pudiera defender su postura en la conversación y no se irritara porque le hacía demasiadas preguntas.

No había nada malo en las preguntas. Sin embargo, su interminable curiosidad lograba a menudo que su padre perdiera la paciencia y le ordenara que abandonara el salón.

«Te quiero, Kagome, hija mía; pero si escucho una palabra más de tus labios, muchacha, te juro que mi humilde cerebro comenzará a hervir hasta que me vuelva tan simple como el viejo Seamus. Ahora vete a tu habitación y déjame tranquilo antes de que te encierre allí por el resto de la eternidad.»

Kagome se encogió al recordar las palabras que había escuchado en incontables ocasiones.

Inuyasha era exactamente igual que su padre, estaba segura. La única diferencia radicaba en su aspecto. Su padre era bajo y rubio, no descomunal y moreno.

Pero por dentro, podrían haber sido el mismo hombre.

Aun así, mientras lo veía tocar, descubrió algo diferente en él. Tenía los ojos más brillantes que antes. Las comisuras de sus labios se habían curvado hacia arriba, casi como si esbozara una sonrisa. Inuyasha adoraba la música tanto como su padre la despreciaba. Era un pequeño detalle que tenían en común. Algo que ambos compartían.

«Dios, muchacha, ¿en qué estás pensando? Átate a un hombre como ése y acabarás perdida para siempre.»

El matrimonio sólo tenía ventajas para los hombres. Las mujeres perdían todo rastro de identidad. Se convertían en la dama de su señor. Siempre dóciles. Siempre deferentes.

Se convertiría en su madre.

No deseaba hacerlo. Quería tener su propia vida, como su tía Kagome.

Kagome no respondía ante ningún hombre. Hacía lo que le venía en gana y sacaba todo el partido posible a su vida. Ella sola lograba que Enrique, el rey de Inglaterra, se doblegara a su voluntad.

La tía Kagome era su ideal.

Sí, no quería parecerse a su tía sólo en el nombre, quería ser como ella. Poderosa. Decidida.

Una mujer a cargo de su propio destino.

Sango giró alrededor del fuego y le tendió la mano. — ¿Queréis bailar?

Kagome titubeó sólo un instante.

—¿Te importa enseñarme?

Sango la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a continuación se alzó las faldas para que Kagome pudiera verle los pies.

Kagome la imitó con cautela mientras los hombres tocaban.

-—Parece que la pequeña Kagome tenga sangre francesa en las venas —dijo Renkotsu, sonriendo ante sus intentos de imitar los movimientos de Sango.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, halagada por el cumplido.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era rival para Sango, que se movía como si se fundiera en un único ser con la música.

Sango la condujo alrededor del fuego, haciéndola girar y girar al compás de la música.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y tragó saliva. Ya no miraba a Sango, la estaba mirando a ella.

Con una pasión abrasadora.

Con deseo.

Con necesidad.

La hizo arder. Comprobar que la miraba así... Jamás lo habría creído posible.

Y, pese a todo, lo hacía.

Y esa expresión...

La hacía sentirse femenina y hermosa. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió lo que eran la pasión y el deseo.

Inuyasha era carismático y poderoso, y el deseo que sentía por ella era tan intenso que resultaba casi tangible.

Ajena al motivo por el que Kagome había dejado de moverse, Sango la cogió de las manos y la obligó a girar de nuevo. Pero, incluso mientras bailaba, sus ojos regresaban una y otra vez a Inuyasha y al calor de esa mirada celestial que la traspasaba con su ardor.

Una vez que la danza y la música hubieron concluido, Sango y Kagome recogieron las cosas de la cena. Los hombres guardaron los instrumentos y prepararon catres para todo el mundo.

Sango estaba retirando el caldero cuando se percató de la mirada aturdida de Kagome.

—Para no estar interesada en Inuyasha, milady, parecíais más que dispuesta a matarme por el simple hecho de que me prestara atención mientras bailaba.

Kagome se ruborizó, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie supiera lo mucho que deseaba a Inuyasha MacAllister.

Sango se echó a reír.

—No podéis ocultarme la verdad. Yo veo lo que hay en vuestro corazón. Lo lleváis todo escrito en vuestros ojos. Kagome arrugó la nariz en dirección a la gitana.

—Creo que lo que pasa es que te gusta hacer de casamentera, ¿verdad?

—Sólo cuando veo a dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra.

Kagome soltó un bufido.

—Yo no estoy hecha para Inuyasha MacAllister. Créeme.

—Lo que vos digáis. —Sin embargo, su voz estaba cargada con el peso de la duda.

Kagome se apartó de ella y regresó con los demás. Shippo, Renkotsu, Pagan y Suikotsu se habían acostado. Sólo quedaba Inuyasha. Estaba sentado a solas frente al fuego, contemplando absorto las llamas y bebiendo de una enorme copa.

No parecía borracho, pero lo envolvía un halo de tristeza. Kagome bajó la mirada hasta el laúd que tenía a sus pies.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Él soltó un gruñido.

Kagome movió la mano frente a su rostro.

Al principio no le prestó atención, pero a la postre parpadeó y levantó la mirada.

—¿Tienes pensado irte pronto a la cama?

—No lo sé —susurró—. Puede que dentro de un rato.

Ella se sentó a su lado, deseando hacer desaparecer la tristeza que percibía en su interior. Deseando añadir un poco de distracción a su noche.

—¿Contemplabas las estrellas cuando eras niño? Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—En realidad, no.

Kagome se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre las manos para contemplar el resplandeciente firmamento, donde millones de estrellas titilaban sobre ellos.

—Mi madre solía decirme que cada estrella que brilla en el cielo tiene su propia historia. —Señaló una estrella que se encontraba justo al sur de la Osa Menor—. Me dijo que esa de ahí fue antaño un soldado griego llamado Abrides. Según ella, era un noble comandante espartano cuya mujer había muerto. Destrozado, miraba al cielo y clamaba poder vengarla.

»La reina de los cielos —señaló una constelación de estrellas un poco más alejada que parecía una dama— le dijo que no hay satisfacción en la muerte. Sólo dolor. De modo que él le preguntó cuándo cesaría el dolor. La reina le dijo que nunca. El dolor es lo que nos demuestra lo mucho que amamos a la gente. Si amas a alguien de verdad, el dolor de su pérdida estará siempre en tu corazón.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con la esperanza de que Inuyasha pudiera ver más allá de su culpa.

—Te cuento esto porque si amabas tanto a Sesshomaru como para seguir sufriendo por su muerte de este modo, él debía de saber lo que sentías antes de morir.

—Sí, y murió porque lo traicioné.

—No —lo contradijo ella—. Murió porque no fue capaz de vivir con el dolor que tú soportas.

Cuando Inuyasha apartó la mirada le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula.

—Esto no me sirve de consuelo.

Kagome le puso una mano en el brazo y notó cómo se contraía su bíceps. Su pobre Inuyasha. ¿Encontraría algún día el modo de perdonarse por algo en lo que no había participado siquiera?

Ojalá pudiera lograr que dejara a un lado la culpa y volviera a encontrar la felicidad.

—La reina miró a Abrides —prosiguió Kagome— y le preguntó a quién mataría por la muerte de su esposa. «Mátame a mí», dijo, «porque fue mi deseo de tener un hijo lo que le costó la vida. Si me hubiera contentado con tenerla tan sólo a ella, ahora seguiría conmigo». La reina meneó la cabeza con pesar y le contestó: «Todos debemos morir. Nada puede cambiar eso. Pero lo que más importa es cómo vivimos mientras estamos aquí. No te mataré, porque tu muerte no arreglará nada. Sólo puedes hacerlo si vives.»

—Vivir no arregla las cosas —dijo Inuyasha con su voz grave convertida en un mero susurro.

—Quizá. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que tu hermano te querría muerto?

—Si estuviera vivo, estoy bastante seguro de que me mataría. Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza, sin creerlo ni por un instante.

—Puede que te diera una paliza, pero no te mataría. Creo que si Sesshomaru hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para seguir con vida, habría encontrado a alguien que mereciera su amor y ahora los dos estaríais riéndoos de lo estúpido que fue su enamoramiento de Kikyo.

La furia relampagueó en los ojos de Inuyasha, logrando que adquirieran un azul tormentoso.

—No tienes derecho a hablar de mi hermano. No lo conociste y no comprendes...

—Claro que lo comprendo, Inuyasha.

Extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro, girándole la barbilla para que la mirara. Quería que viera la verdad. Con desesperación.

—Sé exactamente lo que es amar a alguien con todo tu corazón y tener que sonreír cuando esa persona se aleja para casarse con otra. Sé lo mucho que duele. Sé cuánto deseaba morir cuando me ocurrió a mí; y cada vez que pienso que si me hubiera casado con él no me enfrentaría a la posibilidad de pasar la vida con Koga ahora, me dan ganas de gritar por la frustración.

Inuyasha la miró echando chispas por los ojos, como si esas palabras le hicieran daño.

—¿De quién estuviste enamorada?

Kagome se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando los recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

—De Michel de Troyes.

Aun después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre le encogía el corazón.

—Fue al castillo de mi padre hace tres veranos y era el hombre más increíble que te puedas imaginar. Apuesto. Encantador. Bien educado. Me hacía reír hasta que se me saltaban las lágrimas. Creí que él sentía lo mismo por mí hasta que me enteré de que la dama de compañía de mi madre se había estado viendo con él. Al final, tuve que sonreír y desearles lo mejor, aunque por dentro quería arrancarle a Joan todos los pelos de la cabeza.

Inuyasha estudió su rostro con detenimiento.

—¿Sabía ese hombre lo que sentías por él?

—Sí. Como muy bien sabes, tiendo a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa y le confesé mis sentimientos. Después de ponerme en ridículo, él me habló de su relación con ella.

—Al menos fue honesto contigo.

—Sí, pero el dolor no fue menos profundo por ello.

Inuyasha le dio unas palmaditas en la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Todavía lo amas?

—Sí, hasta cierto punto. Creo que hay una parte de mí que siempre lo amará. Pero no creo que hubiéramos tenido un matrimonio feliz. Era joven y él me cautivó.

—¿Y Koga?

Kagome se estremeció.

—Me pasaría toda la vida lamentándolo.

—Lo siento. Pero ¿cómo sabes que ese hombre no te ama? Kagome se echó a reír con amargura.

—¿Cómo podría amarme? Koga no me conoce en lo más mínimo a pesar de que crecimos juntos como vecinos y de que nos visitaba a menudo. Lo único que hacía era meterme ranas por la espalda y tirarme de las trenzas. Es un bruto. Un auténtico bruto. Lo único que sabe de mí es que soy la heredera de mi padre y que llevo la carga de su fortuna en mi dote. Y eso es todo lo que le importa. Podría ser una mula apestosa y estaría encantado de aceptarme.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Dúdalo cuanto quieras. Es la verdad y lo sé muy bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

—De modo que ya ves, eres el hombre más fuerte, Inuyasha. Todavía estás aquí. Regresaste a casa cuando otro hombre no habría tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a su familia después de haber huido con Kikyo y de que ésta lo hubiera abandonado. En aquella época creíste que tu hermano estaría allí para reírse de ti o para darte una paliza, y aun así te comportaste como un hombre y volviste para recibir tu castigo.

Inuyasha respiró hondo y apartó la mirada.

—Aprecio lo que tratas de hacer. Pero nada solucionará este asunto. Fueron mis actos, y no otra cosa, los que causaron la muerte de mi hermano.

Kagome le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro para enfatizar lo que quería decir.

—Piénsalo por un momento, Inuyasha. ¿Crees de verdad que si no hubieras huido con Kikyo ella se habría quedado con Sesshomaru y se habría casado con él? No, no lo habría hecho. De cualquier forma habría huido para reunirse con su amante y tu hermano seguiría muerto porque ella habría desaparecido.

A juzgar por su rostro, Kagome pudo deducir que esa idea jamás se le había ocurrido.

—Pero lo traicioné.

—Fue Kikyo quien lo traicionó, y él os traicionó a todos quitándose la vida. Lo que hizo fue culpa suya, no tuya. Murió porque no podía vivir sin Kikyo, aunque ella habría huido a Inglaterra sin importar quién la escoltara. Si no hubieras sido tú, estoy segura de que habría encontrado otro hombre a quien mentir y engañar. De cualquier forma, Sesshomaru habría perecido.

Inuyasha permaneció sentado y en silencio mientras meditaba sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón y había muchas noches en las que yacía en la cama despierto, maldiciendo y odiando a Sesshomaru por lo que había hecho. Odiándolo por dejarlo atrás para sentir todo ese dolor y toda esa culpa.

Sin embargo, eso no mitigaba lo que sentía en el corazón.

Era allí donde veía al hermano que conocía. Al muchacho que lo había ayudado a gastarles bromas a Bankotsu y a Miroku. Al hombre que lo había llevado consigo para mostrarle los placeres del juego y la bebida.

Apenas había un recuerdo feliz de su infancia y juventud del que Sesshomaru no formara parte.

Había respetado y amado a Sesshomaru. Y le había devuelto el favor fugándose con su mujer en mitad de la noche.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido ante el intenso dolor que le asaltó las entrañas y el corazón. Incapaz de soportarlo, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el bosque para estar a solas.

Quería huir del dolor. Deseaba enterrar el pasado y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero no había escapatoria posible.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre estaba allí. Hiriente. Agónico. Implacable e ineludible. Lo acusaba de haber actuado mal y le decía lo despreciable que era. Lo mucho que había lastimado a toda su familia.

Beber era la única forma de reducir el dolor.

Beber era lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos. —¿Inuyasha?

—Déjame en paz, Kagome —le espetó sin detenerse—. Necesito estar solo.

—Inuyasha —repitió ella con un tono más insistente. Él se giró para mirarla.

Kagome se acercó a él, con el rostro pálido y preocupado a la luz de la luna.

—Creo que eres un buen hombre, y si Sesshomaru era la mitad de hombre que tú, es una lástima que ya no esté aquí. Kikyo fue una estúpida por no darse cuenta de eso.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron como no lo había hecho ninguna otra cosa en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La muchacha se acercó a él muy despacio, como un espectro amparado en la neblina de la noche.

—No me toques, Kagome —susurró cuando ella extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si me tocas, te besaré; y si te beso ahora mismo, no sé si tendré la fuerza suficiente para apartarme y darme por satisfecho con el sabor de tus labios.

Kagome se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras, pronunciadas en un susurro. El brillo de sus ojos le decía que era sincero. La deseaba. Parte de ella deseaba sus caricias y otra parte se sentía aterrorizada. Le aterraba lo que sentía por él.

Allí no había mentiras. Ni subterfugios.

Podía mentirle a Sango, pero no a sí misma.

Nunca había estado con un hombre y hasta ese momento jamás había sentido nada aparte de una curiosidad pasajera por las caricias de un hombre.

Aunque, por alguna razón, sentía mucho más que curiosidad por Inuyasha.

¿Cómo sería abrazar a un hombre como él? ¿Un hombre salvaje e indómito?

¿Un hombre que la hacía temblar con el mero sonido de su profunda voz?

¿Sería amable con ella o la montaría como un animal que sólo deseaba saciarse?

«Tócalo y compruébalo...»

La indecisión la dejó paralizada. El aire entre ellos estaba cargado de deseo. De pasión y anhelo. Ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tomarlo. Se echó hacia atrás.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Vuelve al campamento, muchacha—dijo—. Yo volveré enseguida.

Kagome vio cómo se levantaba y se marchaba.

Con el corazón destrozado tanto por lo sucedido como por su propia cobardía, Kagome volvió al campamento, donde la aguardaba Sango.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? —le preguntó la gitana.

— Para serte sincera, no estoy segura. —Volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Inuyasha—. No comprendo qué es lo que tiene Inuyasha que me atrae tanto. Resulta bastante desconcertante.

—No hay ningún misterio. Es un tipo honrado, eso está claro. Y fuerte y guapo como el que más.

—He conocido a muchos hombres guapos en mi vida, pero ninguno de ellos... —Kagome no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Sango enarcó una ceja.

—Ninguno de ellos... ¿qué?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Kagome—. Me estoy comportando como una estúpida. —Le dio las buenas noches y se tumbó en el catre improvisado que Inuyasha ya había preparado para ella junto al fuego.

El suelo resultaba incómodo y frío, pero hizo todo lo posible por pasarlo por alto mientras su mente repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre Inuyasha y ella desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Sango se fue a la cama y Kagome escuchó cómo los tres hombres emparentados con Sango roncaban a pleno pulmón. Tenía el pálpito de que Pagan dormía con un ojo abierto, si acaso llegaba a dormir. Parte de él parecía seguir en guardia incluso cuando descansaba.

Durante mucho rato contempló cómo las estrellas atravesaban el cielo sin que Inuyasha regresara.

Inuyasha perdió la noción del tiempo mientras yacía en un pequeño claro contemplando el cielo. Debería volver al campamento, pero no tenía ganas de estar allí, donde se vería obligado a contemplar algo que no podía tener.

Todavía podía saborear a Kagome. La fragancia de la muchacha le inundaba los sentidos, haciendo que la deseara como si de un mendigo famélico ante un banquete se tratara.

Lo único que había deseado en la vida era encontrar a una mujer que pudiera mirarlo como las demás mujeres miraban a sus hermanos. No a una mujer que, tras mirar a sus hermanos, no volviera a posar los ojos en él nunca más.

Ésa fue en gran medida la razón de que lo hubieran conmovido tanto las mentiras de Kikyo. Habría creído que quizá, por una vez, no tendría que competir por los afectos de alguien. Que una mujer podía amarlo y no desear a sus hermanos.

Y había sido una mentira.

Sin duda Kagome sería igual. Vería a Miroku y haría cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. ¿Qué mujer no lo haría? Su hermano era alto pero, al contrario que él, no era gigantesco. Y Miroku tenía esa belleza rubia por la que la mayoría de las doncellas suspiraban.

Y, por encima de todo, Miroku era el lord.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a una mujer? Nada.

Poseía dinero de las tierras que su padre le había dejado, pero no podía compararse con el valor que tenían las propiedades de sus hermanos. Tendría más que suficiente para mantenerlos a él y a su esposa con comodidad, pero no sería capaz de cubrirla de riquezas.

Y sin embargo, mientras yacía allí, sabía que el dinero que poseía jamás bastaría para interesar a una mujer. Sobre todo para una mujer como Kagome. Refinada y elegante. Una verdadera dama.

Era probable que fuera hija de un lord adinerado que la había malcriado hasta la saciedad. Sus ropas y su yegua eran las mejores que había visto jamás, y resultaba obvio que había estudiado.

Era refinada. Delicada. Elegante.

Maravillosa.

Una mujer semejante estaba fuera de su alcance. Las mujeres como ella eran para hombres como Miroku, con una elegancia, una apostura y una lengua refinadas. No para un hombre que era tan alto que casi tenía que doblarse por la mitad para entrar en una habitación. Uno con una estatura tal que ni siquiera podía meter las piernas bajo la mesa con comodidad.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Alarmado, dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz de Kagome proc¬dente de la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le dijo con voz destemplada.

—No podía dormir.

Inuyasha se incorporó cuando la muchacha se acercó. No llevaba puesto más que una fina camisola y un manto sobre los hombros. Se había recogido el cabello en una trenza que le caía sobre un hombro hasta la cadera. Era toda una visión bajo la brillante luz de la luna.

Una visión que le robaba el aliento.

—Deberías haberte quedado en el campamento, Kagome. Es peligroso que estés sola en el bosque.

—Sabía que tú estarías aquí.

—Sí, pero ¿qué habría ocurrido si te hubieras perdido? —Tú me habrías encontrado.

— ¿Y si no hubiera podido hacerlo?

—Me habrías encontrado —repitió ella. Se arrodilló junto a él, con el rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna llena—. Me da la sensación de que cuando te propones algo, eres capaz de mover montañas para conseguirlo si fuera necesario. No te costaría nada encontrar a una mujer perdida en los bosques.

Inuyasha sintió el súbito impulso de sonreírle. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo era posible que su mera presencia le iluminara el corazón?

Inuyasha observó la curva de su mandíbula y se preguntó qué se sentiría al trazar su belleza con la lengua. Al saborear su tersa piel con los labios.

Al escuchar sus gemidos de placer junto al oído.

Contra su voluntad, bajó la mirada hasta las cintas de la camisola. Sería muy fácil extender la mano y deshacer los lazos que la mantenían cerrada.

Mejor aún, abrirla con los dientes...

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, dejándolo duro y palpitante de deseo. Quería saborearla. Quería ahogarse en su fragancia y calidez hasta que todo desapareciera salvo ella y lo que le hacía sentir.

Sería el paraíso.

Kagome fue incapaz de respirar cuando vio la expresión ardiente de los ojos de Inuyasha. No había hielo allí esa noche. Ardían de deseo.

No estaba segura de por qué había ido a buscarlo. Había sentido un extraño impulso y le resultaba asombroso que él no estuviera bebiendo. Parecía completamente sobrio y sereno.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

Para su más absoluta estupefacción, Inuyasha respondió:

—Estaba mirando las estrellas. —Ella alzó la vista hacia el cielo—. Y pensando en lo que me has dicho antes. Lo de que cada una tiene su propia historia.

Ella sonrió por lo inesperado de las palabras. — ¿Conoces las historias?

—No. Sólo conozco la que tú me has contado. ¿Te importaría contarme alguna otra?

Kagome se estremeció ante semejante petición. Algo le decía que, en condiciones normales, Inuyasha jamás le habría pedido algo así a nadie.

Se estaba abriendo a ella, y eso hacía que se sintiera especial.

—Bueno, milord, ya sabéis lo mucho que me gusta el sonido de mi propia voz...

Inuyasha soltó una sincera carcajada al escucharla y después se tumbó sobre el suelo, tal y como estaba cuando ella llegó.

Encandilada por el sonido de su risa, Kagome se tumbó a su lado y soltó un gruñido mientras trataba de encontrar una postura cómoda.

—Espera. —Inuyasha la acercó más a él para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir más deprisa cuando Inuyasha la acurrucó a su lado. Jamás había estado así con un hombre. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo cuya mano descansaba sobre su vientre.

Era una posición íntima y conmovedora, y le hacía sentir algo muy extraño. La rica y masculina fragancia del hombre invadía sus sentidos y le entibiaba todo el cuerpo.

Era muy consciente de lo fuerte que era. De los duros músculos que la protegían. Sintió que su cuerpo estallaba en llamas y comenzaba a palpitar de forma incomprensible.

Se aclaró la garganta y señaló la constelación de Orión. — ¿Has oído hablar de Orión el Cazador? —No.

Kagome movió la mano para señalar el cinturón de Orión, la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas.

— ¿Puedes ver la silueta?

—Sí, la veo.

—Bien, hace mucho tiempo, en la Antigua Grecia, Orión era un poderoso cazador. Como hijo de Poseidón y Euríales, recorrió el mundo en busca de su verdadero amor...

Inuyasha escuchó en silencio mientras ella le contaba cómo Orión había intentado durante años conquistar la mano de Mérope y conseguir que su padre diera la aprobación para su matrimonio. Y cómo Orión se había cansado tanto de esperar que había violado a Mérope. Como castigo, su padre había cegado a Orión, quien más tarde viajó hasta encontrar a la diosa griega Artemisa, que a su vez se enamoró de él. El hermano de la diosa, Apolo, enfurecido por el amor que se profesaban, engañó a Artemisa de modo que ésta mató a Orión; más tarde, la diosa elevó a Orión al firmamento con el fin de poder recordarlo siempre.

— ¿Acaso todas tus historias narran un amor imposible? —preguntó Inuyasha—. ¿No hay ninguna en la que los protagonistas acaben casándose con su amada y vivan felices con ella?

Ella giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonrió. A Inuyasha se le encogió el estómago.

—Está la historia de Cupido y Psiqué. Viven juntos y felices. ¿Te gustaría escuchar esa historia?

—Sí, muchacha. Por favor.

Mientras escuchaba la dulce cadencia de su voz, los dedos de Inuyasha vagaron por el brazo de Kagome hasta llegar a su mano. Tenía unos dedos muy delicados en comparación con los suyos. Muy suaves. Tomó su mano y pasó la yema del pulgar sobre la suave curva de sus cuidadas uñas.

El impulso de alzar esa mano hasta su boca para succionarle los dedos fue tan intenso que no supo muy bien cómo logró contenerlo. Inclinó la cabeza para observarla. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rubor rosado mientras continuaba hablando con tono dulce sobre el amor y la confianza.

Cómo la deseaba...

En ese preciso momento, mientras yacía de un modo tan apacible entre sus brazos.

¿Qué sentiría si la colocara sobre él y la tomara en su interior? ¿O si la tuviera bajo él y se hundiera en su cuerpo cálido y acogedor?

En cambio, apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y se dio por satisfecho con abrazarla. Con dejar que esa ternura tan femenina lo relajara.

Cuando Kagome terminó de relatar la historia, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba completamente relajado.

Para ser más exactos, estaba dormido.

— ¿Inuyasha? —susurró antes de alzar la vista. Él no se movió.

Su oso dormía con los labios entreabiertos y con su trenza entre los largos dedos. No se había dado cuenta de que le había estado acariciando el cabello. Aunque sí se había percatado del resto de sus movimientos.

Había sentido su tierna caricia mientras la tomaba de la mano y deslizaba los dedos sobre su muñeca y su antebrazo.

Y cuando había apoyado la mejilla sobre su cabeza había est¬do a punto de derretirse.

Rodó hacia un lado y se incorporó sobre los brazos para mirarlo mientras dormía. Un mechón de cabello negro le caía sobre la frente. Lo apartó y trazó el borde de la ceja con la yema del dedo.

Era tan increíblemente apuesto... Tan fuerte y poderoso incluso mientras dormía...

¿Por qué la había complacido esa noche? A decir verdad, casi había esperado que le regañara y la mandara de vuelta al campamento, como si de una niña perdida se tratara.

En cambio la había escuchado. La había abrazado.

La había alentado para que le contara sus historias.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un marido que la tratara de esa forma. Se mordió el labio mientras en su mente sopesaba esa idea.

¿Se comportaría Inuyasha así si ella le perteneciera? «No es apropiado para ti.»

¿No lo era?

Tocaba música para ella y la escuchaba. Incluso le había entregado su espada.

Estaba claro que esos actos compensaban la falta de refinamiento en sus modales.

«Se necesitan dos para formar un matrimonio.» Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. Su madre le había señalado a menudo los deberes de una esposa y lo que se necesitaba para conseguir que un matrimonio funcionara.

«El matrimonio es un contrato entre un hombre y una mujer. La esposa debe cuidar del marido, ocuparse de sus necesidades. A cambio, él la protege y le proporciona todo lo que necesita. Pero si se quiere un matrimonio feliz debe haber respeto mutuo. Jamás se debe restar importancia ni descartar los sentimientos del otro. Toma a tu padre como ejemplo. Preferiría arrancarse el corazón a hacerme llorar. Tu marido debe escucharte siempre, de la misma manera que tú debes escucharlo a él.»

Kagome observó a Inuyasha con detenimiento. No parecía la clase de hombre que descartara las opiniones de los demás.

Recorrió con un dedo la línea de sus labios y recordó su sabor.

El aspecto que tenían en las raras ocasiones en que sonreía. «Tendrás que casarte con alguien. ¿Por qué no...?» —Ni lo pienses —susurró.

Cierto, tendría que casarse con alguien, pero ¿con Inuyasha MacAllister?

¡Vivía en una cueva!

Claro que se trataba de una cueva bonita con unos muebles extraordinarios; pero no dejaba de ser una cueva. ¿Qué clase de vida tendrían juntos?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió bajándole una parte del cuello de la camisa. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo interesante que era la garganta de un hombre. Lo incitante que podía llegar a ser esa piel.

Le acarició la nuez con la yema de los dedos y notó la aspereza de la piel masculina y de la barba. Sin lugar a dudas, pinchaba. Y su mandíbula...

A decir verdad, era magnífica. Fuerte y bien constituida. Jamás había tocado así a un hombre. A sus padres les daría un síncope. Su padre los perseguiría con la espada en alto.

Era probable que el mismo Inuyasha se molestara por su exploración y su estudio.

No parecían gustarle mucho sus caricias. Esa noche había sido una excepción.

«Si me tocas, te besaré; y si te beso...»

¿Lo habría vuelto loco de deseo? ¿Era posible que sintiera la misma atracción que ella sentía por él?

Su madre le había hablado largo y tendido sobre los hombres y sus voraces y carnales apetitos. Pero en lugar de deshonrarla, Inuyasha se había dormido como un cachorrito indefenso.

Cachorrito indefenso... ¡Ja! Kagome se echó a reír ante la simple idea.

Desde luego que no había nada indefenso en un hombre tan fiero como ése.

Inuyasha apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón bajo la oreja. Hasta entonces sólo había imaginado lo que sería yacer así con un hombre. Era algo que había pensado compartir con su esposo, nunca con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

En ese momento Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la apretó más contra él. Sus brazos se tensaron.

— ¿Inuyasha? —dijo ella—. Me estás aplastando.

El hombre aflojó un poco el abrazo para que pudiera respirar, pero no la soltó. Al contrario, la acercó aún más. En realidad, no era tan malo.

En realidad, resultaba bastante agradable.

Kagome se relajó y dejó que el sonido de la profunda respiración de Inuyasha la adormeciera.

Por primera vez en años, Inuyasha soñó con cosas agradables. Sesshomaru no lo acosó en sueños. No hubo señales de Kikyo y su crueldad.

Sólo Kagome estaba allí, con sus ojos de gata y su retahíla de preguntas.

Suspiró en sueños cuando vio que lo llamaba desde un tranquilo prado verde.

—Ven y siéntate. —Tiró de él para sentarlo a su lado con el fin de ofrecerle un poco de pastel y cerveza.

En sus sueños, Inuyasha cerró los ojos para paladear el sabor de sus dedos mientras ella le daba el pastel con la mano. Era lo más dulce que había probado en la vida.

Bebió un poco de cerveza y a continuación dejó la comida y la bebida a un lado para poder contemplar a la mujer que le había hecho sentir deseo otra vez. Que le había hecho anhelar ilusiones desterradas años atrás. Ilusiones que había descartado deliberadamente.

Colocó a la muchacha sobre su cuerpo y después rodó hasta aplastarla contra el suelo.

—Te deseo, Kagome—susurró.

Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha tomó su invitación e inclinó la cabeza para disfrutar de la dulzura de sus labios. Ella le enterró los dedos en el cabello hasta que un millar de escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo mientras atormentaba su boca con la lengua.

Gimió su nombre mientras movía la boca más abajo, hacia la suavidad de ese cuello que se moría por saborear. Ella se arqueó contra él, aplastándole los pechos contra el torso.

Incapaz de soportar semejante tormento, Inuyasha cubrió un pecho con su mano y estimuló el duro pezón con la palma...

Kagome gimió cuando el calor de una boca que la besaba interrumpió sus sueños. Cuando sintió que alguien la acariciaba como nadie había osado hacerlo jamás. Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y descubrió que Inuyasha la abrazaba. Sus labios, cálidos y exigentes, le recorrían el cuello y tenía la pierna izquierda enterrada entre las suyas. Una cálida mano le cubría un pecho.

—Inuyasha —dijo.

Él se apartó medio dormido y parpadeó. — ¿Kagome?

—Sí. ¿No sabías que era yo?

Esperaba que él se apartara, o que al menos le quitara la mano del pecho.

No lo hizo.

—Sabía que eras tú, pero creí que estaba soñando. —Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inclinó la cabeza para volver a besarla.

Kagome gimió al percibir su intenso sabor.

Él se apartó de sus labios de mala gana.

—Dime que me aleje, Kagome—dijo de súbito—. Dime que te doy asco y que no quieres nada con un borracho malhumorado que se revuelca en la autocompasión.

Ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

¿Quién le había dicho eso?

—No te encuentro repulsivo, Inuyasha. Ni mucho menos.

Él le tomó el rostro entre sus enormes mano y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían muy oscuros y estaban rebosantes de dolor. — Dímelo, Kagome—insistió—, porque si no lo haces te haré el amor aquí en el bosque, como un animal.

Esas palabras la conmocionaron no sólo por la sinceridad sino también por la desesperación que destilaba su voz.

La tía Kagome le había dicho una vez que lo más preciado que poseía una mujer era su virginidad. Si la mujer era afortunada, podría elegir a quién se la otorgaba.

Si no, lo elegiría su padre.

El rostro de Koga atravesó su mente y tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca de asco. Si no conseguían llegar a Inglaterra ese hombre sería su destino.

Él jamás lograría hacerle sentir lo que sentía con Inuyasha.

Estaba excitada y temblorosa. Consumida por la pasión.

¿Qué ocurriría si ningún hombre aparte de Inuyasha lograba hacerla sentir de esa manera? Si lo rechazaba, acudiría a su marido sin que nadie la hubiera tocado.

A Koga le importaba un comino su virginidad; lo único que le importaba era su riqueza.

Inuyasha, en cambio...

Inuyasha la necesitaba. Kagome lo percibía en lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería yacer con un hombre. En su mente, siempre había imaginado que sería un trovador de voz dulce quien conquistaría su corazón.

Sin embargo, era ese oso taciturno quien la atraía. «No.»

La palabra revoloteó en su cabeza. Si lo hacía, cambiaría para siempre. Dejaría de ser inocente. Incluso podría concebir a su hijo.

No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que llevar el hijo de ese hombre estaría muy lejos de resultar desagradable.

A la postre, fueron su curiosidad y el deseo que sentía los que ganaron la partida. Su madre siempre le había dicho que serían su perdición.

Esa noche la habían conducido hasta Inuyasha MacAllister y estaba donde quería estar.

—Hazme el amor, Inuyasha.

**Continuara…**

**Por fin continuación espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Kinley Macgregor y Inuyasha y compañía son de la gran Rumiko y solo la adapto para fines de diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**AVISO: LEMON, SI SON SUCEPTIBLES HA ESTE TIPO DE TEXTOS ABSTENGANSEN DE LEER.**

**Capitulo 10**

Las palabras de Kagome lo dejaron estupefacto. Había esperado que ella lo rechazara, no que le diera la bienvenida a su cuerpo. Se suponía que no debía desearlo.

Un hombre decente se habría apartado de ella. Pero él no era decente.

Él era rudo y cruel. La clase de hombre que tomaba lo que deseaba sin pensar en el futuro.

Eso era lo que le había causado problemas con Kikyo. Había actuado en el calor del momento y había pagado muy caras las consecuencias.

La decencia le era totalmente desconocida.

Jamás había sido ese tipo de hombre. Había dejado los modales y el refinamiento para sus hermanos, mientras seguía su propio camino sin esas estrictas normas que la sociedad y su madre le habrían impuesto.

En esos instantes deseó conocer las palabras necesarias para explicarle a Kagome lo mucho que ese momento significaba para él. Todo lo que ella significaba para él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ese tipo de consuelo. Demasiado tiempo sin la calidez y la ternura de una caricia.

¿Cómo iba a alejarse en ese instante? Sobre todo cuando tenía su dulce y delicado sabor grabado a fuego en la lengua. El sedoso paraíso de su boca era más de lo que podía resistir.

No era más que un simple mortal; no era ningún santo.

No, jamás había sido un santo.

Inuyasha trazó la curva de sus hinchados labios con la punta del dedo antes de separárselos y besarla apasionadamente.

—Cerró los ojos e inhaló la dulzura de su aliento mientras jugueteaba con su lengua y le recorría el paladar hasta que ella comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse. Ese cuerpo esbelto se apretaba contra el suyo al tiempo que él le desataba las cintas de la camisola.

—Deberías apartarme —dijo, poniendo fin al beso para contemplar esos ojos tiernos e incitantes.

—Quizá, pero siempre suelo hacer lo contrario de lo que debería.

—Sí, muchacha, eso es cierto. Y ésa es una de tus cualidades más adorables.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No, encanto, jamás me burlaría de ti.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco cuando él le regaló una sonrisa genuina. El gesto fue inesperado y arrebatador.

Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. El calor de su cuerpo la rodeaba mientras sus brazos la protegían del húmedo y frío suelo. Su pasión y su fuerza la envolvían.

Y quería más.

De su garganta brotó un gemido gutural cuando Inuyasha regresó a sus labios para besarla con suavidad. Jamás la habían tocado de esa forma. Jamás habría pensado que un simple beso podría llegar a ser una experiencia tan maravillosa.

Y cuando esa mano cálida y áspera se cerró alrededor de su pecho, dio un respingo movida por la excitación y el nerviosismo. El dolor y el placer aguijoneaban su cuerpo mientras una ardiente humedad se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

¿Qué era ese ardor que la consumía? ¿Ese extraño e intenso anhelo que Inuyasha despertaba en ella?

No comprendía esas desconocidas sensaciones. Resultaban confusas y abrumadoras.

Electrizantes. Angustiosas. Y le hacían desear más de él.

Inuyasha abandonó sus labios para dejar un reguero de besos desde su garganta hasta el pecho que cubría con la mano. Kagome tragó saliva con fuerza al ver esa cabeza morena sobre su pecho y sentir cómo le estimulaba el endurecido pezón con la lengua áspera y ardiente; sus labios, reconfortantes y tiernos.

Le apretó la cabeza contra el pecho y dejó que los mechones de su cabello se le escurrieran entre los dedos.

Estaba tan hermoso mientras la saboreaba, mientras la estimulaba... Su apuesto rostro mostraba el placer que obtenía con sólo tocarla.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y dejó que esas sensaciones carnales tan increíbles la arrastraran hasta que no fue más que una extensión del hombre que la abrazaba.

Esa noche sería suya.

Inuyasha jamás había saboreado nada como el cuerpo de esta mujer.

Era tan tierna, tan incitante... Sobre todo porque sabía que estaba compartiendo con él lo que no había compartido con ningún otro. Él sería el primero.

No podía imaginarse por qué lo había elegido. No era merecedor de lo que le ofrecía. No la merecía a ella, y punto. Kagome era la luz y la alegría.

Él era la oscuridad y el pesar.

No obstante, esa noche se sentía feliz; porque en ese momento, y por cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella estaba con él. Kagome tironeó de su camisa.

Deseoso de complacerla, se la quitó y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con sus calzas.

La muchacha jadeó de forma audible cuando deslizó las manos sobre los duros músculos de sus brazos. Él apretó los dientes cuando sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas a causa del placer.

Las cosas que le hacían sentir sus caricias...

Eran increíbles. Estimulantes. Lograban que se sintiera viril y fuera de control.

Tenía una dolorosa erección. Y, sobre todo, se sentía indefenso ante ella.

Sin embargo, no podía echarse atrás. No, necesitaba más de ella. Necesitaba tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo y reclamarlo como propio.

Kagome sintió un momento de pánico cuando él le quitó la camisola. De repente, se sintió expuesta.

Resultaba aterrador y, por extraño que pareciera, también sensual. No podía recordar haber estado nunca desnuda delante de otra persona. Nadie sabía el aspecto que tenía sin ropa.

Nadie salvo Inuyasha.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se fijó en su tamaño y trató de imaginarse lo que sentiría al albergar aquello dentro de su cuerpo. Lo más probable era que la partiera en dos.

— ¿Me dolerá?

Él le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para que no sea así.

Kagome le sonrió; confiaba en él completamente, aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera hablado con sinceridad. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello no le hiciera daño? Era enorme.

Inuyasha se tumbó encima de ella y la acurrucó entre sus brazos. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron antes la maravillosa sensación de poder tocarse piel contra piel. Su peso le resultaba agradable en lugar de opresivo.

Él tomó su mano y la guió hasta su virilidad.

—No me tengas miedo, Kagome —susurró.

Kagome deslizó la mano a lo largo de su miembro mientras la punta trataba de penetrar su virginidad.

—Sólo tienes que decirme que me detenga y lo haré.

Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que la mayoría de los hombres no le habrían dado esa oportunidad. La ternura que sentía hacia él se incrementó.

—No te detengas.

Inuyasha la besó de nuevo antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior.

Kagome se tensó ante el intenso dolor que le provocó la penetración. Él le susurró palabras de aliento al oído mientras usaba su lengua para juguetear con la suave piel del cuello.

Kagome comenzó a jadear y trató de relajarse mientras él seguía seduciéndola. Nunca habría imaginado que sentiría algo así al estar con un hombre, pero se alegraba de que fuera Inuyasha quien estuviera dentro de ella.

Se alegraba de sentirse arropada por la fuerza de sus brazos y de escuchar el grave sonido de su voz en el oído.

Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello musculoso para inhalar su cálida esencia. Era un aroma que le daba el coraje y la fuerza necesarios para no apartarlo de un empujón.

Deseaba aquello. Quería compartir su cuerpo con él y que fuera Inuyasha quien la llenara por primera vez.

Inuyasha estaba consumido por el deseo mientras se obligaba a no embestir con más fuerza.

Aunque resultaba difícil.

La deseaba de una forma indescriptible. Lo envolvía con su calor y la sensación de su aliento contra el cuello le provocaba un millar de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Era maravillosa y no quería dejarla marchar jamás.

—Relájate, encanto —le dijo con dulzura—. Te prometo que no me moveré hasta que estés preparada.

Aguardó hasta que ella dejó de abrazarlo con tanta fuerza y lo miró con una expresión confiada.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa por el valor que demostraba y por la visión que presentaba, allí tumbada bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y unida a él.

Era lo más increíble que había visto en la vida. Se sintió atravesado por una oleada de posesividad, sobre todo cuando miró el lugar donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

—Es muy raro sentirte en mi interior —dijo ella.

Inuyasha se echó a reír. Ninguna mujer le había hablado de esas cosas. No obstante, lo que mejor se le daba a Kagome era hablar y, para ser honesto, encontraba fascinante su curiosidad innata. Era una mujer completamente desinhibida, tanto en sus preguntas como en sus comentarios.

— ¿Qué sensación te produce?

—De plenitud y profundidad. Puedo sentirte muy hondo.

Inuyasha aspiró entre dientes al escuchar sus palabras y visualizar la imagen que evocaban. Le gustaba oírla hablar de esas cosas. — ¿De verdad?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

Él se retiró un poco antes de embestirla con las caderas. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

—¿Te ha dolido eso?

—No —contestó ella sin aliento.

Inuyasha se movió despacio contra ella, hundiéndose en su interior tanto como se atrevía.

—Señor, es una sensación tan agradable... —Kagome exhaló un suspiro—. ¿Se supone que debe ser así?

—¿Alguna vez te quedas sin preguntas?

—¿Se supone que no debo hablar?

Inuyasha rodó sobre el suelo sin salir de su cuerpo. La sentó encima de él y la contempló a la luz de la luna.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. —¿Se supone que debo estar aquí arriba?

La pregunta le arrancó a Inuyasha una carcajada. —¿Te gusta?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió con entusiasmo. —En ese caso se supone que sí.

Inuyasha le enseñó cómo moverse sobre él de forma lenta y relajada. Deslizó las manos por sus muslos y observó la forma en que la luz de la luna trazaba dibujos sobre su pálida piel.

—¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Con la mente nublada por el placer que le proporcionaba ese cuerpo desnudo que se deslizaba sobre él, Inuyasha tardó un poco en poder responder.

—Habla todo lo que quieras si eso te produce placer. Sigue contándome qué sientes al tenerme en tu interior.

—Estás tan firme y duro... Incluso puedo sentir cómo palpitas aquí. —Señaló la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Ver cómo se acariciaba el abdomen con la mano estuvo a punto de hacer trizas su control. Le cogió la mano para apartársela antes de sucumbir de forma prematura al orgasmo que tanto anhelaba.

Kagome movió el trasero contra él.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Inuyasha alzó las caderas para introducirse más hondo en su interior.

—Lo que quieras.

Ella se frotó contra él de una forma tan sublime que Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Kagome se sentía extrañamente libre con él. Recorrió con las manos los duros músculos de su pecho y de su abdomen. Le resultaba muy extraño verlo tumbado bajo ella, entre sus muslos.

Inuyasha le sujetó las caderas con las manos y guió sus movimientos. Pero lo que la tenía fascinada era el éxtasis que reflejaba su rostro. El hombre tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos oscuros y desenfocados. Gimió cuando él trasladó las manos de sus caderas hasta sus pechos, donde comenzó a juguetear con los endurecidos pezones.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que iba a sentarse encima de un hombre de aquella forma, y que lo disfrutaría, lo habría llamado mentiroso; y sin embargo estaba sentada encima de él, con ese duro miembro en su interior.

—¿Qué sientes tú, Inuyasha?

—Humedad y suavidad.

—¿Has estado con muchas mujeres?

Él dejó de moverse.

—No, no ha habido muchas.

Kagome sonrió al escucharlo. Eso hacía que el momento le resultara mucho más maravilloso.

—Me alegro. Quiero que esto sea especial para los dos. Inuyasha tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Créeme, encanto, lo es. —La instó a bajar la cabeza para besarla con ferocidad.

Ella se estremeció al saborear la pasión, al sentir cómo estimulaba sus labios con la boca y cómo enredaba la lengua con la suya. Los músculos de Inuyasha se contraían a su alrededor y la hacían temblar.

Inuyasha dejó de besarla y rodó con ella para hacerse con el control de la situación.

Kagome arqueó la espalda cuando él comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Con más fuerza. Parecía que estuvieran compitiendo por algo.

¿Qué era esa maravillosa sensación que le provocaba cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo?

Cada embestida le provocaba más placer. Cada beso y cada caricia reverberaban a través de todo su cuerpo. —Hazme tuya, Inuyasha.

Aunque en su corazón sabía que ya lo era.

Él reclamó sus labios de nuevo antes de hundirse aún más en su interior.

Kagome le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión. Él enterró la cabeza en su cuello y soltó un gruñido al derramarse en su interior. Kagome dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado cuando se desplomó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Kagome —le susurró al oído con la respiración entrecortada antes de darle un beso en los labios, una tierna caricia que le erizó la piel.

Salió de ella y se tumbó de espaldas antes de acurrucarla junto a él.

Kagome asumió que había terminado, de modo que se sorprendió cuando le separó las piernas y la acarició en el lugar más íntimo de todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Quiero que tú también sientas placer.

—Ya lo he sentido.

Él esbozó una sonrisa perversa al escucharla.

—No, inocentona mía, no lo has hecho.

Kagome tragó con fuerza cuando esos dedos largos y esbeltos exploraron en profundidad su cuerpo. Se tensó un poco cuando le arañaron la sensible carne de su sexo.

—No te seques, Kagome.

Sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir, ella frunció el ceño. Inuyasha tiró un poco de su manto y lo utilizó para limpiarle la entrepierna. Ella se ruborizó por lo que le hacía. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él la miró con una expresión cariñosa.

—Confía en mí. Te prometo que te va a gustar.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y le separó bien los muslos.

Kagome sintió que le ardía el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba observando el centro de su ser.

Inuyasha deslizó uno de sus dedos largos y delgados a lo largo de la hendidura. Ella se estremeció. A continuación, le separó los pliegues y agachó la cabeza.

Kagome dio un respingo cuando la tomó con la boca. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se inflamaron al tiempo que gritaba por el asombro. Inuyasha la estaba acariciando con los labios y con la lengua.

Siseó y gimió mientras lo instaba a acercar aún más la cabeza. Incapaz de hablar, lo único que podía hacer era sentir cada una de las ardientes caricias de su lengua.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Su aliento le abrasaba la piel desnuda y cuando deslizó un dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, creyó morir.

Bajó la vista y descubrió que él no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras la atormentaba con semejante placer. Inuyasha se apartó, pero dejó el dedo en su interior. La acción le resultó extrañamente íntima y abrumadora.

—No te avergüences, encanto —murmuró antes de volver a estimularla con la boca.

Su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido una mente propia y se retorcía bajo los besos y caricias del hombre.

—Dios, Inuyasha... —gimió.

Y, a medida que continuaba, descubrió que era incapaz de decir nada más. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sentirlo. Sentir esa lengua deslizándose a su alrededor, ese dedo que se movía en su interior.

El placer alcanzó cotas inimaginables, hasta que estuvo segura de que explotaría por su causa. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estalló. Su cuerpo se hizo pedazos y soltó un grito. Inuyasha no se detuvo. Siguió donde estaba, lamiéndola y estimulándola hasta que llegó al orgasmo dos veces más.

Puesto que parecía tener toda la intención de seguir torturándola, ella le suplicó que tuviera piedad.

—Por favor, Inuyasha —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Si hago eso una vez más, me temo que moriré.

Él rió entre dientes al escuchar su ruego y giró la cabeza para succionar la suave carne de su muslo.

Kagome permaneció tumbada, débil y completamente exhausta. Respiraba de forma entrecortada cuando Inuyasha la acurrucó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

—No estabas bromeando —dijo mientras su cuerpo regresaba con lentitud a la normalidad—. No tenía la menor idea de que existiera algo así.

Inuyasha le dio un beso en la frente y le acunó la cabeza con las manos.

—Ni yo tampoco —murmuró con suavidad.

Kagome sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él, deseando estar tan cerca de su cuerpo como le fuera posible.

Definitivamente, había sido la mejor noche de su vida y se alegraba de haberla compartido con él. Si mañana la obligaban a casarse con Koga, al menos habría conocido una noche de verdadera pasión. Una noche en brazos de un hombre que la deseaba y la respetaba.

La atesoraría siempre.

Inuyasha escuchó la respiración de Kagome mientras se quedaba dormida. La culpa y el arrepentimiento se adueñaron de él.

Lo que había hecho esa noche era inexcusable. Había tomado su virginidad, algo a lo que sólo un marido tenía derecho. El padre de la muchacha y su prometido se pondrían furiosos cuando lo descubrieran.

Una intensa oleada de furia lo sacudió al pensar que otro hombre pudiera tocarla como él lo había hecho esa noche.

Al imaginarla alentando a otro hombre con sus palabras. ¡Era suya!

«No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Además, ¿qué podrías ofrecerle?»

Utilizó el manto de Kagome para cubrirlos y enterró los dedos en ese cabello castaño. No tenía nada que ofrecerle. Lo único que sabía era cómo se sentía al abrazarla de esa forma.

Lo que sentía cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Que el Señor se apiadara de ambos, porque estaba claro que esa noche les costaría muy cara. No obstante, se aseguraría de pagar la mayor parte de las consecuencias. Nadie lastimaría a la dama por lo que le había regalado.

Se aseguraría de ello.

**Continuara…..**

**Hola que les pareció el lemon, esta Kagome ni haciendo el amor se calla jajaja, espero que les halla gustado dejen su comentarios, y hasta la proxima.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo Once**

Sango se despertó justo después del amanecer.

Todo el mundo seguía acostado y no se dio cuenta de que Kagome no se encontraba en su catre hasta que cogió el cubo y se encaminó hacia el arroyo en busca de agua fresca.

Mientras silbaba la nana que le había enseñado su madre, descubrió a Inuyasha y a Kagome, que yacían entrelazados debajo de un manto. Pese a estar prácticamente cubiertos, resultaba evidente que ambos estaban desnudos.

Y no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse por qué ambos estaban tumbados y desnudos bajo un manto en mitad del bosque. Esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró de puntillas para no molestarlos. A pesar de todas las protestas de Kagome, la dama estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

Sango sintió una fugaz punzada de celos. Cómo deseaba poder encontrar un hombre a quien amar. Aun así, no permitiría que eso destruyera la felicidad que sentía por Kagome. El amor era algo hermoso y todo el mundo se merecía encontrar a su media naranja.

Ella creía en el amor a primera vista. No, era algo más. Creía en la predestinación. Había alguien para cada cual y algún día encontraría a su amor.

Aunque eso podía esperar.

En esos momentos, Inuyasha y Kagome necesitaban su ayuda. —Ni hablar; esa mirada no.

Dio media vuelta y descubrió a Renkotsu sentado en su catre, observándola.

— ¿A qué mirada te refieres? —le preguntó.

—Tienes alguna travesura en mente, chérie. Por favor, dime que esta vez no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Sango se echó a reír.

—No, Renkotsu; estás a salvo.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Demos gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones. Bien, entonces ¿quién es el pez que está a punto de quedar atrapado en tu anzuelo?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Renkotsu soltó un gemido.

—Tienes planeado juntar a esos dos, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y si así fuera?

—Creo que Inuyasha preferiría que lo hubiéramos envenenado en lugar de drogarlo.

— ¡Renkotsu! Él ama a la dama.

—Sango —comenzó a decir con voz irritada—, sé que tienes algo de tu madre en ti. Ella dejó que su corazón la llevara por el mal camino, ¿y adónde la condujo eso? Aparte de ti, lo único que ha conseguido de su descarriado amor es un corazón roto. Todavía espera que tu padre aparezca. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ellos dos?

—Mi padre no pudo elegir con quién casarse, pero amaba a mi madre y tú lo sabes. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona se habría casado con ella.

—Y Kagome está comprometida con otro. ¿No lo sabías? Está tan ligada a él como tu padre a...

—No. Inuyasha no permitirá que ella se case con otro. Lo sé.

Renkotsu sacudió la cabeza.

—No juegues con sus vidas, Sango, te lo suplico. Hago esto sólo porque me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero sabes que estuve en desacuerdo desde un principio. Déjalos en paz.

Sango captó el sentido de la advertencia. Su tío tenía razón. A pesar del amor que sus padres se profesaban, se habían visto obligados a vivir vidas separadas. Sin embargo, no eran los bonitos ojos de una gitana los que habían unido a Inuyasha y a Kagome, sino sus propios actos.

Y si podía hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlos, lo haría.

Kagome se despertó y descubrió que se encontraba encima de Inuyasha. El rubor tomó por asalto su rostro al recordar lo que habían hecho durante la madrugada. Y en ese momento, a la luz del día, pudo ver sus cuerpos desnudos.

Cuando se apartó, Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado, como si esperara una lucha. Se relajó tan pronto como la vio. La sonrisa tierna que esbozó, consiguió aliviar en gran medida el bochorno de Kagome.

—Buenos días, dulzura.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Estás dolorida? —preguntó.

El rubor regresó a su rostro.

—No, ¿y tú?

Inuyasha se echó a reír. Señor, adoraba el sonido de esa profunda carcajada.

—No, encanto. Ni una pizca.

Inuyasha se sentó y el movimiento logró que el manto se deslizara, dejándolo expuesto a su mirada. Ella no pudo evitar bajar la vista para descubrir que estaba duro de nuevo.

— ¿Te ocurre a menudo?

Inuyasha bajó la vista hasta su regazo y después la miró a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa.

—Sólo cuando te miro.

Su beso fue fugaz y exigente a la vez. Al menos hasta que oyeron hablar y moverse a los gitanos.

Inuyasha se apartó.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos. Kagome asintió.

Cuando extendió la mano para coger la camisola, se dio cuenta de que tenía los muslos manchados de sangre.

Inuyasha se giró al oír su asombrado jadeo. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el arroyo para ayudarla a bañarse. Y lo hizo con una ternura indecible.

Kagome vio que fruncía el ceño mientras borraba todo rastro de lo que habían hecho.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? —le preguntó.

Él levantó la vista con una expresión a camino entre el asombro y la culpa.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo único que me preocupa es lo que te ocurrirá si alguien llega a enterarse.

—No se lo diré a nadie. Te prometo que no te pediré nada más. Inuyasha se quedó helado.

Sus palabras lo abrumaron. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan bondadosa. Tenía incontables amigos que se habían visto obligados a casarse porque la muchacha en cuestión se había apresurado a acudir a su padre con el cuento de lo que habían hecho.

Kagome, en cambio, le ofrecía la libertad.

No cabía duda de que era única.

Y le encantaría pasar toda una vida con ella, descubriéndola. Ese pensamiento lo hizo titubear.

¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse?

¿Se atrevería a no hacerlo?

Permaneció de pie delante de ella sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Sin saber muy bien lo que debería hacer.

Pero a fin de cuentas, había una verdad que resonaba con fuerza en su interior.

Kagome se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Después de bañarla, se vistieron mientras él consideraba lo que debía hacer con ella.

Regresaron con los gitanos, que ya estaban levantados y cocinando.

— ¿Dónde os habéis metido vosotros dos? —preguntó Renkotsu. Por primera vez, Kagome se quedó sin palabras y se ruborizó mientras lo miraba con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

—Nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a dar un paseo —respondió Inuyasha.

Si los gitanos no se tragaron la historia, al menos se abstuvieron de decir nada. Siguieron con sus diversas tareas sin prestarles más atención.

Sango se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles dos platos con salchichas y pan duro.

—Supongo que estaréis un poco hambrientos esta mañana. —Inclinó la cabeza al mirar a Kagome—. Aunque a vos se os ve algo cansada. ¿No habéis dormido bien?

—Muy bien, gracias —se apresuró a responder ella, tomando su plato para alejarse de la mirada inquisitiva de Sango. —¿Y tú?

Inuyasha se obligó a no mirar a Kagome.

—Bastante bien, gracias.

No hablaron durante el tiempo que les llevó comer, limpiar los platos y cargar el carromato.

Kagome se descubrió viajando en el carromato ante la insistencia de Inuyasha.

—No debes montar a caballo hoy —le dijo con un susurro—. Lo único que conseguirías sería sentirte más dolorida.

Y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y la envió a sentarse junto a Renkotsu.

Kagome se sintió conmovida por su consideración y pasó el día charlando con el anciano mientras proseguían el viaje en dirección norte, a fin de encontrarse con el hombre que había pagado a los gitanos para que secuestraran a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha avanzó a lomos de su semental hasta colocarse junto a uno de los costados del carromato y contempló a Kagome con el corazón en un puño, consciente de que jamás podría conseguirla.

—Dime una cosa —le había dicho Suikotsu mientras tiraba de las riendas de su caballo para colocarse junto a él—. ¿Cómo logras soportar su cháchara sin amordazarla?

—No me molesta su cháchara.

Suikotsu soltó un bufido.

—Debes de estar bromeando. ¿No hace que te zumben los oídos? Me sorprende que el pobre Renkotsu no le haya dicho nada.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

Acicateó a su caballo para poder hablar con ella. — ¿Kagome?

Ella se giró para mirarlo. La brisa jugueteaba con los mechones de cabello que habían escapado del velo. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios húmedos.

Cuánto deseaba saborearlos de nuevo. Beber la deliciosa dulzura de su boca hasta emborracharse con ella. — ¿Sí? —preguntó.

Se quedó sin respiración al mirarla, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¿Te gustaría cabalgar un rato conmigo?

Inuyasha vio la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Renkotsu cuando el hombre asintió para darle las gracias.

— ¿Crees que sería apropiado? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, milady, lo sería —le aseguró Renkotsu antes de detener el carromato.

Inuyasha la ayudó a pasar del asiento a la silla de montar. La colocó sobre su regazo de modo que quedó sentada de lado delante de él.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada suspicaz mientras se acomodaba las faldas.

— ¿Haces esto porque quieres cabalgar conmigo o para salvar los oídos del pobre Renkotsu?

—Por las dos cosas.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿no te preocupan tus propios oídos?

—Prefiero quedarme sordo a que Renkotsu te retuerza el pescuezo.

Kagome se echó a reír.

—En ese caso tendré que torturarlo más si con eso consigo sentarme en tu regazo. Prefiero estar aquí.

Y él también. Más de lo que debería. Le gustaba sentirla entre sus brazos, y mucho más sobre su regazo.

Todavía podía recordar el aspecto que tenía la noche anterior. Excitada y totalmente receptiva a sus caricias.

— ¿Crees que avanzaremos mucho antes de hacer un alto para comer? —le preguntó.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, en absoluto. Pero estoy harta de cabalgar. ¿Cómo soportas permanecer tanto tiempo en la montura? ¿No tienes ganas de estirar las piernas? —Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder, ella continuó—: Creo que sería mejor que viajáramos a pie. Y supongo que el caballo también estaría de acuerdo. Debe de ser duro para tu caballo llevarnos a los dos encima.

—No pesas lo suficiente para que lo note.

—Ya, pero tú pesas al menos el doble que un hombre normal, diría yo.

Inuyasha se encogió ante ese recordatorio.

— ¿Te ha molestado? Lo siento, Inuyasha. Creo que deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser tan grande. Mi primo Sean se lamenta a menudo por ser más bajo que la mayoría de los hombres. ¿Por qué debería molestarte tu estatura?

Sango respondió por él mientras hacía que su caballo cabalgara a la altura del de Inuyasha.

—Supongo que resulta una maldición ser demasiado alto y también ser demasiado bajo. Estoy segura de que Inuyasha vive en un mundo en el que nada tiene el tamaño adecuado. Las sillas y las camas siempre son demasiado pequeñas.

—Sí —convino él—. Siempre tengo que agachar la cabeza o adaptar mis brazos y mis piernas a cosas que están diseñadas para hombres que miden la mitad que yo. Incluso tuve que criar un caballo que fuese especialmente grande para no golpearme las rodillas contra el suelo.

—A mí me gusta tu estatura —confesó Kagome—. No cambiaría nada de tu aspecto.

Inuyasha la contempló con asombro.

— ¿Sango? —dijo Kagome—. ¿Crees que pararemos en algún lugar donde podamos coger bayas?

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio mientras las mujeres charlaban. No podía entender por qué la incansable conversación de Kagome ya no lo molestaba.

— ¿Lo harás?

Se dio cuenta de que Kagome se dirigía a él.

—Perdona, no te escuchaba. ¿Qué me has preguntado?

Kagome se echó a reír, demostrando que no le importaba el hecho de que sus pensamientos se hubiesen alejado de la conversación.

—Sango quería saber si ibas acoger bayas conmigo. ¿Lo harás? —Yo... —Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta—. ¿Coger bayas? —Kagome necesitará protección —dijo Sango—. De otro modo podría perderse o ser atacada por algún oso o cualquier otro animal salvaje que ronde por el bosque.

Esas palabras y el extraño tono de voz con el que la gitana había mencionado la posibilidad de que los osos atacaran a Kagome hicieron que Inuyasha la mirara con una expresión perpleja.

No había cogido bayas desde que era niño. Aunque la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con Kagome...

Bueno, no le cabía la menor duda de que a él le encantaría atacarla.

—Será un placer.

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces ve, Kagome. Tendremos bayas frescas para cenar.

Las mujeres siguieron charlando hasta que se detuvieron para comer poco después del mediodía. Inuyasha y los demás hombres se encargaron de los caballos mientras las damas preparaban un almuerzo ligero a base de carne fría y queso.

Sin embargo, el apetito de Inuyasha poco tenía que ver con la comida. Lo que ansiaba era a la exquisita mujer que se sentaba con la espalda erguida y cuyos modales eran tan perfectos como los de una reina. Una mujer cuya risa flotaba en el aire mientras hablaba con los hombres y con Sango.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, la gitana le tendió a Kagome una pequeña cesta.

—Tú recoges las bayas y yo me encargo de limpiar.

Los hombres comenzaron a protestar, pero la expresión enojada de la muchacha los detuvo al instante.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras —dijo Renkotsu.

—No tardaremos demasiado —aseguró Kagome.

Si Inuyasha se salía con la suya, estarían lejos un buen rato.

Se internaron en el bosque hasta que Inuyasha dejó de oír a los otros y consideró que los gitanos no los oían. Observó cómo se inclinaba Kagome para coger las bayas. Cada vez que se agachaba se daba un festín con la visión de su trasero. Su miembro se endureció al instante cuando se imaginó alzándole la falda y enterrándose hasta el fondo en su interior.

— ¿Has hecho tartas alguna vez? —le preguntó ella antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo—. No, supongo que no. Porque eres un hombre y todo eso. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera hayas cogido bayas nunca, ¿verdad?

—Sí lo he hecho.

Ella se enderezó para mirarlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Mi madre solía llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mí al bosque para recoger bayas con las que hacer pasteles y mermeladas. —Sonrió con melancolía al recordarlo—. Aunque, por lo general, nos comíamos tantas que ella nos obligaba a dejarlo poco después de que comenzáramos.

— ¿Quién se comía la mayor parte? —preguntó Kagome mientras lo guiaba a través de la vegetación en busca de los frutos—. ¿Tus hermanos o tú?

—Sesshomaru. Siempre tenía hambre.

— ¿Y tú no?

—No, no mucho.

Kagome hizo ademán de pasar por encima de un árbol caído. Inuyasha la alzó sin dificultad y la dejó al otro lado. —Gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza y saltó sobre el tronco sin mayor problema.

Kagome lo contempló bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los árboles. Su cabello negro se ondulaba de forma favorecedora sobre los hombros. Era un hombre tan apuesto...

Antes de pensarlo mejor, le cogió la mano. Casi esperaba que él la soltara, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le dio un leve apretón y le regaló esa sonrisa titubeante tan característica en él. Una de esas que hacían que sus labios se curvaran de un modo tan sutil que, si no se prestaba la suficiente atención, ni siquiera parecía una sonrisa.

Pero ella sabía que lo era.

Y estaba comenzando a conocer al hombre que se la ofrecía. En ese momento, él se llevó su mano a la boca y le depositó un ligero beso sobre los nudillos.

Kagome se estremeció al reconocer el fuego que ardía en esos cristalinos ojos dorados.

—Llevo horas deseando besarte —le dijo con una voz grave y ronca.

Kagome sonrió al tiempo que alzaba las manos y le tomaba el rostro entre ellas. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Cuando él la alzó para que llegara a sus labios, se le cayó el velo a los hombros.

El sabor de ese hombre hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Notó que Inuyasha la rodeaba con los brazos y comenzaba a subirle la falda.

Inuyasha sabía que no debería estar haciendo aquello. Cualquiera de los gitanos podría presentarse allí cuando menos se lo esperaran. Pero no podía apartarse de esa mujer.

Le resultaba irresistible.

Kagome jadeó cuando él la sentó sobre la rama de un árbol y la inclinó hacia atrás para que apoyara la espalda contra el tronco. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pretendía hacer, Inuyasha le levantó la falda y le separó las piernas.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él estaba contemplando el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo. Había entornado los párpados y sus ojos parecían muy oscuros mientras deslizaba los dedos por su sexo para acceder con delicadeza a su interior.

En ese momento, agachó la cabeza y la tomó con suavidad en la boca.

Kagome sofocó un grito de placer mientras se sujetaba a la rama que tenía por encima. Inuyasha la saboreaba como un animal salvaje y sus caricias la dejaban débil y sin aliento.

Con una mirada abrasadora, el hombre se apartó para desatarse las calzas, de modo que su hinchado miembro quedó expuesto a la anhelante mirada de Kagome. La besó en los labios un instante antes de deslizarse hasta el fondo en ella.

En esa ocasión, Kagome gritó bien alto.

—Dios, Inuyasha... —dijo con voz ahogada.

Inuyasha le selló los labios con la boca mientras embestía con las caderas. Kagome sintió que su cuerpo escapaba a su control y tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que no pudo reprimir otro chillido.

Con tres embestidas bruscas y profundas, Inuyasha se unió a ella. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él respiraba con dificultad junto a su oído.

— ¿Qué me has hecho, muchacha? —le preguntó con sequedad—. Que Dios me ayude, parece que no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su áspera y ruborizada mejilla. Inuyasha tenía una mirada hosca y tormentosa.

—Es una locura que parece habernos afectado a ambos. Porque yo siento lo mismo. Y sé que no debería. Tú representas todo lo que encuentro desagradable en un hombre.

Él pareció ofenderse al escucharla.

—Gracias, milady.

—Bueno, es cierto; y, aun así, no hay nada en ti que me resulte desagradable en absoluto. ¿A qué se debe?

—No lo sé. Debería haberte llevado directamente hasta mi hermano.

—Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

Inuyasha la besó. Y después la besó una vez más, y otra, hasta que ella se encontró débil y sin aliento. Suspiró al sentir cómo la abrazaba mientras aún lo tenía en su interior.

Con un gemido, Inuyasha se retiró y la dejó con una desagradable sensación de vacío.

—Será mejor que no nos retrasemos demasiado o vendrá alguien a buscarnos.

La ayudó a colocarse la ropa y a cubrirse el cabello con el velo antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Mientras caminaban, el velo se enganchó en una rama baja y se soltó de su cabello. Kagome siseó de dolor. La rama volvió con rapidez a su posición original, le arrancó el velo de la cabeza y lo lanzó a una rama más alta.

—¡Menudo fastidio! —exclamó con voz agraviada mientras trataba de alcanzarlo dando saltos.

—Espera. —Inuyasha la apartó para intentar cogerlo. Cuando comprendió que no podría hacerlo, se dispuso a marcharse. —No —dijo ella—. No podemos dejarlo en el árbol.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es mi favorito, y fue un regalo de mi madre. Él soltó un gruñido al escucharla.

—Por favor, Inuyasha...

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. Le tendió la cesta y se encaminó hacia el tronco del árbol.

Kagome contempló con fascinado asombro cómo trepaba por las ramas sin dificultad alguna. Se abrió camino sin esfuerzo hasta llegar al lugar en el que se había quedado enganchado el velo.

El árbol emitió un crujido de protesta. Kagome se echó hacia atrás con un mal presentimiento. Quizá no debería haberle pedido que subiera a buscarlo, después de todo.

Tan pronto como Inuyasha hubo atrapado la descarriada prenda, la rama se rompió y lo envió al suelo.

El corazón se le detuvo al verlo caer.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia él. El hombre yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos gracias por comentar, les aviso que estaré actualizando muy rápido ya que quiero terminar pronto esta historia que me fascina pero necesito concentrarme en las historias de mi autoría, así que no me tardare mucho en actualizar ok, los quiero.**

**Pero aun así quiero comentarios chicos sino puede que me arrepienta jeje saludos.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo doce**

—Inuyasha, por favor, dime que no estás herido. —Kagome le recorrió el cuerpo con frenesí en busca de heridas.

Inuyasha tardó un buen rato en recobrar el aliento. La caída sólo había conseguido herir su orgullo y dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones. No obstante, debía admitir que le gustaba sentir las manos de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo. Y también la preocupación que reflejaba su rostro.

—Recuperé tu velo —le dijo antes de ofrecérselo, pese al dolor del costado y de la espalda.

—¡Olvídate del estúpido velo! Te has hecho daño. «Estúpido velo?»

¿Así que el velo era estúpido?

Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido. No se había hecho mucho daño, aunque no quería que ella lo supiera. Las manos de Kagome le recorrían el cuerpo en busca de heridas y, aunque habría debido sentirse satisfecho después de su encuentro, no lo estaba.

Podría tomarla de nuevo en ese mismo momento.

Y eso lo sorprendía sobremanera.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Suikotsu o a Pagan? —le preguntó ella.

—No —se aprestó a contestar. Cualquiera de esos dos se echaría a reír y sabría que no se había hecho daño nada más verlo—. Creo que puedo arreglármelas sin su ayuda.

— ¿Qué hago?

Inuyasha reprimió una sonrisa lasciva. Debería sentirse culpable por aprovecharse de ella de semejante modo, pero no era así. Estaba disfrutando tanto de su preocupación como de sus cuidados. — ¡Ay! —exclamó cuando Kagome le rozó el muslo. — ¿Te duele aquí?

—Sí.

La muchacha deslizó la mano por su pierna hasta la cara interna del muslo. Inuyasha apretó los dientes al sentir el intenso ramalazo de deseo que sacudió su entrepierna cuando ella comenzó a masajearle el muslo en un intento por aliviar su dolor.

¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse que lo único que conseguía era empeorarlo?

— ¿Y la espalda? —le preguntó—. ¿Te duele?

—Tal vez. Siento tantas punzadas que no estoy seguro.

Kagome lo ayudó a sentarse.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras ella le recorría la espalda con las manos. Aunque, a decir verdad, habría preferido con mucho que lo hiciera con la boca.

Su miembro se tensó ante la idea.

Cuando ella hizo ademán de alejarse, Inuyasha dejó escapar un falso quejido.

—El hombro derecho.

Kagome le masajeó la articulación.

— ¿Aquí?

—Sí.

Sus manos bajaron más y más. ¡Dios! Esa mujer tenía unas manos deliciosas.

Demasiado deliciosas. Eran el mejor bálsamo para los dolores que jamás había conocido. Se tiraría de buena gana de otro árbol si así pudiera disfrutar de la atención que le dedicaba en esos momentos.

Kagome lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se aseguró de no apoyarse demasiado en ella mientras cojeaba a su lado.

Nadie se había preocupado jamás por él de ese modo. Sus hermanos se habrían reído de él antes de ponerlo en pie de una patada y de advertirle que no llorara como una niña. Su madre había intentado mimarlo de vez en cuando, pero siempre había estado demasiado ocupada con las necesidades del resto de sus hijos, de modo que Inuyasha había quedado relegado mientras corría a atender a Bankotsu, Sesshomaru o Miroku.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba la manera en que Kagome se preocupaba por él. Le gustaba que le dedicara toda su atención.

Y, sobre todo, le gustaba el lugar donde la estaba tocando en esos momentos.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Podrías bajar un poco la mano, por favor?

Él abandonó el pecho a regañadientes, aunque hizo exactamente lo que ella le había pedido y colocó la mano bajo su busto, de forma que aún pudiera sentir esa delicada curva.

Sí, un hombre podría acostumbrarse a eso. Aunque, a decir verdad, habría preferido seguir cubriendo ese exquisito seno. Preferiría seguir notando el roce de ese endurecido pezón sobre la palma de la mano. Kagome tenía unos pechos preciosos. Ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños. Perfectos para sus manos.

La idea hizo que su miembro se endureciera aún más. Volvió la vista hacia los árboles y dejó escapar un gemido de deseo.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó.

—No, encanto —contestó con un gruñido, deseando no haberse unido a los gitanos después de todo.

Se acercaron a los demás.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sango al verlos.

—Inuyasha se cayó de un árbol al tratar de recuperar mi velo —explicó Kagome—. Creo que se ha hecho daño en la pierna y en la espalda.

Inuyasha no pasó por alto las miradas desconfiadas de los hombres ni la irónica y elocuente sonrisa de Pagan.

—Así que te has caído de un árbol, ¿no? —susurró el guerrero de manera que sólo Inuyasha lo oyera.

Éste le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Cuando habló, se aseguró de hacerlo de modo que Kagome no pudiera oírlo.

—¡Dios! Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porque no tienes a una muchacha bonita que te mime.

La carcajada de Pagan lo sorprendió.

—Cierto. Estaría dispuesto a arrojarme por la falda de una montaña con tal de probar esos labios.

Inuyasha lo observó con recelo, pero el hombre se limitó a alejarse sin más.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó Renkotsu una vez que Pagan se hubo marchado. La mirada del anciano se posó sobre Kagome—. ¿Y era muy alto?

—Bastante —se apresuró a contestar ella. Suikotsu resopló.

—Lástima que no cayera de cabeza...

Shippo le dio un empujón.

Kagome hizo caso omiso de los hombres y ayudó a Inuyasha a meterse en el carromato.

—Descansa un poco; volveré enseguida con algo para beber.

En cuanto Kagome se alejó, Sango se acercó a ella y le habló en un susurro a fin de que Inuyasha no la oyera.

—No creo que esté tan maltrecho como dice, milady. Creo que está aprovechándose de vuestra compasión para poder estar cerca de vos.

Kagome esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Haría falta mucho más que esa tonta caída para que se hiciera daño, pero me gusta mucho tenerlo cerca.

Le guiñó un ojo y Sango soltó una carcajada.

No creía que Inuyasha le hubiera permitido tomarse semejantes libertades con su cuerpo de no haber estado «herido». Y el modo en que parecía disfrutar de sus caricias había sido suficiente para que siguiera prodigándoselas.

Si el hombre quería que lo mimaran, ella estaba más que dispuesta a complacerlo.

Mientras regresaba al carromato, atisbó a Inuyasha con su velo. Lo apretaba contra la parte inferior de su rostro como si lo estuviera oliendo. Al verla, arrojó la prenda a un lado y se enderezó.

Kagome lo observó con atención. Tenía las piernas extendidas por delante y una expresión culpable en el rostro. Esos penetrantes ojos dorados le erizaron la piel.

Era un hombre aguerrido y poderoso en extremo, aunque su carácter también tenía una faceta juguetona. Sin embargo, era la certeza de que no se mostraba así con nadie lo que más la conmovía. Sólo a ella le permitía ver su parte más dulce. Y eso le gustaba muchísimo.

Subió al carromato para sentarse a su lado y ofrecerle el odre. Inuyasha bebió un sorbo y la miró con asombro. — ¿Me has traído cerveza?

—Pensé que te vendría bien para aliviar el dolor. Renkotsu se asomó al interior.

—¿Cómo vas, muchacho?

Inuyasha la miró con una expresión inquieta.

—Se pondrá bien —contestó ella—. Sólo necesita un poco de descanso. ¿Podríamos viajar aquí detrás durante un rato?

Renkotsu asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos pondremos en marcha, pues.

Kagome oyó cómo los restantes miembros del grupo montaban sus caballos y Renkotsu se encargaba de atar las riendas de sus monturas a la parte trasera del carromato. Poco después se pusieron en camino.

Inuyasha volvía a tener esa expresión culpable que le indicaba que no estaba tan herido como quería hacerla creer.

A Kagome no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Le alegraba muchísimo poder viajar allí a solas con él.

— ¿Quién crees que es el hombre que les pagó para secuestrarte? —le preguntó tras un breve silencio—. ¿Tienes muchos enemigos?

—No. Mi único enemigo era Onigumo MacDouglas, pero desde que nuestros clanes pusieron fin a la contienda me ha perdonado y nos relacionamos en términos más o menos amistosos.

—Es extraño, ¿no crees? Me pregunto si podría ser alguna mujer que se haya encaprichado contigo y le haya pagado a alguien para que te lleve hasta ella.

Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Una idea un tanto insólita.

—No, no tanto. Eres bastante atractivo cuando no pones esa cara.

—Yo no estoy poniendo ninguna cara.

Kagome le tocó la frente para suavizar su expresión. —Frunces demasiado el ceño.

—Y tú hablas demasiado.

La sonrisa que esbozó la muchacha lo conmovió.

—Sí, por eso Koga se enfada tanto conmigo. Dice que soy un torbellino incoherente.

Inuyasha le rozó la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos antes de inclinarse para darle un beso fugaz.

—A mí me gustan tus incoherencias.

Kagome suspiró mientras lo obligaba a acercar más la cabeza. Podría pasarse toda la eternidad bebiendo de su boca.

Inuyasha le mordisqueó los labios, los acarició y los atormentó durante un tiempo.

Era la primera vez que se sentaba de semejante modo con un hombre y le permitía tomarse esas libertades con sus labios y con su cuerpo. Y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

A la postre, Inuyasha se apartó y ella se acomodó junto a su costado, segura en el refugio de sus brazos, mientras el carromato se balanceaba bajo ellos. Ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Así pues, dejó que el relajante sonido del corazón masculino la ayudara a conciliar un beatífico sueño.

Inuyasha jugueteó con el cabello de Kagome mientras su suave respiración le acariciaba el cuello. Le encantaba tener a esa mujer entre los brazos; sentir lo suave que parecía su cuerpo en comparación con la dureza de sus propios músculos.

Intentó recordar a Kikyo. Ni siquiera podía rememorar su rostro; sólo el dolor que había dejado tras ella.

Era a Sesshomaru a quien recordaba. Había tratado de decirle a su hermano que Kikyo no lo amaba. Pero él lo había atacado con saña y lo había tachado de mentiroso.

«—Maldito seas, Inuyasha. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ella ha nacido para ser mía y de ningún otro. Me lo ha dicho mil veces.

»—Maldito seas tú, escúchame. Fue ella quien me dijo que no sentía nada por ti.

»—¡Mentiroso! —gritó Sesshomaru al tiempo que le cruzaba la cara por semejantes palabras.

»Inuyasha se preparó para atacar, pero Miroku y Bankotsu se interpusieron entre él y Sesshomaru, obligándolos a separarse.

»—¿Por qué lo estás molestando, Inuyasha? —exigió saber Miroku al tiempo que lo sacudía con fuerza.

»—Ella me ama. —Las palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de poder evitarlo.

»Sus tres hermanos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. El sonido reverberó de forma dolorosa en su corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse de él? ¿Tan imposible era que una mujer lo deseara?

»— ¿A ti? —Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de reírse—. Ahora tengo claro que estás bromeando.

»Inuyasha jamás había sentido deseos de hacer daño a sus hermanos, pero en ese momento le fue imposible no hacerlo. Estaba harto de que todos le dieran de lado. De que lo desdeñaran. De que lo ridiculizaran.

»— ¿Por qué os resulta tan difícil de creer?

»Fueron las palabras finales de Sesshomaru las que precipitaron los acontecimientos.

»—Mírate, Inuyasha. No eres más que un patético larguirucho. Las pocas mujeres con las que has estado accedieron a acercarse a ti porque yo les pagué y, en lugar de aprovecharte de sus "encantos", te limitaste a hablar con ellas. Jamás llegará el día en que una mujer te prefiera a ti antes que a mí. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a una mujer?

»—Ésa la sé —intervino Bankotsu—: una vida de sombrío silencio y furibundas miradas.

»Y después dio una palmada a Sesshomaru en la espalda y ambos salieron del salón riéndose de él a carcajadas.

»Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, incapaz de respirar por la crueldad de sus palabras.

» "No sé qué hacer con ese muchacho, Izayoi. Jamás se parecerá a sus hermanos..."

»—No lo han dicho en serio —le aseguró Miroku después de que Sesshomaru y Bankotsu se marcharan—. Estoy seguro de que Kikyo te tiene cariño. A tu modo, eres...

»—¡Cállate, Miroku! —Masculló Inuyasha—. No me des más la murga con tus supuestas palabras de consuelo. Estoy harto de que todos os paséis el día recordándome mis defectos. No soy tan guapo como Bankotsu ni tan encantador como Sesshomaru y carezco de tu inteligencia. Créeme, sé muy bien cuáles son mis defectos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.»

Semejantes comparaciones estaban grabadas en su corazón desde el día en que llegó al mundo. Aunque amaba a sus hermanos, era muy consciente del modo en que lo infravaloraban.

Incluso Sin se había burlado de él cuando les había ofrecido su ayuda a Bankotsu y a él para rescatar a Miroku de las garras de los hombres del clan.

No había nada que él hiciera que sus hermanos no superaran. Kagome era la única que no lo había comparado con ellos. Aunque, por supuesto, todavía no los conocía...

¿Se preocuparía por él si ellos estuvieran alrededor? ¿O haría como Kikyo y lo abandonaría a la primera oportunidad?

No lo sabía con seguridad. Sin embargo, en un rincón de su mente albergaba la certeza de que si lo hacía ése sería el golpe que lo destruiría por completo. Podría soportar cualquier cosa salvo que Kagome se burlara de él.

Renkotsu detuvo el carromato en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Sango tiró de las riendas de su caballo para detenerlo al tiempo que Suikotsu, Pagan y Shippo desmontaban.

La gitana se acercó a Suikotsu mientras éste abría las portezuelas del carromato y descubrieron que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se habían quedado dormidos en el interior. Kagome estaba apoyada sobre el torso del hombre y él la rodeaba con uno de sus musculosos brazos en un gesto protector.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó la muchacha, contenta al verlos tan juntos.

— ¿Se supone que debo permitirles que duerman así? —preguntó Suikotsu—. No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que podría acabar ensartado con una espada si su padre se entera alguna vez de esto.

—Y si no los dejas tal y como están, seré yo la que te ensarte —replicó Sango—. Creo que hacen una pareja encantadora.

—Sabía que estaba demasiado callada —dijo Renkotsu—. Debería haber supuesto que se había quedado dormida.

—Bueno, despertadlos —intervino Shippo—. Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme las botas.

—Estoy despierto —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¿Quién podría dormir con vosotros cuatro cuchicheando como un grupo de viejas?

Inuyasha sacudió con delicadeza a Kagome para despertarla. La muchacha parpadeó varias veces y después le sonrió.

Y, muy a su pesar, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que el carromato se había detenido.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Renkotsu—. Hemos llegado a un pueblecito. Pensé que tal vez podríamos pagar por una suculenta cena y, con suerte, encontrar una cama blandita donde pasar la noche.

Kagome reprimió un bostezo mientras salía del carromato.

Inuyasha la siguió y olvidó sus supuestas heridas. En cuanto dio un paso, oyó que Kagome chasqueaba la lengua con sorna.

— ¡Qué vergüenza, milord! Fingir que estáis herido y aprovecharos de mi inocente y bondadosa naturaleza... Y pensar que estaba preocupada por vos...

Inuyasha se rascó la barbilla y apartó la mirada, a todas luces avergonzado.

Pagan soltó una carcajada al pasar junto a ellos.

Kagome le dio unas palmaditas juguetonas en el brazo antes de ponerse de puntillas para depositar un beso fraternal en su mejilla. —Te perdono, aunque no me lo hayas pedido.

Tardaron poco tiempo en adecentarse. Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y ambos encabezaron la marcha hacia el pueblo.

Se detuvo un instante para preguntar si había una taberna, tras lo cual les indicaron el edificio más grande.

Por extraño que pareciera, los gitanos guardaron silencio mientras los seguían.

La puerta de la taberna estaba abierta y en el interior había varios hombres sentados a las mesas, bebiendo de sus copas.

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, buenas gentes? —preguntó la mujer entrada en años que se acercó para recibirlos. Tenía el cabello de un intenso tono castaño rojizo salpicado de vetas grises y una voluminosa figura.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza.

—Nos gustaría comer algo y disponer de camas para pasar la noche, si te queda alguna libre.

La mujer los condujo hasta una mesa cercana a la chimenea.

—No son muy amistosos por estos lares, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagome mientras se sentaba de espaldas a la pared.

—Es un pueblo pequeño, milady, y la mayoría de sus gentes recelan de los extraños. Temen que les robemos a sus hijos o que los maldigamos con la peste —le explicó Sango al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Kagome frunció el ceño ante semejante explicación.

— ¡Vaya! No se me ocurre por qué iban a pensar algo así.

—Ni a mí tampoco —añadió Inuyasha—. Sobre todo después de que me drogaran y me secuestraran...

Kagome le dio un codazo.

Las mejillas de Renkotsu se oscurecieron por el rubor.

Sango y Kagome estallaron en carcajadas.

—Pero debes admitir —dijo la gitana— que este secuestro es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome. Tal vez hubiera parte de verdad en esas palabras. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo y mucho menos en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo en cuanto la comida estuvo servida.

Inuyasha vio que entraba un hombre un par de años mayor que él. Había algo familiar en el recién llegado, pero no se dio cuenta de quién era hasta que pasó junto a la mesa que ocupaban.

Era el hermano mayor de Kikyo.

Se le detuvo el corazón. No había vuelto a ver a Naraku MacKaid desde el día anterior a que Sesshomaru se llevara a Kikyo de la casa de su padre.

El hombre aparentaba muchos más años de los que tenía en realidad. Su rostro presentaba un aspecto demacrado y estaba cubierto por la barba. Llevaba el cabello, castaño y lacio, hasta los hombros y estaba muy delgado.

Era obvio que corrían tiempos difíciles para los MacKaid. —Naraku—lo saludó la tabernera—. Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí. ¿Vuelves a casa?

—Sí, aunque no sé para qué me molesto. Si tuviera algo de sentido común pondría rumbo a Francia y me olvidaría de que alguna vez puse el pie en Escocia. —Se detuvo como si hubiera comprendido que se había ido de la lengua y añadió con presteza—: ¿Te quedan habitaciones para pasar la noche?

—Lo siento, cariño, acabo de alquilar la última hace un momento.

MacKaid soltó una maldición y se giró hacia la derecha, gesto que lo dejó de cara al lugar donde ellos estaban sentados. Permaneció inmóvil al reconocer a Inuyasha y entrecerró los ojos.

La mano de éste aferró la copa con más fuerza al observar la furia que asomaba al rostro de Naraku.

— ¿¡Tú!? —masculló MacKaid—. Creí que serías lo bastante lista como para no permitir la entrada de chusma a tu establecimiento.

La mujer se tensó y los miró con manifiesto recelo.

Inuyasha se puso en pie. Jamás había sido el tipo de hombre que dejara pasar un insulto sin respuesta y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices, Naraku MacKaid. No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Naraku lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Kagome.

—Dime, ¿a cuál de tus hermanos se la robaste? Todo el mundo sabe que Inuyasha MacAllister no es capaz de conseguir una mujer a menos que se la robe a alguien.

Inuyasha escuchó el jadeo de Kagome. Dejó escapar un bramido furioso antes de rodear la mesa para atacar.

Ella se quedó pasmada, observando cómo luchaban los hombres. — ¡Eres un bastardo! —Masculló Naraku mientras se daban puñetazos—. Tú me arruinaste la vida.

Inuyasha no se dignó a responder y le asestó un golpe que lo envió directamente al suelo. Acto seguido, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó hacia la puerta.

—Márchate, Naraku. A menos que quieras que te mate.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que dejó a la vista una hilera de dientes ensangrentados.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? La vida me importa un comino. No tengo razón para vivir desde que tu familia arruinó a la mía.

— ¿Qué os hicimos nosotros? Fue tu hermana la que mató a mi hermano.

Naraku escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y le dijo a Inuyasha con voz ronca:

—Kikyo jamás se habría ido de casa de no ser por tu hermano y por ti. Tú mataste a Sesshomaru. No intentes culpar de tus pecados a una muchacha inocente. Era una buena chica hasta que vosotros la arruinasteis.

Inuyasha se inclinó y cogió al hombre por la cintura antes de acercarse al muro y estamparlo contra la pared.

Kagome se puso en pie y atravesó la taberna sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía.

—¡Inuyasha! —espetó—. Suéltalo.

—No hasta que esté muerto.

Suikotsu y Pagan se acercaron para ayudarla a separarlos. Kagome obligó a Inuyasha a retroceder mientras Pagan y Suikotsu acompañaban a Naraku hacia la puerta.

—Cálmate —le dijo Kagome tras enfrentar su furibunda mirada. Naraku dio media vuelta al llegar a la puerta con la intención de decir la última palabra antes de marcharse.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, MacAllister. ¿A quién se la has robado?

Inuyasha dio un paso al frente, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Veía el dolor que había en su rostro, el tormento.

Extendió una mano para tocarle el corte que tenía en el labio, pero él la apartó de un empellón.

—No me toques.

Se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí, mirando cómo se marchaba. Kagome lo siguió. Cuando lo alcanzó ya había llegado al carromato.

—Inuyasha MacAllister —dijo con voz cortante—, quédate dónde estás.

—Vete, Kagome. No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por las tonterías que ha dicho ese imbécil?

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada.

Kagome extendió los brazos, le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

—No me has robado.

— ¿Tú crees que Koga opinará lo mismo? No me perteneces, Kagome. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti.

—Tienes razón. No te pertenezco. No pertenezco a ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Soy dueña de mi persona, no una propiedad de mi padre, de Koga o de cualquier otro. A quien yo me entregue es problema mío y de nadie más.

Inuyasha intentó alejarse, pero ella lo detuvo. —Mírame.

Él la obedeció.

—Eres un buen hombre, Inuyasha. Un hombre con un buen corazón. Si Kikyo no fue capaz de verlo, es que era más imbécil que su hermano. Pero yo puedo ver quién eres. Te conozco bien.

La agonía asomó a los ojos del hombre mientras la miraba sin parpadear. Tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios.

Inuyasha inhaló el suave perfume de la piel femenina. Quería a esa mujer con todo su corazón. Pero en el fondo, sabía que Naraku estaba en lo cierto.

Se la había robado a otro hombre.

Por lo que sabía, Koga podría estar como Onigumo MacDouglas, languideciendo por ella. Deseando arriesgar su vida o su integridad física por recuperarla.

¿Y quién iba a reprochárselo?

Kagome era una mujer maravillosa.

Y él no se la merecía. No se merecía nada.

—Vuelve dentro, Kagome. Por favor.

Para su alivio, ella asintió con la cabeza y lo obedeció.

Inuyasha permaneció donde estaba, intentando respirar hondo para mitigar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Tenía que dejarla marchar cuando lo único que deseaba era aferrarse a ella.

¿Encontraría alguna vez a una mujer a la que pudiera retener a su lado? ¿Una mujer que no estuviese comprometida con otro?

Pagan se acercó.

—Tu amigo ha decidido, con cierta ayuda por parte de los que nos consideramos tus amigos de verdad, abandonar el pueblo de inmediato. ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias. Sí, estoy bien.

Pagan miró hacia el lugar por el que Kagome había desaparecido. —Es una buena mujer. Tienes suerte de haber encontrado a alguien así; una mujer que está dispuesta a apreciarte por lo que eres.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

— ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

En esa ocasión el gesto fue negativo.

—No es para mí.

Pagan resopló.

—En ese caso, ¿para quién es? No creo que ningún otro tuviera tanta paciencia con ella como tú. A título personal, yo me volvería loco si me viera obligado a soportar su cháchara durante demasiado tiempo.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un gruñido.

El hombre sonrió ante su reacción.

—No esperaba menos de ti. No puedes tolerar que alguien la insulte. Yo diría que eso es amor.

Inuyasha compuso una mueca al escuchar semejantes palabras. —Tú no sabes nada del amor.

—Muy cierto. No sé nada de la flecha de Cupido y no tengo deseo alguno de que me instruyan. Sin embargo, si alguna vez me hirieran las maquinaciones del pequeño arquero, no creo que dejara escapar a la mujer que hubiera despertado mi interés para verla en brazos de otro hombre. Lo único que sé hacer es luchar por lo que quiero.

— ¿Has tenido que hacerlo alguna vez?

La expresión de Pagan se tornó mortalmente sombría; sus ojos adquirieron un brillo gélido y en ese momento Inuyasha se alegró de no tener que enfrentarse al guerrero en la batalla. Había algo siniestro y letal en él.

—Todos los días de mi vida.

La mente de Inuyasha conjuró la imagen de Kikyo corriendo hacia su amante. La pareja se había abrazado y besado. Estupefacto, él se había limitado a observarlos hasta que su furia lo instó a atacar.

Noche tras noche yacía despierto en su cama, deseando haber derrotado al caballero aquel día. Deseando haber luchado hasta que el hombre lo hubiera matado.

Pero en aquellos momentos su corazón estaba tan destrozado que ni siquiera podía respirar.

«Gracias, Inuyasha —le había dicho Kikyo con frialdad y con una mirada distante mientras observaba su cuerpo ensangrentado y apaleado—. Sin ti aún estaría en las Highlands, sin esperanza alguna de volver a ver a Gilbert.»

Después, su amante se lo había agradecido también, sin saber lo que Kikyo le había prometido a cambio de su ayuda, y ambos habían estallado en carcajadas mientras los hombres de Gilbert lo escoltaban al exterior.

A la postre, se había consolado con la certeza de que una mujer tan cruel y traicionera, capaz de usar su cuerpo para persuadirlos a Sesshomaru y a él, jamás le sería fiel al caballero. Gilbert acabaría por conocerla tan bien como ellos.

Que Dios se apiadara de él.

Inuyasha suspiró.

La vida siempre resultaba confusa para él. Kagome no era desleal. Lo sabía. Jamás usaría su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo, se había entregado a él.

Cómo deseaba que estuviera allí alguno de sus hermanos para poder hablar.

No, lo que realmente deseaba era hablar con Sesshomaru.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar la última vez que habían estado juntos.

«—Ella no te ama!

»—Me ama, Sesshomaru. Acéptalo.

»Lucharon como leones, intentando destrozarse el uno al otro hasta que Bankotsu se interpuso entre ellos y los separó.

»—¡Sois hermanos! —bramó—. ¿Vais a permitir que una mujer se interponga entre vosotros?

»Inuyasha se limpió la sangre del rostro y lanzó una mirada furibunda en dirección a Sesshomaru.

Jamás has amado a una mujer más allá de unas cuantas semanas. Puedes tener a cualquiera que se te antoje. Pero Kikyo me ama. ¿Es que no puedes dejarnos en paz?

»— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta después de lo que has hecho? Iba a ser mi esposa y tú me la has robado a mis espaldas. No eres un hombre, Inuyasha, eres un cobarde llorón.

»Siguieron luchando hasta que Miroku se llevó a Sesshomaru de la estancia.

»Esa noche, Kikyo, fue en su busca y le dijo que se marchaba.

»—Si me amas, Inuyasha, ven conmigo y así podremos estar juntos para siempre. Jamás podremos quedarnos aquí en Escocia con tu familia. Jamás nos perdonarán por lo que hemos hecho. La única oportunidad que tenemos de ser felices está en Inglaterra. Ven conmigo.»

Y, como un imbécil, se había marchado con ella. Un error que pagaría durante toda la eternidad.

Con el alma en los pies, Kagome volvió a sentarse en la taberna. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para alegrar a Inuyasha? Miró a Sango, que había regresado del exterior con la ropa que usaría para dormir.

—¿Sango?

La muchacha se detuvo y la miró.

— ¿Sabes mucho de hombres?

Sango sonrió.

—Sí, milady. Sé muchísimo sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer para seducirlos?

— ¿A cualquier hombre o a Inuyasha en particular?

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Sólo a Inuyasha.

La gitana volvió a sonreír y le hizo un gesto a Kagome con el dedo para que la siguiera.

—Permitidme compartir con vos el secreto que me contó mi madre. Os garantizo que con él podréis conseguir a cualquier hombre, ya sea un mendigo o un rey... Confía en mí, Kagome —le dijo con un tono conspirador—. Si haces lo que te digo, serás capaz de controlar a cualquier hombre que se te antoje. Inuyasha no tendrá la más mínima oportunidad.

**Continuara…**

**Ven, lo prometido es deuda, actualización pronto, cumplo mis promesas a cabalidad, espero que dejen comentarios, hasta muy pero muy pronto**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Kagome pasó muchas horas con Sango mientras ésta le enseñaba trucos exóticos para seducir a Inuyasha con danzas todavía más exóticas. Aprendió a girar y bambolear las caderas imitando los salvajes movimientos de la gitana.

Se sentía extrañamente sensual y muy femenina mientras aprendía a bailar, y le resultaba muy difícil creer que la madre de Sango le hubiera enseñado todo aquello.

Lo único que Kagome había aprendido de su madre era a comportarse con recato y moderación. A su elegante y pudorosa madre le daría un ataque si se enterara de que estaba practicando semejantes danzas paganas.

Pero si la ayudaban a conseguir la atención de Inuyasha... — ¿Funcionará de verdad?

—Confía en mí —le aseguró Sango—. Los hombres se dejan arrastrar con facilidad por el deseo. Lo único que hay que hacer es mirarlos y, voilá, caen en el bote.

—Sí —respondió mientras pensaba en Kikyo y en el dolor que le había causado—. Ésa es la razón por la que Inuyasha sufre tanto. Tal vez no debería hacer esto —dijo mientras Sango la ayudaba a ponerse uno de sus propios vestidos de escote bajo—. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que está mal provocar a un hombre.

—Sólo está mal si no se tiene intención de quedarse con el hombre en cuestión.

Kagome se mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué pasa si todavía no estoy segura de quererlo? — ¿No estás segura?

Ella titubeó mientras meditaba el asunto. —Sí... No... Tal vez.

Sango sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué más podrías desear en un hombre? Es guapo y se preocupa por ti. Cuando te mira parece que su propia vida depende de tu felicidad. Daría cualquier cosa por tener a un hombre que me adorara en la misma medida que Inuyasha te adora.

Kagome volvió a morderse el labio, indecisa.

—Sí, tienes razón. Si tengo que casarme, y está claro que tengo que hacerlo, no se me ocurre un candidato mejor que Inuyasha.

—¿A qué viene entonces este ataque de nervios?

—¿Qué ocurrirá si no me desea? Es un hombre al que le complace el silencio y la soledad, y es evidente que yo no guardo mucho silencio.

La gitana ató un tenue velo azul de gasa alrededor de la cintura de Kagome.

—Me pregunto si le gusta o si en realidad es a lo que está acostumbrado.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo me preguntaba si ha elegido esa vida porque le gusta o porque lo obligaron a hacerlo.

Sango se apartó un poco y la observó con una mirada crítica.

—Es posible —convino Kagome—. Yo le sugerí algo parecido, pero no me dijo si estaba en lo cierto o no. —Kagome guardó silencio un momento mientras Sango se disponía a arreglarle el cabello—. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando, Sango? Deberías sentirte escandalizada por lo que estamos haciendo, no participar en ello.

Sango sonrió ante sus palabras.

—La vida es corta, Kagome. Al igual que mi madre antes que yo, creo que se debe echar el guante a lo que se desea mientras se es lo bastante joven para disfrutarlo. Lo único que nos consolará en la vejez son los recuerdos felices, y yo quiero tener unos cuantos. Inuyasha te necesita. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Eres la única que le hace reír cuando ninguna otra cosa lo consigue. ¿Cómo puede estar mal eso?

Kagome suspiró al pensar en esa risa grave y profunda.

—Tiene una risa muy bonita, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, y una sonrisa que no se queda atrás.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco cuando recordó la titubeante sonrisa de Inuyasha. La expresión de su rostro cuando sus rasgos se suavizaban.

Era un hombre increíblemente apuesto.

—Ay, Sango, ojalá tengas razón. Jamás esperé que me gustara, sobre todo después de encontrarlo borracho en su cueva. Pensé que era un bruto enorme y repugnante. Pero es mucho más que eso. Sango le adornó el cabello con unas cuantas cintas.

—¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo?

—Fue una sugerencia de mi doncella. Me dijo que sólo un MacAllister sería capaz de llevarme a Inglaterra, que ellos tendrían los contactos necesarios para llevarme a casa de mi tía sin que mi padre interfiriera.

—Debías de estar aterrada.

—Un poco —confesó—. El hecho de que mi doncella hablara con uno de los criados de mi padre para que nos acompañara me ayudó. Al principio se negó, pero luego accedió. Dijo que si estaba decidida a ir sería mejor que me echara un ojo de modo que no acabara herida. Si alguien llegara a averiguar que estuvo involucrado en mi fuga y que alguien me ha hecho daño durante la huida, lo harían responsable.

—Cierto, no me cabe duda.

Kagome clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras su mente revivía todo lo que le había sucedido desde que comenzara su odisea para huir de Escocia.

El milagro que había encontrado en Inuyasha. Un hombre que la escuchaba.

Un hombre que conmovía su corazón y su alma.

La mayor parte de las personas a las que conocía no había hecho otra cosa que seguirle la corriente y hacer caso omiso de sus preguntas. En cuanto comenzaba a hablar, todos adoptaban una expresión desinteresada.

Inuyasha jamás tenía esa expresión. Siempre parecía interesado en ella y en lo que tenía que decir.

Pero ¿permitiría que se quedara con él? Si lo que Kaede había dicho era cierto, el hombre pasaría el resto de su vida aislado, tratando de reparar sus faltas con el fantasma de su hermano.

—Sango, ¿de verdad crees que es posible conseguir que Inuyasha...?

—Dejó la pregunta en el aire, incapaz de decir nada más.

La mera idea de perderlo resultaba demasiado dolorosa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. No era más que una tontería.

Sango se apartó y la miró de arriba abajo. —Estás perfecta. Arrebatadora.

Le tendió a Kagome un espejo de mano.

Kagome contempló su reflejo. La gitana le había recogido el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza y había dejado que cayera en desorden alrededor de su rostro. Además, le había pintado los ojos con kohl y los labios con henna.

Tenía un aspecto extraño, como si acabara de salir de un sueño.

—¿Crees que a Inuyasha le gustará?

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Inuyasha yacía en silencio en su estrecho camastro, echando de menos la voz de Kagome. Era extraño que en esos momentos la tranquilidad de la noche le pareciera opresiva cuando siempre le había reportado solaz. El silencio le zumbaba en los oídos y le pesaba en el corazón mientras se imaginaba lo que Kagome le diría si estuviera allí con él.

Apretó el laúd entre las manos y esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en ella mientras practicaba. Parecía adorar ese inservible trozo de madera. Ojalá hubiera podido comprarle uno que fuera merecedor de su devoción.

Un buen laúd hecho de madera de palisandro, lijada hasta hacerla brillar, con clavijas doradas y hermosos grabados.

Apático a causa del deseo que sentía por ella, Inuyasha rasgueó las cuerdas de forma distraída. Había intentado dárselo un poco antes, pero Sango lo había echado de la habitación diciéndole que no querían ser molestadas.

Dolido en cierto modo, se había marchado y la había echado de menos desde entonces.

¿Cómo era posible? Había vivido sin ella toda la vida, así que ¿por qué en este momento le parecía insoportable pasar un rato sin ella?

Jugueteó con las cuerdas con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo dolorido.

Llamaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.

Esperaba ver a alguno de los hombres, pero fue Kagome quien abrió la puerta.

Se le detuvo el corazón. La muchacha llevaba un brillante vestido de color claro que se ajustaba a cada una de sus suaves curvas. El tejido era tan ligero que cuando andaba se le subía y dejaba a la vista sus pies desnudos y sus tobillos.

Su cabello castaño tenía un aspecto maravilloso recogido sobre la cabeza. Daba la impresión de estar a punto de caer sobre sus hombros en cualquier momento.

Se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta al verla. Era la viva imagen de una criatura feérica que hubiera acudido para capturarlo, y en ese instante no se le ocurría nada mejor que dejar que lo atrapara.

—¿Tocarías para mí? —le preguntó.

Inuyasha se las arregló para cerrar la boca y hacer lo que le pedía.

Para su asombro y deleite, la muchacha comenzó a bailar al son de la música. Y no se trataba de un baile cualquiera. Giraba las caderas y movía los brazos como una cortesana sarracena.

Se movía alrededor de la habitación con una elegancia innata. Sus piernas quedaban completamente a la vista cada vez que la falda se alzaba. Inuyasha descubrió que los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban a cada movimiento, a cada gesto.

Su cuerpo estalló en llamas mientras la contemplaba. La necesitaba con una desesperación que lo abrasaba por entero.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —Su voz sonó extraña incluso a sus oídos.

Con el rostro descompuesto, Kagome se detuvo. —Me enseñó Sango. ¿No te gusta?

Él asintió mientras se esforzaba por respirar. —Sí, muchacha. Me gusta. Mucho.

Ella le sonrió y retomó la danza. Y mientras bailaba, comenzó a quitarse los velos que conformaban el vestido... A Inuyasha se le secó la boca.

Tras levantarse el borde del vestido, se puso de rodillas encima de la cama. Dios, tenía un aspecto desenfrenado y lujurioso. Como recién salida de sus sueños.

No era real, sino una fantasía enviada para atormentarlo.

La muchacha se quitó otro velo, lo enrolló en torno al cuello de Inuyasha y lo utilizó para acercarlo lo bastante con el fin de besarlo. Inuyasha gimió al saborearla y su cuerpo entero clamó por la mujer que tenía delante.

Era distinta a cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Arrojó el laúd a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

Embriagado con su dulce fragancia floral, enterró la cabeza en el profundo valle que había entre sus pechos para poder saborear su tersa piel.

Ella tironeó de su camisa hasta que él se la quitó.

Kagome gimió mientras le acariciaba los hombros antes de descender hacia los brazos, donde se detuvo para apretarle los músculos.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo.

Él era de la misma opinión.

La muchacha le colocó las manos sobre los bíceps. —Mueve los brazos.

Él lo hizo y Kagome se mordió los labios, como si se sintiera consumida por el más puro éxtasis sexual.

—No estoy haciendo nada, Kagome.

—Lo sé, pero el tacto de tus músculos... —dijo con voz ronca. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

Ella enredó las manos en su cabello y le mordisqueó los labios. Cómo adoraba el modo de besar de esa mujer. Adoraba su forma de mirarlo, como si fuera el único hombre del mundo para ella.

Kagome lo empujó hasta dejarlo tumbado en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer para complacerte.

—Lo haces al estar conmigo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

Inuyasha asintió.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó mientras se frotaba contra su henchido miembro. Inuyasha gruñó por el contacto y supuso que sería mucho mejor en cuanto se quitara las calzas.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más?

—Es un buen comienzo, encanto. —Extendió la mano y le desató el vestido de modo que sus pechos quedaran expuestos a su hambrienta mirada.

Con el corazón desbocado, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

Resultaba extraño que el único lugar donde se sentía como en casa fuera entre sus brazos. Kagome conseguía que se sintiera querido y aceptado.

Ninguna otra persona le había ofrecido tanto. «Cásate con ella.»

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera conocía su identidad. No sabía a qué familia pertenecía.

¿Acaso importa?»

Sí, importaba. La política era una parte muy importante de la vida de su familia y cualquier decisión que tomara los afectaría a todos. Incluso el simple hecho de huir con Kikyo había ocasionado una contienda por la que habían muerto innumerables miembros del clan.

Esa contienda le había costado la vida a casi todos los hermanos de su cuñada. Había provocado años de muertes y de abandono de las tierras. Devastación total.

No era libre para elegir sin más a una muchacha y casarse con ella.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera podría tener enormes repercusiones para su clan y para las vidas de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, no se sentía capaz de abandonar esa cama y dejar a Kagome. Ella era como una parte de sí mismo sin la cual no estaría completo.

Una parte esencial de su ser.

Kagome observó el rostro de Inuyasha cuando él dejó de besarla para mirarla a la cara. La rodeaba con los brazos y la contemplaba como si tratara de memorizar su rostro.

Esa noche lo envolvía una profunda y oscura tristeza. Una tristeza que parecía mucho más profunda que la que ella había vislumbrado en su rostro en otras ocasiones.

— ¿En qué piensas, Inuyasha? Parece que estuvieras esperando el Segundo Advenimiento.

—Dime quién eres, Kagome. ¿De qué familia vienes?

— ¿Tanta importancia tiene? ¿Es que no puedo ser una campesina?

— ¿Lo eres?

—Si dijera que sí, ¿me apartarías de tu lado?

Él trazó el arco de una ceja con el índice y estudió su rostro como si tratara de averiguar la verdad.

—No —susurró—, no lo haría.

—Pues finge que soy una campesina. Déjame ser una gitana como Sango, sin lazos familiares que me aten.

— ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando tu padre te encuentre?

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta en cuanto se imaginó lo furioso que estaría su padre a causa de su ausencia.

«Mi deseo es que te cases con Koga, Kagome. Será un buen marido... »

Incluso en ese momento, Kagome se estremeció al pensar lo que podría depararle el futuro.

No, seguiría huyendo hasta el día de su muerte.

Jamás se sometería a Koga. No de esa manera. Se negaba a compartir su cuerpo con él mientras amara a Inuyasha. Nadie salvo Inuyasha la tocaría de ese modo. Sólo con él se sentía completa...

Se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

Amaba a Inuyasha MacAllister.

Amaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Incluso ese ceño adusto y furioso que solía lucir.

No quería abandonarlo nunca, aunque no se atrevía a admitirlo ante él. Inuyasha no recibiría de buen grado las noticias. De eso estaba segura.

—No quiero pensar en eso, Inuyasha —musitó—. No mientras estoy contigo. Deja que te ame. Quédate conmigo esta noche y finjamos que no tenemos familia. Finjamos que no tenemos ni obligaciones ni miedos. Ni pasado. Ni futuro. Sólo presente. Sólo tú y yo. Nada más.

Inuyasha se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. Se estremeció al sentir la calidez del suave cuerpo femenino contra la dureza de sus músculos. El vientre de la muchacha resultaba tan suave como una pluma contra su erección. Movía las manos con ternura sobre sus hombros.

Inuyasha miró esos inquisitivos ojos de gata y se perdió en ellos. ¿Qué se sentiría sabiendo que tenía toda una vida para mirarlos?

¿Qué se sentiría al abrazarla de esa manera cuando fueran ancianos?

En ese momento, pudo verla con un hijo suyo en el vientre. Pudo verla en su cama, dándole siempre una cálida bienvenida. Semejante pensamiento lo aterró y lo entusiasmó a la vez. ¿Cómo podría pensar siquiera en mantenerla a su lado después del juramento que le había hecho a Sesshomaru?

Rememoró el día de su regreso a casa y se vio una vez más a la orilla del lago en el que Sesshomaru se había ahogado. Ese día soplaba un viento gélido y el agua estaba oscura y encrespada. Se había detenido a contemplar el oleaje con el corazón destrozado por la noticia de que su hermano había muerto, con el alma abrumada por el peso del dolor y del odio hacia sí mismo.

«Jamás volveré a disfrutar de la vida. Te lo juro, Sesshomaru. Construiré mi hogar aquí, junto al lago, para poder ver todos los días el lugar en el que reposas y recordar lo que te hice. Pasaré el resto de la eternidad haciendo penitencia por mi estupidez.»

Kagome le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la caricia lo devolvió al presente. Lo trajo de vuelta al único solaz del que había disfrutado desde que dejara a Kikyo en brazos de su amante.

— ¿Te he perdido esta noche? —Preguntó ella en voz baja—. Parece que estuvieras muy lejos, perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Volverás conmigo o quieres que me vaya?

—Quédate conmigo, Kagome.

«Quédate conmigo para siempre...»

Ojalá tuviera el valor de decírselo en voz alta. Pero no podía.

No se atrevía.

Kagome abrió las piernas y le rodeó las caderas antes de alzar la cabeza para besarlo, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás. Inuyasha dejó que su sabor embriagara sus sentidos. Inhaló el rico aroma de su cabello y de su aliento mientras yacía sobre ella. Sus caricias lo conmovieron hasta lo más hondo, liberándolo de su pasado. Liberándolo de la culpa.

Kagome le recorrió el cabello con las manos y las deslizó hasta sus mejillas, ásperas por la incipiente barba. Adoraba sentir el peso masculino sobre su cuerpo. Alzó los pies para acariciarle las piernas, cubiertas por una fina capa de vello, y esa simple diferencia entre sus cuerpos le reportó un increíble placer.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre. Del modo en que atesoraba sus escasas sonrisas.

Su rudo oso era mucho más de lo que había deseado. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ese hombre cuyos besos la inflamaban. Cuyas enérgicas caricias la debilitaban.

Era su corazón.

Ese hombre que podía gritar con más fuerza que cualquier otro que conociera, que podía fundir el acero con un gesto. El mismo hombre que era capaz de subirse a un árbol para recuperar su velo. El que podía enseñarle a tocar el laúd y que podía hacerle el amor con la ternura más sublime.

¿Cómo no iba a amar a un hombre semejante? ¡Dios! ¿Y de qué le servía amarlo?

No podía quedarse con él. Su padre no lo permitiría, aun en el caso de que Inuyasha la aceptara. Estaba decidido a casarla con Koga.

Y, por añadidura, estaba el propio Koga. Ese mendigo avaricioso no le dejaría el camino libre así como así. Exigiría que se casara con él.

El suyo era un amor sin esperanzas.

Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras el dolor la consumía.

—Kagome —jadeó Inuyasha—, me estás estrangulando.

Ella suavizó el abrazo antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello para poder inhalar el suave y masculino aroma de su cuerpo. El cabello de Inuyasha le cubrió la cara y le roce áspero de su barba en la mejilla le reportó un extraño consuelo. No quería soltarlo nunca.

«Tendrás que hacerlo.»

No, no era justo. No cuando lo único que quería era amarlo. Estar con él.

¿Por qué no era posible?

«Porque estás comprometida con Koga...»

Un hombre al que despreciaba. Un hombre que apenas contenía sus críticas cuando estaban juntos.

«Causas más alboroto que diez mujeres juntas. Si fuera tu padre, te habría quitado esa costumbre de inmediato.» Kagome se estremeció al recordarlo.

Inuyasha comenzó a mordisquearle los labios.

Ella dejó a un lado todo pensamiento acerca de Koga y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción antes de obligarse a apartar sus pensamientos de esos derroteros.

En ese instante se encontraba justo donde deseaba estar y con el hombre con quien deseaba estar.

Cerró los ojos cuando él dejó un reguero de besos desde sus labios hasta sus pechos, donde se detuvo para atormentarla con sus juguetonas caricias. Kagome arqueó la espalda y se dejó llevar por el asalto de sus tiernas atenciones.

Inuyasha gimió al saborear su piel salada. Aunque viviera una eternidad, siempre recordaría esa noche. Recordaría su baile y su sabor. La sensación de tenerla bajo su cuerpo.

Ese bruto!

El roce de sus manos en el pelo.

Era el paraíso.

Dejó escapar un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su garganta y abandonó ese pecho para dirigirse al otro, con el fin de introducirse la endurecida punta en la boca y saborearla con la lengua.

Dejó que su mano vagara por el cuerpo femenino hasta llegar al húmedo nido de rizos, allí donde estaba el lugar que más ansiaba acariciar. Ella jadeó y gimió antes de separar aún más las piernas para facilitarle la exploración.

—Dime lo que quieres que te haga, Kagome. —Quiero que me beses.

—¿Dónde?

Ella le tocó los labios con los dedos.

—En la boca.

Él la complació hasta que apenas pudo respirar por el fuego que lo consumía.

—¿Dónde más quieres que te bese?

—Aquí —respondió ella al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para ofrecerle el cuello.

Una vez más, la lamió y la acarició con los labios. Percibió los estremecimientos que la asaltaban y notó que sus pezones se endurecían aún más contra su pecho. Mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, escuchaba los gemidos que brotaban de la garganta de la muchacha.

—¿Hay algún otro lugar donde quieras que te bese?

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada con timidez.

—Vamos —le dijo al tiempo que le cogía la barbilla con la mano para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara—. No es propio de mi Kagome ser tímida. Jamás has dejado escapar la oportunidad de hablar.

La mirada de Kagome se suavizó.

Inuyasha se puso serio y se apoyó sobre los brazos para mirarla a los ojos.

—No quiero que te dé miedo ni vergüenza decirme lo que deseas, Kagome. Así que voy a preguntártelo de nuevo. ¿Hay algún otro lugar donde quieras que te bese, encanto?

Ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a bajar la mano muy despacio por su cuerpo. Inuyasha observó el sendero que trazaba con la respiración entrecortada. Era lo más sensual que había visto en toda la vida. La muchacha dobló una rodilla para apoyar el pie sobre el colchón, exponiéndose a su hambrienta mirada, y comenzó a tocarse entre las piernas.

Kagome se estremeció ante la ardiente mirada de Inuyasha. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sentía la más mínima vergüenza.

Tan sólo amor por el hombre que estaba con ella.

Inuyasha dejó un reguero de besos lánguidos y sensuales mientras descendía hasta el lugar que ella le había indicado. El roce de sus labios sobre la piel hizo que Kagome se sintiera asaltada por un desenfrenado deseo. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que las caricias de un hombre pudieran ser tan placenteras?

Cuando la tomó con la boca, gritó.

Su cálida lengua la lamía y la estimulaba sin cesar, la acariciaba y la exploraba. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas sin control mientras ella permanecía allí tumbada, débil y jadeante a causa del torrente de placer que la consumía.

Extendió el brazo para atrapar una de esas manos enormes y masculinas. Inuyasha entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y le dio un ligero apretón. Kagome sonrió, movida por el amor que la inundaba. A decir verdad, no había nada más sublime que tenerlo de esa manera. Nada tan maravilloso como sentirlo contra su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a su poderosa mano.

Bajó la vista para contemplar sus manos entrelazadas. Su piel parecía muy pálida en comparación con la de Inuyasha, cuyos nudillos estaban desfigurados por una serie de cicatrices que contrastaban con la oscuridad de su piel.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él comenzó a acariciarle la palma de la mano con el pulgar al compás de los movimientos de su lengua.

—¡Inuyasha! —jadeó. Se llevó la mano a los labios para poder besarle los nudillos.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí. Abrió la boca y le lamió los dedos uno a uno, saboreándolos. Mordisqueándolos. Inuyasha alzó la mirada, impresionado por sus actos. Ninguna mujer le había besado jamás la mano y, por descontado, jamás le había prestado tantas atenciones. Ninguna mujer había administrado a sus dedos tan exuberante y cálida dedicación.

Y tenía que admitir que resultaba maravilloso sentir el roce de su lengua deslizándose entre los dedos.

Se alzó sobre ella y la miró, excitada y dispuesta a recibirlo.

La imagen lo asaltó con la fuerza de una puñalada. La deseaba con desesperación. La necesitaba.

Ella le soltó la mano y le acarició el pecho, las caderas y el abdomen antes de rodear su rígido y ardiente miembro.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se estremeció en respuesta. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir cómo esas manos se deslizaban sobre su verga y bajaban un poco más para rodearle los testículos. —Dime lo que quieres, Inuyasha —susurró Kagome. «A ti.»

La respuesta se le atascó en la garganta. A diferencia de lo que le ocurría a ella, no se le daban bien las palabras.

—Preferiría demostrártelo —murmuró.

Bajó la cabeza y reclamó sus labios antes de deslizarse en el interior de su cuerpo.

Soltó un gruñido al sentir la cálida humedad que lo rodeaba. Al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Kagome acogía su invasión. Le hizo el amor despacio, deleitándose con el simple hecho de abrazarla. Sabiendo que no podría durar. Sabiendo que tendría que dejarla marchar.

Aunque dejarla marchar sería lo más difícil que había hecho nunca.

La besó en los labios al tiempo que se hundía en ella. Sólo les restaban unos cuantos días más para estar juntos. Después, el destino y las circunstancias los separarían.

«Lucha por ella.»

¿Se atrevería?

«¿Te atreverías a no hacerlo?»

Trató de imaginarse lo que sería volver a su cueva sin ella. Trató de imaginarse lo que sería pasar un solo día sin su sonrisa. Le resultó imposible.

El mero hecho de pensarlo era demasiado doloroso. No, la retendría a su lado sin importar las consecuencias. Esa mujer era lo único bueno que había en su vida, lo único que lo hacía feliz. Y nadie la apartaría de su lado.

No sin pelear.

Kagome se percató del gesto decidido de su mandíbula cuando aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

— ¿Estás bien? —quiso saber; se preguntaba qué habría provocado ese súbito cambio.

—Sí, encanto —respondió él, enfatizando cada palabra con una embestida—. Cuando estoy contigo siempre me siento bien.

Ella se derritió al escucharlo. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía esa piel cálida al deslizarse sobre la suya.

Le acarició el mentón con los labios y la lengua y recorrió con las manos la suave pendiente de su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas. Cuando su delicioso trasero estuvo a su alcance, extendió las manos y cerró los ojos mientras lo instaba a continuar. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y se tensaba hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Con un profundo gemido, dejó que el orgasmo la consumiera y abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza hasta que el último estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con pasión. Y entonces lo sintió. Inuyasha dejó escapar un gruñido en el interior de su boca cuando el éxtasis lo inundó.

Se enterró profundamente en ella y se quedó inmóvil.

—Señor, muchacha—jadeó junto a su oído—. No hay nada mejor que tenerte en mi cama.

—No hay nada mejor que tenerte en mi cuerpo. —El rubor se apoderó de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

No obstante, su mortificación pasó en cuanto vio la ternura y la satisfacción que asomaban al rostro del hombre.

Inuyasha le dio un beso fugaz antes de retirarse. Rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y la arrastró hasta sus brazos.

Kagome se apoyó contra su pecho y escuchó el corazón que latía bajo su mejilla. Los profundos latidos resultaban de lo más reconfortante. Ojalá pudiera quedarse así para siempre.

Comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el pecho masculino, jugueteando con los pezones.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, Kagome —dijo él con voz ronca—, ninguno de los dos dormirá esta noche.

Y procedió a demostrárselo hasta que rompió el alba, momento en el que consiguió dormirse y comenzó a soñar con algo en lo que no había pensado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se vio junto a Kagome en su hogar. La vio con sus hijos y, por primera vez desde que Kikyo lo abandonara por su amante, dejó que la esperanza de conseguir ese sueño imposible lo inundara.

Aun dormido podía sentir a Kagome junto a él, podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre la piel. Buscó consuelo en ella y en la certeza de que iba a hacerla suya.

Nadie se interpondría entre ellos.

Continuara…

Hola, verdad que no me tarde, ven yo cumplo mis promesas y ustedes cumplan dejando comentarios para que mami o sea yo sea feliz jeje, saludos y hasta la próxima.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo catorce**

Kagome fue la primera en despertarse mientras la clara luz del día se filtraba por la ventana. Bostezó y se giró para descubrir que Inuyasha todavía seguía profundamente dormido.

Y estaba desnudo.

Le ardía la cara, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de sus largas y musculosas extremidades. Su oscura y bronceada piel contrastaba sobre las sábanas blancas, y se le hizo la boca agua ante la idea de saborearla.

Aunque no porque estuviera insatisfecha después de la noche que habían pasado. A decir verdad, no debería ser capaz de moverse.

Inuyasha le había enseñado formas en las que un hombre podía poseer a una mujer que jamás habría creído posibles. Pero no le había hecho daño ni una sola vez.

No, su oso la había tratado con exquisita ternura.

Y mientras contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo, recordó que había lamido esos duros pectorales. Que la había rodeado con toda su fuerza mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Glorioso. Ésa era la única manera de describirlo.

Salió de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse el vestido que le había prestado Sango, intentando por todos los medios no despertarlo. Sin duda estaría exhausto durante el resto del día.

Se mordió el labio y esbozó una pícara sonrisa al pensarlo.

En cuanto estuvo vestida, se dirigió a la habitación que supuestamente compartía con Sango. Necesitaba ponerse su propia ropa antes de bajar para tomar el desayuno.

Cuando salía de la habitación de Inuyasha, se encontró con el dueño de la taberna en el pasillo. El hombre la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella murmuraba una disculpa y se alejaba en dirección al lugar donde había dormido Sango.

La gitana ya estaba despierta y, a juzgar por la sonrisa con que la miraba, supo que no tendría que decirle dónde había pasado la noche.

— ¿Has pasado una buena noche?

—Calla —dijo Kagome en un susurro—. Tendré que hacer penitencia el resto de mi vida por esto.

—Pues haz de él un hombre honesto.

Kagome se echó a reír por el comentario.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. —Exhaló un melancólico suspiro mientras recogía sus cosas.

¿Cómo sería su vida si la compartiera con Inuyasha tal y como habían pasado los últimos días?

¿Serían felices para siempre? ¿O él retomaría su carácter taciturno?

Tenía que admitir que la idea de tenerlo por marido le parecía maravillosa y tenía toda la intención de hacer de él un hombre honesto, como Sango había sugerido.

La gitana se marchó para que se arreglara en la intimidad. Kagome se lavó y se vistió antes de recoger sus cosas y bajar. Renkotsu le quitó la bolsa de las manos y la llevó al carromato.

Kagome le dio las gracias y luego se encaminó hacia el lugar donde Sango estaba sentada, comiéndose una rebanada de pan.

Cuando la gitana le tendió la hogaza de pan para que se sirviera, la voz del tabernero retumbó en la estancia como un trueno. —No servimos a las putas con las personas decentes. Si quiere comer, que lo haga fuera, con los perros.

Kagome jamás se había sentido tan horrorizada ni tan insultada en toda su vida.

Varios parroquianos se volvieron para mirarla con curiosidad.

La vergüenza le provocó un nudo en la garganta y la situación empeoró al percatarse del modo en que la gente la miraba.

El calvo y delgaducho tabernero la cogió del brazo y la alzó con la intención de arrastrarla hasta la puerta. Apenas había dado un paso cuando una sombra alargada se cernió sobre ellos.

Kagome levantó la vista y se encontró con Inuyasha, que miraba al hombre echando chispas por los ojos. Lo obligó a apartar la mano de ella y le dio un empujón.

—Si vuelves a tocarla, te juro que te arrancaré el brazo y te golpearé con él.

Aterrado, el tabernero tragó saliva, pero su esposa salió en su defensa.

—Tenemos derecho a elegir a nuestros clientes. Y no...

—Si vuelves a insultar a mi esposa, mujer, haré que te azoten por ello.

Kagome no habría sabido decir quién quedó más sorprendido por las palabras de Inuyasha: ella misma, los taberneros o los gitanos.

—Yo... os ruego que me perdonéis, milord —se disculpó el tabernero con presteza—. Anoche la vi entrar en la habitación que ocupaba la otra dama y asumí que no era vuestra esposa. Así que cuando la vi dejar vuestro cuarto esta mañana, pensé que...

—Estábamos peleados cuando llegamos.

—Milady, os ruego que me perdonéis. —El hombre se giró hacia su esposa—. Aida, deprisa, sirve al señor y a su dama una fuente con filetes y huevos.

La mujer se apresuró a obedecer mientras su marido los conducía a la mesa donde los aguardaba Sango. La gitana no tardó en excusarse y obligó a Shippo, Pagan y Suikotsu a levantarse para que se marcharan con ella.

—Pero van a traer filetes... —protestó Suikotsu. Sango lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No serás capaz de comerlos si te arreo en la cabeza hasta dejarte sin sentido. Ahora muévete.

El hombre se puso en pie a regañadientes.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y la apretó con fuerza.

—Gracias.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Siento que no se me ocurriera otra mentira, pero también siento mucho haber sido el causante de que te trataran de ese modo. —Percibió la mortificación que la muchacha trataba de ocultar—. Kagome, yo... —Se detuvo antes de hacer más el idiota. Había estado a punto de proponerle matrimonio.

Era lo último que podría hacer. Ni siquiera sabía a qué clan pertenecía. Debía seguir ciertas normas protocolarias si quería casarse con ella. Primero tendría que ganarse su confianza a fin de que le diera esa información y después le preguntaría a su padre.

Y si el hombre le decía que no...

En ese caso, pondrían rumbo a Inglaterra después de todo. — ¿Sí? —inquirió ella.

—Nada.

Comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Inuyasha pagó por la comida y el alojamiento antes de conducirla al exterior, donde esperaban los gitanos. No tardaron en ponerse en marcha.

Kagome pasó el resto del día intentando que Inuyasha se abriera a ella, pero había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo.

Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, no le hacía caso.

A la postre, se dio por vencida y cabalgó en silencio hacia el punto de encuentro donde se suponía que el desconocido debía reunirse con los gitanos para pagarles.

Llegaron a la aldea de Drixel bien entrada la tarde. La pequeña población bullía de actividad y la gente no dejaba de salir y entrar de las cabañas y las tiendas.

Renkotsu los guió hacia el establo, emplazado a las afueras de la aldea. Un enorme herrero trabajaba en la forja bajo un techado. El fornido tipo se detuvo para mirarlos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, buenas gentes? —preguntó. —Tenemos que encontrarnos con alguien en este lugar —respondió Renkotsu.

El herrero asintió y retomó su trabajo con las herraduras. Renkotsu señaló hacia el fondo del establo.

—Se supone que debemos encontrarnos con él en la última cuadra.

Inuyasha asintió mientras meditaba la mejor manera de afrontar el encuentro. Lo último que quería era que Kagome o los gitanos resultaran heridos.

Echó un vistazo a la multitud.

— ¿Ves a alguien que se parezca al hombre que te contrató? Renkotsu negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. —Inuyasha ordenó a Suikotsu que mantuviera a las mujeres apartadas mientras que Pagan, Renkotsu y él se reunían con el hombre que iba a pagarles.

— ¿Y qué ocurrirá si te ve? —Preguntó Sango—. Podría asustarse al saber que estás aquí. No te ofendas, Inuyasha, pero eres un hombre grande y estoy segura de que se asustará al saber que has venido en busca de venganza.

En eso tenía razón.

—Haré que Renkotsu me ate las manos. Podemos fingir que me ha traído para que el hombre me vea.

—Pero nos pagaban por atraparte y después dejarte marchar —dijo Shippo—. Si te ve aquí, podría huir.

—Es un riesgo que tendremos que asumir. Soy demasiado grande para ocultarme. Y tampoco es que le vaya a resultar muy difícil averiguar quién soy.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Renkotsu.

Renkotsu le encargó a Suikotsu que buscara un trozo de cuerda.

Cuando éste volvió, Inuyasha permitió que el anciano le atara las manos a la espalda dejando las cuerdas flojas, de manera que pudiera soltarse si lo necesitaba.

—Creo que es una mala idea —intervino Kagome—. No me agrada la idea de que entres ahí de esa manera.

Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya soy mayorcito, muchacha. Puedo defenderme.

Kagome y Sango intercambiaron una mirada que reflejaba su descontento mientras las dejaban atrás.

—Hombres... —masculló Kagome entre dientes—. Creen que son invencibles y que nosotras somos frágiles.

Sango asintió y luego se giró hacia su «guardián».

—Suikotsu —dijo—, tengo sed. ¿Crees que podrías traerme mi jarra del carromato para que pueda coger agua del pozo?

Suikotsu asintió, pero en cuanto subió al carromato Sango lo encerró.

— ¡Sango! —Gritó furioso, golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que Kagome creyó que la arrancaría de los goznes—. Sácame de aquí. Detesto que hagas estas cosas.

Sango esbozó una sonrisa y se frotó las manos en un gesto triunfal. — ¿Preparada para descubrir quién es ese hombre? —Sin duda.

Unidas por el afán de rebeldía, se encaminaron hacia el establo y descubrieron que Renkotsu, Shippo, Pagan y Inuyasha seguían allí solos y parecían muy serios.

—Tal vez hayamos llegado demasiado pronto —dijo Renkotsu con tono esperanzado mientras Shippo y él se acercaban a la última cuadra.

—Tal vez nos haya engañado —añadió Shippo—. Tal vez no tuviera intención de pagarnos.

El razonamiento de Inuyasha parecía el más acertado. —O tal vez nos vio llegar y está escondido.

Renkotsu asintió.

—Es muy probable. Shippo, quédate aquí mientras nosotros vamos a buscarlo.

Inuyasha desató las cuerdas que le ataban las manos y se las tendió a Shippo.

Sango se detuvo cuando los hombres pasaron a su lado.

El rostro de Inuyasha adoptó una peligrosa expresión cuando las vio solas.

—¿Dónde está Suikotsu? —gruñó.

Sango no se inmutó ni por su tono de voz ni por su torvo comportamiento.

—En el carromato. Los hombres sois presas fáciles para una mujer que sepa cómo atraparos.

A Inuyasha no pareció gustarle ese comentario.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto encerrar a la gente en tu carromato, Sango? Creo que alguien debería prenderle fuego.

La gitana jadeó.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Ese carromato perteneció a mi abuelo, y a su padre antes que a él.

—Sí —convino Shippo—. Traería mala suerte perderlo. Sus fantasmas nos perseguirían durante toda la eternidad.

Inuyasha se disculpó y los hombres las dejaron tranquilas... Al menos de palabra. En realidad, lo que hicieron fue acompañarlas hasta el carromato con el fin de que liberaran a Suikotsu, que las reprendió sin compasión.

—Te juro que la próxima vez, Sango —gruñó—, te daré una buena azotaina, aunque no sea tu padre.

Sango le respondió con un grosero resoplido.

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de su disputa y dejó a las mujeres y a Suikotsu en una pequeña taberna antes de unirse a Renkotsu, Pagan y Shippo en la búsqueda del desconocido.

La pequeña estancia estaba abarrotada de gente que iba y venía. Había cuatro mozas atendiendo las mesas y un hombre robusto impartiendo órdenes.

Ocuparon una mesa que acababa de quedar libre en el rincón más alejado.

Una rubia regordeta se detuvo cuando se acercaron a la mesa. Llevaba los platos sucios de otra mesa en precario equilibrio sobre una enorme bandeja.

—No se ofendan, pero si quieren comer alguien tendrá que acompañarme para tomar nota. Estamos desbordados y faltos de personal. Pero no tendrán que esperar mucho una vez que hagan el pedido.

Suikotsu siguió a la mujer para pedirla comida y, mientras aguardaban a que regresara, Sango dejó a Kagome para atender sus necesidades.

Kagome se quedó sentada a la mesa. Observó cómo dos hombres se enzarzaban en una pelea y vio cómo el tabernero los arrojaba a ambos por la puerta. El suculento y potente aroma del pan recién hecho y de la carne en el asador flotaba en el ambiente.

Fue suficiente para que le sonaran las tripas.

Suikotsu levantó la mano para indicarle que regresaría enseguida.

Kagome esperó con paciencia mientras escuchaba el fuerte murmullo de las conversaciones.

Hasta que una frase resonó por encima de las demás... — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se le detuvo el corazón al oír esa voz a su espalda. Era una voz que conocía demasiado bien, que le heló la sangre en las venas e hizo que su corazón se desbocara por el miedo.

No, no podía ser...

Al darse la vuelta, descubrió que Koga MacAren era lo único que la separaba de la ajada pared de madera. Sus oscuros ojos castaños estaban desbordantes de furia. Su cabello, algo más claro que los ojos, estaba apartado del rostro y no parecía muy complacido de verla.

— ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —replicó ella, furiosa. Él tampoco le respondió.

—Es increíble, mujer, que nunca hagas lo que se te ordena. Deberías estar de camino a casa a estas alturas, no aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su enfurecido y autoritario tono. — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Levántate. —La cogió sin miramientos del brazo y la puso en pie.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó ella mientras intentaba liberarse. Él se negó.

Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él la arrastró a través de la multitud. No dejaba de golpear la mano de Koga, pero el hombre se negaba a aflojarla.

— ¿Qué te ha poseído, Koga? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Cállate, Kagome. No estoy de humor para aguantar tu cháchara y no sé qué podría llegar a hacerte si no refrenas tu lengua. Algún día tendrás que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada y a escuchar.

De repente, Inuyasha apareció en mitad del camino a la puerta, con una mirada impenetrable y letal.

—Suéltala.

Koga sacó su espada con tanta rapidez que Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta. Dirigió el acero hacia la garganta de Inuyasha.

—Esto es entre ella y yo, MacAllister. No me obligues a matarte.

El silencio más absoluto cayó sobre la taberna y las miradas de los parroquianos se clavaron en ellos, mientras se arremolinaban a su alrededor a fin de descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La mirada de Inuyasha se posó en ella después de observar la punta de la espada. La sangre se heló en sus venas cuando percibió la férrea determinación que asomaba al rostro del hombre. No había duda de que podría matar a cualquiera sin miramientos. Ése era el rostro del hombre con el que había comenzado el viaje.

Y ella había olvidado cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser.

— ¡Sigue adelante! —le ordenó Koga.

Inuyasha se movió tan deprisa que Kagome no fue capaz de seguirlo. Aún estaba inmóvil bajo la amenazadora espada de Koga y al instante había apartado la hoja con el antebrazo y sujetaba a su prometido por la garganta. Lo levantó del suelo por el cuello de la camisa y lo dejó colgando de su puño.

Koga intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. Inuyasha era mucho más grande y lo sujetaba con la mano como un perro furioso haría con un cachorro.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó Inuyasha.

Puesto que ya se sentía más tranquila al saber que Inuyasha estaba allí, Kagome se percató de que Renkotsu, Pagan y Shippo se encontraban detrás de él. Pagan contemplaba la escena con su habitual serenidad mientras que Renkotsu lo hacía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es el tipo que dijo que me pagaría —declaró el anciano.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Koga—. ¿Y qué tienes que ver con mi mujer?

— ¿Tu mujer? —repitió Koga con una nota de incredulidad y el rostro enrojecido por la presión del puño de Inuyasha—. No es tu mujer, MacAllister. Es la mía. Soy Koga MacAren y está comprometida conmigo.

Kagome notó que el color y la furia desaparecían de golpe del rostro de Inuyasha. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe fatal.

Sus ojos se apartaron de Koga para mirarla con manifiesto agravio.

— ¿Tu prometido? —preguntó en busca de su confirmación. Kagome fue incapaz de contestarle. Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

—Sí —jadeó Koga—. Ahora suéltame.

Inuyasha estaba lo bastante estupefacto como para obedecer. Dejó al hombre, mucho más bajo que él, en el suelo y luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pagaste para que me secuestraran. ¿Por qué?

Koga se arregló las ropas con brusquedad.

—Porque no te quería cerca de mi Kagome. Me llegó el rumor de que huía en tu busca y quise asegurarme de que no estuvieras allí para ayudarla. Todo el mundo en Escocia sabe que si quieres que una mujer se vaya del país sólo tienes que mandársela a Inuyasha MacAllister, sobre todo si es la prometida de otro.

Ese comentario le valió un puñetazo.

Koga cayó al suelo y comenzó a protestar con voz lastimera, como un chiquillo.

—¡Me has pegado!

—Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado por lo que has dicho. Koga se limpió la sangre de la nariz antes de mirar a Kagome. —Ella es mía, MacAllister. No permitiré que te la quedes.

—No soy tuya, Koga —replicó Kagome con sequedad—. Jamás me casaré contigo.

A Inuyasha se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar esas palabras.

El hombre la amaba tanto que había pagado para que lo secuestraran y lo mantuvieran lejos de ella. Tal vez no le gustaran sus actos o su lógica, pero estaba claro que no podía culpar a ese estúpido por sus motivos.

Koga la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a desafiar la ira de los MacAllister para tenerla.

Tal y como Onigumo MacDouglas había amado a Kikyo. Tal y como Sesshomaru...

Kagome vio la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha y supo lo que estaba pensando. Percibió su angustia. Si llegaba a creer que Koga la amaba, jamás le permitiría quedarse junto a él.

Lo perdería para siempre.

—Koga —dijo Kagome, desesperada—, dile a Inuyasha la verdad. Dile que no me soportas. Dile lo que de verdad piensas de mí.

El aludido se puso en pie con una expresión estupefacta. La contemplaba como si fuera un raro tesoro. De no haber sabido la verdad, incluso ella habría creído que hablaba de corazón. Pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, sabía muy bien lo que esa víbora albergaba en su interior.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kagome? —Preguntó su prometido, que fingió sentirse herido y se llevó una mano al corazón—. Nuestros padres han planeado nuestra boda desde que éramos niños. Yo te amo. Siempre te he amado. No deseo a ninguna otra mujer. Inuyasha se encogió como si lo hubieran golpeado. Tenía la mirada vacía cuando clavó los ojos en ella.

—Me mentiste, Kagome.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Tenía que conseguir que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de la verdad. No podía dejar que creyera que le había mentido cuando no había sido así.

Maldito fuera Koga y malditas fueran sus mentiras.

—No, no te mentí. —Se giró hacia Koga con una expresión furiosa—. Dile la verdad, Koga, o te moleré a golpes.

—Es la verdad —dijo éste con efusividad—. Necesito que te conviertas en mi esposa. Que Dios Todopoderoso me fulmine ahora mismo si miento.

Inuyasha inspiró hondo, intentando controlar la amarga agonía que sentía. Algo en su interior se había deshecho con las palabras de Koga.

De modo que el hombre la amaba en realidad... «Malditas sean las Parcas por hacerme revivir esto.» Todo era igual que antes.

Salvo que en esa ocasión se aseguraría de que la mujer estuviera donde le correspondía. Kagome volvería a casa con Koga y él volvería a...

Incapaz de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió de la taberna. La silenciosa multitud se abrió para dejarlo pasar.

Shippo, Suikotsu, Pagan y Renkotsu intercambiaron unas miradas perplejas antes de seguirlo al exterior.

Kagome se dispuso a seguirlo también, pero estaba demasiado furiosa con Koga.

Primero tenía que zanjar ese asunto.

La multitud que los había rodeado regresó poco a poco a sus quehaceres y a especular sobre los de ella.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —quiso saber Kagome. —Porque tengo que casarme contigo.

— ¿Por qué? No me amas. Ni siquiera me soportas. Lo único que has hecho siempre es reprenderme y burlarte de todas las partes de mi fisonomía.

Koga desvió la vista con timidez, como si le resultara demasiado difícil afrontar la verdad.

—Porque necesito tu dote. Si no la consigo moriré en menos de dos meses.

El impacto de esas palabras apaciguó la furia de Kagome. Era lo último que se habría imaginado; aunque, dado el extraño comportamiento del hombre, a esas alturas no habría debido sorprenderse por nada que dijera o hiciera.

— ¿Por qué?

Koga dejó escapar un hastiado suspiro y se apartó de la multitud, que en su mayor parte seguía concentrada en ellos.

Bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

— ¿Recuerdas que la primavera pasada viajé al continente?

—Sí.

—Fui con la intención de conseguir otra prometida. Mi madre me estaba presionando para que le pidiera tu mano en matrimonio a tu padre. Me dijo que ya era hora de que me asentara y te tomara por esposa. La mera idea de pasar la vida atado a ti me aterraba. Pensé que si podía entrar en el circuito de los torneos y crearme una buena reputación y una fortuna podrían casarme con alguien de mi elección.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, Koga, pero si hasta yo te puedo ganar con la espada.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy tan incompetente, Kagome. Aunque no soy un experto.

Créeme, no hace falta que me recuerdes lo mediocre que soy.

Kagome estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por él. Casi.

Pero después de lo que le había hecho a Inuyasha, no estaba en absoluto dispuesta a perdonarlo por sus actos.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó.

Koga se frotó la cara con la mano; tenía un aspecto derrotado y exhausto. A decir verdad, parecía un anciano.

—Cada vez que perdía, firmaba pagarés por el valor de mi caballo y mi armadura. Siempre pensé que si era capaz de ganar aunque fuera un único torneo, tendría el dinero suficiente para pagar a todo el mundo. —Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Tenía una mirada atormentada y teñida de humillación. En ese momento, Kagome sí sintió lástima por él y por su estúpida cruzada—. Pero perdí una y otra vez —prosiguió—. Cuando la temporada llegó a su fin, todos empezaron a reclamar que hiciera valederos los pagarés. No sabía qué hacer, de modo que le pedí prestado un poco de dinero a Stryder de Blackmoor para poder regresar a casa, casarme contigo y pagar lo que debía.

Kagome no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Stryder de Blackmoor? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Dicen que es la reencarnación del demonio.

—Sí, pero no me quedaba otro remedio. Por extraño que parezca, es el único que no ha venido en busca del dinero que le debo. Pero el resto me tiene acorralado. Tengo que casarme contigo, Kagome. No me queda otra salida.

Kagome se apretó la sien con la mano en un intento por combatir el repentino dolor de cabeza mientras recordaba todo lo que Koga le había hecho pasar.

El pavor que había sentido mientras viajaba para encontrarse con Inuyasha. La preocupación y los nervios. Y Koga seguía sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo de sus actos.

¡Lo habría estrangulado de buena gana!

—No puedo creerlo —dijo ella—. ¿La única razón por la que me pediste en matrimonio fue para saldar tus deudas?

—Bueno, te aprecio como a una hermana molesta. Y cuando estás callada resultas agradable. Por desgracia, eso no sucede casi nunca, pero...

—¡Koga! Sabía que eras perverso, pero esto... ¿Cómo pudiste pedir dinero y después recurrir a mí como si fuera un aval? Él volvió a suspirar.

—Sé que lo que hice está mal. La única manera de continuar participando en los torneos no era otra que decirle a todo el mundo que era el prometido de la sobrina del rey Enrique. —La miró con una expresión avergonzada e implorante—. Así que ya ves, Kagome, te necesito. Te aseguro que moriré sin ti, porque si no puedo devolverles el dinero a algunos de mis acreedores me matarán para que sirva de ejemplo.

—No me necesitas a mí, Koga —dijo ella con irritación—. Lo que necesitas es un prestamista.

—Así que la sobrina del rey Enrique, ¿no? ¡Dios! Esto cada vez se pone mejor.

Kagome se giró al escuchar esa voz que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Le llevó un rato reconocer al hermano de Kikyo, Naraku, al que se habían encontrado el día anterior.

Si bien en esa ocasión no estaba solo. Había dos hombres más con él.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —les preguntó.

Naraku la recorrió con una mirada siniestra que bastó para que comenzaran a castañetearle los dientes.

—Poniendo las cosas en orden.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —inquirió ella.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Naraku sacó una daga.

—Quédate quieta, muchacha, y no te haremos daño. Si te resistes, será mucho peor para ti.

Continuara….

**Hola aquí les traigo la continuación, ni modo Koga vino a regar el tepache como dicen en mi tierra, bueno los veo en la próxima actualización entre más comentarios más luego actualizo.**

**Besos.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo quince**

Inuyasha estaba en el establo cepillando a su caballo mientras meditaba acerca de los descubrimientos del día. No sabía por qué estaba allí fuera, salvo que no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer y el caballo necesitaba un buen cepillado.

O tal vez sí.

No, ni hablar.

En esencia, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Koga amaba a Kagome.

Pero claro, él también.

La amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Le habría dado cualquier cosa. Habría hecho cualquier cosa...

Salvo casarse con ella.

El nudo que sentía en el estómago se acrecentó a medida que lo embargaba la impotencia.

¿Por qué siempre tenía la desgracia de amar a una mujer que no podía ser suya? ¿Qué probabilidades había de que el padre de Kagome se pusiera de su lado y rompiera el compromiso de la muchacha con Koga a sabiendas de que éste la amaba? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ambas familias se conocían. Que Kagome y Koga habían crecido juntos.

Era imposible.

Su padre jamás permitiría que Kagome se casara con un hombre cuyo porvenir estaba en entredicho. No era Miroku, el lord del clan; ni Sin ni Bankotsu, que ostentaban sendos títulos nobiliarios.

No era más que un simple terrateniente con unas rentas poco más que modestas.

Y vivía en una cueva.

«Podrías llevártela.»

Sí, podría hacerlo; pero ¿para qué? Para comenzar una nueva disputa entre clanes. Más muertes. Más dolor.

¿Cómo podría disfrutar de un matrimonio feliz nacido de semejante situación?

Había muchas vidas en juego. Cosas mucho más importantes que su propia felicidad, que parecía insignificante si la comparaba con lo que podría llegar a suceder.

Soltó un juramento cuando el dolor lo asaltó de nuevo. Debería haberse quedado en las montañas. Jamás debería haber accedido a ayudarla.

Porque después de hacerlo...

No podía sacársela de la cabeza. La necesitaba más que a cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona que hubiera necesitado jamás. La simple idea de vivir sin ella bastaba para postrarlo de rodillas.

¿Cómo podría volver a convertirse en lo que era antes de que su encantadora sonrisa lo liberara?

— ¿Inuyasha?

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio que Sango se acercaba. La muchacha estaba jugueteando con el extremo de su larga trenza y caminaba con actitud insegura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que prefiero estar solo?

Ella pasó por alto su irritación y se detuvo junto a la cabeza del semental. Le dio unos golpecitos al animal en el hocico antes de mirar a Inuyasha.

—Kagome no te mintió.

Inuyasha aspiró profundamente por la nariz mientras una nueva oleada de dolor le retorcía las entrañas.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—Sé lo suficiente para decir que Kagome te prefiere a ti como marido antes que a Koga.

Inuyasha agarró con más fuerza el cepillo, negándose a permitir que la gitana se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le habían molestado sus palabras.

—Y yo diría que tú no eres Kagome y que no sabes nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza ni por la mía.

—Yo sé lo que veo —replicó Sango en voz baja. Extendió un brazo y detuvo la mano que cepillaba al caballo—. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Inuyasha contempló la mano que lo sujetaba. La gitana tenía una piel pálida, como la de Kagome, y sus uñas estaban igual de cuidadas. Sin embargo, no lo hacía temblar.

No lograba que su cuerpo se incendiara ni que su miembro se endureciera.

Sólo Kagome era capaz de conseguirlo.

Y era la única mujer a la que no podía tener.

Si sólo se tratara de él, lucharía por ella. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. No obstante, si Koga se negaba a dejarla libre volvería a repetirse lo que sucediera con Onigumo MacDouglas. Otra contienda.

Más muertes injustificadas...

—Pertenece a Koga —insistió, zafándose de la mano de la muchacha—. Ya oíste lo que dijo. La quiere tanto que se atrevió a despertar mi ira pagándoos para que la alejarais de mí. —Hizo una pausa mientras meditaba sus propias palabras—. Un momento... ¿cómo supo que debía contrataros a vosotros? ¿Cómo pudo haber descubierto los planes de Kagome y después de hacerlo dirigirse a vosotros en lugar de avisar a su padre para que éste evitara su fuga?

Sango lo miró con expresión avergonzada. Retrocedió un paso con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Inuyasha tuvo un mal presentimiento al percatarse del súbito nerviosismo de la gitana. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

—¿Sango? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Ella se encogió, asustada.

— ¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás con nosotros?

—No —respondió Inuyasha con firmeza—. Jamás hago una promesa que no pueda mantener y, a juzgar por tu actitud, muchacha, creo que esta explicación va a enfadarme muchísimo.

Sango retrocedió otro paso.

Inuyasha la agarró por la muñeca a fin de evitar su huida. —Será mejor que me lo digas, Sango.

La muchacha comenzó a moverse con inquietud bajo su escrutinio y, cuando por fin habló, lo hizo sin detenerse a respirar.

—El padre de Kagome quería que su hija se casara con un MacAllister. Llevaba un tiempo intentado concertar un enlace entre vuestras familias; pero, después de los recientes matrimonios de Bankotsu y Sin, le preocupaba la posibilidad de que te fijaras en alguna otra mujer y la oportunidad de unir vuestros clanes se desvaneciera.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la confesión. No tenía sentido que el padre de Kagome lo quisiera como yerno.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer casarla con un hijo sin posibilidad de heredar?

Sango se aclaró la garganta.

—Porque el clan MacAllister será siempre lo primero para Miroku. Sado quería a alguien que pudiera liderar su clan y que, al mismo tiempo, pudiera contar con la fuerza de los MacAllister si fuera necesario.

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado al escuchar el nombre.

— ¿Sado? —repitió despacio y con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

Sólo había un hombre llamado Sado que se hubiera puesto en contacto con sus hermanos para concertar un posible matrimonio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Sado Canmore es el padre de Kagome?

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha soltó una maldición. En voz alta.

Aquello era increíble. Sí, el padre de Kagome reclamaría su cabeza. Y la de ella.

— ¿Su padre es primo del rey de Escocia? —bramó. Sango esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Sorpresa!

A Inuyasha se le revolvió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que podría tener lo que había hecho con Kagome. Si el padre de la muchacha averiguaba alguna vez lo que habían hecho sería hombre muerto.

—Kagome me dijo que era la sobrina de La reina Kagome.

—Y lo es. Su madre es la hermana de La reina Kagome. Se casó con Sado hace años, cuando éste estaba en París.

Inuyasha volvió a maldecir al recordar que Sado se había casado con una dama francesa. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que dicha dama fuera la hermana de una de las mujeres más poderosas de toda la Cristiandad.

Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco se le habría ocurrido jamás pensar que Kagome fuese la hija de Sado. No era de extrañar que la muchacha se hubiera negado a decirle tanto la posición que ocupaba dentro de su clan como el nombre de su progenitor. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se habría atrevido a sacarla del país a riesgo de despertar la furia de su padre.

Sado Canmore era de sobra conocido por su impetuoso temperamento y su inclinación a la venganza expeditiva.

¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¡La mujer con la que se había acostado era sobrina y prima de dos reyes!

Miroku lo mataría y sólo Dios sabía lo que Sado podría llegar a hacerle...

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello?

Bueno, sabía muy bien cómo había sucedido, pero no así el porqué.

Sí, era un imbécil. Y en su futuro preveía una horrible castración...

Con una hoja roma.

Mientras su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la horrible situación en la que se encontraba, Inuyasha se percató de que Sango parecía saber demasiado acerca de todo el embrollo y se preguntó qué más cosas le estaría ocultando la muchacha.

— ¿Sabías que Koga era el hombre que os pagó para que me secuestrarais?

En esa ocasión, Sango no se anduvo con tapujos.

—Sí, lo sabía. Pero Renkotsu y Shippo no. Nunca habían visto a Koga antes. Yo sí.

— ¿Cuándo?

—En varias ocasiones, en el castillo de Sado. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Pareces conocer muy bien a Sado Canmore.

—Mi madre y él son amigos. En su juventud estuvieron muy unidos.

Algo en la voz de Sango lo llevó a preguntarse si la muchacha no sería uno de los vástagos ilegítimos de Sado. De cualquier forma, eso no era de su incumbencia. En esos momentos tenía preocupaciones más acuciantes.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí para que me encontrara con Koga si sabías lo que él quería?

—Para serte sincera, no creí que Koga se atreviera a estar aquí cuando llegáramos contigo; además, el padre de Kagome me ordenó que os mantuviera juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando le conté que Koga había intentado pagar a Renkotsu para que te secuestrara, pensó que sería un buen modo de obligaros a pasar más tiempo juntos. Estaba seguro de que llegarías a amar a Kagome si pasabas con ella el tiempo suficiente.

Inuyasha dejó escapar el aire muy despacio.

De súbito, todas las piezas encajaban.

Bueno, no todas, aunque sí podía ver a la mayoría en su justa perspectiva.

La desaparición de la escolta de Kagome al llegar a su cueva. Algunos de los extraños comentarios que los gitanos habían hecho durante los últimos días.

Sin embargo, había una cosa para la que no encontraba explicación.

— ¿Por qué confiármela a mí? —preguntó Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo sabía que yo no le haría daño?

Sango lo miró como si acabara de formular la pregunta más tonta que pudiera salir de labios de un ser humano.

—Porque eres un MacAllister y el respeto a la familia es el código que rige vuestras vidas. Sado sabía que jamás permitirías que su hija sufriera daño alguno.

Inuyasha resopló ante su respuesta.

—Eso no quita que siga siendo un imbécil. Yo jamás habría corrido un riesgo semejante con la vida de mi hija y me resulta difícil creer que pueda mostrarse tan descuidado con la suya.

—Bueno, si te soy sincera, para eso nos envió. Nuestra misión consistía en manteneros juntos y en asegurarnos de que no le hacías daño.

—Pero ¿por qué enviar a un grupo de gitanos?

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta.

—No todos somos gitanos. Suikotsu es uno de los hombres de Sado y Pagan es un buen amigo suyo. Por ese motivo se negaron a cruzar las espadas contigo cuando Kagome desarmó a Suikotsu. Si te hubieras enfrentado a cualquiera de ellos, habrías descubierto de inmediato que era un caballero entrenado para la batalla y no un simple campesino.

— ¿Y tú?

—Mi madre es una campesina y estoy bajo la protección de Sado. Renkotsu es mi tío y Shippo mi primo.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que me engañaran con tanta facilidad. —No culpes a Kagome de...

—Créeme —la interrumpió—, no lo hago. Es a su padre a quien quiero asesinar. ¿Cómo puede jugar de este modo con la vida de las personas?

— ¿Inuyasha? —la voz de Kagome resonó en el establo.

Cuando alzo la mirada, la vio de pie junto a la puerta del edificio. Parecía nerviosa e insegura mientras los observaba.

— ¿Podrías salir un momento, por favor? Inuyasha la miró con desconcierto.

—Kagome, no pasa nada.

—Por favor, Inuyasha —insistió, enfatizando cada palabra—. Necesito que salgas. Solo. Ahora.

La expresión desconcertada de Inuyasha se acentuó ante semejante insistencia. La muchacha parecía una madre que intentara controlar a un niño maleducado, en lugar de una mujer avergonzada por el comportamiento de su padre.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella sin ocultar su enfado.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada hasta que llegó a la entrada del establo.

Naraku MacKaid estaba con ella y tenía una daga colocada sobre su garganta. Estaban flanqueados por los dos hermanos del hombre.

—Un solo movimiento y la mato.

Inuyasha se quedó petrificado. Quería darse la vuelta para comprobar si Sango aún seguía en el interior del establo, pero no se atrevía por temor a que ella se viera en la misma situación. Con un poco de suerte, la muchacha podría escabullirse y volver acompañada de uno de los miembros del grupo para ayudarlos.

—No te atreverías a hacerle daño —dijo Inuyasha muy despacio; dio un paso hacia delante con los brazos alzados en actitud pacífica, a fin de evitar que Naraku se pusiera nervioso e hiriera a Kagome movido por el miedo.

— ¿Que no me atrevería a matar a la prima del rey? —Naraku pronunció las siguientes palabras en voz alta y clara, como si quisiera que todos lo escucharan—: Inuyasha MacAllister, mataría a quien le viniera en gana.

Inuyasha dio otro paso al frente con la intención de poner fin a todo aquello de una vez por todas.

—Un paso más —masculló Naraku— y le rebano el pescuezo.

Inuyasha se detuvo de inmediato. Miró a Kagome, que tenía los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, e intentó ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. No pensaba permitir que ni Naraku ni ningún otro le hiciera daño.

Costara lo que costase, la salvaría.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó al hombre.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Que te quedes dónde estás mientras mis hermanos te atan.

Inuyasha oyó a Sango en el interior del establo y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que cualquiera de los MacKaid pudiera encontrarla. No dudarían en matarla.

No sabía lo que Sango había planeado, pero confiaba en la habilidad de la muchacha para trazar planes. Lo único que deseaba era que actuara con sigilo.

Guardó silencio mientras los dos hermanos de Naraku le ataban las manos a la espalda.

—Disculpadme —dijo un aldeano, que se acercó a ellos sin saber muy bien qué hacer—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Asuntos del rey —contestó Naraku con voz desabrida—. ¿No es cierto, milady?

A juzgar por la palidez del rostro de Kagome, Inuyasha sabía que la muchacha deseaba decir la verdad pero no se atrevía. La verdad haría que los mataran a ambos y probablemente también al buen samaritano.

—Sí. No pasa nada.

El anciano no pareció quedar muy convencido, pero prosiguió su camino.

Inuyasha le sacaba una cabeza al más alto de los hermanos de Naraku. El tipo tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro y en sus ojos, del mismo tono, había una mirada perversa. Agarró a Inuyasha por el pelo y lo obligó a subirse a su caballo.

Él seguía esperando que Sango o alguno de los otros apareciera para distraer a sus asaltantes. Sin embargo no apareció nadie.

Así pues, los MacKaid montaron en sus caballos y Inuyasha tuvo que observar con impotencia cómo colocaban a Kagome delante de Naraku. Percibió la palidez del rostro de la muchacha. El miedo y la preocupación.

—Todo saldrá bien, Kagome —le aseguró.

La duda que asomó a sus ojos le desgarró el corazón.

—Sí, princesa Kagome. Todo saldrá bien. —Naraku soltó una malévola carcajada y acicateó a su caballo para que se pusiera en marcha.

— ¿Por qué nos secuestráis? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Fue el hermano pequeño de Naraku, Rufus, quien contestó. Era más bajo que Kagome y se le habría podido tildar de medianamente apuesto si se hubiera dado un baño de vez en cuando y abandonado la desagradable sonrisa socarrona que sus labios esbozaban de modo permanente. Inuyasha lo había visto sólo una vez hacía años, cuando Rufus visitó el castillo MacAllister junto con Kikyo y el padre de ambos.

—Todo sea por la justicia —masculló Rufus—. Tú arruinaste a nuestra familia y ahora nosotros arruinaremos a la tuya. Naraku volvió a reírse.

—Y yo que pensaba que la mejor venganza consistía en arrebatarte a la mujer que quieres y hacerla mía... Menuda sorpresa me he llevado al descubrir su identidad. Imagínate cómo reaccionará su padre cuando sepa que Inuyasha MacAllister la ha asesinado. No descansará hasta que acabe con todos los miembros del clan MacAllister. No dejará ni un alma con vida.

Inuyasha quedó horrorizado por semejante plan. No podían estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Estáis locos?

—En absoluto —respondió Rufus—. Lo perdimos todo cuando te fugaste con Kikyo. Onigumo MacDouglas exigió que le entregáramos la dote prometida y, cuando nuestro padre se negó, Onigumo lo mató y nos desterró.

—Sí —afirmó Naraku, que cabalgaba con una mueca cruel en los labios—. Hemos estado matándonos para sobrevivir, sólo para descubrir que ningún miembro de nuestra familia estaría dispuesto siquiera a admitir que nos conoce. Ya es hora de que los MacKaid recuperen el lugar que les pertenece y de que los MacAllister obtengan su merecido: la humillación.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes para no decirles sobre quién recaía la culpa de lo sucedido. Recordarles que su hermana era una puta mentirosa y traicionera no serviría de nada. Los MacKaid culpaban a su familia, no a Kikyo. Y dudaba mucho de que se atuvieran a razones en lo concerniente a su hermana.

—Si es venganza lo que buscáis, matadme y dejad libre a Kagome.

—Ni hablar —replicó Naraku. Había un brillo cruel y malicioso en su mirada—. Por si no lo sabes, éste es el modo de recuperar nuestra posición. ¿Quién iba a obtener el favor del rey sino el hombre que intentó salvar a su prima y mató a su asesino?

«¡No!», rugió Inuyasha para sus adentros.

Ese hombre tenía un plan aterrador.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Naraku MacKaid estaba loco. Debería haberlo matado en la taberna cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

¿Por qué había permitido que se marchara con vida? ¡Maldición!

El corazón de Kagome latía desbocado mientras escuchaba cómo los hombres alardeaban contándose lo que pensaban hacerle tanto a Inuyasha como a ella. El insidioso plan le daba pavor.

La culpa, el miedo y la ira batallaban en su interior. La imagen de Koga aparecía una y otra vez en su mente.

Se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien en cuanto lo vio, por eso ella había intentado salir corriendo. Pero Rufus la había atrapado.

Y Koga, que Dios se apiadara de su alma, se había comportado con valentía por una vez en su vida. Al verla amenazada, había hecho ademán de coger su espada.

Sin embargo ni siquiera la había desenvainado cuando Naraku lo atravesó con su daga. Koga se había tambaleado hacia atrás, apretándose el vientre con las manos mientras la sangre manaba de su cuerpo. Ella había intentado ayudarlo, pero Naraku no se lo había permitido.

—Obedéceme o te sucederá algo peor que a él.

Justo entonces, Koga extendió una sangrienta mano hacia ella y cayó muerto al suelo.

Kagome sollozó al recordarlo.

Koga había muerto por su culpa y además habían capturado a Inuyasha. Si no se le ocurría el modo de liberarlo, él también moriría. Y ella lo seguiría.

No. Jamás se sometería a esos bandidos. Era la sobrina de La reina Kagome. Era la hija de su padre. Sado Canmore podía ser un bruto, pero ningún hombre lo había derrotado jamás, ni en la batalla ni en los entrenamientos.

Ella se encargaría de sacarlos de aquel lío.

Y que Dios se apiadara de los MacKaid cuando lo consiguiera.

Cabalgaron durante horas hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado que parecía haber sido pasto de las llamas. La estructura aún seguía en pie, pero estaba lejos de ofrecer un mínimo de seguridad. La maleza y las enredaderas cubrían las piedras derrumbadas y ennegrecidas.

Era un lugar maligno, rodeado por un aura de muerte y decadencia.

Kagome jamás había experimentado un miedo tan atroz como el que sentía en esos momentos. El paraje parecía una cripta. Un lugar sin otro fin que el de albergar despojos inánimes.

Los MacKaid desmontaron y bajaron a Inuyasha de su caballo con mucha precaución.

Él los fulminó con la mirada. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo, estaba decidido a que tanto Kagome como él salieran de ese embrollo. Y en cuanto ella estuviera a salvo, los tres hermanos lo pagarían muy caro. Él mismo se aseguraría de ello.

La daga de Naraku no se apartó del cuello de Kagome en ningún momento.

—Un solo movimiento... —le advirtió.

Inuyasha tuvo muy presente la amenaza.

Lo hicieron entrar en los restos derrumbados del gran salón y, sin muchos miramientos, lo obligaron a postrarse de rodillas junto al hogar. El único motivo de su obediencia era la daga que la muchacha tenía junto al cuello.

No apartó los ojos de ella mientras Sean y Rufus lo ataban a una argolla de hierro profundamente enterrada en las piedras de un lateral de la chimenea.

Sólo entonces la daga se apartó del cuello de Kagome. Aliviado, Inuyasha tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Ya podía comenzar la verdadera diversión...

Naraku lo miró con una sonrisa perversa.

—Es una lástima que no pueda matarte ahora. Pero tengo que mantenerte con vida hasta que nos envíen el pago de su rescate.

—Dime, ¿cómo vas a matarla? ¿Ahogándola? ¿Cortándole el cuello? Inuyasha lo miró con todo el odio que el hombre le inspiraba.

—Hazle daño y te juro que desafiaré a la misma muerte para arrancarte el corazón.

Sean aspiró entre dientes de forma audible.

—Cuando pones esa cara, casi puedo creer los rumores que aseguran que has vendido tu alma al diablo.

La malévola mirada de Inuyasha se clavó en él.

—Y lo comprobarás de primera mano, MacKaid. Hazle daño y yo mismo te presentaré al diablo.

—Sean, Naraku, dejadlos en paz —ordenó Rufus con rudeza—. Escribamos la nota a su padre para poner el plan en marcha. Cuanto antes enviemos el mensaje, antes conseguiremos un nuevo hogar.

Naraku empujó a Kagome hacia Inuyasha y envainó la daga. La muchacha cayó de rodillas a su lado. Verla allí temblando despertó en él una terrible sed de sangre.

—No temas, Kagome —se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

—Mataron a Koga —le dijo con voz trémula mientras se acurrucaba a su lado como una niña en busca de consuelo.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante las noticias y deseó tener los brazos libres para estrecharla y poder aliviar parte de su miedo y su preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Después de que te marcharas, estaba hablando con Koga cuando ellos aparecieron. Intentó detenerlos, pero Naraku lo mató de una puñalada.

Le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas; pero, haciendo gala de su templaza, logró contenerlas.

—Ay, Inuyasha, ¿qué he hecho? Yo sólo quería llegar hasta La reina Kagome. Jamás quise que nadie fuese herido. Dios sabe que jamás deseé que Koga acabara muerto. Bien es cierto que no quería casarme con él, pero tampoco que le sucediera algo malo. No se merecía morir así. No por mi culpa. ¿Qué les diré a sus padres? Su madre vivía para él. Jamás se repondrá de este golpe.

Inuyasha le acarició la cabeza con la mejilla, ofreciéndole el poco consuelo que podía brindarle amarrado como estaba a la pared.

—Tranquila, encanto. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

—Sí que lo es. Todo ha sucedido por mi culpa. Jamás tuve la intención de que Koga muriera. Era un pelmazo insoportable, pero aun así...

—Te amaba.

—No —lo corrigió ella, abrazándolo por la cintura al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho—, en absoluto. Fuimos enemigos desde la infancia porque nuestros padres se empeñaban en emparejarnos. Jamás nos llevamos bien.

Inuyasha echó un vistazo en dirección a Naraku y a Sean, que estaban discutiendo acerca de lo que debía decir la carta y de la cantidad de dinero que debían exigir.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de salir de allí.

Tiró de la argolla que lo mantenía sujeto a la pared. El aro de hierro se movió lo suficiente para hacerle creer que tal vez pudiera arrancarlo de la piedra. Siempre y cuando los MacKaid no se dieran la vuelta y se percataran de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kagome notó que estaba tironeando de las cuerdas y se apartó de él. —Vas a hacerte daño.

—Me curaré.

Ella meneó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al suelo cubierto de maleza y rocas. Miró a los tres MacKaid, que seguían discutiendo, antes de indicarle a Inuyasha con un gesto que guardara silencio.

Él la observó acercarse a un pequeño montón de piedras. No tardó en regresar a su lado armada con una de ellas. Pero antes de que pudiera dársela, Sean la vio.

—Dame eso —le espetó al tiempo que corría hacia ellos para arrancársela de la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naraku cuando se acercó. —La pequeña zorra pensaba ayudarlo a escapar. Rufus se unió a ellos y gruñó:

—Propongo que la atemos con él mientras escribimos la nota.

—Sí —convino Naraku. Se quitó el cinturón y se lo tendió a Sean—. Y una vez que hayamos acabado, ¿qué os parece si nos divertimos un poco con ella?

Inuyasha se quedó helado.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Por qué no? Morirá en cuanto consigamos el dinero. El único que sabrá que hemos disfrutado de ella eres tú, MacAllister. Aunque no podrás decírselo a nadie después de que te rebanemos el pescuezo. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras observaba a Inuyasha con manifiesta hostilidad—. Eso te indigna, ¿no es cierto? ¿Te indigna la idea de que la usemos? Sí. Tú usaste a nuestra hermana y luego la abandonaste. Lo menos que podemos hacer es devolverte el favor.

—Fue vuestra hermana quien lo abandonó.

Inuyasha se encogió para sus adentros al escuchar las palabras de Kagome.

Naraku echó el brazo hacia atrás para abofetearla.

Inuyasha extendió una pierna y le dio una patada al hombre para alejarlo de ella.

—Tócala y te juro por todos los demonios del infierno que me encargaré de que te arrepientas.

Naraku se acercó a él. Lo recorrió con una mirada gélida antes de asestarle una fuerte patada en las costillas.

— ¡Inuyasha! —chilló Kagome.

Sean la sujetó para que no se acercara.

Inuyasha gruñó mientras luchaba por reponerse del dolor. El tipo se las pagaría. En cuanto escapara se aseguraría de que ése fuera el último error que cometía el hombre.

—Es inútil, MacAllister —se burló Naraku—. Ya no puedes hacerme nada.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada al oírlo, logrando que los tres hombres se alejaran de él.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Naraku MacKaid; porque si la tuvieras estarías postrado de rodillas en estos momentos, rogándole al Señor que enviara a sus ángeles para protegerte. Te mataré. —Sus ojos recorrieron a cada uno de los hombres—. Os mataré a los tres.

Sean incluso llegó a santiguarse ante la ferocidad con la que había pronunciado las palabras.

Naraku escupió al suelo y empujó a Kagome hacia Rufus.

—Ata a esta zorra y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Inuyasha tiró de las cuerdas que lo amarraban. Encontraría el modo de escapar. Y que Dios ayudara a los MacKaid cuando lo hiciera. Iban a descubrir de primera mano por qué nadie se exponía a la ira de un MacAllister.

A esos estúpidos sólo les aguardaba la muerte.

En cuanto Rufus hubo atado a Kagome con el cinturón de Naraku, tiró de ella para sentarla junto a Inuyasha y se reunió con sus hermanos a fin de ayudarles a escribir la carta.

La muchacha se humedeció los labios, pero mantuvo la compostura con una fuerza de voluntad tal que Inuyasha quedó sorprendido. Se estaba comportando de una forma espectacular, teniendo en cuenta las vicisitudes del día. Era muy valiente.

Pese a todo, Inuyasha sabía lo asustada que estaba por la situación en la que se encontraban y ardía en deseos de calmar sus temores. Aunque dudaba mucho de que pudiera hacerlo de otro modo que no fuese salir de allí con vida.

—No tenemos escapatoria, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Siempre hay una salida —afirmó Inuyasha con convicción. La sacaría de ese lío sin importar lo que le costara.

La muchacha suspiró y se retorció las manos, atadas sobre su regazo.

—No sé, Inuyasha. A mí me parece que la cosa no puede ponerse peor.

—Mírame, Kagome.

Ella así lo hizo.

—Aunque te parezca que no hay escapatoria, saldremos airosos. Te lo prometo. En el gran esquema de la vida, esto no es tan malo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un hombre extraño, Inuyasha MacAllister. Pero te amo de todas formas.

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco ante esas palabras.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Te amo —repitió Kagome antes de inclinarse hacia delante, apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y acurrucarse contra él—. Siento mucho haberte metido en esto.

Inuyasha se sintió embargado por la felicidad, la incredulidad y la ira.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer así sintiera algo por él?

Y, sin embargo, sabía que era sincera. Kagome no era como Kikyo, que propagaba mentiras para luego marcharse. Jamás sería tan cruel. Lo amaba.

Y en esos momentos él la amaba mucho más que antes.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño, Kagome. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella le dirigió una desanimada sonrisa. Apreciaba lo que Inuyasha trataba de hacer, pero no quería aferrarse a una falsa esperanza. Cómo amaba a ese oso grandullón. Cuando le decía esas cosas, casi podía creerlo.

—Sí.

Inuyasha le frotó la mejilla con la suya. Kagome pudo oír cómo tomaba aire, como si estuviera inhalando su fragancia. El hombre se apartó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome contempló con asombro cómo se separaba de ella. Después se puso en pie muy despacio, se colocó de cara a la pared y apoyó un pie sobre la piedra situada justo al lado de aquella en la que habían incrustado la argolla.

Agarró las cuerdas y utilizó la pierna como apoyo para tirar del aro de hierro. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras intentaba arrancar la argolla de la pared.

A Kagome le daba pavor lo que estaba haciendo, en parte porque podía conseguirlo y en parte porque debía de provocarle un dolor atroz.

— ¡Oye! —gritó Rufus cuando alzó la vista y vio a Inuyasha de pie.

Éste no se detuvo. Con la respiración entrecortada, tiró con más fuerza de las cuerdas hasta que el muro comenzó a tambalearse.

Kagome se puso en pie y se apartó de la pared antes de que su robusto oso se la tirara encima. Jamás había presenciado nada parecido.

Un momento antes de que los hermanos llegaran hasta él, Inuyasha liberó la argolla y se enfrentó a los MacKaid con un feroz gruñido.

Kagome quería ayudarlo a luchar contra los tres hermanos que le atacaban, pero era muy consciente de que mientras siguiera atada y a su alcance sólo conseguiría ponerlo en desventaja. Si uno de los hombres la agarraba volverían a amenazar con matarla para con—trolar a Inuyasha.

Así pues, hizo lo único que podía hacer: corrió en dirección a los caballos mientras los MacKaid se abalanzaban sobre Inuyasha.

La treta funcionó. Los tres hermanos estaban tan absortos en su intento por reducirlo que logró subirse a lomos del semental antes de que Naraku se diera cuenta de que había abandonado las ruinas.

No estaba acostumbrada a montar a pelo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Estaba decidida a que ambos salieran de allí con vida, y no pensaba defraudar a Inuyasha.

Una vez que estuvo sobre el caballo, dio un fuerte apretón con las piernas sobre los flancos del animal y lo instó a cabalgar en dirección a los hombres.

Los MacKaid huyeron despavoridos.

Inuyasha montó tras ella con un gruñido. Le pasó las manos todavía atadas por la cabeza, las colocó alrededor de su cintura y tomó las riendas para hacer que el caballo diera media vuelta. Lo acicateó en dirección a las restantes monturas, logrando que los animales se dispersaran hacia el frondoso bosque.

Mientras se alejaban, Kagome oyó la retahíla de furiosas maldiciones que profirieron los MacKaid cuando trataron de recuperar sus monturas.

Quería darse la vuelta para ver si los perseguían, pero le resultaba imposible. Inuyasha la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Así pues, puso todo su empeño en moverse lo menos posible a fin de que él pudiera manejar las riendas con facilidad.

Sentía el cuerpo tenso y alerta mientras atravesaban el bosque a toda velocidad. El brioso semental corría sin dificultad entre los árboles, pero a ella le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que los MacKaid les dieran alcance.

Un tiempo después, Inuyasha tiró de las riendas para frenar al caballo y se giró para echar un vistazo a su espalda.

— ¿Hemos escapado? —preguntó Kagome con voz aguda a causa del miedo y la ansiedad.

—Eso creo. —Inuyasha la abrazó con más fuerza—. Has estado magnífica, Kagome.

Ella soltó una carcajada triunfal.

—Lo del caballo fue la parte fácil. Tú hiciste lo más difícil: arrancar la argolla del muro. ¿Estás bien?

—Un poco magullado. Pero ¡maldita sea! Me alegro de que fueras capaz de mantener la cabeza fría. —Le dio un fugaz y sonoro beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió ante sus halagos.

— ¿Acaso esperabas que me pusiera histérica?

—No. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Kagome se sintió conmovida por sus palabras y deseó con desesperación poder besarlo. Y lo haría tan pronto como se detuvieran.

Besaría a ese pobre hombre con todas sus fuerzas para agradecerle lo que había hecho.

Inuyasha guió al caballo a través del bosque, alejándose de los MacKaid.

— ¿No deberíamos regresar al pueblo? —preguntó Kagome. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es justo lo que esperan que hagamos. No hay duda de que ellos también regresarán y nos estarán aguardando. Iremos hacia el norte y después hacia el oeste antes de dirigirnos al castillo de Miroku.

La confianza que ese hombre le inspiraba le resultaba en extremo sorprendente. Al igual que el inmenso amor que sentía por él.

Inuyasha detuvo al caballo el tiempo suficiente para quitarle el cinturón de las manos y liberarla. Ella intentó devolverle el favor, pero las cuerdas que lo amarraban estaban tan apretadas que le resultó imposible. Acarició con cuidado las marcas rojizas de sus muñecas, algunas de las cuales ya habían empezado a sangrar.

—Debe dolerte muchísimo.

—Sobreviviré hasta que encontremos a alguien que las corte. — ¿No tienes el puñal en la bota?

—No, se lo presté a Suikotsu esta mañana y se me olvidó pedirle que me lo devolviera.

Kagome suspiró.

—Es una lástima... —Antes de haber terminado de pronunciar las palabras, frunció el ceño.

Inuyasha parecía más pálido que de costumbre y estaba sudando bastante, como si acabara de correr un buen trecho. Atribuyéndolo al cansancio que debía de sentir tras haber arrancado la argolla y a la tensión de la fuga, se arrellanó contra él y dejó que guiara al caballo hacia un lugar seguro.

No se detuvieron hasta el crepúsculo.

Inuyasha apartó los brazos de ella y la ayudó a bajar con gran esfuerzo.

Kagome no vio la brillante mancha rojiza en su ropa hasta que él se apeó de la silla. Parecía sangre. Mucha sangre.

Su corazón se detuvo. No podía estar herido. Si lo estuviera se lo habría dicho.

¿O no?

No obstante, su apuesto rostro lucía una expresión tensa y estaba muy pálido. Seguía sudando y Kagome descubrió que se movía con cierta dificultad. No había ni rastro de esa mortífera elegancia que estaba acostumbrada a ver en su gigante.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó al tiempo que señalaba la mancha.

—Nada. —Inuyasha guió al caballo hacia un claro y lo ató para que pastara sin alejarse.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo mientras lo observaba y se le desbocó el corazón cuando bajó la vista y comprobó que su vestido también tenía manchas rojas en el costado y en la espalda.

— ¿Estás herido? —Salió corriendo hacia él.

Inuyasha se enjugó el sudor que le cubría la frente con el brazo y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse.

—Naraku me apuñaló mientras luchábamos. La daga me alcanzó en una costilla.

Kagome parpadeó con incredulidad ante la indiferencia que destilaba su voz. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan despreocupado ante una herida semejante?

— ¡Inuyasha MacAllister, siéntate ahora mismo!

Enarcó una ceja, como si no acabara de creerse que ella hubiera utilizado un tono tan autoritario.

—Esto es increíble —murmuró Kagome—. Te haces el desvalido cuando sufres una insignificante caída de un árbol, pero te haces el valiente cuando tienes una herida grave. «No duele. Me pondré bien.» ¡Cómo te atreves! Siéntate ahora mismo y deja que te eche un vistazo.

Inuyasha refunfuñó, pero la obedeció.

—No soy un niño, Kagome, y no tengo necesidad de que me mimen como si lo fuera. He sufrido heridas mucho peores que ésta y aún sigo aquí.

Kagome ni siquiera se dignó a rebatir su afirmación porque, en caso contrario, lo dejaría sordo con los insultos que tenía preparados.

En cambio, respiró hondo y luchó contra el deseo de echarle un buen rapapolvo.

¿Cómo era capaz de soportarlo?

El dolor debía de ser atroz.

Lo obligó a tumbarse en el suelo para poder alzarle la camisa y así examinar la herida. En cuanto la vio, sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro.

Naraku le había hecho un corte enorme. La horrible herida no había dejado de sangrar.

— ¡Por Dios, Inuyasha! —susurró—. No entiendo cómo no has muerto desangrado. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas herido?

Él extendió las manos atadas para acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos. La intensidad de esos ojos dorados la dejó acalorada y estremecida a un tiempo.

—No podíamos detenernos, Kagome. Si te hubiera dicho que estaba herido me habrías obligado a parar el caballo para atender la herida, y no quería volver a verte a merced de los MacKaid.

El amor que Kagome sentía por él se triplicó después de escuchar esas palabras. Por ella había sufrido incontables leguas sin decir nada y sin emitir una sola queja. Le tomó las manos entre las suyas y le besó los dedos.

—Gracias. Ahora quédate quieto y deja que te examine.

Inuyasha asintió y retiró sus manos de las de Kagome. Se obligó a respirar con normalidad mientras yacía mirando a la mujer que había acabado por significar tanto para él.

Por ella atravesaría los fuegos del infierno.

Kagome le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla y lo reprendió con una mirada rebosante de preocupación.

—Te está subiendo la fiebre.

—Lo sé. —Lo sentía. Ya estaba temblando; aunque a decir verdad siempre temblaba cuando Kagome lo tocaba.

Ella se desgarró la camisola y la utilizó para hacer una venda. —Aprieta esto mientras voy a por un poco de agua. Inuyasha la obedeció.

Kagome se apresuró a llegar al arroyo que corría cerca del lugar donde pastaba el caballo y regresó poco después con otro trozo de la camisola.

Presionó la fresca tela contra la herida.

Inuyasha respiró hondo cuando el agua fría y la tela le rozaron los bordes de la puñalada. Dios, cómo dolía. Lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse y dormir un poco, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Tal vez los MacKaid hubieran regresado al pueblo o quizás estuvieran persiguiéndolos. No quería mencionarle esa última posibilidad a Kagome. Quería que se aferrara a la ilusión de que estaban a salvo. La verdad sólo conseguiría preocuparla de modo innecesario, puesto que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

En cambio, él debía descansar un poco antes de proseguir camino.

—Ojalá tuviera algo con que coserte la herida —musitó Kagome—. Pero tendremos que conformarnos con vendarla. — ¿Vendarla con qué?

Ella se alzó la falda, obsequiándolo con una deliciosa vista de sus piernas, y desgarró otro trozo de camisola. Un trozo enorme.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, muchacha, estarás desnuda cuando regresemos con los demás. —Esbozó una sonrisa sensual ante la idea—. No es que me importe, por supuesto, pero creo que a ti podría avergonzarte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Típico de un hombre. Estás ahí tumbado medio muerto y sólo piensas en quitarme la ropa.

—Medio muerto, no muerto del todo...

Kagome sacudió la cabeza mientras le vendaba las costillas. —Eres incorregible.

—No, milady, soy indesalentable.

Las mejillas de Kagome enrojecieron.

—Esa palabra no existe, milord.

Inuyasha tenía que admitir que le encantaba tomarle el pelo a esa mujer.

—Por supuesto que existe. Es una palabra estupenda.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso fugaz en sus labios. Inuyasha cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de esa boca.

Sí, la dama se había convertido en lo más importante del mundo para él.

Tomó una entrecortada bocanada de aire cuando ella se alejó. —Descansa mientras yo...

— ¡No! —bramó Inuyasha, que se incorporó pese al intenso dolor que le provocó el movimiento—. No es seguro.

Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Tengo que atender ciertas necesidades, Inuyasha, y si no me dejas hacerlo en privado puedes olvidarte de mis atenciones para siempre. Sólo iré detrás de esos árboles, no me alejaré más.

Inuyasha miró en dirección a los árboles que ella señalaba, intentando descubrir si había algo entre la espesura que estuviera acechándolos y pudiera llevársela. No quería dejar que se apartara de su vista, pero entendía que necesitaba intimidad.

—Muy bien. Pero no dejes de hablar entretanto para que sepa que estás bien.

Kagome soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que ésta es la única vez en toda mi vida que alguien me ha pedido que hable.

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

—Yo adoro vuestra lengua, milady —afirmó al tiempo que la saboreaba con la suya. El contacto le arrancó un gemido de placer—. Sí—dijo mientras se apartaba—. Confieso que me tiene fascinado.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Entonces, ¿has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de cortarla?

Inuyasha rió al recordar el comentario que hiciera el día que se conocieron.

—Sí, muchacha. Me he encariñado mucho con ella. Y ahora márchate antes de que oscurezca más.

Ella se mordió el labio y le obedeció. Mientras se alejaba, comenzó a tararear su balada favorita.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —flotó su voz desde la espesura—. Echo de menos mi laúd. Es una lástima que no lo tuviera cuando apareció Naraku. Podría haberlo utilizado para golpearlo.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras ella proseguía con la cháchara. Por todos los santos, cómo le gustaba oírla parlotear.

—Por cierto, Inuyasha, siento mucho todo esto.

Él meditó acerca de todo lo que les había sucedido desde el día que despertara y la descubriera junto a su cama.

—Pues no lo hagas —le dijo en voz alta al tiempo que se echaba de nuevo para descansar—. A fin de cuentas ha resultado bastante entretenido, ¿no te parece? Además, dijiste que siempre estabas dispuesta a emprender una aventura.

—Cierto —afirmó ella desde los árboles—. Pero nunca quise que sucediera algo así.

—Estoy seguro de que tu padre tampoco.

— ¿Mi padre?

—Sí, Sango me contó que les pagó para que nos mantuvieran juntos.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el claro durante un momento. — ¿Kagome? —la llamó, alarmado—. ¿Sigues ahí? Ella hizo oídos sordos a su pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que mi padre les pagó?

Inuyasha se lo explicó mientras intentaba aflojar con los dientes las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas.

—Así que, ¿mi padre quería que me casara contigo? —le preguntó cuando se reunió con él.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada y descubrió que no parecía muy contenta. —Eso parece.

La muchacha parecía de lo más sorprendida allí de pie, con los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Soy una estúpida!

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Debería haberme imaginado que tramaban algo. Primero, mi padre, empeñado en repetirme que no me quedaba más remedio que casarme con Koga, y después mi doncella, que no paraba de decirme que mi única esperanza era llegar a Inglaterra... «Necesitaréis una escolta, milady.» Me dijo Agnes. «Y creo que no hay mejor hombre que Inuyasha MacAllister. Os llevará a Inglaterra en un santiamén y no tendréis que preocuparos por él. Los MacAllister son buenos hombres...» —Hizo un alto en el sermón y frunció los labios—. ¡Menudo par de granujas! Tendría que haberme dado cuenta cuando Agnes trajo al criado como escolta. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

—Porque estabas asustada.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Se sentía como una estúpida redomada. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que su padre la manipulara de semejante manera? No había duda de que ese hombre era un demonio y cuando volviera a casa iba a encargarse de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de sus maquinaciones.

Mientras censuraba en silencio la conducta de su padre, oyó el rugido que emitió el estómago de Inuyasha.

—Deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees?

Inuyasha suspiró con evidente cansancio.

—Me temo que, en las condiciones en las que me encuentro, lo único que podría atrapar sería un resfriado. Y, aunque pudiera, no me atrevería a encender una hoguera cuando me superan en número, estoy herido, desarmado y atado.

Kagome le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—Puedo recoger algunas hierbas para hacer una ensalada. Puede que no esté muy buena, pero al menos nos ayudará a conservar las fuerzas.

Pese a todas sus protestas, Inuyasha se puso en pie para acompañarla. El hombre se negaba a que desapareciera de su vista, de modo que dejó que la siguiera. A pesar de que en cierto modo se sentía molesta, también estaba encantada con esa muestra de preocupación.

Tal vez Inuyasha no lo hubiera dicho, pero ella creía que la amaba. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a preocuparle tanto tu seguridad? Después de recoger las hierbas, Kagome se dirigió hacia el arroyo a fin de lavarlas con agua fresca. Inuyasha se arrodilló en la orilla y se inclinó con un gruñido. Tal y como le habían atado las manos, lo único que podía hacer era lamer el agua que goteaba de las yemas de sus dedos.

—Espera —dijo Kagome al tiempo que soltaba las hierbas en el suelo—. Deja que te ayude. —Unió las manos y recogió agua para darle de beber.

Inuyasha sonrió con gratitud y bajó la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro al notar la ternura con que la besaba. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ese beso le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

— ¿Crees que darán con nosotros esta noche? —preguntó cuando Inuyasha hubo aplacado su sed... tanto de besos como de agua.

El hombre se tendió en el suelo mientras ella partía las hierbas y las mezclaba sobre su regazo.

—No —contestó—. El bosque es muy denso y ya ha oscurecido. Tendrán que detenerse para pasar la noche. Lo más probable es que estemos a salvo hasta el amanecer.

Kagome asintió al tiempo que le acercaba las hierbas a los labios. Mientras él masticaba, ella se llevó unas cuantas a la boca.

—Debe de ser frustrante no poder liberarse—le dijo después de tragarse el bocado.

—Te confieso que no es una de mis situaciones favoritas.

Kagome tomó sus manos y se sintió abrumada por la fuerza del hombre que tenía delante. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. —Estuviste increíble en las ruinas. No puedo creer que arrancaras la argolla del muro.

—En ocasiones, ser un oso tiene sus ventajas. —Sí, hay...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar todo lo acontecido durante ese día.

—Pobre Koga. No puedo creer que esté muerto. Si hubiera sido más corpulento...

—Tranquila —susurró Inuyasha—. Tú no tienes la culpa de que se enfrentara a ellos.

—Si yo no hubiera estado allí...

—Fue él quien... —Inuyasha dejó la frase en el aire al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de repetir lo que ella le dijera sobre Sesshomaru y la decisión de suicidarse.

Kagome era tan responsable de la muerte de Koga como él lo era de la de Sesshomaru. Su hermano había sido el estúpido que decidió tirarse al lago.

¿Y por qué motivo?

¿Por una puta despreciable que había destruido a todos los hombres que se habían cruzado en su camino, incluyendo a su propia familia?

Kikyo jamás se había preocupado más que de sí misma y Sesshomaru había sido un imbécil al quitarse la vida por alguien así.

Inuyasha había vivido los últimos años recluido y consumido por la culpabilidad. Culpándose por la decisión que Sesshomaru había tomado. Pero, no había obligado a su hermano a meterse en el lago. Había sido su propia estupidez la que lo hiciera. En última instancia, su hermano había pensado sólo en sí mismo, no había tenido en consideración a los demás. Impulsado por el dolor, había destruido su vida junto con la del propio Inuyasha.

Y él se lo había permitido. Había dejado que el dolor, la culpa y la amargura lo cegaran.

Sesshomaru debería haber sido más fuerte. Si Kikyo significaba tanto para él, debería haber ido tras ellos, en su busca. Debería haber luchado por lo que quería.

Él lo haría.

Jamás permitiría que alguien le arrebatara a su Kagome. Parpadeó al comprender el significado de ese pensamiento. Su Kagome.

¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en ella de ese modo?

Sin embargo, no podía negar lo evidente.

Cuando creyó que Koga había vuelto a por ella... estuvo a punto de morir. Y una vez que volvía a tenerla a su lado no pensaba dejarla marchar.

Continuara…


	17. Capitulo 16

**Esta novela no es mía es de la autora Kinley Mcgregor llamada "El escocés domado", adaptada a Inuyasha que tampoco es mío es de la gran Rumiko, y todo es sin fines de lucro.**

"**Escenas con lenguaje sexual explicito, personas sensibles a este tipo de texto favor de abstenerse a leer"**

**Capitulo dieciséis**

Kagome era su mundo.

Lo era todo para él.

¡Por todos los santos, la amaba!

La amaba con todo su corazón.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de que tenía una lágrima en la mejilla hasta que Inuyasha se la enjugó con el dorso de los dedos.

—No llores, amor.

Tiró de ella con dulzura y la estrechó contra su pecho para que pudiera encontrar un poco de consuelo escuchando los latidos del corazón que latía bajo su mejilla.

Kagome le devolvió el abrazo, agradecida por no haberlo perdido. Naraku MacKaid era un lunático que no habría dudado en matarlos a ambos.

Pero en esos momentos se encontraban a salvo. Inuyasha estaba con ella y los dos estaban vivos. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, feliz por ese simple hecho.

Inuyasha le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Ella lo saboreó no sólo con los labios, sino también con el alma.

—Hazme el amor, Kagome —susurró. —Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo.

Habría debido sentirse escandalizada por semejantes palabras, pero no lo estaba. A decir verdad, Kagome deseaba exactamente lo mismo.

—Estás herido.

—No tanto.

—Pero tienes las manos atadas.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Su ardiente mirada hizo que aflorara un profundo sonrojo a las mejillas de Kagome. Alzó los brazos y se los pasó por la cabeza, de modo que ella quedó atrapada. Acto seguido se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, arrastrándola con él.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño y de no rozarle el costado, Kagome comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al imaginarse la pinta que tendrían unidos de semejante modo. No obstante, cuando Inuyasha la besó la intensa oleada de deseo que la asaltó se encargó de borrar todo rastro de humor.

Antes de separarse, él le mordisqueó los labios. —Necesito que me quites las calzas.

Kagome jamás había considerado algo semejante. Debería haberse avergonzado ante la mera sugerencia y, sin embargo, había una parte de ella que se sentía fascinada por la idea.

Inuyasha alzó los brazos, lo que volvió a dejarla libre.

Amparada por el deseo que asomaba a los ojos del hombre, hizo lo que le había pedido y le desató las calzas antes de deslizarlas por sus largas piernas.

Inuyasha tenía una enorme erección.

Kagome notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al verlo allí desnudo, expuesto y en cierto modo vulnerable. La imagen resultaba extrañamente erótica.

Esbozó una sonrisa sesgada.

—¿Debería preocuparme esa expresión? — le preguntó él.

Kagome se mordió el labio.

—No estoy segura. Se me acaba de ocurrir que estás a mi merced.

—Sí, amor. Muy cierto.

—Estás casi indefenso.

—En lo que a ti respecta, siempre estoy indefenso.

La confesión le arrancó una sonrisa. No supo muy bien de dónde surgió la osadía, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de ella a medida que lo observaba. Quería explorar ese cuerpo.

Al deslizar las manos por sus piernas desnudas comprobó que su miembro se sacudía en respuesta.

—¿Puedo tocarte? — le preguntó.

—Sí— contestó él con voz ronca. — Puedes tocarme donde quieras y ni se me ocurriría protestar.

Kagome movió la mano con indecisión en dirección a su rígida virilidad. En cuanto sus dedos lo rozaron, él dejó escapar un gemido.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Inuyasha le cogió la mano para mostrarle cómo debía acariciarlo.

El placer que reflejaba el rostro del hombre y los gemidos tan masculinos que brotaban de su garganta la excitaron. Estaba muy duro; pero, a la vez, su tacto era suave. Nunca antes había examinado un miembro masculino, pero en esos momentos decidió tomarse su tiempo.

Pasó los dedos por el extremo, dejando que la humedad le empapara los dedos. Después lo recorrió en toda su longitud con la palma de la mano y se detuvo en la base para acariciarle los testículos. Él arqueó la espalda y gimió de nuevo.

Inuyasha observó la inocente exploración a la que Kagome lo estaba sometiendo. Jamás había experimentado algo tan maravilloso como sus caricias. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era tener las manos libres para devolvérselas.

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó antes de acariciarle la punta con el dedo una vez más.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué está mojado en el extremo?

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido. El descaro de esa mujer a la hora de hacer preguntas no conocía límites.

—Es algo que siempre sucede cuando estoy excitado.

—¿Puedo acariciarte con la boca igual que hiciste tú?

Él volvió a gruñir ante la mera idea.

—Sí.

La observó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia su miembro con cierta inseguridad. Cuando lo tomó en la boca, Inuyasha creyó que moriría a causa del intenso placer.

Dejó escapar un gemido mientras se obligaba a permanecer inmóvil bajo su exploración. Lo último que deseaba era asustarla o hacer que se detuviera.

No obstante, sentir el roce de su lengua mientras lo tenía atrapado en la cálida humedad de su boca le resultaba tan placentero que no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho eso antes. No era algo que un hombre pudiera pedirle a una dama y, sin embargo, Kagome lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

Sí, amaba su audacia. Su curiosidad.

Y, más que nada, la amaba a ella.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y disfrutó de su tacto mientras seguía atormentándolo, succionándolo y llevándolo a las cimas del placer hasta dejarlo a punto de estallar.

Y, de súbito, se alejó para mirarlo.

—Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, Inuyasha.

—Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí.

Ella así lo hizo.

Inuyasha arqueó la espalda para colocar las caderas de la muchacha sobre las suyas.

Sin desvestirse, Kagome lo guió al interior de su cuerpo. Gimieron al unísono.

Inuyasha le cogió una mano y se la llevó a la boca para mordisquearle las yemas de los dedos mientras ella movía las caderas con delicadeza.

A Kagome le resultaba extrañamente sugerente hacerle el amor sin quitarse la ropa mientras él tenía las manos atadas. Sus muslos desnudos se frotaban contra las caderas de Inuyasha cada vez que se movía.

Inuyasha estaba a merced de la muchacha y era ella quien controlaba el placer. Jamás habría imaginado lo excitante que podría resultar una situación semejante.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos mientras lo montaba.

—Es tan maravilloso tenerte dentro... — susurró. — Creo que puedo sentirte en mi vientre.

Inuyasha emitió un gemido y consideró la posibilidad de que su simiente arraigara allí dentro y diera fruto. Hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado la esperanza de tener mujer e hijos.

Sin embargo, deseó esas cosas mientras la miraba. Deseó ver cómo el vientre de Kagome se abultaba para albergar a su hijo. Deseó abrazarla mientras amamantaba a su bebé.

No podía imaginarse un paraíso más perfecto.

Kagome llegó al clímax y gritó su nombre.

Inuyasha la embistió con las caderas y soltó un gruñido cuando llegó el súbito orgasmo y lo transportó a un lugar que sólo ella era capaz de mostrarle.

Kagome se desplomó sobre él, con cuidado de no rozarle la herida.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace desearte tanto? —le preguntó con inocencia.

—No lo sé. Sólo rezo para que, sea lo que fuere, jamás deje de afectarte.

Kagome sonrió y se apartó de él. Después de lavarse, lo ayudó a vestirse.

Inuyasha se acomodó cerca del caballo, sobre el suelo húmedo. La muchacha se tendió a su lado y se acurrucó contra él. Se quedó dormida mascullando cosas sobre las estrellas. Observó cómo dormía apoyada sobre su cuerpo, pero no logró conciliar el sueño. No se atrevía a hacerlo.

Así pues, yació durante toda la noche escuchando los sonidos del bosque, agradecido por el hecho de que los MacKaid no los hubieran encontrado.

Al menos de momento.

Cada vez que se quedaba adormilado se despertaba con un sobresalto.

Con las primeras luces del alba, oyó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba.

—Kagome— susurró Inuyasha mientras le daba unas ligeras sacudidas para despertarla.

Ella se despabiló con lentitud.

—¿ Sí?

—Viene alguien.

Kagome se incorporó al instante.

—¿Por dónde?

Inuyasha señaló la dirección con un gesto de la cabeza. Se puso en pie y, acto seguido, la ocultó tras un arbusto.

Cogió una rama del suelo y esperó bajo la tenue luz del alba a que apareciera quienquiera que fuese. Era un arma patética y tenía las manos atadas de una forma que apenas podía sujetarla. Pero, de todos modos, pensaba hacer buen uso de ella.

Los pasos se oyeron más cerca.

Más cerca...

Levantó la rama.

Sonó como si alguien hubiera tropezado y a continuación se escuchó un juramento.

—¡Por todos los demonios, eso ha dolido!

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada por la exclamación y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz airada de Renkotsu.

—Calla, Renkotsu, serías capaz de despertar a los muertos— dijo Sango, aunque Inuyasha todavía no veía a ninguno de los dos a través de la densa vegetación que los rodeaba.

—¿Sango? — llamó Inuyasha.

Los gitanos salieron del bosque y se adentraron en el pequeño claro que había frente a él.

Sango esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que iría hacia el norte. Sólo un estúpido volvería al pueblo a sabiendas de que alguien andaba en su busca. Y él no es estúpido en absoluto.

El aludido arrojó la rama al suelo cuando Kagome salió de su escondite.

Sango corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras Renkotsu permanecía a un lado, con una expresión de alivio semejante a la de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? — preguntó Kagome. — No penséis que no me alegro de veros, pero ¿cómo nos habéis encontrado?

—Fue muy fácil encontraros. Los MacKaid dejaron un largo rastro que seguir —afirmó Sango. —Los encontramos no mucho después de que vosotros lograrais escapar. Estaban planeando la forma de volver a capturaros una vez que llegaran al pueblo. Puesto que nosotros veníamos de allí y no os habíamos visto, supuse que os habríais dirigido hacia el norte para darles esquinazo. Hice que Suikotsu y Shippo regresaran para simular que erais vosotros y así alejar a los MacKaid de vuestro rastro mientras Renkotsu y yo seguíamos buscándoos.

—¿Simular que éramos nosotros? — inquirió Kagome.

Sango se echó a reír.

—Tendremos que compensar a Shippo por haberse puesto un vestido y tu velo.

Renkotsu se mostró de acuerdo.

—Estoy seguro de que los MacKaid no se acercarán tanto como para darse cuenta de que no sois vosotros; e incluso, en el caso de que lo hicieran, Pagan les sigue la pista para atrapar a cualquiera de ellos si demuestran ser tan listos como para separarse. En cuanto lleguen al pueblo, Suikotsu sobornará a los lugareños para que aseguren que erais vosotros y que habéis pasado de largo. Conociendo a Suikotsu como lo conozco, estoy seguro de que llevará a cabo esa tarea bastante bien.

Inuyasha extendió las manos atadas hacia Renkotsu. —¿Puedes prestarme una daga?

Renkotsu se sacó la daga de la cintura y cortó las cuerdas.

Inuyasha compuso una mueca cuando el dolor de las heridas aumentó después de cortar las cuerdas. Aun así, era estupendo estar libre de nuevo.

Kagome jadeó cuando le vio las muñecas. Estaban llenas de sangre y de magulladuras.

—Ay, Inuyasha. Primero el costado y ahora esto. Para serte sincera, no sé cómo puedes soportar el dolor. Miró a Sango. —San, ¿tienes algo que podamos ponerle en las muñecas? Y necesito también aguja e hilo para coserle el costado.

—¿Estás herido? — preguntó Renkotsu.

—Naraku lo apuñaló— explicó Kagome antes de que Inuyasha tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. —Y no ha recibido la atención necesaria.

Sango hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Venid, debería tener algo en el carromato.

Atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar al carromato, que habían abandonado en cuanto la arboleda se hizo demasiado densa para pasar con facilidad.

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando vio al hombre bajo y delgado que estaba sentado en la parte trasera del carromato, en el vano de la puerta. Se le heló la sangre.

Era Koga.

Estaba sentado con las piernas colgando y una sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro.

A título personal, Inuyasha habría preferido ver a Naraku o a uno de sus hermanos aguardándolos.

—¡Koga! — exclamó Kagome al tiempo que corría hacia él. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza. La escena destrozó a Inuyasha.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto! — exclamó ella con entusiasmo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, impulsada por la felicidad. —Gracias a Dios por su misericordia.

Inuyasha sintió lo mismo que si acabaran de asestarle un golpe devastador. No deseaba que el hombre hubiera muerto, pero...

—Ten cuidado— masculló Koga al tiempo que la apartaba. —Estuvieron a punto de matarme y me temo que mi estómago jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Kagome hizo caso omiso tanto de él como de su arisca advertencia.

—Me alegro muchísimo de no haber sido la causa de tu muerte.

—Yo también— convino el hombre. —Aunque, si te soy sincero, tengo la sensación de haber sido asesinado y de encontrarme en el infierno mientras el diablo en persona me atormenta con constantes dolores.

Sango pasó junto a Koga y cogió del carromato un bote de ungüento para ofrecérselo a Inuyasha.

Furioso y herido, extendió el bálsamo sobre las muñecas ensangrentadas y desgarradas, cuyo palpitante dolor se negaba a remitir.

Kagome parecía haber olvidado su presencia mientras charlaba con Koga acerca de sus heridas.

¿Y por qué no iba a olvidarlo?

Koga era su prometido.

Koga se convertiría en su esposo.

Por la forma en que actuaba la muchacha, parecía ser lo que deseaba. Nada mejor que estar cerca de la muerte para que una mujer comprendiera sobre quién recaía su afecto...

Kagome hizo una pausa en su conversación con Koga. Se giró y descubrió a Inuyasha con Sango.

Los rasgos de Inuyasha mostraban cierta tensión. Y a sus ojos asomaba un sufrimiento que no estaba allí poco antes. Se apartó de Koga para ver cómo estaba. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro.

Bajó la vista hasta sus muñecas destrozadas, que en esos momentos estaban cubiertas con el ungüento blanco.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

Inuyasha hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y a continuación le devolvió el bálsamo a Sango.

Kagome extendió la mano para coger la cesta de costura de la gitana.

—Vamos, túmbate y yo...

—Creo que será mejor que no nos detengamos— la interrumpió Inuyasha con voz grave y cortante. —Renkotsu, dame tu espada. Yo ocuparé el asiento del carromato, puesto que soy quien mejor conoce esta zona.

Renkotsu asintió y desató las cintas que la sujetaban a las caderas para dársela.

—Inuyasha— dijo Kagome con una nota de advertencia en la voz, —estás herido.

—Sobreviviré— respondió él con un tono seco y frío.

—¿Qué le ocurría?

Echó un vistazo a Koga y descubrió que miraba a Inuyasha echando chispas por los ojos.

No era posible que Inuyasha hubiera pensado...

No. Inuyasha no demostraría tener tan poco sentido común. No podía sentir celos de Koga el Gusano. A buen seguro que había comprendido que el motivo por el cual había salido corriendo hacia Koga no era otro que el alivio de ver que no había muerto.

Kagome se encaminó hacia la parte delantera del carromato.

—Tienes que ir detrás, Kagome— señaló Inuyasha con brusquedad. —Viajaremos más rápido de esa forma.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Limítate a sentarte atrás.

Su tono brusco la ofendió. No lo había visto así desde el día que se conocieran. ¿Dónde estaba su oso amable?

Herida por sus palabras, hizo lo que le había ordenado.

Muy bien. Si él quería ponerse en marcha y enfurruñarse, que así fuera. Pronto tendrían que detenerse para comer. Para cuando lo hicieran ya estaría más calmado y podría examinarle la herida y vendársela.

Si hasta entonces quería comportarse como un niño, allá él. Renkotsu se sentó junto a Inuyasha mientras que Sango, Koga y ella se situaron en la parte de atrás.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, Inuyasha acicateó a los caballos e hizo que se pusieran en movimiento.

—¿Cómo encontraste a Koga? — le preguntó Kagome a Sango mientras buscaban una postura cómoda sobre el suelo del carromato.

—Salió herido de la taberna, — balbuceando que alguien lo ayudara a buscarte.

Kagome podía imaginarse el espectáculo que debía haber ofrecido Koga. El hombre detestaba convertirse en el centro de atención más que ninguna otra cosa, y aún así lo había hecho por ella. Probablemente fuera lo más amable que Koga había hecho por nadie. Tal vez no le gustara, pero ese gesto servía para compensar en cierta manera alguna de las cosas más horribles que le había hecho a lo largo de los años.

—Gracias, Koga.

Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—En realidad, siento mucho no haber sido más avezado a la hora de protegerte. Créeme.

—Al menos lo intentaste.

Koga guardó silencio mientras Kagome hablaba con Sango acerca de lo que debían hacer para evitar a los MacKaid y otros muchos temas. Permaneció tumbado en el carromato, quejándose cada vez que respiraba de lo mucho que le dolía y de que ninguno de ellos se hacía una idea de las penurias que sufría su vientre.

Kagome no hizo ningún comentario. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el hombre que conducía el carromato. En el hombre cuyo costado seguía abierto y que todavía tenía las muñecas en carne viva.

El hombre que no había emitido ni una sola queja sobre el dolor que sentía.

Por dentro y por fuera.

Viajaron durante horas sin detenerse para comer. Era más de mediodía cuando Inuyasha detuvo por fin a los caballos.

Ayudó a Kagome a bajar y dejó que Renkotsu se encargara de Sango.

Kagome trató de hablar, pero él rechazó sus intentos. Sin decir una palabra ni echar una mirada atrás, regresó junto a los caballos para atenderlos.

Enfurecida por su comportamiento, Kagome fue tras él.

—¿Por qué te muestras tan frío conmigo?

— No me estoy mostrando frío contigo.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué siento un escalofrío cada vez que me miras? ¿O debería decir «cuando» me miras, algo que no sucede muy a menudo?

Inuyasha echó un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia el lugar desde el que Koga los contemplaba con las cejas enarcadas en un gesto interrogante.

—Koga está herido. Necesita que te encargues de él. De pronto Kagome lo comprendió todo.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No estoy celoso, Kagome. Créeme.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

—Estoy enfadado.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, incapaz de creer que se le hubiera escapado algo semejante.

—¿Y por qué estás enfadado?

Por el destino. Por la fatalidad.

Por todo lo que hacía imposible que la reclamara para sí.

Por todo lo que hacía que Koga le resultara más atractivo que él. Déjame en paz.

Ella extendió una mano para tocarlo. Inuyasha lo deseaba con tanta desesperación que por un momento no pudo moverse. Aguardó. Desesperado. Anhelante.

Pero tampoco tenía derecho a estarlo.

Se apartó de ella.

—Inuyasha, por favor, habla conmigo. No te alejes de mí. — Aunque le rompió el corazón, Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de su ruego. Tenía que hacerlo.

De lo contrario...

Pasó junto a Koga con brusquedad y fue a atender sus necesidades en el bosque.

Kagome observó la marcha de Inuyasha y sintió el súbito impulso de seguirlo y molerlo a golpes con una rama hasta que cambiara de parecer y hablara con ella.

—Te ama.

Parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Koga.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—Te ama, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Koga suspiró.

—La expresión de su rostro cuando te mira y el odio que reflejaban sus ojos cuando pasó a mi lado hace un momento. Creí que estaba a punto de darme un puñetazo.

Kagome contempló los árboles tras los que Inuyasha había desaparecido. Ojalá pudiera atisbar lo que albergaba su corazón aunque sólo fuera un instante para descubrir lo que sentía.

—No sé lo que siente. Lo único que sé es que es un hombre testarudo y exasperante.

—Un hombre testarudo y exasperante del que estás enamorada.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No te molestes en mentir, Kagome— dijo Koga en voz baja. —Te conozco desde que naciste. Hay algo en ti que resplandece siempre que él se encuentra cerca.

Ella soltó un bufido ante la mera idea.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Es un resplandor que te envuelve. —En la mandíbula de Koga comenzó a palpitar un músculo. — Jamás resplandeces cuando estoy contigo, a menos que se tenga en cuenta lo mucho que se enrojece tu rostro cuando te hago enfadar.

—Entonces, ¿olvidarás nuestro compromiso?

El semblante del hombre se endureció y, cuando la miró a los ojos, su expresión firme hizo que a Kagome se le encogiera el corazón.

—No puedo, Kagome. Tengo muchas deudas. Alguno de esos hombres me matará si no pago lo que debo. Lo siento.

Ella apartó la mirada, con el corazón un poco más abatido.

—Y yo, Koga. Y yo.

Les llevó tres días llegar hasta el castillo de Miroku. Inuyasha no habló con ella ni una sola vez, pese a todos sus esfuerzos porque así fuera.

Ni siquiera la miraba.

Actuaba como si no existiera, y cada vez que se negaba a dirigirle la palabra o a mirarla Kagome sentía una punzada en el corazón. ¿Qué haría falta para que volviera a mostrarse razonable?

No había dicho Sango cuando le contó a la gitana lo que sentía. Actúa como si tu presencia le resultara insoportable. "Sabe que Koga tiene derecho sobre ti y eso lo está destrozando".

Kagome rezaba porque eso fuera cierto.

Pero por si acaso, se concentró en hacerle la vida miserable a Koga. Parloteaba sin cesar cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Tocaba el laúd hasta que él le suplicaba y la amenazaba para que se detuviera. Hacía todo lo que se le ocurría para enervarlo. Y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, conseguía que Koga saliera huyendo a toda prisa poco después de haberse acercado a ella.

Libérame del compromiso le pedía Kagome una y otra vez. Su respuesta era siempre la misma:

No puedo.

Y la cosa siguió de ese modo hasta que Kagome sintió ganas de gritar.

Ya cerca del final del viaje, contempló a Inuyasha sentado en el carromato mientras ella montaba a caballo a su lado. El hombre mantenía la vista al frente, aunque tenía la sospecha de que sabía exactamente dónde estaba ella y lo que hacía.

—Supongo que te alegrará librarte de mí— le dijo al ver que seguía haciendo caso omiso de su presencia. —Ahora podrás regresar a tu cueva.

Él no respondió.

—Yo me alegraré de tener una cama— de nuevo se lamentó Koga, que cabalgaba tras ella. — Temo que mi estómago no vuelva a ser el mismo jamás. Mantener este paso durante los últimos días ha estado a punto de acabar conmigo.

Era una lástima que Miroku viviera tan cerca.

«¡Kagome! se reprendió. ¡Qué poco caritativo por tu parte!»

Cierto, pero le resultaba imposible mostrarse más amable con el hombre que estaba a punto de arruinar su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ya había perdido a un hombre a manos de otra mujer.

Y en esa ocasión perdería a Inuyasha a causa de su honor.

¡Dios! Los hombres y su honor. Se mostraban bastante brutales al respecto cuando querían. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que permitieran que el amor los gobernara en lugar de su estúpido código del honor?

Kagome dejó escapar un triste suspiro mientras lo contemplaba. «Por favor, Señor, por favor; ayúdalo a comprender que lo necesito tanto como él a mí.»

Atravesaron en silencio las puertas del castillo de Miroku y se vieron envueltos en el caos más absoluto.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Hola que tal, me tarde un poco mas lo sé pero bueno aquí lo tienen, este Inuyasha es un celoso con bastante baja autoestima y Koga pues es un interesado, ¡Hombres todo lo complican!, díganme sino, bueno, espero actualizar pronto dejen sus comentarios.**

**Los quiero.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo diecisiete **

Los padres de Kagome, Suikotsu, Pagan, Shippo y la familia de Inuyasha al completo estaban reunidos en el patio y ninguno de ellos parecía muy contento.

Ella deseó dar media vuelta con su caballo y cabalgar hacia Inglaterra a solas.

Lo único que se lo impidió fue el hecho de que hubieran cerrado las puertas.

A juzgar por la tensión que mostraba el cuerpo de Inuyasha, supuso que él sentía la misma inclinación; aunque para hacer honor a su carácter, se dirigió directamente hacia la vorágine.

En las escaleras por las que se accedía a las puertas de la torre se encontraba una mujer morena de poca estatura, tan parecida a Inuyasha que a Kagome no le cupo duda alguna de que se trataba de su madre. Dos hombres morenos la flanqueaban y, a juzgar por su altura y lo cerca que estaban de la mujer, Kagome dedujo que serían dos de los hermanos de Inuyasha.

Uno de ellos era moreno y letal, con una mirada siniestra. Si hacía caso a los rumores, se trataba de Sin MacAllister, que se había casado con la heredera del clan MacNeely. A su lado se encontraba una bonita dama pelirroja. Su porte noble confirmaba su posición. No había duda de que se trataba de Kanna del clan MacNeely, una prima lejana a la que Kagome nunca había conocido.

El otro hombre moreno era tan guapo que hacía daño mirarlo. Era la perfección encarnada, y la mujer que se encontraba a su lado estaba rodeada de niños. Su cabello pelirrojo no era de un color tan vivo como el de Kanna y sus rasgos carecían de un atractivo especial.

Sin embargo, cuando le dio un codazo a Bankotsu para que la mirara, el amor que reflejaba su rostro dejó bien claro que para él era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón. No hacía mucho, Inuyasha la había mirado con la misma expresión.

Sango emitió un largo silbido.

— ¿Quién es el hombre que está junto a Sado?

Kagome miró a su padre y vio al hombre al que Sango se refería. Era alto, rubio e increíblemente apuesto.

Tan apuesto que resultaba inquietante.

—Es mi hermano Miroku —respondió Inuyasha en su lugar—.Sin es el que está a la derecha de mi madre, la mujer que se encuentra en las escaleras; y Bankotsu está a su izquierda. La esposa de Bankotsu, Midoriko, es la muchacha que está rodeada de niños; y Kanna, la mujer de Sin, es la que está junto a él.

Kagome comprobó con satisfacción que había acertado en sus suposiciones.

—Tienes unos hermanos de lo más apuestos, Inuyasha —afirmó Sango con una nota de asombro en la voz. —Eso me han dicho.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en muchos días, Inuyasha la estaba mirando.

Condujo el carromato hasta las escaleras, lo detuvo y echó el freno de madera.

Tan pronto como Kagome detuvo a su caballo, sus padres corrieron a su lado. A pesar de que le preocupaba lo que podría ocurrir, se alegraba mucho de verlos otra vez.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó su padre al tiempo que la ayudaba a apearse de la montura. Su hermosa frente estaba arrugada por la preocupación mientras la recorría con la mirada en busca de alguna herida.

Kagome observó con detenimiento a su progenitor. Era sólo un poco más alto que ella y tenía una constitución fornida. La espesa barba que lucía tenía el mismo tono dorado que su cabello y a sus ojos castaños asomaba una expresión a camino entre el alivio y el enfado.

—Estoy bien, padre. De verdad.

Él la bajó de la silla, la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. Kagome se quedó sin habla. No era propio de su padre mostrarse tan emotivo. Siempre había actuado como si fuera una flor frágil que podría aplastarse bajo su fuerza.

Y así se sentía en esos momentos, la verdad.

Los ojos azul claro de su madre estaban llenos de lágrimas, y le temblaban los labios.

—Bienvenida a casa, preciosa —le dijo, apartando a su padre para darle también un fuerte abrazo.

A continuación, para su más absoluto asombro, su padre se volvió hacia Koga, quien ya había desmontado y caminaba despacio hacia ellos. Lo fulminó con la mirada y durante un instante Kagome creyó que estaba enfadado. Al instante su rostro se suavizó.

—Y tú, muchacho, debes saber que estaba muy equivocado con respecto a ti.

Para la más completa estupefacción de Kagome, abrazó a Koga como si fuera un hijo pródigo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Koga emitió un sonido ahogado, como si fuera incapaz de soportar la fuerza de su padre.

Aun así, su padre siguió dándole palmadas en la espalda. —Suikotsu me dijo que sufriste una herida casi mortal por mi Kagome. Gracias.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, cuya expresión resultaba indescifrable. Al menos para los demás. Ella podía apreciar la rigidez de sus labios. El vacío de su mirada. Sin decir una palabra, se apeó del carromato y se encaminó hacia la torre principal.

Su madre le dijo algo, pero él no le hizo caso y siguió su camino. Sus hermanos fueron tras él, pero ninguno le dijo nada; ella, en cambio, se vio acosada por las preguntas de sus padres mientras Suikotsu, Pagan y Shippo saludaban a Sango y a Renkotsu.

Inuyasha necesitaba un trago. Un buen trago.

No obstante, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que ni siquiera un mar de cerveza ahogaría el dolor que sentía.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Miroku a sus espaldas.

—Nada. —Se detuvo junto al armario que había al lado de la despensa y sacó un pichel de cerveza y un cáliz.

Soltó un juramento cuando vio a todos los miembros de su familia tras él. En el rostro de su madre se podía leer la preocupación y la inquietud, mientras que todos sus hermanos parecían dispuestos a pelear con él.

Sus cuñadas se disculparon y se marcharon en dirección a las escaleras. Agradecido por su amabilidad, Inuyasha se sirvió un poco de cerveza.

— ¿Nada? —Repitió Bankotsu—. Sado Canmore lleva aquí dos días exigiendo saber qué has hecho con su hija. No ha parado de amenazarnos con una guerra y con desmembrarnos a todos si ella no aparecía ilesa; y aun así, tú dices que no ha ocurrido nada.

Inuyasha apuró el cáliz de cerveza, se sirvió más y le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Bankotsu antes de acabar con la segunda copa.

—No quiero ni oír hablar de un hombre que engaña a su propia hija y la obliga a huir para buscarme. Si Sado estaba tan preocupado por su bienestar, debería haberse asegurado de que permanecía en casa, donde le correspondía estar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Miroku con expresión incrédula.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto furioso con su cáliz hacia la puerta.

—Es cierto. Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo a Sango, la muchacha gitana. Canmore quería una alianza entre su familia y la nuestra, de modo que trató de engañarnos tanto a su hija como a mí. —Inuyasha soltó una amarga carcajada—. Pero parece que el engaño ha caído sobre él, ya que prometió a su hija a Koga, quien no parece dispuesto a liberarla del compromiso. Así que ya veis, todo ha sido una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Exclamó su madre—. ¡Cuida tu lengua!

Él apretó los dientes y reprimió la cruel contestación que se moría por dar. Pese a lo furioso que estaba, no heriría a su madre con sus groserías.

Miroku intercambió una mirada seria con Sin, con Bankotsu y con su madre.

— ¿Podríais dejarnos a solas?

Todos se retiraron a regañadientes.

Miroku le quitó la copa.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido, pero como de costumbre su hermano hizo caso omiso y lo apartó de un manotazo cuando trató de recuperar el cáliz.

—Necesito que te mantengas sobrio un rato más, hasta que me hayas explicado todo esto. Su padre está fuera dispuesto a hacer trizas este clan y a echarnos encima a los reyes de Escocia e Inglaterra a menos que hagas lo que dicta el honor con su hija. Ahora dime por qué esa muchacha ha viajado a solas contigo.

Inuyasha lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. No necesitaba esa reprimenda y odiaba que jugaran con él. El plan de Sado había sido un fracaso desde un principio y lo único que quería era estar un tiempo a solas para olvidar su participación en toda aquella debacle.

—Ya te lo he contado todo.

—No me has contado nada.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula al oír su nombre en labios de Kagome. Aquello lo hizo pedazos.

No podía enfrentarse a ella en esos momentos. No en ese salón, donde una vez había luchado con Sesshomaru por Kikyo. Cogió él pichel de cerveza y se encaminó a las escaleras. —Quiero estar solo.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando Kagome corrió hacia él y se interpuso en su camino.

Inuyasha notó que comenzaba a palpitarle un músculo en la mandíbula.

—Apártate, Kagome.

Ella permaneció donde estaba sin inmutarse y con los brazos en jarras.

— ¿o qué?

—o te apartaré yo.

La muchacha alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a él.

—No te atreverías.

Exhausto, furioso, con el corazón destrozado y embargado por una agonía tanto física como mental, Inuyasha no estaba de humor para sus desafíos.

Dejó la cerveza a un lado para enfrentarse a ella. Sabía que su madre, sus hermanos y los padres de ella estaban observándolos, pero había llegado a un punto en el que todo le importaba un comino.

Podían irse todos al infierno.

Y maldito fuera quien se interpusiera entre él y esas escaleras... Kagome jadeó cuando Inuyasha se la echó al hombro y se alejó de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Sado.

—Estoy quitando un obstáculo de mi camino. —Inuyasha la dejó en el sillón acolchado de Miroku, situado junto a la chimenea. Presa del aturdimiento, Kagome permaneció sentada durante un instante, incapaz de creer que hubiera hecho eso.

Por descontado, la había soltado con suavidad, pero aun así... ¡Cómo se atrevía!

—Estás sangrando otra vez—jadeó cuando él se alejó para ir en busca de su cerveza.

—Sí, lo sé, y lo único que quiero es tumbarme y beber. Ella tensó el cuerpo.

—No puedes beber si estás tumbado.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada furibunda, agarró el pichel y se encaminó hacia los escalones.

En esa ocasión fue Miroku quien se interpuso en su camino. Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de exasperación. — ¿Tendré que apartaros uno por uno?

— ¿Por qué estás sangrando?

—Naraku lo apuñaló —explicó Kagome, que acababa de reunirse con ellos junto a las escaleras—. Inuyasha lleva días negándose a que alguien atienda la herida.

—No necesito tus mimos —gruñó el aludido antes de dar un empellón a Miroku sin delicadeza alguna.

Miroku lo cogió del brazo y lo apartó de las escaleras.

Inuyasha se giró hacia él, pero el dolor del brazo era tan intenso que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Miroku tenía la mano sobre su frente.

—Estás ardiendo de fiebre.

Inuyasha se esforzó por respirar. Lo único que quería era tumbarse y olvidar la última semana con Kagome.

Quería que cesara el dolor de su interior.

Sólo sentía agonía. Una agonía amarga e hiriente que lo estaba destrozando.

Había perdido a Kagome.

Para ser sincero, lo único que quería era morir.

Apartó la mano de Miroku de un manotazo, dio un paso y sintió que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Kagome jadeó al ver que Inuyasha se desplomaba. El pichel rebotó contra las losas cuando cayó de rodillas, y su madre corrió hacia él. Se desmayó un instante después.

Kagome se reunió con los demás a su lado, y descubrió que estaba inconsciente.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó Miroku, tratando de despertar a su hermano. Inuyasha no respondió.

Kagome le levantó la camisa para ver la herida que tenía en el costado. Ya estaba roja e hinchada a causa de la infección.

—Pero qué terco eres... —le gruñó—. No dejaste que te ayudara y ahora mira lo que has conseguido. Te lo juro, Inuyasha MacAllister, si no te mata tu propia estupidez, lo haré yo.

—Quítate de en medio, mujer—le ordenó con rudeza Sin MacAllister antes de empujarla hacia un lado.

Miroku y él llevaron a Inuyasha escaleras arriba.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, Kagome los siguió mientras sus padres permanecían en la planta baja.

Sin y Miroku llevaron a Inuyasha hasta una habitación emplazada al final de las escaleras y lo dejaron con cuidado sobre la cama.

La madre de Inuyasha entró en ese momento con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Por qué no le han cosido esa herida?

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la inocente pregunta.

—Al principio no tenía nada con lo que coser la herida y después él no me permitió verla siquiera, y mucho menos atenderla.

Sin cortó la camisa de Inuyasha mientras Miroku se volvía hacia ella.

—Debes marcharte ahora, muchacha. No está bien que permanezcas aquí mientras lo desnudamos.

—Pero... —Kagome se detuvo antes de decirles que lo había visto desnudo. No había duda de que Inuyasha ya tenía suficientes problemas; ella no iba a empeorar su situación—. Esperaré fuera.

No tardaron en despacharla.

Sus padres aguardaban en el pasillo.

— ¿Cómo está? —inquirió su padre.

Kagome se mordió una uña con preocupación.

—No lo sé. No ha hablado de la herida desde que ocurrió. —No parecía herido cuando llegó —comentó su madre. —Sí —convino Kagome—. Oculta muy bien el dolor. Con el corazón en un puño, miró a su padre.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, padre? ¿Por qué me manipulaste para que huyera en su busca?

El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró de golpe y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Eres una muchacha adorable, Kagome. Quería un buen partido para ti y pensé que, si lograba juntaros a los dos, Inuyasha se daría cuenta de la buena esposa que serías.

— ¿Y Koga?

—Creí que una vez que huyeras con otro hombre Koga renunciaría al compromiso. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que te amaba. — ¡Koga no me ama!

—Eso no es cierto —la corrigió su madre—. Mientras hablabas fuera con tu padre, me contó lo preocupado que había estado por ti y me dijo que el motivo de que hubiera pagado a los gitanos para que secuestraran a Inuyasha no fue otro que el de poder recuperarte antes de que te hiciera daño. Estaba preocupado por ti, Kagome.

Kagome se dispuso a explicarles lo mentiroso que era Koga, pero no lo hizo. A fin de cuentas, para sus padres era prácticamente un hijo. No les quitaría esa ilusión, ni a ellos ni a Koga.

Todavía.

No obstante, si se veía obligada a hacerlo se subiría al árbol más alto que encontrara y lo desacreditaría a voz en grito. —No quiero casarme con Koga.

Su madre echó un vistazo a la puerta.

— ¿Preferirías casarte con Inuyasha?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Más que nada en el mundo.

Su padre sonrió.

—En ese caso, me encargaré de que las cosas se hagan como es debido.

—Si me acepta, quieres decir.

Su padre pareció ofendido.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Kagome se mordió el labio pensando en Koga. Inuyasha jamás se mostraría de acuerdo en contraer matrimonio con ella mientras creyera que Koga la amaba.

Estaba segura.

La cuestión era cómo iba a conseguir que Koga dijera la verdad.

Kagome pasó los días junto a la cama de Inuyasha mientras él yacía delirando con el cuerpo consumido por la fiebre. Lo bañaban repetidamente a fin de que bajara, pero no servía de nada.

Daba la impresión de que jamás regresaría al mundo de los vivos. Y con cada día que pasaba sin que abriera los ojos ella se desesperaba un poco más. Tenía que despertar. No soportaba la idea de perderlo de esa manera.

Los otros tres MacAllister se turnaban para ayudarlas a su madre y a ella a cuidarlo, pero a medida que los días pasaban, Kagome comenzó a temer que jamás despertaría.

El nerviosismo la llevaba a parlotear sin descanso. A obligarlo a que comiera y bebiera. A suplicarle que se despertara y la mirase.

Aunque fuera para gritarle algo. Daría cualquier cosa por escuchar uno de esos gruñidos de oso.

Sólo cuando se encontraban a solas le hablaba de su amor. Le decía cuánto necesitaba que volviera con ella.

—Susurra tu nombre.

Kagome, que estaba sentada junto a la cama, levantó la vista de la costura y descubrió que Miroku la observaba desde su asiento junto a la ventana.

El lord había relevado a Sin hacía un momento y ella se sentía agradecida. Había algo siniestro y enigmático en Sin MacAllister. De no ser por el evidente amor que sentía por su esposa y por su hijo, Kagome se habría sentido aterrada. Pero desde su llegada había visto las suficientes muestras de ternura hacia ellos como para saber que no era tan feroz como aparentaba.

En cuanto a Bankotsu, le caía muy bien. Siempre la hacía sonreír o soltar una carcajada mientras cuidaban de Inuyasha. Y le había contado un montón de historias sobre las bromas que le había hecho a Inuyasha durante su juventud.

Pero en lo que se refería a Miroku...

Había algo adusto y triste en ese MacAllister en concreto que la incomodaba sobremanera. La única vez que había percibido una grieta en su seriedad fue cuando Sango logró irritarlo. Algo que la gitana había acabado por convertir en una costumbre.

Miroku era un hombre joven que ostentaba mucho poder y autoridad, y ella no podía sino preguntarse si esa carga le resultaba opresiva.

—Lo sé —le dijo en respuesta.

— ¿Podrías decirme por qué?

—Lo más probable es que quiera despertarse para decirme que me apiade de sus pobres oídos mientras se cura.

La expresión de Miroku se suavizó un tanto. —Puede llegar a ser un poco autoritario.

—No mucho. En realidad es bastante encantador. Miroku arqueó una ceja ante su declaración.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí. Es muy dulce y amable.

Miroku estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Dulce? Y un cuerno. Asegurar que es hosco es un halago.

—No es hosco... todo el tiempo. Lo que pasa es que es muy sensible.

El apuesto rostro del hombre parecía estupefacto ante semejante declaración.

—Kagome, me temo que eres tú quien delira si crees eso. No tiene ni una pizca de sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo.

El comentario la enfureció. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decir algo semejante!

—No conoces muy bien a tu hermano, ¿no es así?

Kagome extendió el brazo y tocó las acaloradas manos de Inuyasha. Unas manos que le habían proporcionado un placer inimaginable. Unas manos por las que estaría dispuesta a vender su alma a cambio de poder sostenerlas durante el resto de su vida.

—Lo amas. —La profunda voz de Miroku resonó en el silencio de la habitación.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Kagome no se molestó en mentir.

—Sí, lo amo.

— ¿Lo sabe él?

—Nunca se lo he ocultado.

El peso de la mirada de Miroku cayó sobre ella. Resultaba sofocante. Aterradora.

Inquisitiva.

— ¿Siente él lo mismo por ti?

Ella dejó escapar un débil suspiro.

—Eso creo. Pero con Inuyasha nunca se puede estar segura. El lord se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

—Kagome, mírame.

Ella obedeció.

La severa mirada de Miroku se mantuvo fija en ella. Era intensa y opresiva.

— ¿ Él ...? ¿Tú...? —Parecía muy incómodo y ella adivinó lo que quería preguntarle.

Se ruborizó y apartó la mirada sin responder. Miroku soltó un juramento.

—Tu padre pedirá su cabeza.

—Mi padre nunca lo sabrá. Y si dices algo, Miroku MacAllister, lo negaré.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Protegerías a mi hermano?

—Siempre.

La sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y le llegó a los ojos, logrando que su habitual frialdad fuera reemplazada por un brillo más cálido y cordial.

—Inuyasha tiene suerte de haberte encontrado.

Ella frunció el ceño ante tan inesperado comentario.

Miroku se excusó y salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas con Inuyasha.

Kagome contempló sus pálidas facciones. El cabello, empapado de sudor, se le pegaba a la piel, de modo que dejó a un lado la costura y cogió un paño para secarle la frente.

—Ojalá te despertaras, Inuyasha—le dijo como siempre que lo cuidaba a solas—. Echo de menos tus ojos, los fieros gruñidos que sueltas cuando te enfadas conmigo. Pero, sobre todo, te echo de menos a ti.

Para su más absoluto asombro, él abrió los ojos. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta.

Por un instante temió que se debiera al delirio de la fiebre, pero su mirada parecía lúcida.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y trató de sentarse.

—¡No! —Exclamó al tiempo que lo obligaba a recostarse—. No deberías moverte.

El ceño del hombre se acentuó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de alzar las sábanas. A continuación, miró a Kagome con expresión perpleja.

— ¿Por qué estás en casa de mi hermano mientras yo estoy desnudo en su cama?

Kagome se echó a reír, aturdida por el alivio de que se hubiera despertado y por el hecho de que hubiera recobrado su hosco carácter. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a su madre y a Sin.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto, ambos se abalanzaron hacia él.

—Así que está vivo —dijo Sin con voz aliviada y un brillo alegre en sus ojos oscuros.

Izayoi cogió la mano de Inuyasha y se la llevó a los labios. —Alabado sea Dios. Temí haber perdido a otro hijo.

Kagome quería quedarse, pero cuando Bankotsu, Midoriko, Kanna y los niños irrumpieron en la estancia, se dio cuenta de que aquél no era su lugar.

Pese a desear que fuera de otra forma, ella no formaba parte de la familia de Inuyasha. Ellos sí.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la planta baja vio a Miroku, que acababa de salir del gran salón y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras que había a su espalda. La preocupación le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? No te has separado de Inuyasha desde que cayó enfermo.

—Se ha despertado.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Miroku subió las escaleras como una exhalación. Kagome sonrió ante su apresurada marcha y se dirigió hacia el hogar del gran salón, donde estaba sentada su madre.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó ésta.

—Creo que vivirá, después de todo. Parecía encontrarse bastante bien. ¿Dónde está padre?

—Fuera, con Koga.

Kagome se sentía rara. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer una vez que Inuyasha estaba despierto. Había estado tan absorta en su recuperación que en realidad no se había parado a pensar en lo que le depararía a ella esa mejoría.

Pero en ese momento sí lo pensó.

¿La mantendría a su lado o la obligaría a casarse con Koga? Se le encogió el corazón.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía, no le cabía la menor duda de lo que escogería.

Y que Dios los ayudara a ambos cuando lo hiciera.

— ¿Dónde se ha metido Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha al tiempo que escudriñaba la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de su cama.

—Estaba abajo hace un momento —dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha hizo ademán de levantarse para ir en su busca, pero Sin se lo impidió.

—Llevas enfermo casi quince días, hermanito. Lo último que necesitas es levantarte y pasearte de un lado para otro.

—Yo... —Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Koga... ese malnacido que no había muerto.

Volvió a recostarse cuando la realidad cayó sobre él con todo su peso.

—Kagome ha sido una bendición para todos nosotros estos últimos días —dijo su madre—. Te ha cuidado como un ángel. Siempre atenta y amable.

Inuyasha giró la cabeza en su dirección para contemplar la sonrisa agradecida de Izayoi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No se ha apartado de tu lado —explicó Midoriko.

Inuyasha recordó el modo en que Kagome lo había cuidado cuando cayó herido. El modo en que corrió hacia Koga... — ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? —le preguntó Bankotsu. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—Preferiría que me trajerais algo de comer y que me dejarais en paz.

—Sí que debe sentirse mejor —señaló Sin—, porque ya quiere volver a estar solo.

Su familia se marchó tras expresarle sus buenos deseos y su cariño, dejándolo a solas con Miroku. Inuyasha miró a su hermano mayor antes de desviar la vista hacia la puerta en un gesto de lo más elocuente.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Quería asegurarme de que no cometes ninguna estupidez.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—Como encerrarte en ti mismo cuando abajo hay una hermosa mujer que te ama.

Inuyasha resopló al escucharlo, aunque por dentro se le partía el corazón ante la mera idea de perderla.

—Qué sabrás tú de eso...

—A decir verdad, nada. Jamás fui bendecido con el amor de una mujer. Pero si estuviera en tu lugar me aseguraría de protegerlo.

Inuyasha volvió a resoplar. Para un hombre era mucho más fácil dar ese consejo que seguirlo.

Su hermano no perdía nada aconsejándolo, pero las consecuencias para él podrían ser desastrosas si le hacía caso.

—Sí, pero ¿a qué coste?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está comprometida con otro, Miroku. Un hombre que la ama y que ha repetido hasta la saciedad que no la dejará escapar. Si la separo de él, estallará una contienda entre nuestros clanes. Ya causé una y maté a nuestro hermano por algo similar. ¿De verdad crees que quiero matar a otro hombre?

—Inuyasha...

— ¡Déjame solo! —rugió.

Miroku enderezó la espalda, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Una vez solo, Inuyasha dejó que su mente rememorara los últimos días que había pasado con Kagome. La felicidad que ella había llevado a su desolada vida.

Su mirada recayó en el bordado que yacía sobre la cama. Lo levantó y frunció el ceño. Era la imagen de un trovador que tocaba el laúd con una dama.

Le temblaron los dedos al trazar la escena.

¿De dónde sacaría las fuerzas para dejarla marchar?

—Te ruego que me disculpes, Miroku MacAllister, pero no eres mi amo y señor.

Kagome observó cómo Sango hacía ademán de dirigirse a la puerta y cómo Miroku la agarraba del brazo. — ¿Quieres prestarme atención?

Sango se cubrió las orejas con las manos en un gesto infantil y comenzó a canturrear. En voz alta.

Miroku parecía más que dispuesto a darle una azotaina. — ¿Por qué se están peleando? —le preguntó Kagome a su madre. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—No han hecho más que discutir desde que se conocieron. La pobre Sango no puede soportarlo.

Justo cuando la gitana salía en tromba de la estancia con Miroku pisándole los talones, entró el padre de Kagome acompañado de Koga.

Su prometido parecía haberse recuperado por completo de la herida.

— ¿Inuyasha se encuentra mejor? —preguntó el hombre.

Kagome asintió. Seguía sin querer hablar con semejante ogro. —Kagome —le dijo su padre—, Koga y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Si Inuyasha te propone matrimonio, Koga retirará su oferta. Una súbita alegría se apoderó de ella. Hasta que lo pensó mejor. —¿Y si no lo hace? —inquirió.

Koga enarcó las cejas.

—Serás mía, Kagome. Para honrarte y protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Kagome vio que Inuyasha entraba en el salón justo cuando Koga pronunciaba esas palabras. El hombre se detuvo y los miró con actitud amenazadora.

Aunque viviera eternamente, Kagome jamás olvidaría la expresión que adoptó su rostro al escuchar la declaración de Koga.

Sintió deseos de maldecir su sentido de la oportunidad.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó—. ¿Qué haces levantado?

Él no respondió. Se limitó a dar media vuelta para regresar a las escaleras.

Kagome se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Inuyasha le tendió el bordado que había dejado en su habitación. —Creí que podrías echarlo en falta —le dijo sin más, con la voz y los ojos carentes de expresión.

—Deja que te ayude a volver a la cama.

Él compuso una mueca de desprecio.

—No necesito ayuda. Vuelve con tu prometido.

—Inuyasha —insistió ella—, Koga ha accedido a liberarme si tú me quieres.

Él desvió la vista hacia Koga.

—Es verdad —les dijo éste cuando se unió a ellos—. No me interpondré entre vosotros.

Inuyasha sintió ganas de echarse a reír al escuchar esas malditas palabras.

Estaba claro que el destino se mofaba de él.

Sin embargo, lo único que oyó fue el jadeo sorprendido de su madre, que acababa de entrar en el salón para escuchar unas palabras casi idénticas a las que un día le dijera Sesshomaru en aquel mismo lugar.

«Llévatela, Inuyasha, si ella prefiere a los de tu calaña. No me interpondré entre vosotros. Pero que sepas que si te marchas con ella jamás volveré a llamarte hermano.»

Se preguntó si Koga sería tan sincero como lo había sido Sesshomaru al pronunciar esas palabras.

¿O tal vez tenía intención de volver a su casa para reunir a sus hombres con el fin de iniciar la contienda que había prometido?

Inuyasha rememoró la muerte y la destrucción que habían asolado la tierra de los MacAllister durante su lucha contra los MacDouglas.

Estremecido a causa de los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado y por la realidad del presente, se giró para enfrentar a la única mujer a la que amaría.

—Su lugar está contigo, Koga. Yo no necesito una esposa.

Kagome tuvo la impresión de que Inuyasha la había golpeado. Nada podría haberle causado más dolor que esa gélida declaración.

—Me equivoqué contigo, Inuyasha MacAllister —afirmó, aunque le falló la voz al pronunciar su nombre—. Eres un miserable que carece de corazón.

Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, alzó la barbilla y regresó junto a sus padres.

—Quiero marcharme.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí. Me iré con vosotros o sola, pero no me quedaré aquí ni un solo momento más.

Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento al escucharla. Kagome iba a abandonarlo.

«Tú le dijiste que se fuera.»

Sí, lo había hecho. Sería mucho mejor así.

¿Y entonces por qué se sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas y el corazón?

«¡Lucha por ella, maldito seas, lucha! »

Sin embargo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. No podía permitir que su clan acabara destruido.

Los padres de Kagome se apresuraron a despedirse de su madre con evidente mortificación mientras Kagome salía del salón sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada.

Que así fuera.

Estaba mejor sin ella.

Y, sin embargo, la idea de volver a su casa solo le helaba la sangre en las venas.

Inuyasha consiguió subir las escaleras para meterse de nuevo en la cama. Apenas se hubo tumbado, sus hermanos entraron en tromba en la estancia y rodearon la cama.

Los tres parecían furiosos y dispuestos a enzarzarse en una pelea.

— ¿Puedo ser yo quien goce del honor de darle la paliza? —preguntó Bankotsu.

Inuyasha los miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Darme una paliza por qué?

—Por estúpido —siseó Sin.

Miroku le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Con fuerza.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó el lugar donde lo había golpeado su hermano.

—Hazlo de nuevo y te arranco la mano.

Miroku lo miró con expresión furibunda.

—Inténtalo y te arrancaré ese miserable pellejo para hacerme una alfombra que colocaré frente a la chimenea. Y ahora dime cómo has podido ser tan estúpido como para dejarla marchar.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula para reprimir la furia que lo embargaba.

— ¿Es que eres tonto? ¿O ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez que le arrebaté a un hombre su prometida?

Miroku lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—Koga no es Onigumo MaeDouglas, ni tampoco es Sesshomaru. Inuyasha guardó silencio.

—Ha vuelto a dejarnos fuera —dijo Bankotsu con hastío—. No prestará atención a nada de lo que le digamos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo matarlo? —preguntó Sin.

—No —replicó Miroku—, me reservo ese privilegio.

Bankotsu soltó un bufido.

—Tú sólo estás enfadado porque se llevó a Sango con ella. Miroku asestó un empujón a Bankotsu.

—No sigas por ese camino. No quiero que vuelva a pronunciarse el nombre de esa mujer en mi presencia.

— ¡Fuera! —Los cuatro hombres dieron un respingo al oír el tono autoritario de Izayoi MacAllister—. Dejad tranquilo a vuestro hermano, muchachos. No necesita que nadie le dé la tabarra.

Los tres la obedecieron a regañadientes. No obstante, Inuyasha tuvo bien claro que volverían para fastidiarlo un poco más a juzgar por sus semblantes.

—Gracias —le dijo a su madre cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia.

En ese momento y para su absoluto asombro, ella se acercó a la cama y le dio un azote en la cadera derecha.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó, incapaz de creer que hubiera hecho algo semejante.

—Ojalá fueras lo bastante pequeño para darte la azotaina que mereces.

—Madre, estoy herido.

—Sí, en la cabeza, sin duda.

Inuyasha estaba estupefacto. Jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Que estoy furiosa. Quiero saber por qué has dejado que una muchacha tan buena se fuera con ese inútil. Ese hombre sólo conseguirá que ella se sienta miserable y lo sabes muy bien. No puedo creer que hicieras algo así. Que Dios me ayude, creí que te había educado mejor y ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

La mujer se santiguó y comenzó a rezar por su díscola y descarriada alma. Inuyasha la miró con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito a sus palabras ni a sus actos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tú, de entre todas las personas, quieras que me interponga entre ellos?

Ella dejó la plegaria a medias para contemplarlo con furia durante un buen rato. Después dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Durante un momento se quedó allí, sin hablar y sin moverse. Inuyasha no habría sabido decir si estaba aclarando sus ideas o preparándose para golpearlo de nuevo.

Cuando comenzó a hablar Inuyasha se apartó de ella, por si acaso la locura volvía a poseerla.

—Inuyasha —dijo su madre como si soportara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros—, siempre he intentado hacerte feliz en la medida de lo posible y me entristece saber que he fallado de una forma tan horrible.

—Madre...

—No —dijo, al tiempo que alzaba una mano para interrumpirlo—. Deja que termine.

Su mirada adquirió una expresión distante, como si estuviera recordando la infancia de su hijo.

Inuyasha se vio sacudido por un involuntario estremecimiento. Si su madre recordaba demasiadas cosas sobre su descarriada infancia se encontraría metido en un buen lío.

—A diferencia de tu padre y de tus hermanos, yo sé por qué te aíslas del mundo. Siempre lo he sabido. ¿Acaso crees que no recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro a los cuatro años, cuando ya eras demasiado grande para que te pudiera coger en brazos? Solías mirarme sin parpadear cuando cogía a Bankotsu y me daba cuenta del dolor que reflejaban tus ojos.

Él abrió la boca para negarlo, pero ella lo acalló poniéndole una mano sobre los labios.

—Me sentaba a llorar durante horas, deseando tener un cuerpo más grande para poder cogerte en brazos y llevarte de un lado a otro siempre que quisieras. Pero era demasiado tarde. A partir de ese día, te apartaste de mí y de todos los que te rodeaban. Me rompió el corazón ver que habías decidido que ni mis abrazos ni yo te resultábamos necesarios.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó él, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que sí lo era.

Le había hecho daño que sus hermanos se salieran siempre con la suya mientras él tenía que apañárselas solo.

Por esa razón Sesshomaru había significado tanto para él. Su padre se había volcado con Miroku y había excluido a los demás. Bankotsu había sido el favorito de su madre y Sesshomaru lo había mimado a él.

Bankotsu siempre había sacado a relucir sus faltas y lo fastidiaba sin descanso y a Miroku le había sacado de quicio casi todo lo que decía o hacía. Sesshomaru había sido el único que se había tomado la molestia de ser su amigo.

—Sí, sí que lo es —insistió su madre—. Cada vez que hacía ademán de abrazarte, tú te ponías rígido y te apartabas de inmediato. —Lo estudió con detenimiento—. No te pones rígido cuando Kagome te toca, Inuyasha. Cuando estabais en el salón peleando, me fijé en tu modo de mirarla. Vi la necesidad que reflejaban tus ojos cuando ella te tendió la mano.

Inuyasha desvió la vista hacia la pared cuando las palabras de su madre penetraron en su mente y se sintió invadido por el tormento del pasado y del presente.

—Sé que jamás fuiste feliz cuando vivías con nosotros. Tu padre siempre se mostró cruel, pese a todos los esfuerzos que hacías por complacerlo. Te juzgaba con excesiva severidad y no voy a buscar excusas que disculpen su comportamiento. Pero te amaba, Inuyasha. Las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de morir fueron para ti.

—Porque no creía que pudiera cuidar de mí mismo.

—No, eso no fue lo que dijo. —Inuyasha la miró—. Al final se dio cuenta de que os había exigido demasiado a todos. Había puesto todo su empeño en lograr que Miroku fuera lo bastante fuerte para ejercer su cargo como lord; en conseguir que Sesshomaru asumiera las responsabilidades de la familia. Quiso que Bankotsu se enfrentara a todos vosotros para que no acabarais por aplastarlo. Me pidió que encontrara a Sin e intentara reparar lo que ambos le habíamos hecho... —Inuyasha contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que su madre prosiguiera—. Y deseó que jamás hubieras escuchado sus crueles críticas. Se arrepintió de todas las ocasiones en las que te hirió con sus palabras. De todas las ocasiones en las que te dijo que eras una decepción para él. No lo defraudaste, Inuyasha. Siempre se sintió orgulloso de ti.

Las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos al recordar lo que su padre le había dicho cuando volvió a casa y descubrió que Sesshomaru había muerto.

Le había dado un fuerte bofetón con el dorso de la mano.

«Me das asco. Robaste lo que no te pertenecía y con ello mataste a tu propio hermano. No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida. No mereces más que mi desprecio.»

Atormentado y abatido por el dolor, Inuyasha se había marchado ese mismo día del castillo de los MacAllister y se había negado a regresar hasta después de la muerte de su padre.

Jamás habría vuelto si Miroku y Bankotsu no hubieran ido a buscarlo para decirle que su madre necesitaba verlo. Que se estaba muriendo de pena y que la perderían si no volvía a casa con ellos.

Así pues, había regresado, si bien lo hizo a regañadientes; había vuelto al seno familiar. Una pieza perdida que jamás había llegado a encajar.

Su madre se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Jamás te culpé por la muerte de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Ni una sola vez. Eres tú el único que carga con ese peso en el corazón, y si pudiera te lo quitaría. Entregaría gustosa mi alma si con ello consiguieras la paz y la felicidad. —Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Kagome es una buena muchacha y te quiere mucho. Sería una pena vivir en una cueva cuando podrías hacerlo con una mujer que te ama. Pero eres tú quien debe decidir cómo vivir tu vida. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se puso en pie para marcharse—. Duerme bien, hijo mío. Si es que puedes...

**Continuara….**

**Inuyasha es un cabezota en verdad se merece una azotaina como dice su madre.**

**Bueno el próximo capítulo será el final, habrá epilogo déjenme sus comentarios amigos saludos.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo dieciocho**

Dos semanas después

Kagome esperaba fuera de la iglesia y su destrozado corazón latía desbocado a causa de los nervios y del dolor. Todavía no podía creer que todo el mundo la estuviera obligando a hacer aquello.

Sus padres.

Koga.

Pero, sobre todo, Inuyasha. No entendía cómo el hombre podía hacerles eso a ambos.

¡Maldito fuera!

Abrió los ojos de par en par ante ese involuntario juramento. No. No había sido involuntario. Estaba furiosa con él. Se merecía eso y mucho más por su cruel comportamiento.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de apartarla de su vida con tanta facilidad?

« ¡Que la peste le devore el alma!»

A esas alturas ya estaría de vuelta en su cueva, durmiendo la borrachera y sin acordarse siquiera de que ella lo había amado una vez; de que se pasaría el resto de la vida languideciendo por él.

Aunque, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Ese hombre no se merecía su devoción. Y estaba claro que menos se merecía su amor.

Lo que se merecía era una buena patada en el trasero. Una patada que lo dejara cojo para toda la eternidad y, si volvía a encontrárselo algún día, ya se encargaría ella de asestársela.

Pronto se uniría a Koga para siempre.

La simple idea le revolvía el estómago.

Y la sensación empeoraba cuando se paraba a pensar que tendría que hacer con Koga lo que había hecho con Inuyasha. Cuando se imaginaba a Koga tocándola, amándola...

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Tranquila —le dijo Sango mientras esperaban a que su padre la guiara hasta la iglesia.

No sabía por qué los gitanos se habían quedado tanto tiempo en sus tierras, pero se alegraba de que así fuera. Necesitaba la fortaleza de Sango para poder sobrevivir a ese día.

Suikotsu se había marchado tres días antes a la propiedad que su padre tenía en el sur del país, emplazada justo en la frontera entre Escocia e Inglaterra.

Pagan había proseguido su viaje hacia el norte, hacia las Hébridas, alegando que debía atender cierto asunto. Pero había prometido regresar en unas cuantas semanas para ver qué tal se encontraba. Y si Koga no la trataba con el respeto que merecía, había jurado convertirla en viuda.

Sólo le restaba esperar que Pagan fuera un hombre de palabra... Sango, Renkotsu y Shippo se marcharían al día siguiente. Y después se quedaría sola y sería la esposa de Koga. Las náuseas se intensificaron.

¿Acaso nadie iba a salvarla de semejante locura?

Alzó la mirada al cielo, rogando que le aconteciera alguna tragedia. Podría romperse una pierna de camino al altar y retrasar de ese modo los acontecimientos...

Miró esperanzada en dirección al camino, pero allí tampoco encontró ayuda alguna.

Estaba condenada.

Sango le dio unos cariñosos golpecitos en el brazo.

—Inuyasha vendrá a buscarte, Kagome. Lo sé. Ojalá ella estuviera tan convencida como su amiga.

—No, Sango. Me ha abandonado. Su honor significa mucho más para él. —Pronunció la palabra «honor» con una nota despectiva—. Es lo único que le importa. Espero que el honor le dé calor cuando sea viejo.

Sango esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ningún hombre que se precie estaría dispuesto a permitir que otro tocase a la mujer que ama. Vendrá a buscarte. Confía en mí.

Era una bonita idea, pero Kagome no la creyó ni por un instante. Su padre se acercó hasta ella para llevarla junto a Koga. «Por favor, que me rompa una pierna o caiga fulminada.»

Le costó la misma vida no darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de vuelta al pueblo dando alaridos. De cualquier forma, por desagradable que fuera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la vergüenza recayera ni sobre su padre ni sobre ella. Así pues, caminó con expresión tensa hacia la multitud que se había congregado para presenciar esa pesadilla hecha realidad. Koga la esperaba con semblante sombrío.

«¡Corre, Kagome, corre! »

El firme apretón de la mano de su padre sobre su brazo fue lo único que le impidió hacerlo.

—No hagas que me avergüence, muchacha —le susurró él entre dientes como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Kagome mantuvo la mirada al frente y se concentró en la multitud que los rodeaba. La rolliza madre de Koga lloraba de felicidad. Su padre parecía bastante irritado. La pareja estaba a un lado, aguardando el momento en el que Kagome se convertiría en su hija.

Todavía no sabían la enorme cantidad de dinero que debía su hijo. Y ella no era capaz de decírselo. Le correspondía a Koga hacerlo.

Su futuro marido esperaba junto a la puerta en compañía del sacerdote, pero evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Observaba a todos los presentes menos a ella, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

Y bien que debía estarlo.

Kagome y su padre se detuvieron frente al sacerdote.

Tuvo que juntar las piernas por temor a desmayarse antes de que todo aquello acabara. Cuando su padre le tomó la mano que descansaba en su brazo para entregársela a Koga, Kagome comenzó a temblar. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo no fruncir los labios.

Su padre renunció públicamente a los lazos que lo ataban a ella y se alejó para reunirse con su madre, que lo contemplaba todo con su hermoso rostro teñido de tristeza.

Era un sentimiento que Kagome compartía en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Siento mucho todo esto, Kagome —susurró Koga—. Pero te prometo que seré un buen marido.

Su mente comenzó a girar ante semejantes palabras y el recuerdo que trajeron consigo.

«Mi esposa...»

Un momentáneo destello de felicidad la atravesó y la esperanza se adueñó de ella.

Quizás hubiera algo que pudiera salvarla. ¿Habría encontrado el modo de salvarse?

«Por favor, que esto funcione.»

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia que los uniría.

—Kagome ingen Sado de Canmore, ¿quieres a Koga...?

—¡Esperad! —gritó con el corazón desbocado a causa del miedo y el entusiasmo—. ¿Podría haceros una pregunta?

—Kagome —resonó la voz de su padre—, éste no es momento para mostrarse curiosa.

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido por la impaciencia.

—Pero es una pregunta importante, padre. Muy importante. Koga puso los ojos casi en blanco y exhaló un largo y hastiado suspiro.

—Será mejor que dejemos que haga la pregunta o su lengua no nos dejará en paz.

Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos mientras se esforzaba por contener el súbito impulso de asestarle una patada en la espinilla.

—Haz tu pregunta, muchacha—le dijo el sacerdote con amabilidad.

Tras respirar hondo, Kagome habló.

— ¿Puede una mujer casarse con un hombre si otro la ha reclamado?

Su pregunta provocó un audible jadeo.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Kagome —dijo su madre con una nota suspicaz en la voz—, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

Kagome se removió con inquietud, deseando que la argucia le sirviera de algo. Tal vez Inuyasha no la quisiera, pero al menos eso la salvaría de acabar casada con Koga.

—Bueno... —comenzó con lentitud—. Mientras viajábamos, Inuyasha les dijo a todos que era mi marido.

—Sí —confirmó Sango con una enorme sonrisa, al comprender el plan de Kagome—. Yo misma escuché cómo lo decía. Lo hizo delante de un grupo de personas bastante numeroso.

—Sí —afirmó Renkotsu, que le hizo un gesto a Shippo—. Nosotros también lo oímos. Podéis comprobarlo con cualquiera que estuviera allí. Inuyasha no intentó ocultarlo.

El clamor de la asombrada multitud se hizo ensordecedor.

El padre de Koga lo tachó de falacia y su esposa comenzó a sollozar de forma inconsolable.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra el tal Inuyasha ahora? —preguntó el sacerdote a voz en grito para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio que reinaba en la estancia.

Kagome sintió que el rubor le abrasaba las mejillas. ¿Cómo le decía al hombre que no tenía ni la menor idea?

—Está aquí al fondo, sangrando —contestó una voz profunda y atronadora con acento inglés.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento al reconocer esa voz. ¡Era Sin MacAllister!

Sin dejar de temblar, escrutó la muchedumbre en su busca. Allí, detrás de todos los congregados, había un hombre cuya altura sobrepasaba la del resto.

Era Inuyasha y estaba rodeado por sus tres hermanos.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa tan enorme que temió haber puesto cara de tonta.

Aunque le daba igual.

Inuyasha le dio un codazo a Sin en el abdomen en pago por su proclamación y se dispuso a atravesar la multitud, que se apartó a su paso como las aguas del mar Rojo lo hicieran con Moisés. Avanzó despacio y con mucho cuidado.

Con total deliberación.

Kagome se echó a llorar mientras observaba cómo se acercaba. Inuyasha tenía el rostro muy pálido y el sudor le cubría la frente. Era obvio que no se encontraba bien; pero ¿por qué? Su herida debería haber sanado a esas alturas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en cuanto subió los escalones y llegó a su lado.

El amor resplandeció en los ojos del hombre cuando le cogió las manos para besarle primero una y después la otra.

—He venido a reclamar a mi esposa, si ella accede a tener a un imbécil por marido.

Kagome creyó que estallaría de felicidad. ¡Inuyasha se había presentado! Sango había estado en lo cierto. Inuyasha había ido a buscarla...

Pero ¿por qué se había demorado tanto? ¿Por qué le había hecho pasar semejante calvario? Había sido muy cruel por su parte y, de haber esperado un poco más, tal vez la habría encontrado siendo ya lady MacAren.

Y eso no le hacía demasiada gracia. De hecho, le entraban ganas de hacerle pagar por el tormento al que la había sometido.

— ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para venir? —le preguntó. Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla con la yema de un dedo, logrando que se le erizara la piel.

—La herida volvió a infectarse y no pude moverme.

—No debería estar aquí —afirmó Miroku al llegar al pie de los escalones—. Aún está demasiado débil para viajar, pero cuando supo que ibas a casarte con Koga se negó a guardar cama. Sin duda, también sufrirá las consecuencias de este arrebato de estupidez.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano, Inuyasha le alzó la barbilla de modo que no le quedara más remedio que mirarlo a la cara y ver cómo esos ojos dorados la consumían con su fuego.

—Fúgate conmigo, Kagome —le susurró—. Te llevaré adonde tú quieras ir. A Inglaterra. A Francia. A Roma. A Outremer. Di dónde y te llevaré gustoso.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al escucharlo. Era más de lo que jamás había soñado.

— ¿A cualquier lugar?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, quiero ir a la cama...

La multitud jadeó, asombrada.

— ¡Para que se cure! —concluyó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los asistentes, a todas luces irritada con ellos. Agitó la cabeza en dirección a los congregados—. ¿Qué ganaríamos si muriera a causa de sus heridas? Acabaría casada con Koga. ¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?

—Esa pregunta debería ofenderme —replicó el aludido mientras la multitud prorrumpía en carcajadas—. Aunque me ha dicho cosas peores a lo largo de los años. —Le dio unas palmaditas a Inuyasha en la espalda—. No pasa nada; lo más probable es que la hubiera matado durante el primer año de matrimonio o que me hubiera fugado con otra. Que la paz sea con vosotros, Inuyasha y Kagome, y que los santos en su misericordia concedan una sordera temprana a todos los MacAllister.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de Koga.

—No —dijo Inuyasha—. No quiero que la sordera me prive de la belleza de su voz.

Ella le sonrió antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.

Inuyasha se tambaleó hacia atrás y fue gracias a la rapidez de reflejos de Miroku que no acabaron en el suelo.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha —murmuró—. Se me olvidó.

—No importa.

Y por la radiante expresión de su rostro, ella supo que lo decía en serio.

—Así pues, ¿me marcho? —preguntó el sacerdote. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—No, padre. Tiene que oficiar una boda. No quiero que nadie vuelva a poner en duda mis derechos sobre la dama.

—Inuyasha —refunfuñó Miroku—, te desmayarás antes de que acabe la ceremonia.

—En ese caso échame agua en la cara, ayúdame a quedarme derecho y asegúrate de que digo «Sí, quiero» cuando sea necesario.

Kagome le dio un apretón en la mano cuando el sacerdote se dispuso a comenzar con la ceremonia.

Inuyasha escuchó sus palabras mientras contemplaba con placentero alivio a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Se había sentido aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo. El cuerpo le palpitaba de dolor y le ardía como protesta, pero le daba igual.

Kagome era suya.

Nada volvería a separarlos. Y jamás volvería a permitir que alguien se interpusiera entre ellos.

Por suerte, consiguió permanecer consciente durante la misa de esponsales, aunque Kagome se negó a disfrutar del festín que los aguardaba. En cambio lo obligó a subir a su habitación para que se metiera en la cama.

Inuyasha suspiró cuando se tendió sobre el grueso y suave colchón de plumas mientras ella revoloteaba por la estancia. Las paredes estaban pintadas en delicados tonos pastel que resultaban relajantes y alegres. Al igual que la dama.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Kagome?

Inuyasha reconoció la voz de Sango.

Kagome se apresuró a abrir mientras él cerraba los ojos para inhalar el aroma de los almohadones que tenía bajo la cabeza. Almohadones que olían a flores y a mujer.

El aroma de Kagome.

Un aroma que asaltó todos sus sentidos, despertó el deseo que sentía por su esposa y le provocó una erección inmediata. Su esposa...

Aún no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que la fortuna le hubiera sonreído al hacer que ella irrumpiera en su vida? Kagome se reunió con él en la cama.

—¿Qué quería Sango? —le preguntó.

Ella se mordió el labio al tiempo que alzaba el vestido que llevara aquella noche en la taberna.

—Pensó que tal vez te gustaría que bailara para ti esta noche.

Inuyasha se apoyó sobre los codos mientras recorría su cuerpo con una mirada ardiente y sensual.

—Sí, amor mío. Quiero que bailes para mí esta noche. Pero preferiría que lo hicieras desnuda.

Kagome emitió un pequeño chillido al escuchar su sugerencia. —Vaya, vaya, Inuyasha MacAllister, eres un hombre perverso. ¿Lo sabías?

—Hasta el fondo de mi alma corrupta e impenitente, Kagome. Y ahora ven aquí, esposa mía, y deja que me asegure de consumar nuestra unión.

Ella se alzó el borde del vestido y subió a la cama. Una vez que estuvo encima de él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su henchida virilidad.

—Mmm —murmuró mientras se frotaba contra su erección—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Inuyasha le rodeó la cara con las manos y tiró de ella para darle un beso abrasador. Se apartó un momento después para responder a su pregunta.

—Lo que tenemos aquí, milady, es un oso que desea que lo domen. ¿Conocéis vos a alguien con un corazón lo bastante obstinado como para llevarlo a casa y tolerar sus hoscos modales?

Kagome depositó un beso fugaz sobre sus labios.

—Sí, milord. Pero después de llevarlo a casa, ¿sería posible que el oso se mantuviera felizmente alejado de su cueva?

Él sonrió ante la pregunta y la encantadora expresión de su rostro.

—Sí. Lo único que quiero en mi vida es a ti, Kagome.

— ¿Sólo a mí? ¿Y qué haré con nuestro hijo cuando nazca?

Inuyasha se quedó sin respiración cuando asimiló el significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, todavía es pronto para decirlo, pero mi periodo no ha llegado. Creo que es posible que mi oso tenga un osezno en camino para seguir sus pasos.

La euforia se adueñó de Inuyasha.

— ¿Cuándo lo sabrás con seguridad?

—Dentro de unas semanas.

La tendió sobre su cuerpo y soltó un gruñido cuando le rozó la herida.

Pero no le importó.

Su esposa... no, su corazón, llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. Ése era el momento más dulce de toda su vida.

—Te amo, Kagome. Con toda mi alma. Te amo.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Yo también te amo.

Hacía mucho ya que había anochecido cuando Miroku, Bankotsu y Sin se sentaron a solas con el padre de Kagome en el gran salón del castillo de éste. Se habían apagado las velas de los candelabros y el lugar sólo estaba iluminado por la luz del fuego que crepitaba en la enorme chimenea emplazada en el muro derecho de la estancia. La luz jugueteaba sobre los pendones y las armas que decoraban los muros encalados, creando extrañas formas alrededor de los cuatro hombres mientras bromeaban y disfrutaban de la comida que los sirvientes habían dejado preparada antes de retirarse.

La feliz pareja también se había retirado horas atrás y desde entonces nadie había vuelto a ver a Kagome. Aunque a nadie le extrañaba, por supuesto.

A decir verdad, Miroku daba por sentado que pasarían días antes de que cualquiera de los dos apareciera. Y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Le alegraba que su hermano hubiera logrado por fin la felicidad. Inuyasha la necesitaba.

—No puedo creer que hayamos casado a Inuyasha antes que a Miroku —dijo Bankotsu mientras picoteaba de un plato de fruta troceada que tenía delante—. Debemos tener cuidado, Sin. Creo que el Segundo Advenimiento está al caer. De repente siento la súbita necesidad de confesarme.

Sin soltó una carcajada.

—Tal vez.

—¿Habéis tenido noticias de los MacKaid? —les preguntó Sado.

Miroku negó con la cabeza. Se moría de ganas de encontrarlos. Y lo haría. No descansaría hasta que pagaran por lo que habían intentado hacerle a su familia.

—Mis hombres no han encontrado ni rastro de ellos —contestó—. ¿Y los vuestros?

—No.

—Eso me da mala espina —comentó Sin—. Tengo el presentimiento de que volveremos a tener noticias de ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Miroku.

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó el padre de Kagome—. He informado a mi primo de sus acciones y ha decretado la pena de muerte contra ellos, pero hasta que los encuentren... —No hay mucho que podamos hacer —dijo Bankotsu. Sin apuró el pichel de cerveza y se sirvió un poco más. —Claro que lo hay.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Bankotsu.

—Casar a Miroku.

El aludido le propinó un amistoso empellón en el brazo a su hermano.

—Estás borracho.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Los cuatro hombres alzaron las miradas y descubrieron que la esposa de Sin, Kanna, se acercaba a la mesa. La mujer rodeó un lateral de la mesa para situarse tras la silla de su marido y lo miró con una tierna sonrisa de reproche.

—Tengo la impresión de que mi descarriado esposo lleva demasiado tiempo aquí abajo.

En el rostro de Sin apareció una expresión un tanto avergonzada.

—Venid, milord —dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano—. Mañana nos aguarda un largo viaje a casa y le he prometido a mi hermano Jamie que regresaríamos a tiempo para su cumpleaños.

Sin depositó un beso en la mano de su esposa y después la frotó contra su mejilla.

El gesto, tan extraño en Sin, sorprendió muchísimo a Miroku. Le alegraba comprobar que su hermano mantenía tan buena relación con su esposa. Nunca habría creído que Sin pudiera llegar a ser feliz. Se alegraba de que la vida por fin fuera generosa con él.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —les dijo Sin al tiempo que se ponía en pie para seguir a su esposa.

Se cruzaron con Midoriko en la entrada.

Miroku sonrió al ver acercarse a la recién llegada, que los observaba con cierto recelo. Recordó una época en la que había deseado la muerte a la muchacha, amén de otras muchas otras cosas horribles. Pero en esos momentos se alegraba de no haber cedido al impulso de matarla.

—Prepárate, Bankotsu —le dijo a su hermano menor—. Te ha llegado el turno de recibir un tirón de orejas.

Bankotsu resopló.

—Mi dulce Midoriko es demasiado inteligente como para darme un tirón de orejas, ¿no es cierto, amor mío?

Sus caderas se movían con un descarado vaivén a medida que se acercaba a la mesa.

—Todo depende de si has hecho algo que lo merezca.

Midoriko miró a Sado y a Miroku con una dulce sonrisa. —¿Os importa si os privo de su presencia? —En absoluto —contestó Sado.

Bankotsu se puso en pie, tomó a su esposa en brazos y corrió como alma que llevara el diablo hacia las escaleras.

Miroku observó a la pareja mientras desaparecía, contento por las bufonadas de su hermano. Sin duda, esos dos no tardarían en darle un nuevo sobrino.

—Así pues —le dijo Sado cuando se quedaron solos—, ¿tenéis planes de tomar esposa?

Miroku hizo girar la cerveza que había en su copa mientras meditaba su respuesta. A decir verdad, no había ninguna mujer en su corazón. Y dudaba mucho que la hubiera alguna vez. Sin embargo, el deber lo obligaba a tomar una.

Lo único que podía hacer era retrasar esa responsabilidad durante un tiempo.

—Tal vez algún día —contestó en voz baja. Sado enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No deberíais estar buscando una a vuestra edad?

Quizá tuviera razón. No obstante, había demasiados asuntos que requerían su atención y casarse con una mujer sin haberla visto antes no era algo que le gustara en demasía. —Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Sado soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

El sonido de unos pasos resonó en el exterior de la estancia antes de que la puerta se abriera y se cerrara de nuevo. Miroku y Sado intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. Era demasiado tarde para esperar compañía.

Un criado de avanzada edad entró en el salón seguido de un jovenzuelo.

El muchacho aún no había dejado atrás la adolescencia. Vestido con harapos, llevaba en las manos una ajada bolsa.

—Perdonadme, milord —dijo el anciano a su señor—. El muchacho dice que tiene noticias de Suikotsu.

Con un gesto, Sado indicó al muchacho que se acercara.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

El chico titubeó y retrocedió. Miró con recelo al criado y después a Miroku.

—Habla, muchacho —lo exhortó Sado, haciendo gala de su paciencia—. Nadie te hará daño.

Aun así, el chico siguió mostrándose inseguro.

—He dado mi palabra, milord. Vino un hombre al pueblo y me dijo que tenía que traeros esto.

Avanzó con rapidez, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y volvió a retroceder para poner una distancia segura, como si esperara que la ira del infierno se desatara sobre su joven cabeza.

Miroku frunció el ceño ante su temerosa actitud.

Sado pasó la mano por el desgastado cuero de la bolsa.

—¿Es de Suikotsu?

El muchacho tragó saliva.

—No lo sé, milord. Sólo me dijeron que os la entregara y que no la abriera.

Por la palidez de su rostro, Miroku supuso que no había obedecido la última orden.

— ¿Quién te la dio? —le preguntó.

El chico se rascó el cuello en un gesto nervioso.

—El hombre me dijo que dentro había una carta para lord Sado y... y que os dijera que la próxima vez tendríais que contratar algo mejor que los servicios de un caballero francés. —Comenzó a temblar—. ¿Puedo irme a casa, por favor, milord?

Sado asintió con la cabeza.

El chico salió corriendo del salón como si lo persiguieran las legiones de Lucifer.

El ceño de Miroku se acentuó.

Sado no apartó la mirada de la bolsa. —Qué extraño.

—Sí —convino Miroku, que se inclinó para observarla también—. Muy extraño.

Sado abrió la bolsa y arrojó su contenido sobre la mesa. Miroku se puso en pie en cuanto vio el tartán que su padre había mandado hacer años atrás para sus hijos. Jamás había conocido a otra persona, aparte de sus hermanos y su padre, que lo llevara. Se le heló la sangre mientras lo contemplaba con incredulidad. Sado desplegó un pequeño pergamino mientras Mirokutiraba del tartán para estudiarlo de cerca.

—«Canmore —leyó en voz alta—, no me gusta que me tomen por tonto. Podéis decirles a los gitanos que son los siguientes en nuestra lista. Jamás debisteis informar al rey de nuestra existencia. Si hubierais mantenido la boca cerrada, vuestra hija podría seguir con vida. Ahora acabaremos con ella y con el resto de los MacAllister. Vigilad bien vuestras espaldas.»

Las manos del hombre comenzaron a temblar y su rostro enrojeció por la furia.

—Lo firma Naraku MacKaid.

Miroku apenas escuchó las palabras de Sado. Estaba mirando las iniciales bordadas en una esquina del ajado tartán.

S.M.

Sesshomaru MacAllister.

Pero ¿cómo?

¿Quién podría tener el tartán de su hermano? Nadie, aparte de los miembros del clan, podría haber tenido acceso a la prenda. En busca de alguna pista, Miroku lo desdobló y soltó una maldición cuando una mano desmembrada cayó al suelo.

El juramento que soltó Sado resonó en la estancia cuando vio la mano y se percató de la extraña marca que había en su dorso.

—Lo juro —gruñó—: mataré a esos bastardos por esto.

Miroku tenía dificultades para respirar. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse en algo. Recordó al hombre con el que había tenido un breve encuentro. Un hombre al que apenas le había prestado atención.

— ¿Quién era Suikotsu? —le preguntó a Sado.

—Para ser honesto, no lo sé. Lo encontré en Francia hace unos cinco años cuando fui de visita. El hombre acababa de regresar de Outremer y se negaba a hablar de lo que le había sucedido.

— ¿Y este tartán?

Sado se encogió de hombros.

—Lo llevaba puesto cuando me pidió trabajo. ¿Significa algo para vos?

Más que su propia vida.

— ¿Dijo cómo lo consiguió?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sé que era una posesión muy preciada para él. La doncella de mi esposa intentó quitárselo una vez para lavarlo y Suikotsu estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo por el atrevimiento. Su comportamiento era bastante feroz en aquellos tiempos.

Sado recogió la mano y salió en busca del sacerdote para que se encargara de ella.

Miroku pasó los dedos sobre el monograma emplazado en la esquina de la prenda, sin apartar los ojos de las letras que había bordado su madre.

¿Cómo era posible que un francés hubiera encontrado el tartán de Sesshomaru? Ninguno de sus hermanos había salido de Inglaterra salvo Sin y éste jamás llevaba tartán.

De no ser por las iniciales, habría podido pensar que la tejedora había creado más piezas con el mismo diseño y las había vendido.

Sin embargo, esas iniciales eran semejantes a las que identificaban su tartán, el de Bankotsu y el de Inuyasha.

No, se trataba del tartán de Sesshomaru. Lo sabía. Su mente no albergaba el menor resquicio de duda acerca de la identidad de su dueño y, a juzgar por la apariencia de la prenda, era bastante antigua.

Un recuerdo de Outremer.

Lo que significaba que Sesshomaru no había muerto el día que se arrojó al lago. Por alguna razón desconocida, había fingido su muerte para después abandonar Escocia.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ellos? ¿Por qué había permitido que lo creyeran muerto durante todos esos años?

Miroku volvió a tomar asiento mientras asimilaba la noticia.

Sin duda, los MacKaid habían encontrado el tartán después de matar a Suikotsu y se lo habían enviado. Lo más probable era que hubieran adivinado la identidad del dueño de la prenda y lo que eso significaba.

Miroku apuró su cerveza de un trago.

En algún lugar, Sesshomaru MacAllister podría seguir con vida.

Y que Dios se apiadara de él si algún día llegaba a encontrarlo.

**FIN**

**Continuara…**

**Falta el epilogo espérenlo pronto, los quiero Saludos.**


	20. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Un mes más tarde

Inuyasha y Kagome paseaban cogidos de la mano por la estructura de lo que un día no muy lejano se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Sería una mansión elegante, adecuada para su esposa y el bebé cuya llegada acababa de confirmarse.

Emocionado, contempló cómo Kagome explicaba al administrador el aspecto que deseaba para el gran salón mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos fueran a la deriva.

Aún no podía creer lo que Miroku le había dicho acerca de Sesshomaru. Ninguno de ellos podía.

Sesshomaru estaba vivo.

Si alguna vez llegaba a ponerle las manos encima, lo mataría. Maldito fuera su hermano por su egoísmo, que les había costado años de indecible sufrimiento a todos.

Sin embargo, resultaba difícil odiar a Sesshomaru por ello cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a su esposa y pensar en la alegría que había llevado a su vida. Por ella volvería a revivir todo el tormento.

El asunto de las amenazas de los MacKaid lo tenía en alerta. Hasta ese momento, seguían sin encontrar rastro alguno de ellos.

De cualquier forma, no le preocupaba. Algo tan insignificante no se interpondría jamás entre su esposa y él. Por no mencionar que Pagan había jurado matarlos por lo que le habían hecho a Suikotsu. No le cabía la menor duda de que el hombre cumpliría su promesa. Había algo en Pagan que dejaba bien claro que sería un enemigo formidable. Sin duda, el guerrero haría que se arrepintieran de haber nacido.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Alzó la vista al escuchar a Kagome y se acercó a ella.

Se encontraba en el centro de lo que pronto sería su propio salón, donde celebrarían reuniones familiares y disfrutarían de una vida con la que Inuyasha jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

— ¿Crees que estará terminado para cuando llegue el bebé? Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, amor mío. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Le dirigió una mirada elocuente al administrador, que se apresuró a asegurarle que estaría terminado con tiempo de sobra.

Kagome sonrió a su marido cuando el hombre se alejó con celeridad para decirles a los trabajadores que se dieran prisa.

Aquéllos eran los meses más felices de toda su vida. No podía imaginarse nada mejor que la vida de la que disfrutaban en esos momentos.

Bueno, salvo que seguía teniendo deseos de viajar.

De todos modos, Inuyasha le había prometido que, en cuanto el bebé fuera lo bastante mayor, la llevaría a Aquitania para visitar a la familia de su madre.

Kagome le cogió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de su marido.

—Debéis saber, milord, que de repente me siento muy cansada...

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿De veras?

Ella intentó mantener el rostro inexpresivo mientras fruncía el ceño, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Así que fingió un bostezo.

—Sí, tienes que llevarme a casa cuanto antes si no quieres que me quede dormida aquí mismo.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y la cogió en brazos.

—En ese caso, amor, será mejor que me ponga en camino.

Kagome se unió a sus risas cuando él echó a correr con ella en brazos hacia los caballos. En cuanto la sentó en su montura, Kagome se inclinó hacia él y le murmuró al oído.

—Por si no lo sabías, Sango me ha enviado un paquete.

Un brillo sensual iluminó los ojos de Inuyasha. Cada paquete de Sango anunciaba algo que hacía a su marido extremadamente feliz.

—¿De veras? —le preguntó él.

—Sí —respondió ella al tiempo que pensaba en el delicado vestido que los aguardaba. El tejido era tan fino que apenas la cubría—. Y en esta ocasión es rojo.

Kagome percibió el fuego que asomó a los ojos de Inuyasha mientras montaba en su propio caballo. Le clavó los talones en los flancos y se lanzó al galope. Ella lo siguió a un paso mucho más tranquilo.

— ¡Kagome! —la llamó, instándola a darse prisa.

¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! Con su impaciencia y todo.

Claro que cuando se trataba de domar a un oso, no se podía esperar demasiado...

**Fin**

**Un epilogo corto pero a mi parecer perfecto, bueno que creen les adaptare otra historia de esta autora, pero será como una continuación o sea que será la historia de Miroku y Sango, estén pendientes, gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
